The 1214th Fairytale: A World Without Princes
by sehunese
Summary: Dunia dongeng telah berubah. Kini sang putri dan si penyihir kembali menjalin persahabatan, merasa sudah bahagia dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Namun, apa jadinya dunia dongeng tanpa pangeran? It's all about Red-Blue World. [Remake Story (AU) Part II - KaiSoo slight KaiStal - GS]
1. Intro

IN THE FOREST PRIMEVAL

A SCHOOL FOR GOOD AND EVIL

TWO TOWERS LIKE TWIN HEADS

ONE FOR THE PURE

ONE FOR THE WICKED

TRY TO ESCAPE YOU'LL ALWAYS FAIL

'CAUSE THE ONLY WAY OUT IS

THROUGH A FAIRYTALE

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAST** :

Do Kyungsoo (GS, as Agatha)

Jung Soojung (as Sophie)

Kim Jongin (as Tedros)

Kang Seulgi (as Beatrix)

Amber Liu (as Hester)

Song Qian/Victoria (as Anadil)

Park Sunyoung/Luna (as Dot)

Byun Baekhyun (GS, as Kiko)

Lu Han (GS, as Ava)

Park Chaeyoung/Rosé (as Millicent)

Oh Sehun (as Chaddick)

Park Chanyeol (as Tristan)

Song Mino (as Aric)

Jung Yunho (as Stefan, Sophie's dad)

Jung Sooyeon (as Callis, Agatha's mom)

Reena (OC, as Reena, Beatrix's close friend)

Seo Joohyun (as Dekan Sader)

Clarissa Dovey (OC, as Prof. Dovey)

Kwon Yuri: Lady Kwon (OC, as Lady Lesso)

Prof. Ahn (OC, as Prof. Anemone)

Prof. Jung (OC, as Prof. Espada)

Prof. Moon (OC, as Prof. Manley)

Prof. Shim (OC, as Prof. Sheeks)

Helga (OC, as the gnome)

Castor & Pollux (OC, as a dog with two heads)

(Tambahan cast akan diupdate seiring berjalannya chapter. Jika ada cast yang tidak tercantum di sini, berarti hanya peran tambahan.)

 **GENRE:**

Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Slice of Life, School-life AU

 **WARNING:**

 _Gender-switch (GS)_ untuk beberapa cast, so DLDR.

 **Author's Note:**

 _I do not own the story_.

Ini _remake_ dari novel "The School for Good and Evil: A World Without Princes" karya Soman Chainani.

Kalimat dan paragrafnya (dari awal hingga akhir) juga tidak 100% sama.

.

Terima kasih bagi para readers yang setia dalam memberi dukungan dan mau membaca part kedua dari remake KaiSoo ini. Saya tidak akan post ini tanpa dukungan dan eksistensi kalian dari review maupun PM :')

.

Cast yang berperan sebagai Evelyn Sader (Dekan Sekolah Perempuan) adalah Seo Joohyun aka Seohyun from Girls' Generation. Alasan saya pilih Seohyun adalah selain memenuhi faktor fisik, juga kemampuan ekspresinya dalam memerani tokoh antagonis dalam film 'So I Married My Anti-Fan'. Jadi bisa lebih mudah untuk dibayangkan(?). Begitu juga Mino from Winner yang berperan sebagai Aric. Plus, ada pergantian cast untuk ayah Soojung (jadi Yunho from TVXQ) dan ibu Kyungsoo (jadi Jessica from Coridel Ent.). For more casts' details, kindly scroll up yaa.

.

Silakan baca part pertama sebelum membaca ff ini, yang merupakan part kedua.

Sekian. Happy reading! :D


	2. Soojung Makes a Wish

**1**

 **SOOJUNG MEMBUAT PERMOHONAN**

.

.

.

Ada perasaan mengganjal yang terus mengganggu setelah hampir dibunuh oleh sahabat sendiri. Namun Kyungsoo berusaha menepisnya sambil memandangi patung emas dirinya dan Soojung yang tampak memukau disiram cahaya mentari, menjulang di tengah alun-alun desa.

Mendengar bentakan dan ringisan di belakangnya semakin 'parah', Kyungsoo berbalik. "Kenapa harus ada pertunjukan drama musikal, sih?" gerutunya sambil sesekali bersin karena menghirup serbuk sari bunga-bunga anyelir yang tersemat pada gaun _pink-_ nya.

"Kostum kalian tidak boleh sampai kena keringat!" bentak Soojung pada anak laki-lak yang gelisah di balik topeng kepala anjing garang, sementara anak perempuan yang diikatkan padanya tersandung-sandung di balik topeng kepala anjing berbulu empuk yang terbuat dari buntalan kapas.

Soojung memergoki dua anak laki-laki berlabel 'SEHUN' dan 'TAEHYUNG' tengah mencoba bertukar kostum. "Bertukar sekolah juga tidak boleh!"

"Tapi aku mau jadi anak Ever!" gerutu si Taehyung sambil menarik-narik tunik hitamnya yang lusuh.

"Wig ini gatal," rengek si Seulgi seraya menggaruk-garuk rambut pirang palsunya.

"Ibuku pasti tidak tahu kalau ini aku," rengek anak laki-laki bertopeng perak Sang Guru yang berkilau.

"DAN TIDAK BOLEH REWEL SOAL PERAN!" bentak Soojung dengan marah sambil memberi label 'LUNA' pada si anak pandai besi sebelum anak itu melahap dua es cokelat di tangannya. "Minggu depan berat badanmu sudah harus naik sepuluh kilo."

"Katamu hanya acara kecil-kecilan yang berkelas," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengawasi bocah laki-laki yang sedang berusaha menjaga keseimbangan di atas tangga sembari menggambar mata hijau yang familier di plang teater.

"Apa semua cowok di desa ini bersuara tenor?!" pekik Soojung sambil mengamati satu per satu anak laki-laki dengan alis yang nyaris bertaut. "Pasti ada kan yang suaranya sudah berubah? Pasti ada kan yang bisa memerankan Kai, pangeran yang tampan dan memesona–"

Soojung berpaling dan menjumpai si tonggos Jiwon yang berambut hitam dan bercelana ketat sedang membusungkan dada. Soojung tersekat dan memberinya label 'HORT'.

"Kelihatannya ini bukan acara kecil-kecilan," kata Kyungsoo lebih keras lagi sambil mengawasi dua anak perempuan yang membuka tutup kanvas dari loket yang disablon 25 gambar wajah Soojung dengan warna terang. "Dan tidak terlihat berkel–"

"Lampu!" teriak Soojung pada dua anak laki-laki yang bergelantungan pada tali tambang.

Kyungsoo berpaling dan menghindari sorotan sinar menyilaukan. Melalui sela jemarinya, dia mengintip tirai beledu merah di belakang mereka yang dihiasi ratusan bohlam lampu kecil berbentuk tulisan:

 _Drama Musikal:_ _ **KUTUKAN!**_

 _Diperankan, ditulis, disutradarai, dan diproduseri oleh Jung Soojung._

"Apakah ini terlalu membosankan untuk babak terakhir?" tanya Soojung sambil memutar tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo dalam balutan gaun pesta biru tua berhias daun-daun emas lembut, liontin batu delima di leher, dan tiara anggrek biru. "Oh ya, kau bisa bernyanyi suara dua, tidak? Untuk adegan saat aku _bernyanyi_ di Sirkus waktu itu."

Kyungsoo meledak seketika. "Kau gila, ya? Katamu acara ini dipersembahkan untuk anak-anak yang diculik, bukan pertunjukan lawak di alun-alun! Aku tidak bisa akting, aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, dan lihat, kita sedang gladi resik untuk pertunjukkan mewah yang tidak ada naskahnya dengan kau yang berperan sebagai aku dan aku berperan sebagai–APA ITU?!" Dia menunjuk selempang sewarna _red velvet_ pada gaun Soojung.

 **RATU DANSA**

Soojung menatapnya. "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan menceritakan kisah sebenarnya? Tidak, kan?"

Kyungsoo melotot.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, siapa lagi yang akan membuat perayaan untuk kita kalau bukan kita sendiri?" erang Soojung sambil memandangi ampiteater megah itu. "Kita ini Penghancur Kutukan Jangho! Pembantai Sang Guru! Lalu mana istana kita? Mana budak-budak kita? Sudah selayaknya mereka mengagumi dan memuja kita! Mereka harus membungkuk hormat dan bukannya berjalan ke sana kemari dengan _janda_ gendut berpakaian lusuh!"

Suaranya terdengar ke seluruh bangku kayu kosong. Ketika dia membalikkan tubuh, ternyata sahabatnya sedang menatapnya.

"Para sesepuh sudah memberi restu, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Wajah Soojung berubah suram. Dia cepat-cepat berbalik dan mulai membagikan kertas musik pada para pemeran.

"Kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Soojung tidak menjawab.

"Soojung, kapan?"

"Sehari setelah pertunjukan ini," jawab Soojung serak seraya merapikan hiasan-hiasan bunga pada dekor raksasa di altar. "Tapi mungkin akan berubah setelah pertunjukan tambahan."

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa di pertunjukan tambahan?"

"Aku sudah tidak menganggapnya masalah, Kyungie. Aku tidak marah lagi."

"Ada apa di pertunjukan tambahan, Soojung?"

"Dia laki-laki dewasa. Sudah bebas membuat keputusan sendiri."

"Dan pertunjukan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan usaha menghentikan pernikahan appamu."

Soojung berputar. "Kenapa kau sampai berpikiran begitu?"

Kyungsoo mendelik saat melihat wanita tunawisma gemuk berkerudung yang duduk malas di bawah altar, berlabel 'HANEUL'.

Soojung menyodorkan lembaran musik pada Kyungsoo. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah belajar bernyanyi."

.

.

.

Ketika mereka kembali dari Hutan sembilan bulan sebelumnya, terjadi kehebohan yang mengerikan. Selama 200 tahun, Sang Guru menculik anak-anak Jangho lalu membawa mereka ke Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Setelah terlalu banyak anak hilang yang tak pernah kembali dan begitu banyak keluarga tercerai-berai, ada dua orang gadis yang berhasil pulang. Semua orang ingin mencium, memeluk, menyentuh, dan membangun patung mereka, seolah mereka adalah dewi yang turun dari langit sebagai tanda perdamaian.

Untuk memenuhi perintah para warga, Dewan Sesepuh menyarankan mereka menyelenggarakan acara pemberian tanda tangan di bawah pengawasan setiap selesai misa hari Minggu di gereja. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan seputar: "Apa mereka menyiksamu?", "Apa kalian yakin kutukannya sudah hancur?", "Apa kalian bertemu dengan putraku?"

Soojung menawarkan diri untuk menjalani semua itu sendirian, tapi di luar dugaannya, Kyungsoo selalu hadir. Pada bulan-bulan pertama, Kyungsoo meladeni wawancara dengan surat kabar setempat setiap hari, membiarkan Soojung memakaikan gaun dan mendandaninya, dan beramah-tamah pada anak-anak yang dulu tak disukainya.

"Gerombolan penyakit," gerutu Soojung seraya membubuhi lubang hidungnya dengan kayu putih sebelum menandatangani buku dongeng berikutnya. Dia melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum pada seorang anak laki-laki yang meminta tanda tangannya pada buku _Raja Arthur_.

"Sejak kapan kau suka anak-anak?" tanya Soojung galak.

"Sejak mereka mulai memohon untuk berobat pada ibuku saat sakit," jawab Kyungsoo sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang ternoda lipstik. "Ibu belum pernah punya pasien sebanyak ini seumur hidupnya."

Namun pada musim panas, kerumunan penggemar mulai menyusut. Soojung mendapat ide untuk membuat poster.

* * *

 **PENGHANCUR KUTUKAN**

 **Hari Minggu Ini**

 **.**

 _ **CIUMAN GRATIS**_

 _ **dan**_

 _ **TANDA TANGAN**_

* * *

Kyungsoo melongo saat melihat pengumuman di pintu gereja itu.

" _Ciuman_ gratis?"

"Di buku dongeng mereka," sahut Soojung sambil mengerutkan bibir merah merona ke arah cermin sakunya.

"Kedengarannya tidak begitu," kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik-narik gaun cokelat muda yang dipinjami Soojung. Warna _pink_ sudah lenyap dari lemari pakaian si pirang setelah mereka pulang. Diperkirakan karena hal itu mengingatkannya pada saat-saat dia menjadi penyihir ompong dan botak.

"Dengar ya, kita sudah bukan berita baru lagi," kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik tali gaunnya kali ini. "Sudah waktunya kembali menjadi orang normal seperti yang lain."

"Mungkin sebaiknya minggu ini aku sendirian saja." Mata Soojung berkedip dari cermin ke arah Kyungsoo. "Mungkin mereka bisa merasakan antusiasmu berkurang."

Namun, tidak ada yang datang selain Jiwon yang bau pada hari Minggu itu maupun minggu berikutnya, saat Soojung menawarkan "hadiah istimewa" untuk setiap tanda tangan; atau yang berikutnya, saat dia menjanjikan "makan malam berdua". Pada musim gugur, poster-poster orang hilang di alun-alun mulai berkurang, anak-anak sudah mulai menjejalkan buku dongeng mereka ke lemari, dan Tuan Hwang memajang tulisan 'Minggu Terakhir' di etalase tokonya karena tidak ada lagi dongeng yang datang dari Hutan untuk dijual.

Kini kedua gadis itu hanya sekadar fosil kutukan. Bahkan ayah Soojung sudah berhenti bersikap hati-hati. Saat Halloween, Yunho memberi tahu putrinya bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan restu para Sesepuh untuk menikahi Haneul. Namun, tentu saja dia belum mendapat restu dari Soojung.

.

.

.

Seraya bergegas pulang seusai latihan, Soojung berjalan susah payah di bawah guyuran hujan deras. Di balik rambut pirang yang tergerai dan basah, mata sehijau zamrud itu memandangi patung dirinya yang dulu berkilauan, kini terlihat usang, kotor, dan berlepotan kotoran burung. Ugh, padahal dia sudah bekerja keras demi mendapatkannya. Selama satu minggu penuh dia merawat wajah dengan telur siput dan diet jus timun, supaya si pemahat patung bisa membuat patung yang sempurna. Namun sekarang patung itu sudah jadi toilet burung.

Soojung menoleh ke arah lukisan wajahnya yang ceria di latar belakang teater dan mengertakkan giginya. Pertunjukan itu akan mengingatkan ayahnya tentang siapa yang lebih penting.

Selagi kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan alun-alun becek menuju jalan berumput di sepanjang rumah-rumah penduduk, Soojung bisa menerka hidangan makan malam setiap keluarga di sana dari asap yang melayang di atas cerobong rumah mereka: _galbi_ (daging iga babi) dengan saus jamur di rumah Minhyuk, _sundubu jjigae_ (sup tahu pedas) di rumah Dahyun, aroma _dak-bulgogi_ (daging ayam panggang) dengan _gochujang_ (saus cabai pedas) dari rumah Jungyeon–makanan kesukaan ayahnya yang tidak akan pernah dicicipinya lagi.

Oh, Soojung tidak peduli meskipun ayahnya kelaparan. Saat melangkah di jalan menuju rumahnya sendiri, dia menarik napas panjang untuk menghirup bau dapur kosong nan lembap; aroma yang mengingatkan ayahnya akan apa yang sudah dikorbankannya.

Ternyata tidak ada bau lembap dari dapur. Soojung menarik napas lagi, aroma daging dan susu! Tahu-tahu dia sudah berlari ke pintu, membukanya cepat-cepat–

Haneul sedang memotong-motong daging sapi mentah.

"Soojung," dia terengah, mengelap tangan gemuknya. "Aku terpaksa menutup toko roti kita karena aku perlu bantuan–"

Soojung menatapnya tajam. "Di mana appaku?"

Haneul berusaha merapikan rambut lebatnya yang kasar dan bertabur tepung. "Mm, sedang mendirikan tenda bersama anak-anak. Menurutnya, sebaiknya kita makan malam bersama–"

"Tenda?" Soojung menerjang pintu belakang. "Sekarang?"

Soojung melaju ke kebun. Di tengah hujan angin, dua anak janda itu tengah memegangi pasak tenda sementara Yunho berusaha mengikat tenda yang melayang-layang ke pasak ketiga. Segera setelah Yunho berhasil mengikatnya, angin berembus, menyapu tenda hingga terlepas, menguburnya bersama kedua anak laki-laki itu. Soojung sempat mendengar cekikikan mereka sebelum akhirnya kepala Yunho muncul dari balik tenda, terengah sebentar lalu berseru, "Ini dia yang kita butuhkan. Pasak keempat!"

"Kenapa appa mendirikan tenda?" tanya Soojung sedingin es. "Acara pernikahannya kan masih minggu depan."

Yunho berdiri tegak dan berdeham. "Besok."

"Besok?" Muka Soojung putih pucat. "Besok _ini_? Hari setelah ini?!"

"Kata Haneul, kami sebaiknya menikah sebelum pertunjukanmu," kata Yunho sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Kami tidak ingin perhatian kami terpecah saat pertunjukan."

Soojung merasa mual. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin–"

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan kami. Kami sudah mengumumkan perubahan tanggal di gereja, dan tenda bisa cepat didirikan karena Jeno dan Jaemin siap membantu. Bagaimana latihannya?" Yunho merangkul kedua anak laki-laki itu. "Kata Jaemin, lampunya terlihat dari teras depan."

"Aku juga melihatnya!" seru Jeno sambil mengukir cengiran riangnya.

Yunho mengecup kepala anak-anak itu. "Siapa sangka aku bisa punya dua pangeran?" gumamnya. "Ayo, ceritakan kisah pertunjukanmu," ujarnya pada Soojung sambil tersenyum.

Namun, Soojung mendadak tidak peduli lagi dengan pertunjukannya.

* * *

Hidangan malam itu adalah _bulgogi_ (daging sapi panggang) yang mengundang selera, _maeuntang_ (sup ikan pedas) yang dimasak sempurna, salad mentimun, dan _tart_ bluberi tanpa tepung. Namun, Soojung sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Dia duduk kaku, memelototi Haneul di seberang meja yang penuh dengan makanan sementara sumpit, garpu, dan sendok berdentingan.

"Makan," perintah Yunho.

Di sampingnya, Haneul mengusap-usap galambir lehernya, menghindari tatapan mata Soojung yang begitu menusuk. "Kalau dia tidak suka–"

"Kau sudah masak apa yang dia suka," sela Yunho sambil terus menatap Soojung. "Makan."

Soojung tak bergeming, tak menuruti perintah ayahnya. Denting alat-alat makan mereda, kemudian sunyi.

"Kau dan ibuku dulu berteman, kan?" tanya Soojung pada Haneul.

Tenggorokan janda itu tersedak potongan daging. Yunho membelalak dan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tetapi Haneul cepat-cepat memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Sahabat karib," jawabnya parau sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali menelan. "Kami bersahabat cukup lama."

Soojung membeku, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Aku penasaran, apa yang merusak persahabatan kalian?"

Senyum Haneul memudar dan matanya tertuju pada piringnya.

Garpu Yunho jatuh ke meja. "Bagaimana kalau kau membantu Haneul di toko setiap pulang sekolah?"

"Aku? Membantu _dia_?" Soojung menatap tak percaya.

"Kata Tuan Yoon, istriku butuh bantuan," desak Yunho.

 _Istri._ Hanya itu yang terdengar oleh Soojung. Bukan pencuri. Bukan wanita murahan. _Istri._

"Setelah acara pernikahan dan pertunjukan drama beres. Supaya kau terbiasa lagi dengan kehidupan normal," tambahnya.

Soojung menoleh pada Haneul, berharap perempuan itu menolak atau menyangkal, namun dia tetap bersemangat menyuap salad timun ke bibir keringnya.

"Appa ingin aku aku untuk–" Soojung tak sanggup mengucap kalimatnya. "Mengaduk m-mentega?"

"Supaya lengan kerempengmu bisa kuat," kata ayahnya sambil kembali mengunyah.

"Tapi aku ini terkenal!" pekik Soojung. "Aku punya penggemar–bahkan patung! Aku tidak bisa bekerja! Apalagi bersama _dia_!"

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kau bisa tinggal di tempat lain." Yunho menggerogoti tulang hingga bersih. "Selama kau masih mau tinggal bersama keluarga ini, kau harus berpartisipasi. Kalau tidak mau, anak-anak ini akan senang hati menempati kamarmu."

Soojung terkesiap.

"Sekarang makan!" bentaknya, begitu galak hingga Soojung pun terpaksa menurut.

.

.

.

Sambil mengawasi Kyungsoo memakai baju hitam longgarnya yang usang, Reaper mengerang curiga sambil menggigiti tulang-tulang ikan _trout_ di seberang ruangan bocor itu.

"Lihat, kan? Masih Kyungsoo yang dulu." Ditutupnya keras-keras koper berisi baju-baju pinjaman dari Soojung, menggesernya ke dekat pintu, lalu berlutut untuk membelai kucing botaknya yang keriput. "Jadi, sekarang kau bisa bersikap ramah lagi."

Reaper mendesis.

"Ini aku," kata Kyungsoo sambil berusaha membelainya. "Aku belum berubah sedikit pun."

Reaper mencakarnya dan berlari pergi.

Kyungsoo mengusap luka cakaran baru di tangannya, di antara luka-luka cakaran lain yang belum juga mengering. Dia melompat ke atas tempat tidur sementara Reaper menggelung di sudut berlumut ruangan itu, sejauh mungkin dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berguling dan memeluk bantal.

 _Aku bahagia._

Didengarkannya bunyi rintik hujan di atap jerami yang lantas jatuh ke ketel hitam ibunya.

 _Rumahku istanaku._

 _Ting, ting, ting,_ suara rintik hujan beradu dengan permukaan ketel.

 _Soojung dan aku._

Dia menatap dinding kosong yang retak. _Ting, ting, ting._ Seperti suara pedang di dalam sarung _nya_ , beradu dengan gesper. _Ting, ting, ting._ Hitamnya ketel berubah jadi hitamnya sepatu bot _nya_. Kuningnya langit-langit jerami jadi pirang rambut _nya_. Langit di luar jendela sewarna biru mata _nya._ Dalam dekapannya, tubuh kecokelatannya–

"Tolong aku, Sayang," terdengar seruan.

Kyungsoo melonjak bangun, memegang erat-erat bantalnya yang bernoda keringat. Dia segera turun dari tempat tidur, membuka pintu, dan melihat ibunya sedang membawa dua keranjang besar. Keranjang yang satu penuh dengan akar-akar dan dedaunan berbau busuk, yang satu lagi berisi bangkai berudu, kecoak, dan kadal.

"Apa-apaan–"

"Sekarang kau bisa mengajari eomma cara membuat ramuan seperti yang kau lakukan di sekolah," ujar Sooyeon riang seraya menyodorkan salah satu keranjang ke tangan Kyungsoo. "Hari ini tidak begitu banyak pasien. Masih ada waktu untuk meramu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa melakukan sihir lagi," desah Kyungsoo seraya menutup pintu. "Di sini jari kami tidak berpendar."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya ibunya sambil mencabut-cabut rambut hitamnya yang berminyak. "Setidaknya kau bisa mengajariku cara membuat ramuan untuk menumbuhkan kutil."

"Ugh, aku sudah melupakan semuanya."

"Kadal sebaiknya digunakan selagi masih segar, Sayang. Bisa dibuat untuk ramuan apa?"

"Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak ingat–"

"Kalau tidak digunakan, nanti jadi busuk–"

" _Hentikan_."

Ibunya mematung.

"Tolonglah," Kyungsoo memohon. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan sekolah."

Sooyeon mengambil keranjang dari tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Aku belum pernah begitu senang ketika kau pulang." Dia menatap mata putrinya. "Tapi sebagian diriku mengkhawatirkan apa yang sudah kau korbankan."

Kyungsoo menatap sepatu hitam gendutnya, sementara ibunya menyeret keranjang-keranjang itu ke dapur.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka mubazir," desah Sooyeon. "Berharap saja perut kita sanggup mencerna sup kadal."

* * *

Selagi memotong-motong bawang bombai di bawah cahaya obor, Kyungsoo mendengar ibunya bersenandung sumbang, seperti yang dilakukannya setiap malam. Dulu dia sangat menyukai tempat tinggal mereka di tanah pekuburan, kegiatan rutin mereka yang sunyi.

Kyungsoo meletakkan pisau. "Eomma, bagaimana orang bisa tahu kalau mereka sudah menemukan Keabadian?"

"Hmm?" sahut Sooyeon, tangan kurusnya memasukkan beberapa ekor kecoak ke ketel.

"Maksudku, orang-orang di dalam cerita dongeng itu."

"Biasanya dikisahkan begitu," kata ibunya sambil menganggukkan kepala ke arah buku dongeng yang terbuka dan menyembul dari bawah tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat halaman terakhirnya, pangeran berambut pirang dan putri berambut hitam kelam berciuman pada hari pernikahan mereka. Istana yang luar biasa megah dan indah menjadi latar belakangnya.

 **TAMAT.**

"Tapi, kalau mereka tidak bisa menemukan buku dongeng kisah mereka sendiri bagaimana?" Dipandanginya sang putri yang berada dalam pelukan pangeran itu. "Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau mereka bahagia?"

"Kalau mereka masih bertanya-tanya seperti itu, mungkin mereka tidak bahagia," jawab ibunya seraya menusuk kecoak yang tidak mau terendam air.

Mata Kyungsoo masih memandangi sang pangeran selama beberapa saat. Lalu ditutupnya keras-keras buku itu dan dilemparkannya ke dalam tungku api yang menyala di bawah ketel.

"Sudah waktunya kita membuang buku-buku ini seperti orang lain."

Dia lanjut memotong-motong bawang, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang?" tanya Sooyeon setelah mendengar isakan tangis.

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya. "Bawang."

.

.

.

Hujan telah reda, tetapi angin musim gugur yang dingin menyapu tanah pekuburan, diterangi api yang menari-nari pada dua obor di atas gerbang. Saat dia mendekati kuburan, betisnya terbelenggu dan suara debar jantung memukul-mukul di telinganya, memohon agar dia menjauh saja. Keringat mengalir di punggungnya ketika dia duduk berlutut di atas lumpur dan rumput liar, matanya terpejam. Dia belum pernah melihatnya. Tidak pernah.

Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, Soojung membuka matanya. Dia nyaris tidak bisa melihat ukiran kupu-kupu yang sudah terkikis di atas tulisan batu nisan itu.

 **ISTRI**

 **dan**

 **IBU YANG PENGASIH**

Dua batu nisan yang lebih kecil mengapit batu nisan ibunya bak sayap. Berbalut sarung tangan putih, jemari tangan Soojung mencabuti lumut dari retakan salah satu batu nisan. Lumut tumbuh lebat karena makam itu bertahun-tahun terlantar. Seraya mencabut, sarung tangannya yang berlumuran tanah merasakan celah yang lebih dalam di batu itu, halus dan memang sengaja dibuat begitu. Ada ukiran pada lempengan itu. Soojung memperhatikan lebih dekat lagi–

"Soojung?"

Saat dia menoleh, dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang bermantel hitam compang-camping berjalan menghampirinya sambil berhati-hati menjaga keseimbangan lilin di atas cawan kecil yang dibawanya.

"Eommaku tadi melihatmu dari jendela."

Kyungsoo meringkuk di sebelahnya dan menaruh lilin di depan ketiga makam itu. Selama beberapa saat, Soojung tetap diam.

"Appaku menyalahkan eommaku," akhirnya dia berkata, seraya memandangi dua nisan kecil tanpa nama. "Dua anak laki-laki, sepertinya kembar. Keduanya meninggal saat dilahirkan. Appa mau bilang apa lagi?" Dilihatnya kupu-kupu biru yang muncul tiba-tiba dalam kegelapan dan bertengger di atas batu nisan ibunya yang lapuk.

"Semua dokter mengatakan eommaku tidak boleh punya anak lagi. Bahkan eommamu juga bilang begitu." Soojung berhenti berbicara dan tersenyum samar pada kupu-kupu tadi. "Suatu hari terjadilah. Eomma sakit parah, tidak ada yang menyangka kehamilannya bisa terus berlanjut, tapi perutnya terus membesar. Anak Ajaib, kata para Sesepuh. Appa bilang dia akan menamainya Jisung."

Soojung menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Tapi anak perempuan tidak bisa diberi nama Jisung."

Soojung diam sejenak, tulang pipinya mengeras. "Eomma menyayangiku, tidak peduli seberapa lemah dirinya setelah melahirkan aku, tidak peduli seberapa sering dia menyaksikan suaminya pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu rumah temannya sendiri." Soojung menahan tangis selama yang dia bisa. "Temannya sendiri, Kyungsoo. Sahabat karibnya. Kenapa _dia_ tega sekali?" Soojung menangis pedih di balik sarung tangannya.

Kyungsoo memandangnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Aku menyaksikannya meninggal, Kyungie. Terluka dan terkhianati." Soojung berpaling dari makam, wajahnya memerah. "Sekarang appa bisa mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan."

"Kau tidak bisa menghalanginya," kata Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh bahunya.

Soojung mengelak. "Lalu membiarkan dia enak-enakan begitu saja?"

"Memangnya kau punya pilihan apa?"

"Kau kira pernikahan itu akan tetap berlangsung?" sembur Soojung. " _Lihat saja_."

"Soojung–"

Soojung merah padam. "Seharusnya appaku yang _mati_! Dia dan pangeran-pangeran kecilnya itu! Baru aku bisa bahagia di penjara ini!"

Wajah Soojung begitu mengerikan sampai-sampai Kyungsoo diam terpaku. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka pulang, dia melihat sekelebat penyihir jahat itu dalam diri sahabatnya, menuntut agar dibebaskan.

Soojung melihat ketakutan di wajah Kyungsoo. "M-m-maaf," dia tergagap dan berpaling. "A-aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi–" ekspresi wajahnya melunak dan malu. Tak ada lagi si penyihir jahat. "Aku rindu Eomma, Kyungie," bisiknya sambil gemetar. "Aku tahu akhir kisah kita sudah bahagia, tapi aku tetap merindukannya."

Sedikit ragu, Kyungsoo menyentuh bahu sahabatnya.

"Aku _berharap_ bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," isak Soojung. "Aku rela melakukan apapun. _Apapun_."

Lonceng di menara bengkok berdentang sepuluh kali dari bawah bukit. Kedua gadis itu menoleh, mengawasi beberapa para pemilik toko-toko mematikan lampu, keluar dari toko mereka, lalu mengunci pintunya dengan tergesa.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berakhir seperti eommaku, sendirian dan... terlupakan." Soojung menarik napas. Dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan berusaha tersenyum. "Sayang sekali eommaku tidak punya teman sepertimu. Kau mengorbankan seorang pangeran supaya kita bisa bersama..." Air matanya merebak. "Setelah semua yang sudah kuperbuat, rasanya aku tidak layak punya sahabat sepertimu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tetap diam.

Soojung mendesah perlahan. "Orang Baik sepertimu pasti akan membiarkan pernikahan ini berlangsung, kan?"

"Sudah malam," ujar Kyungsoo sambil beranjak. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Soojung menyambutnya dengan lemah. "Dan aku masih harus mencari gaun untuk acara pernikahan."

Kyungsoo berhasil tersenyum. "Tuh kan, ternyata Baik."

Soojung menepis tanah yang menempel di lututnya. "Paling tidak, aku harus tampil lebih cantik daripada pengantinnya," katanya sambil melenggang.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan mengambil obor dari gerbang. "Tunggu. Kuantar pulang."

"Oh, terima kasih. Aku bisa terus mencium sup bawang yang kau makan tadi," ujar Soojung tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lebih tepatnya sup kadal bawang."

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati gerbang yang berderit. Cahaya obor memanjangkan bayangan mereka di rumput liar yang tumbuh tinggi. Setelah mereka menuruni bukit kehijauan dan menghilang, angin kembali meniup pekuburan, mengobarkan api lilin yang menetes di cawan kecilnya yang bernoda lumpur. Api bertambah besar bersamaan dengan pemandangan aneh seekor kupu-kupu yang bertengger di atas makam. Kemudian kupu-kupu biru itu mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang menembus kegelapan hutan. Tiba-tiba api menyala lebih terang, cukup lama untuk menerangi ukiran angsa pada dua batu nisan kecil tanpa nama di kedua sisi.

Salah satu angsanya berwarna putih, angsa lainnya berwarna hitam.

Angin menderu, mengembus batu-batu nisan itu dan memadamkan api lilin.

.

.

.

 _Triple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	3. Kyungsoo Makes a Wish Too

**2**

 **KYUNGSOO JUGA MEMBUAT PERMOHONAN**

.

.

.

 _Darah_. Bau darah.

 _Makan._

Menerobos pepohonan, Beast mengincar bau mereka. Keempat kakinya menjejak tanah dengan tergesa, menggeram dan berliur. Cakar-cakar kakinya menghantam tanah, lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi, mencabik sulur-sulur dan cabang-cabang pohon, melompati batu, hingga akhirnya dia mendengar napas mereka dan melihat jejak tetesan darah. Salah satu dari mereka terluka.

 _Makan._

Beast menyelinap ke lubang batang pohon yang panjang dan gelap, menjilati darah, mencium ketakutan. Beast tidak terburu-buru, toh mereka tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana. Sejenak dia mendengar rintihan mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit sosok mereka mulai terlihat, cahaya bulan membentuk siluet mereka. Anak yang lebih besar terluka dan pucat, mendekap anak yang lebih kecil di dadanya.

Mereka menangis. Beast menyambar dan mendekap mereka. Beast duduk di atas semak belukar seraya memeluk mereka dan mengayun lembut sampai tangis kedua anak laki-laki itu reda serta yakin bahwa Beast baik. Bersandar pada dada hitam Beast, napas mereka bertambah berat. Beast mendekap mereka lebih erat, lebih sesak, lebih keras, sampai anak-anak itu terkesiap bangun...

Dan melihat senyum berdarah Soojung.

Soojung terlompat dari tempat tidur dan menyenggol lilin di samping tempat tidurnya. Lelehan lilin lavender memuncrat ke dinding. Dia berbalik ke cermin dan melihat dirinya botak, ompong, dan penuh kutil–

Tubuhnya seketika gemetar.

"T-tolong," dia terkesiap, menutup matanya. Sedetik kemudian, dia membuka mata dan penyihir itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Wajah cantiknya balas memandangnya.

Panik, Soojung mencari-cari kutil di seluruh tubuh putihnya yang gemetaran, menyeka keringat dingin di pelipis dan dahinya.

 _Aku Baik,_ dia menenangkan diri setelah tak satupun kutil ditemukannya.

Namun tangannya tak bisa berhenti gemetar. Pikirannya berpacu, tak mampu mengenyahkan Beast dari benaknya; Beast yang telah dibunuhnya di dunia yang jauh di sana, Beast yang masih menghantui tidurnya hingga sekarang. Dia teringat kemarahannya di kuburan, wajah ketakutan Kyungsoo...

 _Kau tidak akan pernah jadi Baik,_ Sang Guru sudah memberinya peringatan.

Mulutnya mengering.

Dia bersedia tersenyum di pernikahan ayahnya. Dia bersedia bekerja di toko milik Tuan Yoon. Dia mau memakan daging masakan si janda itu dan membelikan mainan untuk anak-anaknya. Dia akan bahagia di sini, seperti Kyungsoo.

Apapun, asalkan tidak kembali menjadi penyihir.

"Aku Baik," ucapnya berulang-ulang dalam keheningan malam.

Sang Guru pasti salah. Dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menyelamatkan nyawanya. Mereka pulang bersama. Teka-teki itu sudah terpecahkan. Terlebih, Sang Guru sudah mati dan buku dongengnya sudah tertutup.

 _Jelas-jelas Baik,_ Soojung meyakinkan diri seraya kembali melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Namun, dia masih bisa merasakan darah.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan telah mengusir kabut dan angin di malam hari, begitu terik untuk ukuran bulan November sehingga hari itu seakan diberkati dengan cinta. Semua acara pernikahan di Jangho merupakan acara publik, tetapi pada hari Sabtu ini, semua toko tutup dan alun-alun kosong melompong karena Yunho adalah orang populer di sana.

Di bawah tenda putih di kebun belakang rumahnya, seluruh penduduk berbaur sambil menikmati minuman ceri dan plum sementara tiga orang pemain biola memainkan lagu si sudut, kelelahan setelah bermain untuk acara pemakaman pada malam sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo tidak yakin baju luaran hitam usangnya cocok untuk ke acara pernikahan, tetapi baju itu cocok dengan suasana hatinya. Dia bangun tidur dengan perasaan tak keruan tanpa tahu benar apa sebabnya. _Aku harus tampil bahagia demi Soojung,_ katanya pada diri sendiri selagi menuruni bukit. Namun setelah dia bergabung dengan kerumunan tamu di kebun, raut wajahnya bertambah cemberut. Dia harus segera ceria kalau tidak mau Soojung bertambah merana.

Sekelebat warna _pink_ bergerak cepat di antara keramaian dan Kyungsoo terbenam dalam pelukan gaun renda yang menggembung.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir di hari istimewa kami," ujar Soojung dengan kenes.

Kyungsoo terbatuk.

"Aku ikut _bahagia_ sekali. Kau juga, kan?" Soojung mondar-mandir tak menentu, menyeka matanya yang tidak berair. "Pasti akan seru sekali. Punya eomma baru, dua adik laki-laki, dan ke toko setiap pagi untuk mengaduk" –Soojung menelan ludah–"mentega dan adonan roti."

Kyungsoo menatap Soojung yang kembali memakai gaun favoritnya.

"Kau... _pink_ lagi."

"Sama seperti hatiku yang Baik dan pengasih," desah si pirang seraya membelai kepang rambutnya yang dihiasi pita _pink_.

Kyungsoo melongo.

"Soojung noona!"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Jeno, Jaemin, dan Yunho yang sedang memperbaiki karangan bunga tulip biru yang bengkok di altar. Sambil berdiri di atas labu supaya bisa meraih karangan bunga, kedua anak itu melambaikan tangan pada Soojung.

Soojung tersenyum. "Mereka menggemaskan sekali, ya? Aku sampai ingin memakan mereka."

Kyungsoo melihat mata hijau sahabatnya menatap dingin penuh ancaman. Sejenak tatapan itu menghilang, menyisakan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Bekas mimpi buruk. Dia pernah melihat Soojung seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Soojung, ini aku. Tidak usah berpura-pura," ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Soojung menggeleng. "Kau dan aku, Kyungie. Hanya itu yang kubutuhkan supaya aku tetap Baik," ujarnya dengan suara gemetar. Digenggamnya erat-erat tangan Kyungsoo dan ditatapnya mata gelap sahabatnya dengan tajam. "Selama kita jaga penyihir dalam diriku agar tetap mati, aku sanggup menghadapi yang lainnya asalkan aku berusaha." Dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat, lalu berbalik ke altar. "Aku datang, Anak-anak!" serunya, lalu pergi membantu keluarga barunya dengan senyum kaku.

Bukannya merasa tersentuh, Kyungsoo malah semakin gelisah.

Ibunya datang dan berdiri di sampingnya, lalu memberi segelas minuman yang dihabiskannya sekali teguk.

"Dicampur cacing pijar supaya raut masammu jadi cerah," kata Sooyeon.

Kyungsoo menyemburkan minuman merah itu.

"Ayolah, Sayang. Aku tahu pernikahan adalah acara yang memuakkan, tapi cobalah bersikap sopan." Kepala ibunya memberi isyarat ke depan. "Para Sesepuh sudah begitu membenci kita. Jangan menambah alasan mereka bertambah benci lagi."

Kyungsoo memandangi tiga orang keriput bertopi hitam dan bermantel abu-abu sepanjang lutut, berjalan di antara bangku-bangku dan bersalaman. Panjang jenggot mereka sepertinya menandai usia mereka; jenggot yang tertua mengerucut sampai ke bawah dada.

"Mengapa setiap perkawinan harus meminta persetujuan mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Semenjak penculikan terus berlangsung tanpa henti, para Sesepuh menyalahkan para perempuan seperti aku," jawab ibunya sembari mencabuti ketombe dari rambutnya. "Waktu itu, kalau perempuan tidak langsung menikah setelah lulus sekolah, orang akan menganggapnya penyihir. Maka para Sesepuh memaksakan pernikahan pada mereka yang belum menikah." Ibunya tersenyum hambar. "Tapi paksaan sekalipun tidak bisa membuat seorang laki-laki menikahiku."

Kyungsoo teringat saat tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah yang mau jadi pasangannya ke pesta dansa. Sampai akhirnya...

Tiba-tiba dia merinding.

"Lama-lama, ketika penculikan masih berlanjut, sikap para Sesepuh melunak dan sebagai gantinya mereka 'memberi restu' pada setiap pernikahan. Tapi aku masih ingat perjodohan keji yang mereka buat," lanjut ibunya seraya menggaruk kulit kepalanya. "Yunholah yang paling menderita."

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Sooyeon mendadak menurunkan tangannya, seolah lupa anaknya sedang mendengarkannya. "Tidak ada, Sayang. Bukan masalah lagi sekarang."

"Tapi tadi eomma bilang–" Kyungsoo mendengar namanya dipanggil dan menoleh pada Soojung yang melambaikan tangan di deretan bangku paling depan.

"Kyungie, sudah mulai!"

Duduk bersebelahan di bangku terdepan, beberapa langkah dari altar, Kyungsoo menunggu emosi Soojung meledak, tetapi senyum sahabatnya itu tetap saja tersungging; bahkan saat ayahnya berdiri bersama pendeta di altar, lalu Jeno dan Jaemin yang berseragam jas putih menebarkan kelopak mawar di sepanjang jalur menuju altar. Setelah berbulan-bulan berjuang mempertahankan ayahnya, berjuang mendapatkan perhatian, dan berjuang memiliki kehidupan yang sesungguhnya, Soojung kini berubah.

Selama ini Kyungsoo hanya ingin cukup untuk Soojung. Dia ingin Soojung membutuhkannya seperti dirinya membutuhkan Soojung. Sesuatu dari upacara pernikahan itu mengusiknya. Sesuatu yang menyusup ke hatinya. Sebelum dia sempat menentukan masalahnya, para pemain biola memperlambat lagu, semua yang berada di bawah tenda berdiri, dan Haneul melangkah lambat menuju altar. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Soojung dengan saksama, menantinya mengkhianati diri sendiri. Namun sahabatnya tidak berkutik, bahkan dia terlihat tetap tenang saat mengawasi tatanan rambut ibu barunya yang menggembung seperti umbi, bokong gembulnya, dan gaunnya yang bernoda krim kue _tart_.

"Sahabat dan kerabat," sang pendeta memulai, "kita berkumpul untuk menyaksikan bersatunya dua jiwa ini ..."

Yunho meraih tangan Haneul, dan Kyungsoo bertambah muram. Dia duduk membungkuk, bibirnya mengerut–

Di seberang sana, ibunya memelototinya. Kyungsoo menegakkan punggungnya dan memaksakan senyum.

"Dalam cinta, kebahagiaan hadir dari kejujuran, bersiteguh pada orang yang kita _butuhkan_ ," lanjut sang pendeta.

Kyungsoo merasakan Soojung menggenggam tangannya perlahan, seolah mereka telah memiliki apa yang sama-sama mereka butuhkan di sana.

"Semoga kalian bisa menumbuhkan cinta yang memenuhi kebutuhan kalian, cinta yang berakhir dengan keabadian."

Tangannya kini berkeringat, tetapi Soojung tidak melepaskannya.

"Kini, akhir ini menjadi milik kalian selamanya."

Jantung Kyungsoo tertusuk-tusuk, kulitnya serasa terbakar.

"Dan jika tidak ada yang menyatakan keberatannya, pernikahan ini dikukuhkan untuk selamanya."

Kyungsoo membungkuk, perutnya mual selagi menunggu lanjutan sang pendeta.

"Kalian resmi–"

Kemudian Kyungsoo melihatnya.

"Menjadi suami dan–"

Jarinya menyala terang, berwarna keemasan.

Kyungsoo memekik. Soojung menoleh dan terperanjat–

Sesuatu melesat di antara mereka, membuat keduanya ambruk ke tanah. Kyungsoo berputar dan merasakan anak panah lainnya menyerempet pipi kirinya sebelum dia melompat mundur. Didengarnya tangisan anak-anak kecil, bangku-bangku berjatuhan, kaki-kaki tersandung saat kerumunan berlari mencari perlindungan, lusinan anak panah keemasan melesat di antara mereka, tenda sobek dan berlubang.

Kyungsoo mencari-cari Soojung, tetapi tenda terlepas dari tiangnya dan ambruk menutupi kerumunan yang berteriak panik, menelannya hingga dia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain bayangan orang-orang terkubur di balik kain dan menggapai-gapai. Sambil terengah, Kyungsoo merangkak ke altar yang sudah hancur, kedua tanganna mencakar-cakar tanah berlumpur dan bunga-bunga berserakan sementara anak-anak panah mendarat dengan desingan yang memekakkan telinga.

Siapa yang melakukan ini semua? Siapa yang tega menghancurkan acara pernikahan–

Kyungsoo membeku. Kini jarinya berpendar jauh lebih terang daripada sebelumnya.

 _Tidak mungkin._

Dia mendengar teriakan seorang gadis dari arah depan. Suara teriakan yang dikenalnya. Berkeringat dan gemetar, Kyungsoo mencari-cari di antara bangku-bangku yang terjungkir, menyibak kain tenda yang menghalanginya, tergopoh-gopoh ke kebun depan, menduga ada pembantaian di sana. Namun semua orang hanya berdiri di sana, diam terpaku mengawasi hujan anak anah dari berbagai arah.

Anak-anak panah dari Hutan.

Kyungsoo melindungi dirinya sambil ketakutan. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa anak-anak panah itu tidak mengarah padanya, juga tidak mengarah pada satupun penduduk lainnya. Anak-anak panah yang muncul dari berbagai arah di Hutan pasti membelok pada detik-detik terakhir, melesat ke satu-satunya target.

"AAAAAH!"

Soojung berlarian mengitari rumahnya, menghindar dan menangkis anak panah dengan sepatu kacanya.

"Kyungsoo, _tolong_!"

Sebatang anak panah nyaris membelah kepalanya dan Soojung berlari secepat mungkin menuruni bukit, sementara anak-anak panah terus mengikutinya.

* * *

"Kenapa ada yang ingin _membunuhku_?!" protes Soojung pada gambar martir di jendela kaca patri dan patung-patung malaikat. Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya, di bangku panjang yang kosong.

Sudah dua minggu Soojung bersembunyi di dalam gereja, satu-satunya tempat di mana dia tidak diburu anak panah. Berkali-kali Soojung mencoba kabur, tetapi anak-anak panah itu kembali memburu penuh dendam, melesat dari Hutan diikuti tombak, kapak, belati, dan pisau. Di hari ketiga, semakin jelas bahwa tidak ada lagi jalan keluar. Siapapun yang ingin membunuhnya rela menunggu selama apapun.

Awalnya Soojung merasa tidak perlu panik. Para penduduk membawakan makanan untuknya (dengan sangat hati-hati tidak memberinya bahan makanan yang masuk daftar 'alergi maut' bagi Soojung seperti gandum, gula, susu, dan daging merah). Kyungsoo membawakan akar herbal dan akar tanaman yang dibutuhkan Soojung untuk membuat krim. Yunho pun menenangkan Soojung dengan meyakinkannya bahwa dia tidak akan mengulang acara pernikahan sebelum anak gadisnya pulang dengan selamat.

Setelah para penduduk menyapu Hutan untuk mencari si pembunuh tanpa hasil, surat kabar setempat menjuluki Soojung "Putri Kecil yang Berani" karena telah menanggung beban kutukan lagi. Para Sesepuh memerintahkan supaya patung Soojung dicat ulang. Tak lama kemudian, anak-anak kembali heboh memintainya tanda tangan dan lagu himne desa diubah menjadi "Terberkatilah Soojung". Para penduduk laki-laki pun bergiliran menjaga gereja. Bahkan terdengar kabar bahwa akan ada drama pemeran tunggal di panggungteater setelah dia terbebas dari bahaya.

" _La Reine Soojung_ *, sebuah epos tiga jam untuk memperingati prestasi-prestasiku," Soojung merepet sambil mencium karangan-karangan bunga tanda simpati yang memenuhi lorong antara bangku-bangku gereja. "Sedikit kabaret supaya menegangkan, dengan selingan sirkus singa liar dan rekstok gantung, juga lagu 'Aku Bukan Gadis Biasa'. Oh, Kyungsoo, betapa lama aku menantikan tempatku sendiri di kota mati yang membosankan ini! Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah peran yang cukup besar untuk menyokongku!" Tiba-tiba dia terlihat khawatir. "Menurutmu, mereka tidak akan berhenti mencoba membunuhku, kan? Ini hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi!"

Namun, serangan bertambah parah.

Pada malam pertama, bom api dilancarkan dari Hutan dan menghancurkan rumah Jinri. Seluruh keluarganya pun menjadi tunawisma. Pada malam kedua, minyak anas menggelegak membanjir dari pepohonan dan merusak jalanan sekitar rumah penduduk. Dalam reruntuhan panas, para pembunuh meninggalkan pesan sama yang terbakar dan jatuh ke tanah.

 **SERAHKAN SOOJUNG**

Keesokan paginya, saat para Sesepuh datang ke alun-alun untuk menenangkan massa yang murka, Yunho sudah terlebih dulu pergi ke gereja.

"Ini satu-satnya cara para Sesepuh dan appa bisa melindungimu," dia berkata pada anak gadisnya sambil membawa palu, paku, dan gembok.

Kyungsoo tidak mau pergi, jadi Yunho pun mengurungnya di sana.

"Aku kira cerita dongeng kita sudah berakhir." Soojung menangis, mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan massa di luar, "Kembalikan dia ke sana! Kembalikan dia!"

Soojung melorot di tempat duduknya. "Kenapa mereka tidak menginginkan _mu_? Kenapa selalu _aku_ yang jadi penjahatnya? Dan kenapa selalu aku yang _dikurung_?"

Di sampingnya, Kyungsoo memandangi patung marmer pada dekorasi dinding di atas altar berupa orang suci meraih sesosok malaikat.

"Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh. "Kau memang punya bakat membuat orang memusuhimu."

"Aku sudah berusaha jadi Baik! Aku sudah berusaha jadi seperti kau!" seru Soojung.

Kyungsoo merasakan mual itu lagi. Perasaan yang berusaha dipadamkannya.

"Kyungie, lakukan sesuatu!" Soojung menyambar tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau kan selalu membereskan semuanya!"

"Mungkin aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira," gumam Kyungsoo, lalu menarik tangannya, berpura-pura membersihkan sepatunya. Dalam keheningan, dia bisa merasakan Soojung tengah mengawasinya.

"Kyungie."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa waktu itu jarimu bersinar?"

Otot-otot Kyungsoo menegang. "Apa?"

"Aku melihatnya," kata Soojung lembut. "Di acara pernikahan, sebelum diburu panah."

Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Soojung. "Mungkin hanya tipuan cahaya. Sihir tidak berfungsi di sini."

"Benar juga."

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya. Dia bisa merasakan Soojung sedang berpikir.

"Tapi Yuba tidak sempat mengunci kembali jari kita, kan? Dan sihir mengikuti emosi, begitu kata mereka."

Kyungsoo bergeser. "Lalu?"

"Kau tidak kelihatan senang di acara pernikahan," kata Soojung. "Yakin tidak ada yang membuatmu kesal saat itu? Kesal sekali sampai memancing sihir?"

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Soojung meneliti raut Kyungsoo, menatapnya tajam.

"Aku hafal sifatmu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mencengkeram bangku.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau kesal–atau sedih."

"Soojung, aku tidak sengaja–" bela Kyungsoo–

"Kau kesal pada appaku karena sudah membuatku menderita," ujar Soojung.

Kyungsoo bengong menatap sahabatnya. Dia segera tersadar dan mengangguk. "He-eh, benar. Betul banget."

"Awalnya kukira kau membaca mantra untuk menghentikan pernikahannya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak masuk akal, kan?" kata Soojung sambil mendengus. "Kalau memang begitu, artinya kau yang mengirim panah-panah itu padaku."

Kyungsoo tertawa serak, berusaha tidak menatap Soojung.

"Hanya tipuan cahaya," desah Soojung. "Seperti yang kau bilang."

Mereka duduk terdiam, mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan di luar.

"Tak usah khawatir soal appaku. Dia dan aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Soojung. "Penyihir itu tidak akan kembali selama kita masih berteman, Kyungie."

Suara Soojung begitu tulus, belum pernah Kyungsoo mendengarnya seperti itu.

"Kau membuatku bahagia, Kyungsoo. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah lama."

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk terus membalas tatapan Soojung, tapi yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah orang suci di atas altar dengan tangan menjulur pada sosok malaikat. Terasa begitu familier, bagaikan seorang pangeran meraih putrinya.

"Kita pasti menemukan cara seperti biasanya," kata Soojung seraya memoles ulang bibirnya dengan lipstik _pink_ sebelum menguap. "Tapi sekarang sebaiknya tidur cantik dulu."

Saat Soojung bergelung memeluk bantal di atas bangku panjang seperti kucing, Kyungsoo menyadari bantal itu adalah kesayangan sahabatnya; dengan sulaman putri pirang dan pangerannya, bertuliskan 'KEABADIAN' di atasnya. Namun Soojung sudah merombak si pangeran dengan alat jahitnya. Kini si pangeran berambut hitam menggembung, mata besar yang konyol, dan baju terusan hitam.

Kyungsoo mengamati sahabatnya tertidur, sementara teriakan-teriakan di luar semakin ganas. Dia memandangi bantal Soojung, dan perutnya melilit karena rasa mual seperti sebelumnya.

Rasa mual yang dirasakannya saat memandangi pangeran di buku dongengnya di dapur. Perasaan yang sama saat dia menyaksikan laki-laki dan perempuan bertukar sumpah. Perasaan yang sama saat Soojung menggenggam tangannya, terus bertambah kuat sampai jarinya bersinar dengan rahasia tersembunyi. Sebuah rahasia yang begitu tercela, tidak termaafkan, sampai-sampai merusak dongeng mereka.

Pada kesempatan itu, saat menyaksikan pernikahan yang tidak akan pernah dimilikinya, Kyungsoo membuat permohonan yang dia sangka tak akan pernah terwujud.

Dia _memohon_ akhir yang berbeda untuk kisahnya.

Akhir bersama orang lain.

Saat itulah anak-anak panah itu menyerbu Soojung.

Serbuan anak panah yang tidak mau berhenti meskipun dia telah bersusah payah menarik kembali permohonannya.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter : )_

* _La Reine Soojung_ = Ratu Soojung

ps: Kontak saya tersedia di profile. Bagi yang mau ngobrol(?) silakan di add yaa :)


	4. Breadcrumbs

**3**

 **REMAH ROTI**

.

.

.

Malam itu, rumah Jiwonlah yang pertama diratakan dengan tanah. Batu besar melambung jauh ke atas pepohonan dan menimpa rumah itu. Selanjutnya giliran menara bengkok berbunyi keriat-keriut memilukan, sementara para penduduk berteriakan dan berlarian ke alun-alun.

Tak lama kemudian, pecahan kaca dan puing-puing tersebar di jalanan. Orang-orang memegangi anak-anak mereka di sumur-sumur dan parit, sambil menyaksian batu-batu berterbangan melintasi bulan bak meteor. Setelah bombardir itu berakhir pada pukul empat pagi, tinggal setengah kota yang tersisa.

Para penduduk melongok ke arah panggung teater dengan gemetar, tampak bersinar di kejauhan, tulisan lampu-lampu di tirai panggung berubah menjadi: SERAHKAN SOOJUNG ATAU MATI.

Sementara Soojung tidur nyenyak selama kejadian itu, Kyungsoo terjebak di dalam gereja mendengarkan dentuman dan teriakan. Kalau Soojung diserahkan, sahabatnya akan mati. Kalau tidak diserahkan, maka seluruh desa akan mati. Rasa malu membakar kerongkongannya. Entah bagaimana, dia sudah membuka kembali gerbang antara kedua dunia itu. Namun, siapa yang ingin Soojung mati?

Pasti ada jalan untuk membereskan masalah ini. Kalau memang dia sudah membuka jalan di antara kedua dunia, dia pun pasti bisa menutupnya.

Pertama-tama, dia berusaha membuat jarinya berpendar lagi, berkonsentrasi pada rasa marahnya hingga dahinya berkerut dan pipinya menggembung–kemarahan pada para pembunuh, pada dirinya sendiri, pada jari bodohnya yang bahkan jadi lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Dia mencoba berdoa pada orang-orang suci di kaca patri, membuat permohonan pada bintang, mengusap semua lampu di gereja untuk memanggil jin, dan ketika sama sekali tidak ada hasil, dirampasnya lipstik _pink_ dari genggaman Soojung dan menulis "BAWA SAJA AKU" di jendela yang disinari mentari sore. Tanpa disangka, dia mendapat jawaban.

" _TIDAK_ ," api membentuk di atas tepi hutan.

Sesaat Kyungsoo melihat seberkas kilatan merah dari hutan, lalu menghilang.

"SIAPA KAU?" tulis Kyungsoo.

" _SERAHKAN SOOJUNG PADA KAMI_ ," jawab kobaran api itu.

"PERLIHATKAN DIRI KALIAN," desak Kyungsoo.

" _SERAHKAN SOOJUNG._ "

"KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH BAWA SOOJUNG," gores Kyungsoo.

Sebuah meriam menghantam patung Soojung sebagai jawabannya.

Soojung berguling di belakang Kyungsoo, bergumam tentang hubungan kurang tidur dan jerawat. Sambil menabrak-nabrak dalam kegelapan, Soojung menyalakan lilin, mengunyah kacang almond, dan melakukan gerakan yoga sekadarnya. Lalu dia memoleskan campuran biji _grapefruit_ , telur ikan _trout_ , dan krim cokelat ke wajahnya, sebelum berputar ke arah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum mengantuk.

"Pagi, Sayang. Apa rencana kita?"

Sambil duduk membungkuk di ambang jendela, Kyungsoo hanya menatap pecahan-pecahan kaca, lalu Soojung ikut-ikutan. Di tengah desa yang porak-poranda, para penduduk yang kehilangan rumah mereka mengais puing-puing. Kepala patung Soojung yang rusak parah memelototinya dari undakan depan gereja.

"Kita tidak punya rencana apapun, ya?"

 _KRAK!_

Pintu kayu ek bergetar ketika kapak menghantam gemboknya hingga terlepas.

 _KRAK! KRAK!_

"I-itu pembunuh!" jerit Soojung.

Kyungsoo melompat dari duduknya. "Gereja ini area suci!"

Papan terlepas, sekrup-sekrup melonggar dan jatuh berdentingan di lantai.

Kedua gadis itu membelakangi altar, memandang bingung ke arah pintu.

Sesuatu yang terbuat dari logam menyelip di antara pintu.

"Mereka punya kuncinya!" Kyungsoo terkesiap.

Dia mendengar kuncinya berbunyi klik. Di belakang Kyungsoo, Soojung berlarian, panik tak menentu di antara tirai.

"Sembunyi!" pekik Kyungsoo.

Pintu terbuka keras, dia menoleh ke ambang pintu yang gelap. Bersinarkan cahaya redup lilin, bayangan sesosok bungkuk menyelinap masuk ke gereja.

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti.

 _Tidak..._

Bayangan bungkuk itu melintasi lorong, berkedip-kedip di bawah nyala api. Kyungsoo berlutut membelakangi altar. Jantungnya berderap kencang hingga sulit bernapas.

 _Dia sudah mati!_ Dicabik-cabik oleh seekor angsa putih dan hilang dibawa angin! Bulu-bulu angsa hitamnya rontok menghujani sekolah yang jauh di sana! Namun sekarang Sang Guru melangkah ke arahnya, sepenuhnya hidup, dan Kyungsoo bersembunyi ketakutan di balik podium sambil menahan napas–

"Situasi ini sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi," ujar sebuah suara.

Bukan Sang Guru.

Kyungsoo mengintip dari sela jemarinya. Sesepuh yang berjenggot paling panjang berdiri di atasnya.

"Soojung harus dipindahkan demi keamanan," ujar Sesepuh yang lebih muda sembari mengangkat topinya.

"Dan harus malam ini juga," kata yang paling muda di belakangnya.

"Ke mana?" tanya sebuah suara terengah.

Para Sesepuh mendongak, memandang Sojung yang bersembunyi pada dekorasi marmer di atas altar, mengimpit orang suci yang telanjang.

"Kau bersembunyi di situ?!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Soojung pada Sesepuh tertua, sambil berusaha sia-sia melepaskan diri dari patung telanjang.

"Sudah diatur," jawabnya sambil memakai kembali topinya. "Kami akan kembali menjelang tengah malam."

"T-tapi serangan itu, bagaimana menghentikannya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sudah diatur," ujar si tengah sembari membuntuti yang tertua.

"Jam sepuluh. Hanya Soojung," kata yang termuda.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa yakin dia akan selamat?" Kyungsoo panik–

"Semua sudah diatur," seru yang tertua, kemudian mengunci pintu.

Kedua gadis itu hanya berdiri dalam kebisuan yang konyol, sampai akhirnya Soojung memekik.

"Lihat, kan? Sudah kubilang!" Dia merosot turun dari dekorasi dinding lalu mendekap Kyungsoo erat-erat. "Tidak ada yang bisa merusak akhir bahagia kita." Sembari bersenandung lega, Soojung mengemas krim dan timun-timun ke dalam koper _pink_ cantiknya, karena siapa yang tahu kapan sahabatnya bisa datang membawakannya saat menengoknya. Dia menoleh dan memandang mata besar gelap Kyungsoo. "Jangan khawatir, Kyungie. Semua sudah diatur."

Namun Kyungsoo terus mengawasi orang-orang yang mengais puing-puing reruntuhan, mata merah dan sembap mereka melotot ke arah gereja. Teringat olehnya cerita ibunya tentang terakhir kali para Sesepuh 'mengatur' masalah dan... berharap saja kali ini hasilnya lebih baik.

* * *

Yunho mendapat izin dari para Sesepuh untuk datang ke gereja. Dia tampak lain. Jenggotnya dibiarkan terlalu panjang, pakaiannya kotor, wajahnya pucat, dan kurang makan. Dua giginya hilang, rongga matanya biru lebam. Berhubung anak gadisnya berada dalam lindungan para Sesepuh, tentu saja para penduduk melampiaskan frustasi mereka kepadanya.

Soojung berusaha menunjukkan simpatinya, tetapi ada secercah rasa senang di hatinya. Tak peduli seberapa keras dia mencoba, penyihir di dalam dirinya masih menginginkan ayahnya menderita. Dia beralih memandang Kyungsoo yang menggigiti kukunya di sudut altar, pura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

"Kata para Sesepuh tidak akan lama," kata Yunho. "Setelah pengecut-pengecut di hutan itu tahu bahwa kau disembunyikan, cepat atau lambat mereka akan datang kemari untuk mencarimu. Dan aku siap menghadapi mereka." Dia menggaruk pori-pori kulitnya yang menghitam dan sadar putrinya meringis. "Aku tahu aku kelihatan parah sekali."

"Yang appa butuhkan adalah _scrub_ krim madu terbaik," kata Soojung sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tas perlengkapan kecantikannya sampai dia menemukan kantung kulit ular. Namun ayahnya sedang memandang desa yang hancur di luar jendela, matanya basah.

"Appa?"

"Semua orang ingin menyerahkanmu. Tapi para Sesepuh mau melakukan apa saja untuk melindungimu, meskipun Natal sudah dekat," ujarnya lemah. "Sekarang tidak ada orang yang masih mau menjual dagangannya padaku. Bagaimana kita akan bertahan..." Dia mengusap air matanya.

Soojung belum pernah melihat ayahnya menangis. "Yah, itu bukan salahku," ujarnya spontan.

Yunho menghela napas. "Soojung, yang paling penting kau bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat."

Soojung memain-mainkan kantung krim madunya. "Appa tinggal di mana?"

"Alasan lain mengapa aku tidak disukai," kata ayahnya sambil mengusap mata memarnya. "Siapapun yang mengincarmu sudah menghancurkan semua rumah di jalan rumah kita, tapi rumah kita dibiarkan saja. Toko-toko makanan sudah habis, tapi Haneul tetap bisa mencari cara untuk menyediakan makanan bagi kami setiap malam."

Soojung memegangi kantungnya lebih erat. " _Kami_?"

"Anak-anak pindah ke kamarmu sampai semua aman dan kami bisa menyelesaikan pernikahan."

Soojung menciprat gumpalan putih pada ayahnya. Yunho mencium aroma krim madu dan segera menggeledah tas Soojung.

"Ada makanan untuk anak-anak, tidak?"

Menyadari Soojung hampir pingsan, Kyungsoo pun menengahi. "Ahjussi, apa kau tahu di mana para Sesepuh akan menyembunyikan Soojung?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Tapi mereka juga meyakinkanku kalau para penduduk tidak akan menemukannya," jawabnya sambil melihat Soojung yang menyambar tasnya dan membawa sejauh mungkin di seberang ruangan. Yunho menunggu sampai Soojung jauh dari jarak dengar. "Kita harus melindunginya dari para pembunuh itu," bisiknya.

"Tapi dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama kalau sendirian," desak Kyungsoo.

Yunho memandang Hutan di luar yang mengelilingi Jangho, gelap tak bertepi di bawah cahaya matahari yang meredup. "Apa yang terjadi sewaktu kalian di sana, Kyungsoo? Siapa yang ingin anakku mati?"

Kyungsoo masih tidak punya jawaban. "Bagaimana kalau rencana itu tidak berhasil?" tanyanya.

"Kita harus percaya pada para Sesepuh. Mereka tahu yang terbaik," kata Yunho sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyungsoo menangkap kepedihan di mata Yunho. " _Yunholah yang paling menderita._ " Begitu kata ibunya.

"Aku akan membereskan ini, entah bagaimana caranya," ujar Kyungsoo, rasa bersalah mengimpit suaranya. "Aku akan menjaganya agar tetap selamat. Aku janji."

Yunho mendekat dan menumpukan telapak tangannya pada bahu Kyungsoo. "Dan kumohon, tepati janji itu."

Kyungsoo menatap mata Yunho yang ketakutan.

"Oh, ya ampun."

Mereka melihat Soojung di altar, mendekap tasnya erat-erat di dada.

"Akhir pekan ini aku pasti sudah pulang," Soojung merengut. "Dan awas kalau seprai tempat tidurku tidak diganti dengan yang bersih."

* * *

Mendekati pukul sepuluh malam, Soojung duduk di meja altar, dikelilingi lilin-lilin yang menetes, mendengarkan perutnya keroncongan. Dia biarkan ayahnya membawa persediaan kue gandum tanpa mentega untuk Jeno dan Jaemin. Itu pun karena Kyungsoo memaksanya. Lagipula mereka akan tersedak kue itu, jadi Soojung merelakannya.

Soojung mendesah. _Sang Guru memang benar. Aku memang Jahat_.

Dengan kekuatan dan kemampuan sihirnya sekalipun, Sang Guru tidak tahu cara menghilangkannya. Sahabatnyalah yang membuatnya menjadi Baik. Selama ada Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi penyihir jelek mengerikan itu lagi.

Saat gereja mulai gelap, Kyungsoo menolak meninggalkan Soojung sendirian, tetapi Yunho memaksanya. Perintah Sesepuh sudah jelas–"Hanya Soojung" –dan sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk tidak menuruti perintah mereka. Tidak di saat mereka mau menyelamatkan nyawa sahabatnya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo di sana, Soojung tiba-tiba merasa cemas. Seperti inikah perasaan Kyungsoo dulu terhadapnya? Dulu Soojung sering memperlakukan Kyungsoo tanpa perasaan, tenggelam dalam fantasi putrinya. Sekarang dia tak dapat membayangkan masa depan tanpa Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli seberapa sulitnya, dia rela bersembunyi berhari-hari demi menjaga sahabat dan persahabatan mereka. Sahabat yang kini menjadi keluarga sesungguhnya.

Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo bersikap aneh?

Beberapa bulan terakhir, Soojung merasakan ada jarak yang bertambah besar di antara mereka. Kyungsoo tidak lagi banyak tertawa ketika mereka berjalan-jalan, sering kali dingin saat disentuh, atau terlihat larut dalam pikirannya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, Soojung merasa dirinyalah yang banyak berbuat demi persahabatan mereka.

Lalu datang pernikahan itu. Dia berpura-pura tidak melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang gemetar dan berkeringat dalam genggamannya, seolah menggenggam sebuah rahasia yang buruk sekali.

" _Mungkin aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira._ "

Denyut jantung Soojung memukul-mukul telinga. Tidak mungkin jari Kyungsoo berpendar waktu itu.

Atau... _mungkinkah?_

Dia teringat ibunya yang juga memiliki kecantikan, kecerdasan, dan pesona. Dia memiliki seorang sahabat yang dipercayainya sejak lama, tapi akhirnya malah mengkhianatinya dan dia pun mati dalam luka dan kesepian.

Soojung menepis pikiran itu. Kyungsoo telah merelakan pangerannya demi dirinya, bahkan hampir menyerahkan nyawanya demi dirinya. Kyungsoo telah menemukan akhir bahagia yang mustahil bagi mereka berdua.

Di dalam gereja yang dingin, jantung Soojung berdetak tak menentu.

 _Kalau benar, kenapa Kyungsoo merusak dongeng kami?_

Di belakangnya, pintu gereja terbuka. Soojung berbalik dan lega saat melihat beberapa sosok berjubah abu-abu, memegang topi hitam, menantinya di ambang pintu.

Namun yang tertua memegang sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sesuatu yang lebih tajam.

* * *

Masalahnya jika orang tinggal di pekuburan adalah para mayat tidak membutuhkan penerangan. Selain obor yang menyala redup di atas gerbang, kuburan itu gelap gulita di malam hari, dan apapun yang berada jauh di belakangnya hanyalah hitam pekat.

Sambil mengintip melalui pintu jendelanya yang rusak, Kyungsoo menangkap kilau tenda-tenda putih di bawah bukit sana, menghampar untuk mereka yang kehilangan rumah karena serangan. Jauh di sana, para Sesepuh sedang mengantar Soojung ke tempat yang aman dan dia hanya bisa menunggu.

"Seharusnya aku sembunyi di dekat gereja," gumamnya, lalu menjilat luka cakaran Reaper yang baru. Kucing itu masih bersikap seolah dia adalah orang asing.

"Kau tidak boleh menentang para Sesepuh," ujar ibunya, duduk tegang di tempat tidurnya, matanya tertuju pada jam duduk dengan jarum yang terbuat dari tulang. "Mereka sudah lumayan baik sejak kau menghentikan penculikan itu dan tolong, biarkan tetap begitu."

"Eoh. Memangnya apa sih yang bisa dilakukan kakek-kakek tua itu padaku?" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Yang dilakukan semua orang di saat mereka ketakutan." Mata Sooyeon tetap tertuju pada jam. "Menyalahkan penyihir."

"Hmm. Lalu membakar kita di tiang kayu," dengus Kyungsoo, merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Ketegangan bertambah kental dalam hening. Dia duduk dan melihat wajah tegang ibunya yang masih memandang ke depan. Secercah rasa curiga muncul dalam benaknya.

"Eomma tidak serius, kan?"

Keringat menetes di pelipis Sooyeon. "Dulu mereka membutuhkan kambing hitam karena penculikan tak kunjung berhenti."

"Mereka _membakar_ para wanita?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"Kecuali kita menikah. Itulah yang diajarkan buku-buku dongeng."

"Tapi eomma tidak pernah menikah. Bagaimana eomma bisa selamat?"

"Karena ada seseorang yang berani membelaku," ujar ibunya sambil menatap jarum pendek jam bergeser ke angka sepuluh. "Dan dia mendapatkan akibatnya."

"Appaku? Kata eomma dia tukang selingkuh yang mati saat kecelakaan tambang."

Sooyeon tidak menjawab, tetap memandang ke depan.

Rasa ngeri menjalar ke tulang punggung Kyungsoo. Dia menatap ibunya lebih serius. "Apa maksud eomma waktu bilang Yunholah yang paling menderita? Waktu para Sesepuh mengatur pernikahannya dulu?"

Mata Sooyeon tetap menatap jam. "Masalah yang dimiliki Yunho adalah dia percaya pada orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak dipercayainya. Dia selalu percaya bahwa semua orang itu Baik." Jarum panjang bergeser melewati angka 12. Bahu Sooyeon merosot lemas dengan rasa lega. "Tapi tidak ada orang yang sebaik kelihatannya, Sayang," ujarnya lembut, menoleh pada anaknya. "Kau pasti tahu itu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo melihat genangan air mata di sana.

" _Tidak_ –" Kyungsoo terkesiap, rasa panas menjalar di lehernya.

"Mereka akan bilang ini adalah pilihan Soojung," ibunya berkata parau.

"Eomma _tahu_ ," Kyungsoo tersekat, berlari ke pintu. "Eomma tahu mereka _bukan_ memindahkannya!"

Ibunya mencegah. "Mereka tahu kau pasti akan menyelamatkannya dan membawanya pulang! Mereka janji akan membiarkanmu hidup lebih _bebas_ asal aku janji menahanmu di sini sampai–"

Kyungsoo mendorongnya ke dinding. Ibunya melompat untuk menahannya, tapi meleset. Heol, Kyungsoo memang punya kelincahan yang lumayan.

"Mereka akan _membunuhmu_!" Sooyeon berteriak keluar jendela, tetapi pekatnya malam telah menelan anak gadisnya.

Tanpa obor, Kyungsoo tersandung dan terjatuh menuruni bukit, berguling di rumput dingin dan basah sampai akhirnya meluncur ke dalam tenda di kaki bukit. Sambil bergumam minta maaf kepada keluarga yang mengiranya bola meriam, dia berlari menuju gereja di antara lusinan lebih tunawisma yang sedang merebus serangga dan kadal di atas api, menyelimuti anak-anak mereka dengan selimut kotor, menyiapkan diri untuk serangan berikut yang tak pernah datang. Esoknya, para Sesepuh akan berbela sungkawa atas 'pengorbanan' Soojung yang gagah berani; patungnya akan diperbaiki, para penduduk akan merayakan Natal yang sudah dekat, terbebas dari kutukan.

Sambil berteriak, Kyungsoo menjeblak pintu keras-keras.

Gereja sudah kosong. Goresan-goresan dalam dan panjang membekas di lantai lorong gereja.

Soojung menyeret sepatu kacanya sepanjang itu.

Lutut Kyungsoo yang berlumpur ambruk di lantai.

 _Yunho._

Kyungsoo sudah berjanji akan menjaga anak gadisnya agar tetap selamat.

Dia meringkuk, tangannya menutup wajah. Ini salahnya, akan selalu jadi salahnya. Dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia sudah memiliki Soojung. Namun dia malah menukarnya dengan sebuah permohonan. Dia Jahat, lebih buruk daripada Jahat. Dirinyalah yang layak mati.

"K-kumohon, kembalikan d-dia..." engahnya sambil terisak. Namun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Soojung sudah dibawa pergi, dikirim pada para pembunuh sebagai tebusan damai.

"M-maafkan aku..." Kyungsoo tersedu, wajahnya basah oleh air mata dan keringat. Bagaimana dia bisa memberi tahu seorang ayah bahwa anak gadisnya sudah mati? Bagaimana mungkin keduanya bisa hidup tenang setelah dia ingkar janji? Perlahan tangisnya mereda, berubah menjadi takut mencekam. Cukup lama Kyungsoo tak bergerak.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo bangkit dengan lemah dalam keadaan bingung yang memuakkan. Dia tertatih menuju rumah Yunho di timur. Semakin langkahnya menjauh dari gereja, semakin perutnya terasa mual. Terpincang-pincang di jalan berlumpur, samar-samar dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang lengket dan basah di kakinya. Tanpa berpikir, disekanya cipratan di betisnya dengan jari lalu diciumnya.

 _Krim madu._

Kyungsoo terpaku, dentuman jantungnya bertambah kuat. Di depannya ada lebih banyak lagi krim madu, berceceran membentuk jejak sekadarnya menuju danau. Adrenalin membakar darah dalam tubuhnya.

Ketika sedang menggigiti kuku jarinya, Jiwon mendengar bunyi krasak-krusuk di belakangnya. Dia menoleh tepat saat sesosok bayangan menyambar belati dan obornya.

"Pembunuh!" pekiknya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat orang-orang serentak keluar dari tenda dan mengejarnya sementara dia mengikuti jejak krim madu layaknya jejak remah roti ke arah danau. Dia berlari lebih cepat mengikuti jejak, tapi lama-kelamaan gumpalan-gumpalan itu semakin kecil dan menjadi cipratan bintik-bintik di mana-mana. Selagi Kyungsoo bimbang, mencari-cari petunjuk lain yang bisa memandunya, orang-orang sudah sampai di danau, berlarian ke arahnya di timur sekeliling danau.

Ada tiga sosok di seberang danau, Kyungsoo bisa melihat bayangan tiga jubah panjang dan jenggot–

Para Sesepuh.

Mereka akan membunuhnya.

Kyungsoo berputar, mengayun-ayunkan obor di tangannya selagi kedua kelompok dari arah berlawanan mendekat. _Soojung, di mana kau_ –

"Bunuh dia!" didengarnya sebuah suara laki-laki dari gerombolan itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh kaget. Dia mengenal suara itu.

" _Bunuh pembunuh itu_!" teriak orang itu lagi sementara gerombolan pemburu berlari ke arahnya.

Panik, Kyungsoo tertatih maju. Diayunkannya obor ke pohon. Sesuatu yang berat melesat di dekat telinganya, satu lagi di dekat tulang rusuknya. Lalu kilatan terang terlihat di hadapannya, dia pun menyodorkan obornya.

Kantung krim madu kosong tergeletak di tepi Hutan, sisik-sisik kulit ular berkilauan.

Sebuah pukulan keras dan dingin menghantam punggungnya. Kyungsoo jatuh berlutut dan melihat sebongkah batu besar tergeletak di sampingnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat lebih banyak orang melemparkan batu ke arah kepalanya, kurang dari 50 kaki dari arah timur. Dari arah barat, para Sesepuh berlari cepat sambil menyingkap jubah mereka.

Kyungsoo melemparkan obornya ke danau, menyisakan kegelapan di sekelilingnya.

Sambil berteriak-teriak kebingungan, orang-orang membabi buta mengayun-ayunkan obornya untuk mencari si pembunuh. Mereka melihat sesosok bayangan berlari melewati mereka menuju pepohonan. Bagaikan seekor singa yang memangsa, mereka menyerang sambil mengerang.

Gerombolan penuh dendam itu mengejar lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Seorang dari mereka memisahkan diri dan tepat ketika orang yang berteriak untuk perintah membunuh itu menyambar leher si pembunuh, sosok bayangan itu berbalik menghadapnya.

Yunho terperanjat, cukup lama sehingga Kyungsoo sempat menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Yunho.

" _Aku janji_."

Kemudian dia menghilang ke dalam Hutan, seperti mawar putih masuk ke liang kubur.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hello angels~ ((lirik Heaven)) /plak.

Maaf untuk late updatenya yaa :( UTS memakan waktu 8 hari (plus Sabtu-Minggu bergumul dengan hafalan Biologi dan hanzi Mandarin), juga kebiasaan sakit perut yang tak diundang menjadi faktor utamanya. Serius, UTS hari terakhir malamnya saya langsung -maaf- muntaber :[ Mungkin efek UTSnya kali ya ((irrational excuse, HAHA)). Yak, abaikan.

Nah, gimana 3 chapter pertamanya? Belum seru? Maklum, masih tahap pemanasan, hoho.

RnR? : )


	5. Red Hoods Ride

**4**

 **KEJARAN PARA TUDUNG MERAH**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendengar teriakan orang-orang itu mereda seiring dengan padamnya cahaya obor mereka. Sambil berlutut di atas batang pohon basah dan rapuh di kegelapan, Kyungsoo melipat kedua lengan gemetarnya ke dalam baju hitamnya.

Tak jauh darinya, kukuk burung hantu dan bunyi kerasak terbungkam jadi sepi. Kyungsoo tak bergerak, bekas hantaman batu di tulang punggungnya berdenyut nyeri. Selama ini yang dipikirkannya hanya menyelamatkan sahabatnya dan membawanya pulang.

Pulang ke mana? Pada para Sesepuh yang mau membunuhnya? Desa yang menginginkan Soojung pergi?

Tebersit olehnya bayangan seorang wanita tak berdosa dibakar di depan keramaian seperti fakta yang diungkap ibunya. Perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. _Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa pulang?_ Masa depan mereka di Jangho segelap Hutan yang mengelilinginya sekarang. Menyelamatkan Soojung saja tidak cukup untuk kembali pulang. Dia harus mengalahkan para pembunuh itu–siapapun mereka–dan menghentikan serangan-serangan mereka untuk selamanya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu harus dari mana mencari sahabatnya. Selama ratusan tahun, para penduduk desa menyerbu Hutan untuk mencari anak-anak mereka yang hilang–tetapi akhirnya muncul di sisi lain Hutan itu, tepat di tempat mereka masuk. Seperti anak-anak hilang lainnya, Soojung dan Kyungsoo sudah menyaksikan apa yang ada di balik Hutan ini: dunia Kebaikan dan Kejahatan yang berbahaya, yang harus _berakhir_. Mereka adalah anak-anak beruntung yang bisa kembali pulang, menyegel gerbang antara kenyataan dan fantasi untuk selamanya. Namun hanya karena satu permohonan saja, gerbang itu kembali terbuka.

Saat ini, di manapun Soojung berada, dia berada dalam bahaya yang begitu mengerikan.

Kyungsoo bangkit, melangkah menuju Hutan Tak Bertepi. Sepatu gendutnya menginjak daun-daun kering. Dengan langkah-langkah kecil, dia meraba-raba dalam gelap, merasakan serpihan kulit pohon dan ranting-ranting bersalut sarang laba-laba. Kepalanya terantuk pohon dan sebuah bayangan menerjang, menciprat sesuatu yang basah ke wajahnya, lalu menghilang sambil berdesis. Dengkuran dan erangan serta merta merespons dari seluruh Hutan, bagaikan musuh yang terbangun dan mencari bala bantuan. Kebingungan, Kyungsoo mengais cairan pekat dari wajahnya dan mencabut belati milik Jiwon dari saku. Suara gemerisik terdengar dari bawah kakinya.

Dari celah dedaunan kering, Kyungsoo melihat pupil-pupil membuka dan menutup di balik semak belukar, kuning dan hijau, berkilat di satu tempat, muncul kembali di tempat lain. Kyungsoo bersandar ke pohon terdekat, berusaha tidak berkedip. Sedikit demi sedikit, matanya beradaptasi dalam gelap. Tepat pada saat itu dia melihat delapan bayangan licin terbentang dari tanah dan mengelilinginya bagaikan jejak asap yang menggulung.

 _Ular._

Namun tubuhnya lebih tebal dari ular, sehitam abu, kepala gepeng, dan berduri setajam jarum pada setiap sisinya. Mereka bangkit lebih tinggi dan lebih tinggi lagi di sekeliling Kyungsoo, mengincarnya sambil mendesis panjang dan bersahutan, membuka rahang mereka yang bertaring panjang nan tajam.

Serentak mereka meludah.

Gumpalan lendir menempelkan Kyungsoo ke pohon, belatinya pun terjatuh. Dia berusaha membebaskan diri, tetapi selaput asam menampar mulut dan matanya sehingga yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah lingkaran siluet berduri yang kabur. Mereka semua mengincar bagian-bagian tubuhna, lalu melingkarkan tubuh mereka pada tubuh Kyungsoo, duri-duri menancap ke kulit pucatnya. Sambil menggeliat tanpa suara, Kyungsoo melihat yang terakhir, lebih besar dari yang lain, turun dari ranting pohon kemudian melingkarkan ekor dingin hitamnya le leher Kyungsoo.

Ketika duri-duri makhluk itu menusuk kerongkongannya, Kyungsoo berusaha tetap bernapas, tetapi kepala monster itu mulai merayap ke wajahnya. Monster itu menempelkan hidung gemukanya ke selaput yang menutupi pipi Kyungsoo, pupil matanya yang hijau terang memelototinya dan mulai mengimpit. Kyungsoo tercekik dan menutup mata.

Dia tidak merasakan sakit, hanya saja jiwanya berusaha menemukan sebuah ingatan. Dia sedang duduk di tepi danau, kepalanya bersandar pada lengan seseorang. Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka saling berangkulan. Sinar matahari menyapu kulit mereka. Tarikan napas mereka seiringan tanpa suara. Kyungsoo menyimak hening Kebahagiaan Abadi di setiap momen–lalu rasa sakit yang tajam menusuk seluruh tubuhnya, dia pun tahu akhir telah tiba.

Sambil mencengkeram lengan di sampingnya, Kyungsoo memandang bayangan mereka di permukaan danau, dia perlu melihat wajah akhir bahagianya untuk terakhir kali–

Bukan wajah Soojung.

Cahaya memecah kegelapan. Ular-ular itu menjerit mundur dan segera kembali ke balik semak belukar.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Linglung, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari sumber cahaya itu. Dari balik selaput lendir, dilihatnya cahaya itu berasal dari jarinya sendiri, bersinar emas terang untuk pertama kalinya sejak acara pernikahan. Seketika Kyungsoo merasa lega sekaligus mual. Untuk kedua kalinya hal ini terjadi setiap kali Kyungsoo memikirkan _nya_.

 _Sihir mengikuti emosi,_ Yuba pernah memperingatkannya. Dia hilang kendali.

Kali ini, entah mengapa, jarinya tidak meredup. Kyungsoo mengankat jarinya sambil kebingungan. Dia berkonsentrasi pada kebutuhannya untuk membebaskan diri dari pohon, lalu tiba-tiba jarinya berkedip lebih terang, seolah menunggu instruksi. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup lebih kencang. Dia telah menyebrang ke dunia dongeng dan sihirnya telah kembali.

Didera rasa sakit dan terjerat di pohon, hampir tidak mungkin Kyungsoo bsia mengingat mantra-mantra yang diajarkan di sekolah. Namun setelah napasnya teratur, dia bisa merapalkan mantra peleleh dasar. Lendir itupun terbilas bersama darah, membuat bajunya basah dan lengket. Sambil mengerang pedih, Kyungsoo memungut belati milik Jiwon dan melepaskan diri dari batang pohon lembap itu.

Kyungsoo mengayunkan jarinya yang bersinar seperti obor melalui pohon-pohon tua, mencari-cari jalan seperti yang diajarkan Yuba. Sama seperti semua ketua kelompok di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, jembalang tua itu memanfaatkan Hutan Biru, lahan lebat nan tenang sebagai medan latihan yang dibuat persis seperti Hutan Luar serta mempersiapkan para siswa dalam menghadapi segala yang akan mereka temui. Kyungsoo menyelinap di antara dua batang pohon lapuk, berusaha tidak menghiraukan luka-luka goresan di sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa membakar. Kini, Hutan Biru serasa seperti gurauan keji Sang Guru.

Kyungsoo berputar di antara pepohonan ynag berselimut sarang laba-laba menuju sebuah celah di semak-semak, berharap itulah jalannya. Dia tidak berani memanggil Soojung karena akan memberi isyarat pada para pembunuh itu bahwa dia berada di wilayah mereka.

Setiap langkah membuatnya merasa lebih dekat dengan malapetaka. Dia sudah pernah dua kali berada di Hutan Luar, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Tidak ada sekolah yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Tidak ada Kai.

Jari pendarnya berkedip lebih terang.

Kai dari Camelot.

Akhirnya dia menyebut nama itu pada dirinya sendiri, di sini, di Hutan. Terakhir kali dia melihat pangerannya adalah pada senja saat dia mencium Soojung, ciuman yang sang pangeran pikir akan menjadi miliknya. Seraya menyaksikan Kyungsoo melayang dan menghilang, sang pangeran menggapai padanya dan memekik, " _Tunggu_!"

Dia bisa saja memilih menyambut uluran tangannya. Dia bisa saja memilih untuk tinggal bersama pangerannya. Semua itu dirasakannya saat tubuhnya berpendar menuju cahaya, terperangkap di antara dua dunia.

Namun dia memilih Soojung, lalu menghilang.

Dia begitu yakin sudah mengambil pilihan yang tepat. Itulah satu-satunya akhir yang diinginkannya. Namun semakin dia mencoba melupakan pangerannya, semakin sosoknya hadir. Dalam mimpi, siang dan malam. Mata birunya yang pilu, tubuh gagah yang bergerak mengejarnya, tangannya yang besar dan kokoh berusaha meraih tangannya...

Hingga suatu hari Kyungsoo menyambutnya.

 _Temukan Soojung saja,_ katanya pada diri sendiri dengan kesal, teringat janjinya pada Yunho. Dia hanya ingin Soojung pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan hidup–Soojung yang menawan, sinting, dan konyol. Dia tidak akan pernah meragukan akhir bahagianya lagi.

Selagi melewati tumpukan dedaunan kering yang berserakan, Kyungsoo mengangkat jari pendarnya dan melihat bahwa yang ditujunya bukan jalan sama sekali. Kolam lumpur luas, merah kecokelatan, terbentang dari timur ke barat sejauh mata memandang. Dia mengambil batu dan melemparkannya ke kolam. Cipratannya menandakan kolam itu dalam.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melihat dua bayangan di tepi kolam, mencelupkan kaki gelapnya ke lumpur: kijang jantan bertanduk bersama kijang betinanya. Setelah beberapa langkah di dalam danau, si kijang jantan tampak puas, keduanya berdampingan masuk ke lumpur, berenang menuju tepi di seberang sana. Lega, Kyungsoo menggulung pakaiannya untuk mengikuti mereka–

Mendadak, sesuatu menyambar si kijang betina. Kyungsoo mundur terkejut. Tiga moncong buaya putih yang panjang muncul dari dalam lumpur, tipis dan persegi, dengan lubang hidung yang luar biasa besar. Gigi-gigi hitam tajam merobek si kijang betina yang berontak. Mereka menyeretnya ke dalam, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan si kijang jantan yang merintih berenang ke tepi.

Kyungsoo tidak mencoba menyebrang.

Dengan mata basah, Kyungsoo tertatih kembali ke jalur yang diambil sebelumnya, sambil menyapu jari pendarnya ke sepanjang pepohonan yang simpang siur. Di mana sahabatnya? Apa yang telah mereka lakukan terhadapnya?

Sambil berusaha menahan tangis, Kyungsoo terpincang-pincang menuju tepi Hutan. Tidak ada yang terlihat kecuali ranting-ranting pohon yang mirip tulang-belulang, sekelebat awan gelap, cahaya _pink_ terang–

Jarinya terangkat untuk menerangi, berdenyut seolah penanda perilaku buruk. Orang lain pasti menyangka itu adalah mata binatang. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu betul, hanya ada satu binatang di bumi ini yang bercahaya _pink_ seperti itu.

Dia menerobos pepohonan, melawan sakit, mengikuti pijar _pink_ yang semakin lemah dan meredup di kejauhan. Saat dia mendekat, mulai terlihat olehnya coreng-coreng darah di pohon, bagaikan jejak binatang buas yang terluka. Dia menepis ranting-ranting patah dan memotong sulur-sulur, rambutnya tersangkut di jelatang. Akhirnya dia menghirup sekelebat aroma parfum lavender. Kyungsoo melompati batang pohon, jantungnya serasa mendesak dada. Dia menerjang lahan sempit–

"Soojung!"

Soojung tidak merespons. Gadis itu merosot dan berlutut memunggunginya di pohon yang jauh di depan, kedua tangannya berada di atas kepala. Jari kedua pada tangan kanannya berpijar _pink_ khas Soojung lalu meredup setelah berkedip beberapa kali.

"Soojung?" panggil Kyungsoo. Jari pendar emasnya juga redup.

Soojung masih tak bergerak.

Kyungsoo mendekat ke pohon, rasa takutnya memuncak. Dia bisa mendengar suara napas pendek sahabatnya. Perlahan Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kulit bahunya, pakaiannya sobek.

Ada darah.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh Soojung. Tangan si pirang diikat ke pohon dengan kepangan tali kekang kuda. Ada bekas goresa pisau di telapak tangan Soojung; rupanya darahnya digunakan para Sesepuh untuk menuliskan pesan berwarna merah tua di dada Soojung.

 **BAWALAH AKU**

Kalut, Kyungsoo membebaskan Soojung dari pohon dengan pisaunya, berusaha keras mengingat-ingat mantra penghilang darah. Tangannya yang gemetar mengusap-usap kulit sahabatnya. "M-maafkan aku... Kita akan pulang–aku janji," isaknya sambil memotong tali yang terakhir.

Segera setelah Soojung terbebas, tangannya yang sedingin es membekap mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan mata Soojung yang merah.

Ada sesuatu pada pohon-pohon di depan mereka. Sesuatu seputih susu berkelepak dalam kegelapan. Kyungsoo mengangkat jari pendarnya.

Kertas-kertas perkamen bergemerisik tertiup angin bagaikan daun-daun kering, dipaku ke batang-batang pohon. Semua berisi sama.

* * *

 **DICARI**

PENYIHIR:

Hidup atau Mati

atas perintah Sang Guru

Ada hadiah sebagai imbalannya

* * *

Wajah Soojung terlukis di poster itu.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Kyungsoo. "Dia sudah ma–"

Dia membeku.

Di antara pepohonan, dilihatnya sekelebat warna merah. Ada yang datang.

Kyungsoo menyambar pergelangan tangan Soojung lalu menyeretnya ke belakang pohon. Sambil tangannya membungkam erangan Soojung, Kyungsoo perlahan mengintip.

Melalui ranting-ranting yang kusut, dia melihat orang-orang bertudung kulit merah, bagian matanya dilubangi. Mereka membawa panah berapi yang menerangi seragam kulit hitam tanpa lengan dan lngan-lengan berotot mereka. Kyungsoo berusaha menghitung jumlah mereka–10, 15, 20, 25... hingga dia menghitung laki-laki bermata lembayung terang yang melotot ke arahnya. Sambil menyeringai, dia mengangkat busur panahnya.

"Tiarap!" jerit Kyungsoo.

Panah pertama nyaris menyerempet leher Soojung saat mereka menjatuhkan diri ke lumpur. Keduanya tak bersuara selagi menerobos dahan-dahan hitam berduri. Lusinan panah berapi nyaris menggores mereka dan membakar pohon-pohon di kanan-kiri mereka. Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka melesat jauh ke dalam Hutan, mencari tempat bersembunyi.

Tudung-tudung merah semakin mendekat. Akhirnya, mereka menemukan celah di antara pepohonan dan sekilas melihat jalan di dalam hutan itu yang disinari rembulan. Terengah lega, mereka berlari cepat ke sana dan segera berhenti.

Jalan itu bercabang dua. Keduanya sempit dan gelap, membengkok ke arah yang berlawanan. Tidak ada yang terlihat lebih menjanjikan, namun dari buku-buku dongeng yang mereka baca, mereka tahu betul hanya satu yang tepat.

"Yang mana?" tanya Soojung parau.

Kyungsoo menyadari betapa lemah sahabatnya dan terguncang. Dia harus membawanya ke tempat aman. Mendengar lebih banyak desingan panah, Kyungsoo memandangi dua jalur secara bergantian, kobaran api di pohon-pohon bertambah dekat.

"Kyungie, yang _mana_?" desak Soojung.

Pandangan mata Kyungsoo beralih ke depan dan belakang dengan sia-sia, menunggu petunjuk.

Soojung terkesiap. "Lihat!"

Kyungsoo berpaling ke jalur kiri, ke arah timur. Seekor kupu-kupu biru berpendar dan mengepakkan sayapnya dalam kegelapan. Sayapnya berkelepak lebih cepat dan hidungnya condong ke depan seolah memaksa mereka untuk mengikutinya.

"Ayo," kata Soojung, mendadak merasa kuat lagi dan menerjang ke depan.

"Kita mengikuti _kupu-kupu_?" tukas Kyungsoo seraya mengejar Soojung melewati poster-poster 'DICARI' yang menempel di batang-batang pohon.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia menuntun kita keluar dari sini!"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Cepat! Mereka sudah bertambah dekat!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kualami tadi–" engah Kyungsoo, tersengal-sengal di belakang Soojung.

"Bukan waktunya membanding-bandingkan penderitaan!"

Si kupu-kupu terbang lebih cepat seolah sudah mendekati tujuannya, lalu membelok tajam di tikungan. Sayapnya berpijar biru menyilaukan. Soojung menyambar pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, menyeretnya agar lebih cepat berlari ke tikungan–

Dan sampai di jalan buntu dengan pepohonan tumbang.

Kupu-kupu itu hilang.

" _No_!" pekik Soojung. "T-tapi kukira–aku kira–"

"Itu tadi kupu-kupu _istimewa_?"

Soojung menggeleng-geleng, air matanya merebak, seolah sahabatnya tidak bsia mengerti. Kemudian, dari atas pundak Kyungsoo, Soojung melihat bayangan redup dari cahaya obor di dekat pepohonan, lalu bertambah jadi dua bayangan.

Dua laki-laki bertudung merah telah menemukan jejak mereka.

"Kita sudah dapat akhir bahagia kita–" Soojung mundur memunggungi pohon. "Ini semua salahku–"

"Tidak," sela Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. "Ini salahku."

Dada Soojung serasa terimpit. Perasaan yang menderanya saat dia sendiri di gereja, memikirkan perubahan sikap sahabatnya. Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa hal-hal yang terjadi beberapa bulan terakhir itu bukanlah kebetulan.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa semua ini terjadi?"

Kyungsoo mengawasi bayangan-bayangan yang semakin mendekat di tikungan. Matanya terasa panas.

"S-soojung, aku–a-aku berbuat–salah–"

"Kyungie, pelan-pelan."

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup memandangnya.

"A-aku membukanya–aku membuka d-dongeng kita–"

"Aku tak mengerti–"

"P-p-permohonan!" Kyungsoo terbata, merah padam. "Aku membuat permohonan–"

Soojung menggeleng-geleng. "Permohonan?"

"Aku tidak sengaja–kejadiannya cepat sekali–"

"Permohonan apa?"

Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dia menatap mata sahabatnya yang ketakutan.

"Aku memohon untuk bisa bersama–"

"Tiketnya," ujar sebuah suara.

Kedua gadis itu menoleh bersamaan pada seekor ulat kurus yang mengagetkan. Ulat itu mengenakan topi ala pesulap, kumis melengkung, dan tuksedo ungu, melongok dari lubang pohon.

"Terima kasih telah mengunjungi Kebun Bunga. Dilarang meludah, bersin, bernyanyi, beringus, berayun, mengumpat, menampar, tidur, atau kencing di Kereta Bunga. Pelanggaran akan berakibat disitanya pakaian Anda. Tiketnya?"

Soojung dan Kyungsoo saling pandang sambil ternganga. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu sedikitpun cara mengunjungi Kebun Bunga.

"Begini, Tuan," desak Kyungsoo sambil menoleh ke bayangan-bayangan yang sudah lebih dekat di tikungan ke jalan buntu di belakang mereka, "kami butuh tumpangan sekarang juga dan kami tidak punya–"

"Biar aku saja," bisik Soojung, lalu dia berputar. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Kondektur! Ingat aku? Kita bertemu saat Anda dengan lemah lembut mendampingi kelas kami di Kebun Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Oh, lihat kumis ini! Aku _suka_ sekali kumis yang bagus–"

"Tidak ada tiket, tidak boleh naik," omel si ulat sambil masuk kembali.

"Tapi mereka akan membunuh kami!" tukas Kyungsoo saat melihat tudung-tudung merah muncul di tikungan.

"Untuk pengecualian, permohonan untuk naik dalam situasi-situasi tertentu bisa dilakukan dengan mengisi Formulir Kode 77 di Kantor Pendaftaran Kebun Bunga, buka dua minggu sekali pada hari Senin pukul 15:00 sampai 15:30–"

Kyungsoo menariknya dari pohon.

"Biarkan kami masuk atau kumakan kau."

Ulat itu memucat dalam cengkeraman Kyungsoo. "Anak-anak Never!" teriaknya. Sulur-sulur keluar dari lubang pohon itu dan menarik Soojung beserta Kyungsoo ke dalamnya, tepat saat anak-anak panah membakar pohon itu.

Kedua gadis itu jatuh ke dalam lubang berliku-liku dengan warna-warna pastel sampai akhirnya sulur-sulur itu melemparkan mereka melewati tanaman pemakan serangga ke dalam lorong berkabut panas yang menyakitkan mata.

Sambil menutup mata dengan tangan, mereka merasakan sulur-sulur mengikat dada mereka bagaikan jaket pengaman dan mengaitkannya pada sesuatu di atas mereka. Keduanya mengintip dari celah jari tangan mereka dan melihat bahwa mereka sedang menggantung pada batang pohon hijau bertuliskan:

 **JALUR ARBOREA**

"Kupu-kupu itu pasti sudah memanggil kereta ini!" teriak Soojung dari cengkeraman tali pengamannya sementara kereta mengantarkan mereka. "Benar, kan! Kupu-kupu itu memang mau menolong kita!"

Setelah melalui kabut, Kyungsoo melongo saat melihat Kebun Bunga untuk pertama kalinya. Dia diam terpana. Di hadapannya terdapat sistem transportasi bawah tanah yang spektakuler, luasnya setengah Jangho, semuanya terbuat dari tanaman. Batang-batang pohon dengan beraneka kode warna membentang ke sana-kemari seperti jalur kereta api di dalam gua tanpa dasar, menurunkan para penumpang yang bergantungan pada sulur-sulur tali pengaman di jurusan mereka masing-masing, yaitu Hutan Tak Bertepi.

Si kondektur yang berada di kompartemen kaca dalam batang pohon hijau ARBOREA, dengan kesal menyebutkan tempat-tempat pemberhentian menggunakan _microphone_ batang dedalu saat kereta-kereta bunga lewat bergantian: "Lembah Fajar!", "Menara Avalon!", "Jalan Gangnam!", "Ginnymill!"

Setiap kali para penumpang mendengar jurusan mereka, mereka menarik sulur pengaman keras-keras dan sulur-sulur itu akan melingkar erat di pergelangan tangan mereka, menjatuhkan mereka di jalur yang sesuai, lalu mengantarkan mereka ke sekian banyak pintu putar yang memutar mereka sampai keluar dari Kebun Bunga dan tiba di permukaan tanah.

Kyungsoo menyadari batang pohon yang ditumpanginya penuh sesak dengan para perempuan yang ramai mengobrol; ada yang berpakaian bagus dan ceria, yang lainnya berpenampilan aneh ala nenek-nenek jelek dan tidak menarik untuk ukuran Ever.

Sementara itu, di JALUR ROSALINDA warna merah yang berjalan tegak lurus hanya berisi beberapa lelaki murung berpenampilan acak-acakan. Di bawah dua jalur pohon itu, terdapat JALUR DAHLIA kuning yang ramai dengan penumpang wanita cantik dan bersahaja; sementara JALUR SAKURA _pink_ yang berisilangan dengannya hanya ditumpangi tiga kurcaci laki-laki berpakaian kusut dan kotor. Seingat Kyungsoo, si ulat tadi tidak mengatakan laki-laki dan perempuan harus duduk terpisah, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengingat aturan-aturan bodoh yang disebutkan si ulat.

Perhatiannya terpecah oleh dua burung parkit berwarna hijau hutan yang terbang melayang membawa gelas-gelas minuman jus timun-seledri dan _muffin_ kacang _pistachio_. Pada batang pohon terang di atas kepalanya, kadal-kadal memainkan orkestra lagu _waltz_ abad ke-17 menggunakan biola dan _flute_ diiringi nyanyian riang paduan suara katak hijau. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah berminggu-minggu, Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum. Dilahapnya _muffin_ manis rasa kacang lalu melancarkan tenggorokannya dengan jus hijau asam.

Di sulur pengaman di sampingnya, Soojung membaui dan menutul-nutul _muffin_ nya.

"Mau kau makan tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Soojung menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang mentega dan kerjaan iblis. "Kita bisa pulang dengan mudah," katanya, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang melahap _muffin_ nya. "Kita hanya perlu naik jurusan ke arah berlaw–"

Kyungsoo sudah berhenti mengunyah. Perlahan mata Soojung mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo ke luka gores di telapak tangannya, bekas ikatan tali para Sesepuh di pergelangan tangannya, dan ke lukisan merah tua yang pudar di dadanya.

"Kita tidak bisa pulang, ya?" desah Soojung.

"Kalaupun kita bisa membuktikan para Sesepuh telah berbohong, Sang Guru tetap akan memburumu."

"Tidak mungkin dia masih hidup. Kita lihat sendiri dia mati. Benar, kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak punya jawaban.

"Kenapa kita bisa kehilangan akhir bahagia kita, Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo tahu inilah saatnya dia menyelesaikan apa yang dimulainya di jalan buntu tadi. Namun saat memandang mata hijau Soojung, dia tidak tega melukai perasaannya. Pasti ada cara untuk membereskan semua ini tanpa sahabatnya harus tahu permohonan apa yang dibuatnya. Permohonan itu hanyalah satu kesalahan. Kesalahan yang selamanya tidak perlu dihadapinya.

"Pasti ada cara untuk mendapatkan akhir bahagia itu kembali," kata Kyungsoo dengan pasti. "Kita hanya perlu menutup–"

Namun, Soojung sedang melihat ke belakang Kyungsoo, kepalanya memberi isyarat. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang.

Di belakang mereka, Kebun Bunga kosong. Semua penumpang hilang.

"Kyungie..." bisik Soojung sambil menyipit ke arah kabut di kejauhan–Kyungsoo juga melihat mereka. Tudung-tudung merah berayun di jalur kereta menuju mereka.

Kedua gadis itu mencabut tali pengaman mereka, tetapi sulur-sulur itu malah mengekang lebih erat. Kyungsoo berusaha menyalakan jarinya, tapi tidak bisa.

"Kyungie, mereka sudah dekat!" teriak Soojung saat melihat orang-orang bertudung itu melompati jalur merah, dua rel di atas mereka.

"Tarik sulurmu!" teriak Kyungsoo, karena dengan cara itulah dia melihat orang-orang turun dari kereta. Namun seberapa keraspun mereka menarik, mereka tetap berayun di jalur itu.

Kyungsoo mencari-cari belati Jiwon, memotong sulur yang mengikatnya sambil terus memperhatikan tudung-tudung merah mendekat. "Diam di situ!" teriaknya pada Soojung seraya mengukur jarak ke sulur sahabatnya. Sambil bergantungan pada sulur pengaman, Kyungsoo meringis melihat tanaman penangkap lalat mencaplok-caplok dari lubang bernuansa pastel yang tak berdasar di bawahnya. Sambil berteriak, Kyungsoo menendang dan mengayunkan tubuhnya ke arah sahabatnya di lorong angin–

Tangan Kyungsoo meleset dari sulur pengaman dan tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan Soojung. Kini dia berpegangan pada tubuh Soojung layaknya memanjat pohon.

Batang pohon hijau itu berubah menjadi jingga terang dan mulai berkedip-kedip. "PELANGGARAN!" ujar suara marah dari pengeras suara. "DILARANG BERAYUN. PELANGGARAN, DILARANG BERAYUN."

Sekawanan burung parkit hijau terbang menghampiri lalu mematuk-matuk pakaian Kyungsoo, berusaha menariknya. Pisaunya terjatuh. "Apa-apaan–"

"Lepaskan dia!" pekik Soojung sambil menampar burung-burung itu.

"PELANGGARAN!" ujar suara marah itu keras-keras. "DILARANG MENAMPAR. PELANGGARAN, DILARANG MENAMPAR."

Kadal-kadal dan katak-katak melesat dari jalur di atas mereka ke jalur sulur hijau dan mulai mematuki pakaian Soojung. Terkejut, Soojung menempeleng mereka, menyebabkan kadal-kadal dan katak-katak terlempar ke udara, menubruk bunga-bunga terdekat. Serbuk sarinya masuk ke hidung Kyungsoo dan dia pun bersin.

"PELANGGARAN! DILARANG BERSIN." Burung-burung, kadal-kadal, dan katak-katak dari jalur lain turun dan berusaha melepas pakaian kedua gadis itu sebagai hukuman.

"Kita harus turun!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu! Tinggal dua kancing di bajuku!" lengking Soojung sembari menampar katak.

"Bukan. Kita harus turun sekarang!" Kyungsoo menunjuk tudung-tudung merah yang berayun ke arah jalur mereka. "Ikuti aku!" teriaknya pada Soojung sambil membebaskan diri dari kadal-kadal beraneka warna pelangi, lalu berayun ke sulur pengaman di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Soojung masih berusaha mencabuti seekor kenari dari kerah bajunya.

"SEKARANG!" bentak Kyungsoo sekeras mungkin.

Soojung tersekat dan berayun ke sulur di sampingnya. Namun dia meleset dan berteriak selagi terjun ke tanaman pemakan serangga yang mencaplok-caplok di bawah. Kyungsoo memucat ngeri–

Soojung jatuh telungkup di JALUR HIBISCUS, bergerak pararel dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tangan dan kakinya berpegangan erat pada batang pohon yang berkilau. Dia mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo yang mengembuskan napas lega.

"Kyungie, awas!" teriak Soojung.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menjumpai satu tudung telah sampai di sulurnya. Si tudung merah menyambar kerongkongan Kyungsoo.

Mendengar suara Kyungsoo menahan cekikan, Soojung berusaha berdiri di atas batang pohonnya, lalu melihat lorong berduri di hadapannya yang hampir membuat kepalanya terpenggal dan segera tiarap tepat sebelum kereta melewatinya dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba didengarnya suara denting, lalu melihat ke lorong di bawahnya dan melihat kupu-kupu biru berkilauan terbang di atas rel.

"Tolong kami!" Soojung memohon.

Kupu-kupu itu mengepakkan sayapnya keras-keras dan melesat maju. Ketika keretanya hampir keluar dari lorong, Soojung perlahan turun dari batang pohon untuk mengikuti si kupu-kupu. Bayangan si tudung yang mencekik Kyungsoo menggelap di rel di depannya. Kalut, Soojung berusaha tidak ketinggalan kupu-kupu, tetapi dua orang bertudung merah mendarat di hadapannya, busur dan panah siap di tangan. Tepat saat mereka membidiknya, Soojung melihat ke belakang mereka dengan ketakutan dan melihat si tudung merah sudah akan menyayat leher Kyungsoo.

Si kupu-kupu terjun dan menarik sulur yang dipegang Soojung. seketika sulur itu mengikat pergelangan tangan Soojung, menariknya dari rel, dan melaso tangan Kyungsoo selagi melesat ke atas. Orang-orang bertudung itu menoleh terkejut. Sulur-sulur menggelung seperti cambuk dan melemparkan kedua gadis itu ke atas, menuju pusaran cahaya biru. Arus udara menyedot mereka ke portal penuh dengan guguran daun yang bepurtar kencang, terus menarik mereka ke atas sampai tiba di lahan yang subur.

Sambil berlutut di antara hamparan bunga-bunga lili merah dan kuning, Kyungsoo dan Soojung terengah-engah lengkap dengan luka-luka gores di wajah, rambut penuh dedaunan dan kelopak bunga, serta tubuh yang nyaris telanjang. Keduanya mengawasi lubang yang tertimbun tanah tempat mereka dilemparkan keluar, panas terbakar panah-panah dari bawah.

"Kita di mana?" tanya Soojung, matanya mencari-cari si kupu-kupu biru.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak–"

Kemudian dilihatnya bunga lili kuning dan lili merah saling berbisik, melemparkan tatapan aneh padanya.

 _Dulu aku pernah melihat bunga-bunga membicarakanku seperti ini_ , pikir Kyungsoo. Di lahan yang persis seperti ini, hingga akhirnya mereka menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya ke...

Kyungsoo segera berdiri.

Sekolah Kebaikan menjulang di depan mereka, berdiri kokoh di sisi Teluk Separuh Jalan, berkilau dimandikan sinar matahari terbit jingga kemerahan. Terdiri dari empat menara kaca, dulu terbagi menjadi dua menara _pink_ dan dua menara biru, tetapi kini semuanya biru dengan bendera bermotif kupu-kupu berwarna sama yang berkibar di puncak-puncak menara yang tajam.

"Kita kembali," Soojung terkesiap.

Kyungsoo pucat seputih salju.

Kembali ke tempat yang ingin dilupakannya. Kembali ke tempat yang menghancurkan segalanya.

Jauh di depan, pintu kastel Kebaikan yang tertutup berdiri di atas bukit. Pagar-pagar bertaji emas membatasi terusan Tanah Lapang. Tulisan yang sama terpampang pada papan tulisan lengkung di sana:

 **SEKOLAH PEREMPUAN**

 **PENDIDIKAN DAN PENCERAHAN**

Ugh, pandangannya pasti kabur. Kyungsoo menutup dan membuka matanya. Tulisannya masih "PEREMPUAN".

"Hah?"

Soojung berdiri di sampingnya. "Aneh."

"Yah, ' _Good_ –Kebaikan' dan ' _Girl_ –Perempuan' tidak terlalu jauh. Mungkin ada peri angin yang kebingungan," ujar Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Kyungsoo melihat apa yang sedang diamati Soojung. Tepat di tengah-tengah teluk, danau Kebaikan berubah menjadi parit Kejahatan yang berlendir. Hanya saja parit itu tidak lagi hitam seperti dulu. Kini warnanya merah kecokelatan, sewarna kolam lumpur di Hutan yang dijaga oleh buaya-buaya putih bersisik tajam seperti yang menerkam kijang betina–sedikitnya 20 ekor, mengintai dari balik lumpur, gigi-gigi tajam dan hitam berkilauan.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mendongak ke Sekolah Kejahatan yang menjulang di atas parit. Tiga menara merah dan bergerigi, mengapit sebuah menara perak mengilap, dua kali lebih tinggi dari menara lainnya. Di puncak keempat menara itu, bendera-bendera hitam bergambar ular merah darah berkibar di balik kabut.

"Dulu hanya ada _tiga_ menara di Kejahatan, bukan empat..." kata Soojung, menyipitkan mata.

Terdengar suara dari seberang teluk dan kedua gadis itu bertiarap di antara bunga-bunga lili.

Dari Hutan, para laki-laki berpakaian hitam menerobos masuk pagar kastel Kejahatan. Mereka mengenakan tudung kulit merah.

"Kaki-tangan Sang Guru!" pekik Soojung setelah orang-orang itu menghilang di balik kabut.

Kyungsoo memucat. "I-itu berarti–"

Dia menoleh kembali ke teluk.

"Menara itu sudah _hilang_ ," bisik Kyungsoo karena menara pencakar langit Sang Guru yang dulu menjaga perbatasan antara parit dan danau, sekarang menghilang begitu saja.

"Tidak, kok," kata Soojung, tetap memandang Sekolah Kejahatan.

Seketika Kyungsoo mengerti, kenapa ada empat menara di sana. Menara Sang Guru telah pindah ke Kejahatan.

"Dia masih _hidup_ ," gumam Kyungsoo, melongo ke arah puncak menara perak. "Tapi bagaimana bisa–"

Soojung menunjuk. "Lihat!"

Dari satu-satunya jendela di menara yang terselimuti kabut, sesosok bayangan menatap mereka. Sayangnya mereka hanya bisa melihat kilau topeng perak.

"Itu dia!" desis Soojung. "Dia sekarang memimpin Kejahatan!"

"Kyungsoo! Soojung!"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Profesor Dovey berlari dari kastel Kebaikan mengenakan gaun hijau berkerah tinggi.

"Cepat ikut saya!"

Selagi membuntuti Profesor Dovey masuk melewati gerbang emas, Kyungsoo menoleh kembali pada menara Sang Guru dan menatap bayangan bertopeng di jendela. Mereka hanya perlu membunuhnya lagi, dan kesalahannya akan terkubur selamanya. Mereka akan pulang dengan selamat, janjinya pada Yunho akan terpenuhi, dan Soojung tidak perlu tahu apa yang dia mohonkan.

Saat melihat ke arah bayangan yang berada tinggi di menara perak, Kyungsoo menanti amukan di dalam hatinya yang mampu membawanya pada satu tujuan, yang mengantarkannya ke medan peperangan, tetapi bukan itu yang dirasakannya.

Dia berdebar, seperti halnya para putri saat bertemu pangeran mereka di buku dongeng.

.

.

.

 _Triple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	6. The Other School

**5**

 **SEKOLAH YANG BERBEDA**

.

.

.

Seraya berlari di belakang Profesor Dovey ke dalam koridor berkaca, Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya. Profesor Dovey adalah ibu peri ternama yang selalu menjaganya. Ia pasti bisa memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka.

"Siapa pria-pria bertudung merah itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana Sang Guru bisa selamat? Um, maksudku, _bangkit_ kembali?" tanya Soojung.

"Kenapa anak-anak Never berada di pihaknya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Diam!" sela Profesor Dovey. Ia menghapus jejak kaki di belakang mereka dengan tongkat sihirnya. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Profesor tidak kelihatan terkejut melihat kami," bisik Kyungsoo. Namun ibu perinya tidak merespons selagi bergegas menuju ruang lobi yang tak terawat, menutup pintu di belakang mereka dengan sihir.

Baru beberapa bulan sebelumnya, Soojung memorak-porandakan lorong itu dalam rangka menuntut balas dendam penyihirnya terhadap Kyungsoo dan Kai. Ia menghancurkan kaca patri, tangga putar, dan lantai marmer hingga berkeping-keping. Sekarang sepasang sahabat itu menarik napas mereka saat menyaksikan permukaannya sudah dibangun kembali. Bila dulu terdapat dua tangga _pink_ dan dua tangga biru, sekarang keempat tangga itu berwarna biru safir yang senada dengan warna kastelnya.

Diterangi cahaya dari jendela-jendela kaca tinggi, keempat tangga di sana memutar ke atas hingga ke menara asrama; nama-namanya tertera indah pada birai-birainya: HONOR, VALOR, PURITY, dan CHARITY. Kyungsoo benci sekali pada putri-putri _pink_ yang penuh tata krama di menara Purity dan Charity. Namun ada perasaan tidak enak setelah melihat kedua asrama itu kini sewarna dengan asrama para pangeran.

Soojung menyenggolnya, dan Kyungsoo pun melihatnya sedang mengamati Tugu Dongeng di tengah ruang tangga penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tugu kristal yang menjulang itu ditutupi pigura-pigura. Pada tiap pigura, terpampang foto siswa-siswa terdahulu, di sebelahnya tertulis ilustrasi buku yang mengisahkan dongeng mereka setelah lulus. Selagi mereka mendongak ke arah pigura-pigura emas alumni Ever yang menjadi putri dan ratu di puncak tugu, pigura perak untuk mereka yang menjadi pendamping dan tangan kanan, serta tumpukan pigura di kaki tugu untuk mereka yang menjadi sapu abu dan pelayan, kedua gadis itu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh...

"Di mana anak laki-laki?" tanya Soojung, karena seluruh potret mereka sudah tidak ada.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke tangga Honor, hiasan kesatria dan raja di atapnya telah berganti menjadi para putri yang tengah mengacungkan pedang dan memakai baju besi. Soojung menoleh cepat ke tangga Valor yang dulu terdapat dekorasi pemburu-pemburu ditemani anjing-anjing jantan yang setia, kini berbentuk putri-putri berpakaian kulit anjing ditemani anjing-anjing betina.

Keduanya menoleh ke mural di dinding yang dulu bertuliskan E-V-E-R, sekarang tertera G-I-R-L.

"I-ini sekolah untuk perempuan!" seru Kyungsoo, kaget bukan main. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Sekolah Kebaikan?"

"Kita kan tidak bisa melawan Sang Guru tanpa anak-anak cowok!" seru Soojung.

"Ssst!" desis Profesor Dovey, sambil mengisyaratkan agar mereka bergegas menaiki tangga Valor. "Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalian ada di sini!"

Sambil berjalan di belakang sanggu rambut perak Profesor Dovey yang elegan melewati atap-atap lengkung dan mural di dinding Valor yang berwarna biru anggun, mereka melongo saat melihat lukisan maskulin seorang pangeran menghajar demon-demon serta menyelamatkan putri, kini menampilkan akhir yang berbeda: Putri Salju meninju peti kacanya hingga pecah, Gadis Bertudung Merah memenggal leher serigala, Putri Tidur membakar alat tenunnya... semua pangeran, pemburu, laki-laki yang terluka parah demi menolong mereka, berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa mereka, semua sudah hilang.

"Seakan anak-anak cowok tidak pernah ada," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin Sang Guru sudah membunuh mereka semua," Soojung balas berbisik.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar bunyi denting halus, kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan melihat beberapa ekor kupu-kupu biru berkilau sedang mengintip dari balik dinding. Sadar telah terpergok, mereka melesat ke bawah sambil berbunyi _miiip!_ dengan nada tinggi dan menghilang.

"Apa ada murid yang memelihara kupu-kupu sebanyak itu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Cepatlah!" bentak Profesor Dovey.

Kedua gadis itu pun berlari mengikutinya sambil membungkuk saat melewati Ruang Cuci tempat dua peri air setinggi tujuh kaki menyikat korset-korset biru penuh busa, ke Aula Makan yang hiruk pikuk dengan panci-panci tersihir menanak nasi _saffron_ dan sup miju-miju, kemudian melewati Ruang Rekreasi Valor ke tengga belakang. Meski kelelahan dan kesakitan akibat penyiksaan yang mereka alami di Hutan, Soojung dan Kyungsoo berusaha tidak ketinggalan, tetapi Profesor Dovey lebih gesit dari penampilannya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Kyungsoo terengah.

"Menemui satu orang lagi yang bisa menjaga kalian tetap hidup," balas ibu peri mereka dengan galak sambil buru-buru menaiki tangga.

Soojung dan Kyungsoo mendadak berlari menaiki tangga lebih cepat, melewati lima tingkat yang tinggi menuju pintu putih di lantai enam.

"Kantor Profesor Sader?" tanya Kyungsoo kembang kempis. "Tapi, beliau kan sudah meninggal!"

Profesor Dovey menggerakan jarinya untuk mengangkat dua titik biru di pintu kamar mantan guru Sejarah mereka. Pintu itu terbuka tanpa suara. Ketiganya bergegas masuk.

Seorang wanita bertubuh kurus berdiri di dekat jendela. Kepangan rambut hitam panjang menggantung di punggung gaun ungu berbahu lancipnya.

"Ada yang melihatmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Profesor Dovey sambil terengah.

Lady Kwon berbalik untuk melihat Soojung dan Kyungsoo, mata lembayungnya menyala-nyala.

"Sudah waktunya mereka tahu akibat perbuatan mereka."

"Ini gara-gara _kami_?" ujar Kyungsoo sontak.

"Tapi kami kan baru datang," sahut Soojung, kepalanya menoleh bolak-balik antara Dekan Kejahatan di dekat jendela dan Dekan Kebaikan di meja bekas milik Profesor Sader yang penuh dengan gunungan buku.

Lady Kwon memelototi wajah mereka yang berlepotan tanah dan lumpur. "Di dunia ini, segala aksi berujung pada konsekuensinya. Segala _akhir_ ada konsekuensinya."

"Tapi dongeng kami berakhir bahagia!" seru Soojung.

Profesor Dovey mengerang.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ceritakan pada kami tentang akhir bahagia itu?" Lady Kwon menyeringai sinis, urat-urat nadi birunya berdenyut.

"Kami membunuh Sang Guru dan memecahkan teka-tekinya!" bela Soojung.

"Begitulah akhirnya Soojung dan aku bisa pulang!" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Clarissa, tunjukkan pada mereka bagaimana sebenarnya akhir cerita mereka," ujar Lady Kwon berang.

Profesor Dovey melempar buku ke atas meja. Buku itu tebal, kelihatan berat, bersampul kulit domba cokelat, dan terciprat lumpur. Kyungsoo membuka lembar basah yang pertama. Tulisan kaligrafi hitam dan sedikit pudar tertera di halaman kosong.

 **Dongeng Dyo dan Krystal**

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Siapa Dyo? Dan siapa Krystal? Judul buku dongeng ini bahkan keliru–"

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa nama tokoh dalam dongeng harus _mudah_ dilafalkan?!" bentak Lady Kwon sengit.

"K-kalau begitu kenapa namaku jadi 'Dyo'?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Mungkin saja Storian tidak mendapat inspirasi yang bagus. Atau mungkin saja itu diambil dari margamu–dan kenapa kau malah memikirkan itu?!" balas Lady Kwon.

"Semua tokoh dalam dongeng umumnya tidak memakai nama _asli_ –terutama untuk Pembaca," ujar Profesor Dovey, menengahi rekan dan muridnya. "Entahlah, hanya Storian yang tahu. Namun ada beberapa dongeng yang tetap memakai nama asli–bahkan untuk tokoh utama sekalipun, seperti..." Dia melirik Lady Kwon, dibalas tatapan tajam dengan sirat _tak-usah-kau-ungkit-masa-lalu-yang-buruk-itu_. Profesor Dovey berdeham. "Yah, pokoknya untuk alasan tertentu, ada yang seperti itu. Tak usah dipikirkan, ini tidak begitu _penting_."

Soojung membuang napas. Kemudian tangannya terulur, membuka halaman yang menampilkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo dalam gambar berwarna tajam, berdiri di hadapan Sang Guru. Tertulis di bawahnya: _Dahulu kala, ada dua orang gadis._

Kyungsoo ingat kalimat itu. Storian menulisnya untuk memulai dongeng mereka ketika mereka menerobos masuk ke menara Sang Guru. Sembari membuka halaman-halamannya, Kyungsoo menyaksikan kisahnya dan Soojung ditampilkan dalam lukisan-lukisan indah: Soojung berusaha mendapatkan ciuman Kai, Kyungsoo menyelamatkan nyawa Kai dari serangan brutal, Kai dan Kyungsoo saling jatuh cinta, Soojung bertransformasi menjadi penyihir penuh dendam, Sang Guru menusuk Soojung, sampai ciuman Kyungsoo menghidupkan Soojung kembali. Lalu pada halaman terakhir, gambaran cemerlang saat Kai setengah mati berusaha menggapai Kyungsoo saat dia menghilang, tiga kata di bawahnya menutup kisah mereka: _Mereka pun menghilang_.

Kyungsoo merasakan air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya, merendam segala kepedihan dan cinta yan dialaminya bersama Soojung untuk bisa pulang.

"Dongeng yang sempurnya," komentar Soojung dengan senyum tertahan. Mereka menoleh pada guru mereka yang terlihat suram. "Lalu bagian mananya yang salah?"

"Belum selesai," kata Lady Kwon.

Kedua gadis itu memperhatikan buku itu lagi dengan bingung. Tangan kotor mereka membuka halaman terakhir dan melihat sesuatu di sisi sebelahnya.

Lukisan tampak belakang Kai yang sedang berjalan ke dalam kabut gelap, sendirian.

 _Kemudian Krystal dan Dyo hidup bahagia selamanya, karena kini anak-anak perempuan tidak membutuhkan pangeran untuk memiliki cinta. Tidak, mereka sama sekali tidak membutuhkan pangeran di dalam dongeng mereka._

"Yang itu berasal dari Lembah Fajar," kata Profesor Dovey. Dia menyusun buku-buku dongeng mereka di atas buku dongeng lainnya. "Di Hutan Bawah pun dikisahkan demikian. Kurasa dongeng kalian di semua tempat berakhir sama."

Soojung dan Kyungsoo mendongak ke arah guru itu yang mengerutkan dahi di meja berantakan. Sekarang mereka sadar bahwa semua buku yang terbuka itu tidak berada di sana secara kebetulan. Setiap buku dibuka pada halaman terakhir. Ada yang dilukis dengan cat minyak, cat air, pastel, dan tinta; beberapa di antaranya dalam bahasa yang mereka kenal, yang lain dalam tulisan yang tidak mereka tahu. Namun semua versi Kisah Dyo dan Krystal itu berakhir dengan lukisan yang sama: Kai sendirian dan terbuang, berjalan lemah menuju kegelapan.

"Ya ampun, jadi muram begini hanya karena kami _populer_?" kata Soojung. "Anda tidak mungkin seterkejut ini. Putri Salju dan Cinderella memang manis dan sebagainya. Tapi apa salahnya kalau akhir kisah kami _berbeda_ dari dongeng lainnya?"

Dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo untuk mengharapkan dukungan, tetapi sahabatnya sedang memandang keluar jendela.

"Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Perlahan dia mendekat ke jendela, Lady Kwon memberinya tempat tanpa berkata apa-apa. Di meja Sader, Profesor Dovey menahan napasnya.

Dari jendela yang sempit, Kyungsoo melihat Hutan Biru di bawah sana, lahan latihan yang indah untuk anak-anak Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, membentang dalam corak yang menyatu di belakang sekolah. Masih terlihat seperti yang dulu, sunyi dan subur meskipun dalam musim gugur yang dingin. Pagar emas runcing membatasinya dengan rapi.

Suara-suara itu datang dari luar pagar.

Awalnya Kyungsoo mengira itu adalah dedaunan kering, berkerumun di Hutan Luar memakai pakaian jingga kecokelatan di balik pepohonan gundul dan bengkok. Setelah memperhatikan lebih teliti, disadarinya itu semua ternyata manusia.

Ribuan laki-laki berjejal di sisi pagar Hutan Biru di kemah tunawisma yang kotor, duduk membungkuk mengelilingi api unggun bagaikan orang dusun yang malang. Dia tidak dapat melihat wajah mereka, tetapi sekilas terlihat olehnya jenggot lebat, pipi menghitam kotor, celana coreng-moreng, kaki kurus kering, jubah compang-camping, dan selempang mengilap...

Lambang kerajaan.

Mereka bukan orang dusun. Mereka–

"Pangeran," Soojung terperangah, melihat keluar di samping Kyungsoo.

"Itu dia!" teriak seseorang di kerumunan. Kepala-kepala menoleh ke arah salah satu jendela menara.

"Itu si penyihir!"

Seketika itu juga, gerombolan ganas menubruk pagar Hutan.

"Bunuh Soojung!"

"Bunuh dia!"

"Bunuh penyihir itu!"

Orang-orang itu melancarkan panah api dan melantingkan batu-batu ke menara, tapi senjata-senjata itu menghilang saat mengenai kubah pelindung ajaib yang tembus pandang, menjadi percikan gelembung ungu yang tampak di atas pagar sekolah.

Sementara para pangeran itu berkoar dan memprotes, lengkap dengan poster "DICARI" yang dilihat kedua gadis itu di Hutan, seorang pangeran gagah berani melompat ke pagar lancip itu. Besi emas itu mendesis secara ajaib dan pangeran itupun melepaskan pegangannya seketika karena terkejut, kemudian menancap pada jeruji tajam di bawahnya.

Soojung berbalik dengan ngeri. "Bagaimana mungkin mereka itu pangeran?" pekiknya.

" _Bagaimana mungkin mereka itu pangeran_?" ejek Lady Kwon. "Semua pangeran itu berada di sana gara-gara _kalian_."

Soojung dan Kyungsoo saling pandang dan ternganga.

"Kami tidak mengerti–" ujar Kyungsoo gugup.

Profesor Dovey mengertakkan giginya. Sekalinya Kyungsoo melihat ibu perinya semurka ini adalah ketika dia mengabaikan perintah seorang guru di tahun pertamanya dan nyaris menyebabkan seluruh kastel terbakar.

" _Coba pikir_ , Kyungsoo. Dulu kau percaya bahwa dirimu adalah penyihir buruk rupa. Tapi ternyata kau malah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang _putri_ ; untuk memperoleh sebuah Akhir Bahagia bersama seorang pangeran yang paling didambakan di seluruh negeri ini. Seharusnya itu menjadi kemenangan terbesar bagi Kebaikan! Bunuh Sang Guru, kirim sahabat Jahatmu kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat, dan tinggal di sini bersama Kai selamanya, sebagai calon ratunya. Kau hanya perlu meraih tangannya sebelum kau menghilang. Begitulah dongeng yang _seharusnya_. Tapi malah..." Dia menatap tajam pada Soojung. "Kau pilih dia."

"Dan memang pilihan yang tepat," balas Soojung tak kalah sengit. "Jika Anda benar-benar mengenal Kyungsoo, pasti tahu dia tidak akan merelakanku hanya demi seorang _cowok_." Dia berbalik pada sahabatnya, yakin kali ini Kyungsoo akan membelanya. Namun lagi-lagi tidak. Kyungsoo hanya tergugu sambil menatap sepatu hitamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah kami pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pengusiran."

Kedua gadis itu menoleh pada Lady Kwon yang bergidik mengingat kejadian itu.

"Setelah kepulangan kalian, semua siswa berusaha kembali ke sekolah mereka, tetapi menara-menara Kejahatan mendepak murid-murid perempuannya. Enam puluh anak perempuan terlempar dari jendela dan tercebur ke dalam teluk. Mereka kembali mencoba masuk, tapi pagar Kejahatan menghalangi mereka. Semua murid perempuan Never mengungsi ke kastel Kebaikan dan murid-murid perempuan Ever menyambut mereka, terinspirasi dari dongeng kalian."

"Segera setelah mereka masuk, menara Kebaikan mendepak para murid laki-laki Ever dengan sama sadisnya," lanjut Profesor Dovey. "Setelah semua anak laki-laki pergi, kastel-kastel berubah seperti sekarang. Foto-foto mereka menghilang, lukisan-lukisan diperbarui, hiasan-hiasan terpahat ulang, seolah menyesuaikan dengan kisah kalian. Sekolah Kebaikan berubah menjadi Sekolah Perempuan."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan lambang gemerlap yang berada di dada ibu perinya dan Lady Kwon yang dulunya angsa perak, kini berubah menjadi kupu-kupu biru berkilauan. Dia menggeleng-geleng, kebingungan.

Dia menunjuk keluar jendela. "Tapi mereka bukan cowok-cowok Ever dari sekolah. Mereka pangeran sungguhan!"

"Apa yang terjadi di sini, terjadi pula di seluruh Hutan Luar," ujar Profesor Dovey geram. "Setelah kisah kalian tersebar layaknya wabah, para putri raja mulai membayangkan dunia tanpa pangeran hingga para lelaki secara ajaib didepak dari istana mereka dan menjadi gelandangan. Mereka bersikap baik pada para penyihir untuk menghancurkan kutukan, tapi para penyihir pun sudah mendengar tentang kisah kalian. Didorong oleh kuatnya ikatan di antara kalian, para penyihir bekerja sama dengan para putri raja untuk mengambil alih kerajaan mereka."

"Penyihir _berteman_ dengan putri?" tanya Soojung tak percaya.

"Sebelum ada kisah kalian, tidak ada yang mengira hal ini bisa terjadi. Kini pria dan wanitalah yang bermusuhan," ujar Profesor Dovey.

Kyungsoo teringat kejadian di Kebun Bunga: kelompok-kelompok wanita yang berceloteh riang, sebagian cantik dan ceria, sebagian lagi biasa saja dan aneh, sementara para lelaki lusuh dan kesepian.

"Tapi kami tidak ingin para pangeran jadi gelandangan!" seru Kyungsoo. "Kami tidak mau bermusuhan dengan mereka."

"Yang jelas kami tidak mau mereka jadi bau," gumam Soojung.

"Kalian membuat para pangeran jadi tidak penting," tukas Lady Kwon. "Kalian membuat mereka _tak terpakai_. Dan sekarang kalian membuat mereka mengikuti pemimpin baru demi membalas dendam."

Gadis-gadis itu menelusuri arah pandangan Lady Kwon ke lautan poster "DICARI" yang diacung-acungkan di luar pagar, menuntut untuk memenggal kepala Soojung atas perintah pemimpin mereka.

"Sang Guru!" Soojung tersadar. "Kami melihatnya–"

"Yang benar?" Lady Kwon mengejek.

"Dia ada di kastel Kejahatan! Kita harus membunuhnya _lagi_ ," Soojung menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Katakan padanya!"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan rasa menggelitik di perutnya.

"Tapi _tidak mungkin_ dia masih hidup," ucap Kyungsoo, nyaris bergumam. Dia mendongak. "Anda berdua juga ada di sana waktu itu, Profesor. Kita semua menyaksikan kematiannya."

"Benar," kata Profesor Dovey. "Tapi bukan berarti posisinya tidak digantikan."

" _Digantikan_?" ujar kedua gadis itu serempak.

"Tentu saja Lady Kwon dan aku berpendapat kamilah calon yang paling layak," kata Profesor Dovey sambil merapikan kerah gaunnya. "Karena dibenci dan jadi gelandangan, para pangeran membutuhkan pemimpin yang bisa mereka percayai. Kami meyakinkan mereka bahwa _Dongeng Dyo dan Krystal_ sudah berakhir selamanya. Di bawah perlindungan kami, Storian akan mengambalikan keseimbangan laki-laki dan perempuan, sama halnya dengan Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Tapi ketika kami tengah berusaha menjembatani perdamaian antara anak-anak perempuan dan laki-laki..." wajahnya meredup. "Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi."

Dia menunjukkan halaman terakhir dongeng mereka dan menunggu komentar dari kedua gadis itu.

"Kai digambar lebih tinggi dari aslinya," komentar Soojung.

"Apa ada yang _hilang_?" tanya sang profesor.

Kyungsoo teringat buku dongeng di bawah tempat tidurnya; pangeran menikah dengan putri...

"Tamat," katanya. "Kenapa tidak ada tulisan 'Tamat'?"

Profesor Dovey membelalak padanya, karena bukan jawaban itu yang dia tanyakan. Perlahan dia mengangkat buku itu ke bawah cahaya. Di bawah baris terakhir dongeng mereka, keempatnya bisa melihat kata itu tertulis dengan tinta yang perlahan memudar sebelum terhapus sempurna.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Soojung.

"Tampaknya buku dongeng kalian kembali dibuka oleh Storian," jawab Profesor Dovey, memandu arah pandangan mereka pada berbagai versi kisah mereka yang terhampar di meja. "Tamat" juga telah menghilang dari buku-buku itu.

Soojung mengaduk-aduk tumpukan buku itu. "Tapi bagaimana bisa kami kehilangan akhir bahagia kami?!"

"Karena salah satu dari kalian mengharapkan akhir bahagia yang _berbeda_ ," tukas Lady Kwon tajam tanpa memandangnya. "Salah satu dari kalian menginginkan akhir bahagia yang _baru_. Dan sekarang salah satu dari kalian sudah membuat sekolah kita dalam keadaan _perang_."

"Itu konyol," ujar Soojung kesal. "Dulu aku memang ingin menjadi putri, tapi tidak bisa, kan? Aku sudah lihat tempat ini membuatku jadi seperti apa, dan aku tidak punya keinginan untuk tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi, meskipun Jangho baunya seperti pantat kuda dan tidak ada laki-laki yang layak. Jadi, jika aku tidak membuat permohonan, jelas ini seuatu kesalah–"

Sekarang Soojung sadar ke mana arah pandangan Lady Kwon. Pipinya mendadak pucat seolah kehabisan darah. Perlahan dia menoleh pada sahabatnya yang berdiri di sudut gelap.

"Kyungie, sewaktu di jalan buntu kau bilang... kau bilang kau membuat... Bukan itu maksudmu, kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup menatapnya.

Tangan Soojung gemetar. "Kyungie, katakan maksudmu bukan itu."

Kyungsoo mencari kata-kata, sesuatu yang bisa menebus kesalahannya.

Soojung terkesiap. "Akhir bahagia kita hilang gara-gara _kau_?"

Kyungsoo merah padam. Dia berpaling pada Lady Kwon. "Bagaimana cara memperbaikinya? Bagaimana cara memulangkan Soojung dengan selamat?"

Mantan Dekan Kejahatan itu membiarkan pertanyaannya menggantung sementara dia mengamati kuku-kuku tajamnya.

"Sederhana saja," akhirnya dia menjawab sambil mengangkat mata. "Kalian harus membuat permohonan untuk bisa bersama satu sama lain, pada saat yang bersamaan. Memohon untuk saling bersama dan hanya kalian berdua, maka Storian akan kembali menulis 'Tamat'."

"Dan kami bisa meninggalkan Hutan?" desak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak akan diburu lagi selama permohonan kalian _sungguh-sungguh_."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. "Kami bisa memperbaikinya," dia menoleh pada Soojung. "Kita bisa mendapatkan kembali akhir kisah kita dan para penduduk desa tidak akan melukai kita."

Soojung menjauh. "Akhir seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak," kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" desak Soojung.

"Itu hanya kesalahan–"

"Permohonan _apa_ yang kau buat? Jawab."

"Kita bisa selesaikan ini sekarang," Kyungsoo memohon.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa."

Kedua gadis itu menoleh.

"Storian harus menulis 'Tamat' untuk menyegel permohonan kalian," ujar Profesor Dovey. "Untuk saat ini, hal itu tidak memungkinkan."

"Apa maksud Profesor? Di mana Storian?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Di tempat biasanya Storian berada, bersama _Sang Guru_!" bentak Lady Kwon.

"Tapi Anda bilang dia diganti–"

Perutnya tergelitik.

Wajah yang tidak bisa dilihatnya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mendongkak.

"Siapa yang _tidak_ ingin akhir bahagia kalian tersegel?" tanya Lady Kwon dengan suara lembut. "Siapa yang _menginginkan_ akhir berbeda dari kisah dongengmu?" Dia mengangkat buku dongeng itu, memperlihatkan halaman terakhir; seorang laki-laki berjalan ke balik kabut sendirian. "Siapa yang _mendengar_ permohonan putrinya?"

Kyungsoo berbalik ke jendela. Di seberang teluk, petir menggelegar di atas menara Sang Guru dan disusul guruh lainnya. Terlihat olehnya sosok bertopeng perak di bawah kilatan petir; berambut keemasan, tubuh kekar, kilap pedang bersarung...

Langit menggelap, sosok itu menghilang.

Kyungsoo merasa pusing. Semua serangan itu, semua pengerusakan...

"Dia," bisik Soojung, tubuhnya roboh ke dinding. "Kau mengharapkan _dia_."

Kyungsoo berusaha mencari kata-kata, tetapi sekali menatap Soojung yang menggelung dalam balutan daster _pink_ kotor, dia sadar bahwa tidak ada yang dapat dikatakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mendengarnya?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Karena kau _ingin_ dia mendengarnya," sela Lady Kwon, berjalan pelan ke arah Kyungsoo. "Sejak hari kepergianmu, Kai yakin suatu saat kau akan memanggilnya. Sejak hari kepergianmu, Kai dan kawan-kawannya mencari-cari desamu, berusaha memasuki Hutan Luar–sampai akhirnya permohonanmu membuka gerbang-gerbang itu."

Kyungsoo memucat, memandang Lady Kwon yang berjalan mengelilinginya.

"Kali ini pangeranmu harus yakin bahwa kau benar-benar _memilihnya_. Dia membutuhkan jaminan bahwa kali ini kau tidak mengulang kesalahan. Maka Kai mencuri Storian di depan mata kami, tahu betul bahwa menara Sang Guru akan mengikuti ke manapun Storian berada. Kini dia mencegah Storian menulis 'Tamat' pada dongeng kalian–hingga dia dapatkan akhir bahagianya yang _baru_."

Perut Kyungsoo terasa dingin. "Apa akhir barunya?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Lady Kwon menatapnya tajam. "Membunuh Soojung."

Perlahan Soojung mengangkat pandangannya, tatapan nyalang dan marah.

"Kai yakin membunuh Soojung bisa memperbaiki dongeng kalin menjadi yang seharusnya," ujar Profesor Dovey. "Si penyihir mati. Sang putri terbebas dan hidup bersamanya. Akhir kisah kalian ditulis ulang, sesuai dengan permohonan Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup bernapas sementara tatapan Soojung membakarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau permudah saja urusan Kai? Bunuh penyihir ini dengan tanganmu sendiri," desis Soojung.

"Dengan begitu segalanya beres," desah Profesor Dovey.

Kedua gadis itu menoleh.

"Ya ampun. Apa tadi aku mengucapkannya keras-keras?"

"Tak lama lagi dia juga akan mati!" bentak Lady Kwon. "Kai sudah menduga Soojung akan datang kemari mencari perlindungan. Sekarang dia dan pasukannya akan datang untuk membunuhnya."

"Pasukan?" Kyungsoo pucat pasi. "Dia punya pasukan?"

"Kau lupa soal _sekolahnya_ ," kata Lady Kwon.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah ke jendela. Di balik rintik hujan, dia bisa melihat tudung-tudung merah melongok-longok di sekitar Menara Kejahatan. Mereka berseragam kulit hitam dilengkapi lambang ular merah tua dan sepatu bot hitam mengilap. Perlahan pandangannya turun ke dasar kastel, tulisan besi berkarat melengkung di sana:

 **SEKOLAH LAKI-LAKI**

 **BALAS DENDAM DAN PEMULIHAN**

"Sebuah permohonan berbuntut begitu banyak konsekuensi, bukan?" kata Lady Kwon sambil melirik Kyungsoo. "Kai menjanjikan separuh harta ayahnya bagi siapapun yang berhasil membunuh Soojung–atau Krystal, karena orang-orang luar mengenalnya dengan nama yang tertera di dalam buku dongeng. Tak diragukan lagi, semua siswa laki-laki Ever dan Never menerima tantangan itu."

"Begitu pula para pangeran di luar sana," ujar Profesor Dovey seraya mengawasi kerumunan lusuh yang bergerombol di luar pagar sekolah. "Kai tahu dia tidak akan bisa menyerang sekolah kita hanya dengan siswa sekolahnya. Guru-guru di sini tidak akan menyerahkan Soojung begitu saja tanpa perlawanan."

"Maka dia memanfaatkan para pangeran agar kita terpaksa menyerahkan Soojung," gerutu Lady Kwon.

Pandangan Kyungsoo masih tertuju pada benteng merah tua itu.

"Storian berada di sekolah cowok?"

"Ambil Storian dan pulangkan Soojung hidup-hidup atau cium Kai sebelum dia membunuh sahabatmu," tatapan Profesor Dovey bersirobok dengan mata kaget Kyungsoo. "Cium pangeranmu dengan sepenuh hati, maka kau akan hidup bersamanya dengan Akhir Bahagia. Soojung akan menghilang dari dongengmu dan pulang sendirian."

"Pulang _sendirian_?" Soojung terkesiap seakan terkena tembakan. "Sendirian di Jangho sementara Kyungsoo _bersamanya_?"

"Hanya dua cara ini yang bisa mencegah perang," ujar Profesor Dovey.

Hanya gema teriakan para pangeran dan suara hujan yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Soojung menatap Kyungsoo sebelum kembali duduk menggelung.

 _Kai_ , Kyungsoo mengertakkan giginya. Kenapa dia tega membuat permohonan demi seorang anak laki-laki yang bertindak sejauh ini karena cinta? Kenapa dia memilih anak laki-laki yang mau membunuh sahabatnya sendiri? Dirinya yang dulu, yang seperti penyihir, tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Pilihan ketiga," kata Kyungsoo seraya berderap ke pintu. "Katakan pada Kai bahwa dia seorang brengsek yang senang berkhayal."

" _Jangan_."

Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Kau membuat permohonan untuk bersamanya," kata Soojung, kemarahan mewarnai wajahnya. "Kau kira aku bisa percaya kalau kau berduaan dengannya?"

Kyungsoo tergagap. Soojung lebih kelihatan seperti penyihir dibanding yang dilihatnya saat di kuburan.

"Aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan cinta kalian, tapi aku menyarankan agar Kyungsoo segera membuat keputusan. Segera setelah Kai membantu para pangeran menerobos penghalangnya, nyawa kita semua berada dalam bahaya," ujar Lady Kwon.

"Kami akan menyembunyikan kau dan Soojung di Hutan Biru sampai kau punya rencana," kata Profesor Dovey pada Kyungso sambil membawa segepok kunci. "Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalian berada di sini."

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena dua guru ini terlalu egois dalam mengatur urusan dongeng kalian," ujar sebuah suara semanis madu.

Kedua profesor serta kedua gadis itu menoleh dan menjumpai seorang wanita langsing menawan mendorong pintu, kulit seputih susu dan dada montok, mengenakan gaun seragam guru berwarna biru elektrik bermotif kupu-kupu. Rambut cokelat panjangnya menjuntai di tengah punggung, alis mata tebal nan gelap menaungi mata hijau tuanya, bibir penuh berwarna _pink_ tua itu membuka dan menampilkan gigi putih cemerlang.

"Di kantor kakakku?" katanya sambil menggigit bibir bengkaknya. "Aku baru tahu kalau ini tempat untuk pertemuan rahasia."

"Di sini tidak ada yang bisa menguping," balas Lady Kwon. Kyungsoo bisa menangkap suaranya yang mendadak gugup, tak seperti biasanya.

"Yah, aku yakin bisa menyesuaikan demi menyambut kedatangan tamu kita yang terhormat," ujar wanita itu sambil mendesah, kemudian menoleh pada Soojung dan Kyungsoo. "Lagipula, karena merekalah sekolah bagus ini ada."

Kedua gadis itu melongo.

"Kami sudah berlatih dengan giat untuk menyambut kedatangan kalian," kata orang asing itu, alis melengkungnya bertaut. "Dan hampir saja terlewat." Dia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada kedua guru itu.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengernyit, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Tapi bagaimana Anda tahu kami akan dat–"

"Oh, ya ampun. Kalian berdua kelihatan kotor dan mengerikan," potong wanita itu, secara ajaib mengubah pakaian dan penampilan mereka dengan jarinya. Hanya saja warna _pink_ di daster Soojung memudar menjadi putih polos.

Soojung memegang ujung dasternya. "Kenapa dengan–"

"Ayo, Anak-anak." Wanita itu melenggang ke pintu. "Buku-buku dan jadwal kalian sudah kami siapkan di kamar kalian."

"Jadwal!" Profesor Dovey melonjak dari duduknya. "Jangan coba-coba mengikutsertakan mereka di kelas, Seo Joohyun!"

Wanita itu berbalik. "Selama mereka ada di sekolah _ku_ , mereka akan hadir di semua kelas dan menaati peraturan. Termasuk _tinggal_ di sekolah setiap saat. Kau pasti tidak mau melawan peraturan, kan?"

Soojung dan Kyungsoo menunggu kedua profesor itu untuk menyatakan keberatan, tetapi anehnya mereka hanya diam. Pandangan mereka terpaku pada kupu-kupu biru yang bertengger di pucuk hidung mereka.

"Ternyata _mantan_ dekan kita lupa memberikan informasi paling penting tentang perubahan di sekolah baru kalian," ujar si orang asing sambil tersenyum pada kedua gadis itu. "Seo Joohyun–atau lebih dikenal dengan Evelyn Sader, Dekan Sekolah Perempuan. Maaf buru-buru, aku tidak ingin yang lain menunggu lama. Mari ikut aku."

Ketika wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan melewati pintu, Soojung melihat dua kupu-kupu mendarat di pakaiannya yang berwarna senada dan secara ajaib hilang menjadi motif gaun.

Soojung terkesiap. "Siapa yang menunggu lama?"

Semakin banyak kupu-kupu menyatu ke gaunnya, dan wanita itu tidak menoleh ke belakang.

"Pasukan kalian," jawabnya, seolah sejak tadi ia mendengarkan seluruh percakapan mereka.

Sementara Kyungsoo berjalan dalam diam, pikirannya berkecamuk. Seraya menatap punggung wanita itu, benaknya terus mengatakan _ada yang salah_.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter, yo!_

 _Sorry for typo(s) :(_


	7. Her Name is Yura

**6**

 **GADIS ITU BERNAMA YURA**

.

.

.

"Setelah kematian kakak, rasanya lebih nyaman memakai nama lahir. Nama keluarga 'Sader' hanya akan membuatku terbebani. Jadi, silakan panggil aku 'Dekan Seo'," ujar sang Dekan, sepatu kaca birunya berkeletak-keletuk di jembatan layang dari Valor ke Honor. "Nah, di sekolah ini para perempuan didedikasikan dan dilatih untuk menciptakan kisah seperti dongeng kalian. Kisah kalian baru sekadar permulaan dari apa yang bisa dihasilkan para putri dan penyihir bila mereka bekerja sama. Di sini kalian akan memimpin seisi sekolah."

Kyungsoo tersekat, lalu menyusul wanita itu turun di tangga Honor. "Tapi kami harus pulang!"

"Begini, para _mantan_ Dekan punya pandangan yang berbeda denganku," ujar Dekan Seo saat kupu-kupu muncul dari berbagai arah dan menghilang di gaunnya. "Menurut mereka kalian harus pulang demi kembali menemukan akhir bahagia, tapi menurutku kalian harus tetap di sini."

"Tapi semua anak laki-laki akan membunuhku!" ujar Soojung sambil menyenggol Kyungsoo keras-keras saat menyalipnya.

"Permohonan kalian tidak akan berhasil kecuali kalian bersungguh-sungguh," ujar Dekan sambil melenggangkan bokong besarnya di sepanjang ruang lobi. Lalu dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu es Galeri Kebaikan.

Dia memandang Soojung. "Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkan Kyungsoo sementara kau tahu yang dia harapkan adalah pangerannya?"

Dekan menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kau bisa memohon untuk bersama Soojung padahal kau takut pada penyihir yang ada di dalam dirinya?"

Dia mendekat sampai-sampai kedua gadis itu bisa mencium aroma krim madu dari kulitnya yang sempurna. "Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa memohon untuk bersama orang yang tidakkalian _percaya_?"

Pandangan mata Soojung dan Kyungsoo seketika bertemu, saling berharap sahabatnya akan menyangkal. Namun keduanya diam, telak dikalahkan kebenaran.

"Persahabatan kalian perlu dibenahi sebelum kalian bisa pulang–dan di tempat ini kalian akan memperbaiki apa yang sudah rusak," ujar Dekan Seo, seekor kupu-kupu terakhir terbang menyatu dengan gaunnya. "Dongeng telah mendidik kita bahwa ikatan seperti yang kalian milki tidak langgeng. Kenapa? Karena selalu ada laki-laki yang menjadi penghalang. Seorang laki-laki yang begitu merasa terancam oleh kisah kalian sehingga rela _membunuh_ untuk menghancurkannya. Tapi di sekolah ini, kalian diajari hal yang sesungguhnya." Hanya gelap pekat yang mereka lihat setelah Dekan membuka pintu. "Bahwa kehidupan tanpa pemuda adalah akhir bahagia yang paling _hebat_ bagi seorang gadis."

Jarinya menyalakan obor secara ajai dan seketika nyala api merah menjalar menjadi dentuman suara drum. Soojung dan Kyungsoo melonjak mundur.

Sebanyak 20 barisan gadis berdiri mematung, kepala mereka tertunduk, setiap orang mengenakan cadar putih, celana harem biru benhur, dan korset biru muda dengan lambang kupu-kupu dijahit di bagian dada. Jumlah mereka lebih dari 100 orang, berbaris dari galeri sampai Aula Kebaikan yang luas. Dengan wajah tersamar, mereka berdiri diam mencekam, kedua tangan berlipat dan terangkat seolah memanggil jin. Dua orang gadis duduk di permadani terbang yang melayang-layang di atas mereka, menabuh drum yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

Di depan barisan pawai itu, seorang gadis berdiri sendirian di luar barisan. Berbeda dengan yang lain, cadar yang dipakainya berwarna biru, rambutnya merah terang, dan kulit lengannya yang pucat berbinti-bintik merah stroberi. Perlahan-lahan dia mengangkat tangannya dan bunyi drum pun berhenti.

Dengan lengkingan liarnya, dia menghanguskan kedua permadani terbang itu serta membuat Soojung dan Kyungsoo menelan ludah melihat kobaran api. Ketika drum kembali berbunyi, gadis itu berputar dan bergoyang menarikan tari perut, siulan keras dan getaran menegaskan tiap gerakannya.

"Sekali melihatnya, Kai pasti langsung lupa pada si pembuat permohonan," komentar Soojung dingin.

Kyungsoo mendekati sahabatnya. "Soojung, maafkan aku."

Soojung menjauh.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu demi seorang namja," desak Kyungsoo. Namun seraya memperhatikan si gadis penari, terbersit rasa cemburu dalam dirinya. Apa Kai sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?

Dihancurkannya pikiran itu. Kai ingin membunuh sahabat karibnya dan dia masih memikirkannya? _Kai itu musuhmu, dasar bodoh!_

Wajah Yunho menghantuinya, memohon padanyauntuk membawa Soojung pulang dengan selamat. Mana Kyungsoo yang rela melakukan apa saja demi sahabatnya? Mana Kyungsoo yang mampu mengendalikan perasaannya? Mana Kyungsoo yang Baik?

Barisan belakang mulai menirukan gerakan tari pemimpinnya, tangan-tangan berayun gemulai. Kemudian, mendadak mereka berayun membalik dan menari berpasangan. Tangan-tangan mereka bersentuhan dan menggenggam seraya saling memunggungi dan mengangkat tanagn serta bertukar tempat, tanpa pernah melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Berbalut celana harem biru berkilauan dan cadar putih, mereka tampak seperti anemon laut yang berayun. Meski hatinya bak dilanda badai, Soojung masih bisa tersenyum. Belum pernah dia melihat sesuatu yang begitu indah. Terlebih lagi melihat gadis-gadis menari tanpa laki-laki.

Kyungsoo tidak suka ekspresi wajah Soojung.

"Soojung, aku harus berbicara pada Kai."

"Tidak boleh."

"Sudah kubilang, aku minta maaf. Kau harus mengizinkanku untuk memberes–"

"Tidak."

"Si bodoh itu mengira aku ingin kau mati!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menampik kupu-kupu di bahunya. "Hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya berpikir rasional."

"Pangeran ini mengira dia adalah Sang Guru, mempertaruhkan setengah harta kekayaannya demi kepalaku, dan kau kira dia bisa berpikir rasional?" sahut Soojung, membiarkan kupu-kupu bertengger di bahunya. "Aku heran Kebaikan bsia menang kalau senaif ini."

Kyungsoo memandang sekilas pada Dekan yang berdiri memunggungi mereka. Tidak mungkin dia mencuri dengar sementara bunyi drum bergemuruh serta si gadis penari menjerit-jerit seperti dubuk. Namun anehnya, perasaan Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau wanita itu bisa mendengar segalanya.

"Soojung, aku keliru dan hilang kendali saat itu," bisiknya.

Soojung menonton si gadis pemimpin menyemburkan kobaran api lagi. "Mungkin Dekan benar," ujarnya tanpa berbisik sama sekali. "Mungkin aku harus tinggal di sini."

"Apa? Kita bahkan tidak tahu dari mana _asalnya_ , apalagi bagaimana dia bisa jadi Dekan! Kau lihat sendiri raut wajah Profesor Dovey tadi. Dia tidak bisa dipercaya–"

"Untuk saat ini, aku lebih mempercayainya daripada kau."

Kyungsoo bersumpah dia melihat Dekan menyeringai. "Ini bukan tempat yang aman untukmu. Kai pasti datang mengincarmu!"

"Biarkan saja. Memang itu yang kau mau, kan?"

"Aku mau kau pulang dengan selamat! Aku _tidak_ menginginkan Kai!"

Soojung berputar dan menggeram. "Lalu kenapa kau _memohon_ untuk bersamanya?"

Kyungsoo mematung.

"Pemberian hadiah dimulai!" seru Dekan.

"Hadiah!" Soojung berpaling dari Kyungsoo dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia berjalan menyamping ke arah Dekan sementara gadis-gadis bercadar merapat ke dinding, menyisakan lorong luas di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Kyungsoo mengikuti dengan cemas, teringat bagaimana pengaruh dunia ini terhadap sahabat dan dirinya sendiri. Semakin lama mereka tinggal di sini, semakin mereka masuk ke dalam bahaya. Dia harus secepatnya membawa Soojung pulang.

Saat berjalan melewati area yang tertimpa sinar matahari dari jendela kecil, Kyungsoo melihat betapa galeri pameran kini telah berubah. Segala bukti prestasi murid laki-laki sudah ditanggalkan dan diganti dengan barang-barang peninggalan dari dongengnya dan Soojung: seragam Ever milik Kyungsoo, poster-poster Kursus Saat Makan Siang buatann Soojung, pesan Kyungsoo untuk Soojung saat Uji Dongeng, potongan rambut Soojung saat dia dihukum di Ruang Jahanam, dan banyak lagi; semua diabadian dalam peti kaca biru. Pada dinding utama, terdapat mural Ever After yang dulu perayaan pernikahan pangeran dan putri, kini ditutup kain kanvas biru laut dengan bordir kupu-kupu.

Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah pojok lukisan-lukisan Profesor Sader yang dulu. Seorang peramal yang mampu melihat sekelebat masa depan, mantan guru Sejarah yang dulu selalu membuat lukisan setiap Pembaca yang datang dari Jangho ke Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Setiap kali Kyungsoo membutuhkan jawaban, dia selalu melihat lukisan itu, mencari-cari petunjuk. Sekarang dia hanya ingin mempelajari lukisan itu lagi, tetapi dua gadis bercadar berjalan mendekat sambil membawa sebuah vas ungu yang sangat besar.

"Dari Lembah Perawan," ujar Dekan Seo, suara manisnya kini berat dan berwibawa. "Guci dari Putri Riselda, yang sama seperti ratusan putri lainnya, telah mendengar kisah kalian dan menyadari bahwa dirinya akan lebih bahagia tanpa pangeran. Dia telah membakar singgasana pangerannya dan mempersembahkan abunya pada kalian."

Kedua gadis itu menyodorkan guci itu pada Soojung dan Kyungsoo yang lantas meneliti ukiran pada guci bergambar seorang pangeran terlempar keluar dari istana secara ajaib ke buaya-buaya di bawahnya.

"Kami tidak mau," tukas Kyungsoo.

Soojung menoleh pada Dekan dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau ditaruh di kamarku?"

" _Kamar_?" sembur Kyungsoo. "Soojung, kita tidak akan tinggal–"

Dua orang gadis berjalan di lorong membawa hiasan dinding bambu oriental.

"Dari Bukit Pifflepaff," suara Dekan menggelegar. "Tirai bambu lukis tangan dari Putri Sayuri, yang sudah membaca buku dongeng kalian dan menyadari bahwa tanpa pangeran, para putri dan penyihir akan lebih bahagia."

Lukisan indah pada buluh-buluh bambu itu menggambarkan seorang putri dan penyihir yang berpelukan pada satu panel. Panel lainnya bergambar seorang pangeran yang dicambuk hingga terluka parah oleh raksasa.

"Ini parah sekali," tukas Kyungsoo.

"Gantung di atas tempat tidurku," ujar Soojung pada gadis-gadis bercadar itu. "Apa selanjutnya?"

Kuku jari Sang Dekan yang berkuteks emas menunjuk ke ujung lorong. "Dari Hutan Bawah, hiasan dinding seorang pangeran tunawisma."

"Andai saja Profesor Dovey dan Lady Kwon bisa menghargai seseorang yang elegan seperti Anda," rayu Soojung pada Dekan. Pemberian berbagai hadiah yang menampilkan penyiksaan para pangeran berlangsung, termasuk boneka-boneka _voodoo_ pangeran, rampasan pedang para pangeran, serta sebuah karpet yang terbuat dari rambut pangeran.

"Apa pelajaran dimulai hari ini?" tanya Soojung.

Dekan tersenyum lebar sambil berlalu. "Termasuk mata pelajaranku."

"Sekarang kau mau mengikuti pelajaran?" desis Kyungsoo pada Soojung.

"Semoga saja mereka sudah merenovasi ruang-ruang kelas dari permen itu." Soojung menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari, bersiap memulai hari. "Aku alergi dengan baunya."

"Yak! Kepalamu dipertaruh–"

"Dan yang terakhir, hadiah dariku," Dekan Seo mengumumkan seraya berdiri di depan mural Ever After yang tertutup kain. "Anak-anak, sekolah yang lama mengajarkan kalian untuk mengalahkan Kebaikan atau Kejahatan. Tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa ada keseimbangan antara Kebaikan dan Kejahatan sebelum tercipta keseimbangan antara Laki-laki dan Perempuan? Tidak salah jika para Pembaca kita kembali ke sekolah ini, karena kisah mereka belum selesai."

Dia menatap kedua gadis itu. "Dan pertempuran menuju akhir baru saja dimulai." Dia menjatuhkan kain penutupnya. Kyungsoo dan Soojung menarik napas.

Kalimat 'EVER AFTER', megah dan berkilauan, masih mengintip dari balik gambar awan pada bagian atas mural dengan huruf-huruf besar emas. Sisanya sudah diperbarui.

Kini yang tergambar di sana adalah pemandangan dua kastel kaca biru di sekitar danau, sementara para gadis berseragam biru langit berkumpul di balkon-balkon menara, berjemur di tepi danau, berjalan-jalan di taman yang dibatasi pagar. Sebagian gadis-gadis itu cantik, sebagian lagi buruk rupa, tetapi mereka bekerja, tinggal, dan bermalas-malas bersama tanpa pemisah, seolah putri dan penyihir memang selalu ditakdirkan untuk berteman.

Dalam lukisan itu juga ada anak-anak lelaki. Namun mereka berpakaian compang-camping dan wajah tak keruan, mereka menciduk kotoran hewan, menyapu Hutan Biru di belakang kastel, membangun menara-menara, sementara mereka dibelenggu rantai secara mengenaskan sebelum akhirnya kembali ke penjara kumuh dan kotor di pinggiran pagar.

Pengawas perempuan menggiring mereka bagaikan ternak dan tak seorang pangeran pun melawan. Budak-budak itu pasrah mengabdi selamanya. Mata Kyungsoo beralih ke bagian atas lukisan; di sana terdapat dua orang perempuan yang membelakangi matahari, mengenakan mahkota kristal, tengah mengawasi kerajaan mereka dari atas balkon.

"Itu kita," Soojung terkesiap.

"Itu sekolah ini," gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Akhir bahagia kalian yang sesungguhnya," ujar Dekan sambil menyempil di tengah-tengah mereka. "Kapten-kapten gedung suci ini, memimpin para gadis menyongsong masa depan tanpa pangeran."

Kyungsoo meringis sambil melihat anak-anak lelaki Ever dan Never yang dibenci dan diperbudak. Hatinya memberontak, mengatakan bahwa itu perbuatan salah yang keji. "Sekolah ini _bukan_ akhir kita," katanya sambil menoleh pada Soojung. "Katakan padanya kita harus pergi!"

Namun Soojung sedang memandang lukisan itu, matanya terbuka lebar. "Bagaimana caranya kami bisa mewujudkan ini?"

Kyungsoo berdiri kaku.

"Sama seperti semua pahlawan memenangkan akhir bahagia mereka, Nak," jawab Dekan seraya menyentuh bahu mereka. "Dengan cara menghadapi musuh mereka," dia tersenyum lebar sambil memandang menara Kai di luar jendela. "Dan _membunuhnya_."

Kyungsoo dan Soojung saling berpandangan, terkejut.

"Anak-anak yang kukasihi," Dekan menyapu tangannya ke seluruh kerumunan. "Sambutlah kedua Pembaca kita di sekolah ini!"

Sambil berkoar, kerumunan itu melepas cadar mereka dan menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Kalian sudah pulang!" ujar Irene antusias sambil memeluk Kyungsoo bersama Rosé yang wajahnya berbintik-bintik merah, sementara Chaerin dan Jennie mendesak Soojung ke dalam pelukan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu kita berteman–" ujar Soojung dengan suara parau dan sesak napas.

"Kami di pihakmu untuk melawan Kai," kata Jennie riang. Rosé merangkulnya seolah Ever dan Never mendadak jadi sahabat karib. "Kami semua!"

"Kalian adalah pahlawan kami," ujar Reena pada Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa putri Arab itu tampak lebih besar di bagian bokongnya. "Kau dan Soojung mengajari kami hal yang sesungguhnya tentang cowok!"

Kyungsoo masih mencari kata-kata ketika sebuah pekikan disertai pelukan erat menerjangnya dan Soojung. "Teman-teman sekamarku!" pekik Seulgi melengking. "Kalian senang sekali, kan? Dekan menempatkan kalian di kamarku!"

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Soojung tidak sempat mencerna kegemparan itu karena mereka sedang memelototi sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan–"Rambutmu!" teriak Soojung.

"Tidak ada cowok berarti tidak perlu tampil seperti putri konyol," ujar Seulgi sambil mengusap sisi kiri kepalanya yang dicukur hampir gundul dengan bangga. "Coba pikir, sudah berapa banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan tahun lalu demi Kai dan Pesta Dansa serta mempercantik diri sepanjang hari. Coba tebak apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Sekarang aku membaca, aku belajar bahasa Kurcaci, dan akhirnya aku tahu apa yang terjadi di dunia kita!"

Kyungsoo melongo tak tanggung-tanggung. Kalau Seulgi baru membaca buku pelajarannya sekarang, lalu bagaimana bisa dia berkali-kali menempati peringkat tinggi tahun lalu?

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Biutifikasi?" tanya Soojung dengan cemas.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada cantik atau jelek di Sekolah Perempuan!" kata Jisoo yang Soojung sadari dengan rasa ngeri, sama sekali tidak memakai riasan. "Kita memakai celana, kita tidak merawat kuku, dan kita bahkan makan keju!"

Soojung ternganga dan menoleh pada Dekan, tetapi kupu-kupu membuntutinya keluar galeri.

"Tapi sedikit lipstik boleh, kan?"

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau!" kata Chaerin sambil memperlihatkan polesan perona pipinya yang mengerikan. "Anak-anak Never boleh berdandan, Ever tidak harus. Semua terserah kalian!"

Yeri bersandar sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah sebulan tidak mencuci rambut."

Soojung dan Kyungsoo menjauh, tapi kemudian disambut oleh teriakan bertubi-tubi.

"Kyungsoo-yaaa! Kau kembali! Aigoo, sahabat terbaikku di seluruh dunia!" Baekhyun tersenyum palsu pada Soojung. "Kau juga." Lalu Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo lagi, mata cokelatnya berair. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku terus berdoa supaya kau kembali. Di sini serasa surga! Tunggu sampai kau mengambil pelajaran Sejarah. Dekan yang mengajar dan kita masuk ke dongeng! Ada juga latihan tari, koran sekolah, juga klub buku. Dan kita akan membuat pertunjukan drama sebagai ganti Pesta Dansa! Kita juga boleh tidur di kamar siapa saja dan–"

Baekhyun tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena segerombolan anak perempuan kini mengepung Soojung dan Kyungsoo; setiap orang bertingkah seolah dirinya adalah sahabat terdekat mereka.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengelak dari gerombolan yang mengepungnya dan terjun meraih Soojung di tengah-tengah kepungan. "Kita harus keluar dari sini seka–" Dia tersandung dan jatuh menelungkup.

"Maukah kau menandatangani bukuku?" tanya Giselle, rambut hitamnya sudah dipapas menjadi model _mohawk_.

Kyungsoo merangkak mundur seperti kepiting menuju kerumunan penggemar yang lebih meriah.

Selagi gadis-gadis itu menyodorkan buku, kartu, dan bagian tubuh mereka untuk ditandatangani, Seulgi memaksa mereka berbaris dan memberikan penghargaan satu per satu. Soojung hampir tidak bisa membedakan siapa dari Kebaikan dan siapa yang berasal dari Kejahatan karena banyak gadis Ever yang memangkas rambut dan mengabaikan bentuk tubuh mereka, sementara para gadis Never bereksperimen dengan riasan dan diet.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil membebaskan diri dari kerumunan itu. Ketika dia menarik lengan Soojung demi mengakhiri ketololan itu, dia diam terpaku.

Si gadis penari bercadar biru langit mendesak ke arah mereka. Tubuhnya tinggi dan sekurus burung bagau, cara berjalannya seperti berjinjit, tumit sandal putihnya bahkan tidak menyentuh lantai. Dia berjalan cepat di lorong, melewati gadis-gadis yang melongo, lalu berhenti mendadak di hadapan kedua Pembaca. Gadis berambut merah nan indah itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengibak cadar dari wajahnya.

Soojung dan Kyungsoo sama-sama kebingungan. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan siapapun yang pernah mereka temui, tetapi rasanya agak familier. Dia berhidung mancung dan lancip, rahangnya kokoh, matanya besar lengkap dengan iris biru. Lehernya panjang dan tampak aneh, baju atasannya menampakkan otot-otot perut yang berombak sempurna di balik kulit pucatnya yang berbintik-bintik merah.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, menatap mata mereka kemudian berkuak dengan suara berat yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Soojung melonjak. Lalu dia melemparkan ciuman, memasang kembali cadarnya, dan mendesak keluar dari aula.

Semua gadis diam dan mengawasi gadis tadi sambil melongo sampai akhirnya kerumunan kembali mendorong-dorong ke arah Soojung dan Kyungsoo, Seulgi pun bersiul keras.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Namanya Yura," bisik Baekhyun. "Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dia bisa masuk sekolah ini. Dia tidak pernah bicara, tidak pernah makan, dan sejauh yang kami tahu, dia selalu menghilang. Mungkin karena tidak punya tempat tinggal. Kasihan, tapi Dekan mengizinkannya tinggal di sini karena kebaikan hatinya. Sebagian orang berpendapat dia itu keturunan burung _stymph_."

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut, mengingat burung kurus pemakan daging yang membenci anak-anak Never. "Bagaimana bisa dia keturunan sty–"

Renungan Kyungsoo terpecah karena Soojung telah menguasai semua kerumunan, tersenyum penuh kemenangan, memberi tanda tangan, dan mengecup pipi seolah dia telah pulang ke rumahnya.

"Boleh tidak aku membantumu melawan para cowok?" tanya Chaerin keras-keras.

"Aku boleh jadi Wakil Kapten, tidak?" tanya Jennie.

"Aku boleh jadi Wakil Wakil Ketua?" tanya Jisoo.

"Duduklah bersama kelompokku saat makan siang!" seru Rosé.

"Jangan, duduk dengan kami saja!" sergah Yeri.

"Senang sekali rasanya punya _penggemar_ lagi," ujar Soojung yang mengabaikan tatapan ngeri Kyungsoo dan menambahkan tanda tangannya dengan bentuk hati. "Sebelumnya aku berusaha pulang ke tempat di mana tak ada orang yang menginginkanku. Sekarang aku malah tersesat ke tempat di mana semua orang menginginkanku."

"Kalau kau kesulitan menghadapi Seulgi, jangan khawatir. Kau bisa tidur di kamarku kapan saja," ujar Baekhyun yang menangkap raut murung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh padanya dan Baekhyun langsung paham.

"Kau tidak akan tinggal di sini, ya?"

Kerumunan di sekitarnya terdiam.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku tentang pertunjukan drama itu," kata Soojung keras-keras. "Apa sudah ada audisi untuk pemeran utam–"

Soojung berhenti bicara karena semua murid mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo ke luar jendela. Di seberang teluk, kabut bertambah pekat di sekeliling kastel merah yang suram.

"Kalau kami tinggal di sini, berarti kami memulai perang. Kalian semua berada dalam bahaya," kata Kyungsoo pada mereka. Dia menoleh pada Soojung. "Kau dengar sendiri apa kata para profesor. Kita bisa membereskan perbuatanku tanpa harus mengorbankan siapapun. Kau, Kai, dan siapapun di sini. Kita buat permohonan untuk saling bersama dan lupakan tempat ini." Dia menyentuh bahu sahabatnya. "Tetap tinggal di sini adalah perbuatan Jahat, Soojung. Dan kau tidak Jahat."

Pandangan Soojung perlahan menyapu lautan gadis tak berdosa yang sudah pasti akan mati di tangan Kai dan pasukan tudung merahnya. Namun Kyungsoo melupakan peringatan Dekan. Mereka bisa pulang kalau mereka beruda membuat permohonan itu dengan _sungguh-sungguh_. Soojung tahu Kyungsoo tidak mungkin bersungguh-sungguh membuat permohonan akhir kisah bersama sahabatnya. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya karena nyatanya Kyungsoo tidak melupakan sekolah ini.

Karena seorang sahabat sudah tidak cukup lagi untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menginginkan seorang pangeran.

"Kita harus sembunyi di Hutan Biru dan membuat rencana," bisik Kyungsoo pada Soojung, begitu ingin segera melarikan diri sebelum Dekan kembali. "Mungkin kita bisa bermogrif ke Sekolah Laki-laki."

Tercengang, Soojung tidak berkata apa-apa sampai kemudian tatapannya bersirobok dengan matanya sendiri pada lukisan di dinding. Memakai mahkota kristal di puncak kastel, dia terlihat persis seperti seseorang yang dikenalnya. Jalinan rambut keemasan yang sama, sendirian kehilangan akhir bahagianya karena seorang laki-laki. Seorang yang mati sendirian karena hal itu.

" _Kau terlalu cantik untuk dunia ini, Soojung._ "

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan ibunya.

 _Eomma ingin aku menemukannya,_ pikir Soojung. Menemukan dunia yang tidak akan membuatnya berakhir seperti ibunya. Dunia tempat dirinya dan Kyungsoo bisa bahagia selamanya. Dunia tempat mereka tidak akan lagi diganggu oleh laki-laki.

Dunia tanpa pangeran.

Dan hanya satu pangeran yang menghalangi mereka. Soojung menggertakkan giginya, air matanya menggenang. Seorang pangeran yang pasti akan dilupakan Kyungsoo setelah mati.

"Bukan Jahat, Kyungie. Sekolah ini adalah satu-satunya harapan kita," cetus Soojung.

Kyungsoo menegang. "Apa yang kau–"

"Dia bilang dia _mengincarku_ , kan?" seru Soojung pada pasukan yang menantinya. Dia meringis marah sambil memandang kastel Kai. "Kalau begitu, biarkan dia _mendatangiku_."

Gadis-gadis itu bersorak parau dan mengerubuti pemimpin baru mereka.

" _Kai mati_!"

" _Cowok-cowok mati_!"

Kyungsoo pucat pasi saat mata Soojung bertemu dengan matanya sebelum menghilang di tengah-tengah keramaian.

Satu permohonan saja, dan dia sekarang sudah menggiring mereka ke dalam peperangan. Perang antara dua pihak yang memperebutkan hatinya. Perang antara dua orang yang disayanginya. Perang antara sahabatnya dan pangerannya.

Jiwa Kyungsoo dihanguskan rasa bersalah, janjinya pada seorang ayah habis terbakar.

 _Aku butuh bantuan_ , doanya sembari mengawasi Soojung melemparkan ciuman pada para tentaranya. Seseorang yang bisa melihat ini semua dengan jelas. Seseorang yang bisa memberitahunya siapa yang Baik dan siapa yang Jahat kali ini.

Saat dia menjauh dari keramaian itu, dilihatnya kilatan aneh di sudut, melayang-layang di atas lantai dekat pojok gelap lukisan Sader. Perlahan, sepasang mata kuning kecil melayang ke arahnya seperti dua butir kelereng yang digantung. Tiba-tiba sepasang lagi menyala di sebelahnya, lalu sepasang lagi, sementara sosok-sosok bayangan membungkuk berjalan cepat di balik tiang marmer.

Tiga ekor tikus memelototi Kyungsoo seakan dia telah mengucapkan kalimat ajaibnya. Kemudian mereka bergegas pergi lewat pintu belakang untuk memandunya ke tempat pemilik mereka berada.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hi! Sekali lagi, bagi kalian yang ingin kontak saya bisa cek profile yaa. Ada ID Line saya di sana. Terima kasih : )

Dan maaf, untuk beberapa alasan, update kali ini tidak terlalu banyak rombakan, terutama chapter 4. Saya harap ini tidak mengecewakan readers :[


	8. The Witches Brew a Plan

**7**

 **PARA PENYIHIR MENGGODOK RENCANA**

.

.

.

"Coba kuperjelas, ya," bersut Amber sambil duduk mengangkang di atas wastafel kuningan di samping Victoria, keduanya mengenakan seragam Never mereka–tunik gombrang hitam. "Kai ingin membunuh Soojung. Soojung ingin membunuh Kai. Kita semua akan mati, kecuali kau bisa menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan akhir bersama salah satu dari mereka _sekarang_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, bersandar pada bilik kamar mandi kuning gading di Menara Honor, yang dilengkapi toilet dan bak mandi biru safir. Tidak pernah disangka dia akan begitu senang bertemu dengan dua penyihir ini, setelah begitu banyak pikiran tumpang tindih di dalam benaknya.

Berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya, keduanya sama sekali tidak berubah. Rambut merah-hitam Amber lebih berminyak daripada biasanya; tato demon di lehernya kembali berwarna setelah mantra gagal yang membuatnya lemah tahun lalu. Victoria kelihatan lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya; mata merahnya kelihatan jadi lebih terang karena itu. Sambil menunggang wastafel di samping Amber, dia mengayun-ayunkan seekor kadal hidup di atas ketiga tikus hitam yang kelihatan mirip sekali dengan tikus-tikus yang dibantai saat perang Kebaikan-Kejahatan tahun lalu.

"Seorang pangeran dan penyihir rela membunuh demi dirimu," ucap Victoria dengan suara serak. "Kalau itu terjadi padaku, aku pasti merasa tersanjung." Dilihatnya tiga kawan pengerat itu mengeluarkan isi perut si kadal kemudian mengangkat mata memelasnya. "Untung aku tidak punya perasaan."

"Meragukan. Mana ada orang yang mengganti binatang peliharaan mereka yang mati dengan binatang yang sama persis?" gumam Amber.

"Begini, ya. Aku lapar, kotor, belum tidur, dan ada sepasukan cowok yang mau membunuh sahabatku," ujar Kyungsoo, suaranya pecah karena stress. "Aku hanya ingin pulang dalam keadaan hidup."

"Tapi kau membuat permohonan untuk bersama Kai," ujar Amber dengan nada mengejeknya yang tajam dan khas. "Itu tandanya kau sama sekali tidak ingin _pulang_."

Untuk sesaat, Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena hati kecilnya diam-diam membenarkan itu. "Dengar, bilang saja apa yang harus kulakukan supaya tidak ada korban."

"Memangnya kita ini ibu peri ya, Vic," dengus Amber, menghapus lingkaran-lingkaran asap dari jari pendar merahnya.

Victoria menggambar tengkorak di wastafel dengan jari pendah hijaunya.

"Tolonglah," Kyungsoo memohon. "Kalian kan penyihir. Kalian pasti tahu cara mencabut kembali permohonan–"

"Tulus sekali!" Amber berbalik dan menggambar kotak yang membingkai kepala Kyungsoo di cermin dengan jari pendarnya. "Lihatlah jiwa malang yang tersesat dan tak berdaya ini. Masih memakai baju hitam dan mencari-cari Kyungsoo yang _dulu_. Kyungsoo yang melemparkan burung tak berkepala, kentut di hadapan para cewek Ever, dan menyayangi Soojung yang berharga itu melebihi hidupnya sendiri." Tatapan Amber bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo di cermin dan tersenyum lebar. "Tapi Kyungsoo yang itu sudah tidak ada, Putri."

"Itu tidak benar," sergah Kyungsoo. Namun luka-luka cakaran Reaper terasa pedih di tangannya seperti luka baru.

"Padahal dulu kami mau kau masuk kelompok kami," ujar Victoria. "Dan sekarang lihat dirimu sendiri, takut melukai sahabat hanya karena seorang _cowok_."

"Senang melihat kalian berdua masih seperti dulu," gerutu Kyungsoo, berbalik menuju pintu. "Aku jadi ingat kenapa kita tidak berteman."

"Pada akhirnya hanya satu yang bisa membuatmu benar-benar bahagia," ejek Amber dengan nada lembut. "Pertanyaannya adalah, _siapa_?"

Kyungsoo menoleh saat para penyihir itu turun dari wastafel dan mengelilinginya seperti hiu.

"Soojung atau Kai?" Amber menimbang-nimbang.

"Kai atau Soojung?" Victoria memanas-manasi.

Dua penyihir itu kembali bersandar sejajar pada wastafel. "Ini perlu dipikirkan baik-baik," kata Amber sambil melirik Victoria. Tiba-tiba mereka serentak menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"KAI!"

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti sesaat, terdiam kaget. "Tapi itu salah! Aku _tidak_ menginginkan pangeran!"

Amber melompat turun dari wastafel. "Dengar ya, mata besar. Kalau kau tidak mencium Kai, kedua sekolah akan terus seperti ini," desisnya, tiba-tiba terlihat seperti penyihir yang Kyungsoo kenal. "Cium dia, maka semua akan beres. Pangeran bersama putri, penyihir akan pergi selamanya. Anak-anak Ever di sini, Never di sana. Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan akan kembali tepat pada saat aku jadi Kapten di tahun ketiga."

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya. "Aku mengerti. Aku mengkhawatirkan nyawa sahabatku dan kau mengkhawatirkan sekolah juga jabatan Kapten."

"Tahu tidak apa akibat perbuatanmu di sekolah ini, cewek plin-plan?!" bentak Amber, mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat. "Apa kau tahu akibatnya pada kami?"

Amber melemparkan gumpalan perkamen dari sakunya. Kyungsoo membukanya, yang ternyata jadwal, nyaris tak terbaca karena bercampur coretan-coretan.

* * *

 **AMBER DARI** **RUMPUMPUM**

 **PEREMPUAN, KELAS 2**

 **MENARA HONOR, KELOMPOK HUTAN 4**

 **.**

Debiutifikasi (Prof. Sohee Ahn & Pollux)

Kekuatan Tanpa Pangeran (Prof. Clarissa Dovey)

Perlawanan Terhadap Laki-laki (Lady Kwon)

Sejarah Pahlawan Wanita (Prof. Joohyun Seo)

Makan Siang

Bakat Wanita (Prof. Minkyung Shim)

Pertahanan Dalam Dongeng (Helga si Jembalang)

* * *

Kyungsoo terbelalak membacanya. "Tapi–ini semua soal–"

"Cewek-cewek, bodoh! Semua yang ada di sekolah ini hanya soal cara menjadi perempuan!" Amber melengking. "Tahu tidak apa saja yang sudah kulalui demi membuktikan bahwa diriku lebih dari sekadar cewek? Tapi sekarang aku terpaksa hidup di kastel yang penuh dengan mereka! Tidak mungkin ada sekolah tanpa cowok! Kita saja tahu itu, padahal kita lebih memilih mati daripada menyentuh cowok!"

"Tapi waktu itu kita berdansa dengan mereka di Pesta Dansa Kejahatan," Victoria mengoreksi–

"Diam!" bentak Amber, lalu kembali menghadap Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada yang suka cowok! Bahkan cewek yang _suka_ pada cowok tidak akan bertahan bersama mereka! Mereka bau, terlalu banyak omong, selalu mengacaukan segalanya, dan selalu memasukkan tangan mereka ke saku celana; tapi bukan berarti kita bisa sekolah tanpa mereka! Sama saja seperti burung _stymph_ tanpa tulang! Seperti penyihir tanpa kutil! TANPA COWOK, HIDUP TIDAK ADA ARTINYA!"

Gema suaranya menggetarkan cermin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat jadwal itu. "Mm, lalu guru-guru tidak keberatan dengan ini?"

"Menurutmu kenapa mereka tidak datang ke acara Penyambutanmu?" gerutu Amber, sedikit lebih tenang. "Mereka sama saja dengan kami, tapi tidak punya pilihan. Kalau menolak, nasib mereka akan sama seperti Putri Sunny."

Kyungsoo tidak melihat nama guru Komunikasi Hewan itu di jadwal. "Di mana dia?"

"Dekan mengganti mata pelajarannya menjadi Perburuan Binatang, berhubung anak-anak cewek harus bisa memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sendiri dan tidak bisa bergantung pada cowok untuk urusan makanan. Itu bagian dari Lima Peraturan," ujar Victoria sambil mengembuskan napas dan menyalakan keran wastafel untuk menakut-nakuti tikusnya. "Tentu saja Putri Sunny menolak mengajar pelajaran itu; di tanah lapang sana dia harus membunuh hewan-hewan yang seumur hidupnya dia jadikan teman." Dia mengelus tikus-tikusnya yang basah dan menggigil, lalu mendongak. "Keesokan paginya, tangga melemparkannya ke Hutan."

"Mungkin lebih baik dia pergi," kata Kyungsoo, sedikit lega karena dia tidak perlu mempelajari lebih banyak tentang kukuk burung hantu dan cara memanggil anjing dari putri _pink_ penuh tata krama itu.

Victoria melotot. "Ingat tidak di Hutan ada _apa_?"

Dada Kyungsoo mendadak sesak. _Para_ _pangeran_. Pangeran-pangeran yang penuh dendam dan haus darah.

"Kenapa Dekan tidak menyelamatkannya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara pecah. "Mereka akan membunuhnya–"

"Tahu tidak betapa anak-anak Never benci pada kamar mandi? Apalagi bersembunyi di dalamnya, yang toiletnya terbuat dari _sapphire_? Separah itulah kami tidak mau ikut pelajaran di sini!" bentak Amber yang kembali naik pitam. Dia membelalak pada Kyungsoo dengan penuh kebencian sehingga Kyungsoo terpaksa menimpan pembelaan dirinya bahwa nasib Sunny adalah yang terburuk.

"Kau mau Soojung tetap hidup? Mau mencegah peperangan antara cewek dan cowok? Mau akhir bahagia yang _abadi_ dan _sesungguhnya_?" Mata Amber membakar Kyungsoo. "Cium Kai."

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya memberontak dari rasa sesak di dada. _Akhir yang tepat,_ kata Profesor Dovey. Pipinya bersemu merah. Mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri? Meninggalkan Soojung _selamanya_ setelah semua yang mereka alami bersama?

"Aku tidak bisa," ucapnya lemah seraya bersandar pada dinding pintu bilik toilet. Tiba-tiba, suara batuk terdengar dari dalam bilik itu.

Amber menggeram, "Apa?!"

"Boleh aku keluar sekarang?" tanya suara kecil yang familier itu.

"Boleh kalau kau sudah mengakui bahwa kau adalah pengkhianat yang tidak disukai semua orang dan lebih baik menggorok lehermu sendiri daripada memperlihatkan diri lagi selamanya," tutur Amber pedas.

Hening.

"Kyungsoo, boleh aku keluar?"

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Hai, Luna."

Pintu bilik toilet membuka perlahan, lalu seorang gadis Ever yang belum pernah dilihatnya, berpinggang langsing dan rambut merah kecokelatan, melangkah keluar. Kyungsoo memandangnya bingung dan mengintip ke dalam bilik untuk mencari Luna. Namun bilik itu kosong.

Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo menoleh pada orang asing itu. "T-tapi kau–"

"Selalu kelaparan," ujar Luna seraya menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukanna cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menarik diri agar bisa memperhatikan penampilan Luna. Berat gadis itu sudah berkurang 15 kilogram, dengan riasan wajah ringan dan terang, lipstik merah ceri dan maskara kelap-kelip. Rambutnya yang cokelat diberi _highlight_ pirang, dibiarkan tergerai bergelombang, serta dihiasi jepitan kuning berbentuk bintang. Dia bahkan menggulung atasan seragam biru mudanya ke atas sehingga perut kencangnya terlihat.

"Kau tidak akan membubarkan sekolah ini, kan?" rengek Luna sambil menggigit sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti gumpalan kale kering. "Ayah selalu bilang aku akan berakhir jadi penjahat gendut dan kesepian sama seperti dia. Tapi tempat ini membuatku bisa jadi diriku yang kuinginkan, Kyungsoo. Di sini aku merasa begitu _bahagia_ , untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Dan dua anak ini membuatku merasa tidak enak hati. Waktu aku masih gemuk, mereka sering meledekku dan sekarang setelah aku kurus, mereka terus menghinaku."

"Kau lebih baik mati," sahut Amber.

"Kau cuma iri karena aku punya teman-teman baru," tukas Luna.

Tato demon di leher Amber mengelupas, menggembung, dan hidup, lalu menyambarkan petir ke arah kepala Luna. Luna menghindar ke dalam bak mandi dan sambaran petir itu melubangi dinding marmer. Gadis kecil yang sedang membaca _Mengapa Tidak Perlu Laki-laki_ di atas tempat tidurnya kelihatan melongo kemudian melarikan diri.

Seraya menggerutu, Amber memanggil demonnya untuk kembali ke leher. Luna mengintip Kyungsoo dari dalam bak mandi, sekarang dia mengemil sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti wortel berbentuk awan. "Dia marah karena yang lain menyukai Dekan."

"Yang kusuka darinya adalah dia tidak bisa memaksa kami memakai seragam tolol itu," tukas Amber sambil memandang jijik korset biru Luna. "Profesor Shim diam-diam mengajari kami agar terserang kutil-kutil menular setiap kali memakai seragam. Setelah para cewek berteriak-teriak selama dua hari, akhirnya Dekan menyerah."

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengambil alih begitu saja?" tanya Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Kau perlu mengingat-ingat betapa buruknya keadaan antara cewek dan cowok saat kau pergi," kata Amber. "Pangeran paling ideal di sekolah kehilangan putrinya karena penyihir botak dan ompong. Mendadak cowok memandang cewek sebagai musuh dan cewek menganggap cowok sebagai tukang gencet. Ketika sekolah berganti menjadi Laki-laki dan Perempuan, Dekan hanya memperburuk segalanya."

"Tapi _dari mana_ asalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Dia bilang dia adik Sader–"

"Yang kami tahu, malam ketika sekolah berubah menjadi Laki-laki dan Perempuan, Profesor Dovey tidak bisa masuk kembali ke kantornya. Dia dan Lady Kwon berusaha membukanya selama berjam-jam dan ketika mereka berhasil, Dekan Seo sudah duduk di mejanya." Jelas Victoria.

"Tapi bagaimana dia bisa masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo, keningnya berkerut. "Dan kenapa mereka tidak melawannya?"

"Karena sebelumnya para guru laki-laki sudah mencoba dan sejak itu mereka _tidak pernah terlihat_ lagi," kata Victoria.

Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Selama Storian ada pada Dovey dan Kwon, kita masih punya harapan untuk berdamai. Tapi satu-satunya harapan untuk saat ini adalah kau mencium pangeranmu. _Tidak ada_ cara untuk melawan Dekan," Amber menekankan. Dia menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan tajam. "Karena seluruh kastel ini ada di pihak _nya_."

* * *

Ketika Soojung berjalan mengikuti Dekan di Jembatan Layang, murid-murid lain terus saja muncul di hadapan mereka dari Menara Honor ke Menara Valor, mengucapkan salam pada Soojung seolah dia kapten kapal.

"Kematian untuk sang pangeran!" pekik seorang gadis berjerawat.

"Hidup Soojung dan Kyungsoo!" seru seorang murid Ever yang kelihatan seperti kurcaci gempal.

Soojung memaksakan senyuman palsu seraya terus mengikuti Dekan di lorong kaca itu. Sambil berjalan, Dekan menyipit ke arah para pangeran yang berisik di luar pagar sekolah, mencoba untuk merusak kubah pelindung buatan Lady Kwon dengan batu dan tongkat. Bibir merah tebalnya sedikit mengerut sembari mempercepat langkah. Pinggulnya mengayun di balik gaun yang kelihatan jauh lebih ketat dibandingkan gaun guru-guru lainnya.

Berjalan cepat di belakangnya, Soojung memandangi bayangan Dekan di jembatan. Belum pernah dia melihat wanita secantik Dekan–bahkan lebih cantik dari ibunya sendiri. Proporsi tubuhnya persis seperti yang ada di dongeng; bibir semerah mawar, rambut yang mengembang dan begitu berkilau, seolah sang Dekan berasal dari lukisan sempurna yang dihidupkan. Apa yang dia pakai untuk merawat kulit? _Akar tanaman berduri pun tidak bisa menutup pori-pori sekecil itu_ , pikir Soojung, membandingkan dengan kulitnya melalui bayangan di kaca–

Bayangan dirinya yang keriput, botak, dan ompong balas memandangnya dengan tajam, kulitnya penuh kutil.

Soojung tersekat ketakutan dan menutup matanya. _Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah Baik..._

Dia membuka matanya, melihat kulit lembut dan halusnya kembali.

"Soojung?"

Dengan jantung berdebar, Soojung melihat dahi Dekan berkerut memandangnya di ujung jembatan. Soojung cepat-cepat menyusul, kakinya gemetar sementara murid-murid lain terus bermunculan dan memberi salam.

"Kematian untuk Kai!"

"Kematian untuk pangeran!"

"Mm, waktu tadi Anda bilang soal m-membunuh Kai," Soojung tergagap cemas. "M-maksud Anda bukan s-saya harus membunuhnya, kan? K-karena itu perbuatan _Jahat_ –"

"Melihat masa lalumu, saya kira kamu justru akan menantikannya," Dekan termenung.

Soojung menyeka keringat. "Saya tahu reputasi saya memang agak menakutkan–tapi begini, saya sudah berubah."

"Benarkah?" Dekan menatapnya tajam. "Di galeri tadi kau tampak sudah sangat siap memimpin perang."

"Yah, orang kan memang harus menampilkan sikap pemimpin," ujar Soojung, keringatnya semakin banyak. "Tapi sebenarnya hari-hari penyihir saya sudah berlalu. Jadi sebaikna yang membunuh Kai adalah orang yang _sudah_ Jahat–kalau boleh kusarankan, mungkin Amber dan Victoria adalah kandidat yang cocok karena keduanya sama-sama penjahat penuh kebencian–"

"Anak laki-laki itu mau _mencuri_ satu-satunya sahabatmu, tapi kau takut melawannya?"

Soojung perlahan menatap Dekan yang tersenyum simpul sambil memandang ke luar pintu masuk Menara Valor.

"Mungkin itu karena kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau perjuangkan."

Pintu terbuka secara ajaib, dan Soojung terkesiap.

Dinding di kedua sisi tangga yang dipenuhi murid, menjulang hingga ke lantai lima. Dinding itu berhiaskan mural bergaya stensil wajah-wajah dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum, dilingkar mahkota bintang-bintang. Di atasnya terpampang judul berwarna biru berkilauan:

 **Harapan untuk Esok yang Lebih Baik**

Bukan lagi kulit beraroma kesturi, bau _cologne_ , wangi parfum, dan kulit binatang yang terdapat di Menara Valor, melainkan tanaman-tanaman subur yang digantung menutupi tangga kaca biru dan tiang-tiang marmer. Mawar-mawar biru langit juga memenuhi tangga kaca itu, guguran mahkota bunganya menghujani gerombolan murid yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas.

Sementara Soojung mengikuti Dekan menaiki tangga, para gadis itu segera bergeser ke pinggir kiri dalam satu barisan untuk memberi jalan dan salam senyuman hangat saat mereka lewat. Melalui birai spiral, Soojung melihat sekawanan kupu-kupu biru melesat dari lantai ke lantai, bersusun-susun membentuk gambar untuk menghibur para gadis yang menuruni tangga–burung _stymph_ , peri air, angsa–Dekan memelototi mereka, lalu dengan bunyi _pip_ memekik, mereka kembali ke gaunnya.

Dia berbelok di lantai tiga dan Soojung membuntutinya di lorong hiruk pikuk dengan segala kegiatan. Gadis-gadis Ever dan Never bersandar ada dinding dan duduk bersebelahan, menonton adegan tembus pandang yang terpapar di atas halaman _Buku Sejarah Hutan (Edisi Revisi)_ untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Di atas kepala mereka tampak mural-mural indah yang menggambarkan para gadis menggiring para pemuda yang diperbudak, dilengkapi dengan gambar samar wajah Soojung dan Kyungsoo yang seolah didewakan, di sepanjang dinding asrama.

Reena berlarian menghampiri satu per satu dari mereka sambil membawa nampan hidangan telur rebus dan roti panggang, sedangkan Suzy membagikan susu cokelat. Di sudut, sekelompok gadis sedang berlatih terompet, klarinet, harpa, dan biola. Soojung tidak dapat membedakan mana yang gadis Ever dan mana yang Never karena semua berambut acak-acakan dan tidak menampakkan sedikit riasanpun di wajah mereka.

Sambil menaiki tangga, Soojung melihat Jennie dan Rosé tampak baru selesai mengecat mawar-mawar merah jambu pada birai tangga menjadi warna biru pekat. Tetesan-tetesan catnya mengenai dua orang gadis yang sedang berlatih dengan pedang kayu. Sementara itu, Yeri melompat di depan mereka, melemparkan lembaran-lembaran perkamen–"Malam ini ada klub buku! Jangan lupa datang, ya!" Kemudian suaranya dikalahkan oleh suara Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang berlatih menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil membaca kertas musik.

Di sekelilingnya, pintu-pintu membuka tutup bersamaan ketika para murid bergegas ke kamar sekembalinya dari acara Penyambutan, lalu keluar lagi dengan buku-buku di tangan menuju kelas. Mereka bahkan tidak memedulikan keringat di wajah dan ketiak.

Soojung teringat sekolah yang dulu–anak-anak Never saling menubruk saat berjalan menuju kelas, Ever berdandan selama berjam-jam; semua dalam persaingan antar-sekolah yang sangat ketat, setiap waktu. Sekarang, terlepas dari keringat serta rambut acak-acakan dan aroma _buttercream_ yang memanjakan indra penciuman, mereka bisa berkembang dan hidup bahagia bersama, tanpa terlihat seorang pun anak laki-laki.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan ini?" desah Soojung.

"Ada orang-orang yang akan selalu menolah perubahan," ujar Dekan di sampingnya. "Kyungsoo adalah seorang putri dan masih percaya bahwa dirinya membutuhkan seorang pangeran. Kau pasti tahu betul betapa kuatnya fantasi itu."

Soojung teringat segala harapan, energi, dan waktu yang dihabiskanya demi impian tentang pangeran. Keyakinan bahwa suatu saat akan ada pemuda tampan keuturnan bangsawan yang membawanya masuk ke istana megah dan kebahagiaan abadi. Dulu Kyungsoo mengejeknya karena keyakinan itu, sampai akhirnya Sang Guru menculik mereka.

Apakah sahabatnya kini dalam pengaruh mantra? Apakah Kyungsoo mulai meyakini fantasi yang dulu dihinanya? Perut Soojung mencelus. Apakah dirinya dan Kyungsoo sekarang _bertukar tempat_?

"Dia ingin menemui _nya_ ," ucap Soojung pelan.

Wajah Dekan menegang dan menyeret Soojung ke belakang tangga sementara segerombolan murid berlalu lalang.

"Kalau dia mencium Kai, semua akan berakhir."

"Kyungsoo tidak akan menciumnya kalau itu berarti kehilangan saya–"

"Dia membuat permohonan itu, Soojung," tegas Dekan seraya merengkuh Soojung. "Permohonan terlahir dari jiwa dan hanya akan bertambah kuat bila disangkal."

Soojung membeku.

Dekan mendekat dan meraup pipi Soojung dengan jemari emasnya. "Dia bukam gadis yang dulu kau kenal, Soojung. Ada duri di dalam hatinya, dan harus dibabat habis."

Soojung bersandar pada bahu Dekan. "Saya hanya ingin Kyungsoo kembali," bisiknya.

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya, setelah pangerannya mati." Dekan membelai rambutnya. "Kalian akan selalu bersama. Tidak akan ada pemuda yang bisa mengganggu kalian."

Mata Soojung berkaca-kaca. Dia ingin bersembunyi di dalam pelukan Dekan selamanya. "Tolong beri tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan."

"Pisahkan mereka," kata Dekan, tiba-tiba menjauh. "Buat Kai memerangi kita. Pada saat itu, kau dan pasukanmu akan siap."

"T-tapi saya tidak mau berperang–" Soojung tergagap, merasa seolah kutil-kutil melepuh di kulitnya. "Sekarang saya sudah jadi B-baik–"

"Dan membiarkan sahabatmu mencium pangerannya? Membiarkan dia membuangmu ke dunia yang sia-sia?" Dekan mendekat. "Tanpa sahabat, tanpa cinta, dan terlupakan?"

Soojung kehilangan suaranya.

"Bukankah ibumu berakhir seperti itu?" tanya Dekan, semakin mendekat. Bibirnya menyerempet telinga Soojung. "Lalu ibumu jadi apa?"

Soojung memucat seketika.

Sebuah tangan menyambarnya dan dia langsung memekik kaget–

"Jangan khawatir!" ujar Seulgi riang pada Dekan sambil menarik Soojung pergi. "Saya akan menunjukkan kamarnya, seragamnya, beserta jadwalnya!" Dia merangkul Soojng dan menariknya ke lorong. "Percaya nggak sih, kita dulu bertengkar hanya gara-gara cowok?"

Tanpa mampu berkata-kata, Soojung menoleh ke belakang. Tatapannya jatuh pada Dekan yang berdiri di depan mural, bagaikan ibu yang tersenyum pada anaknya. Sementar sosok Dekan tenggelam dalam kegelapan lorong, yang bisa dilihat Soojung hanyalah kerlip mata hijaunya, berbaur dengan mual wajahnya sendiri yang bermahkota dalam dunia tanpa pangeran.

Dunia tempat dirinya tidak akan dikhianati lagi oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Soojung mengertakkan giginya.

Selama Kyungsoo tidak mencium Kai, ada peluang bagi mereka.

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk terdiam dalam kebingungan di bak mandi, menyenggol sabun batangan hingga jatuh ke lantai. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di benaknya adalah di mana dirinya berada sekarang, andai saja dia tidak membuat permohonan itu.

Ibunya pasti sedang merebus masakan untuk makan siang dan aroma masakan dari ketel bercampur dengan bau angin berasap yang menyelinap masuk lewat jendela rumahnya yang rusak. Di tempat tidur, dia pasti sedang terburu-buru mengerjakan PR tata bahasanya berhubung sekolah dimulai sore hari.

Saat dia menyeruput sisa supnya, terdengar langkah kaki menginjak rumput kering, senandung lembut, sepatu kaca menapaki teras. "Ke sekolah sama-sama?" kata Soojung. Lalu mereka berjalan santai menuruni bukit, berbalut mantel _pink_ dan hitam, bercanda tentang anak cowok di sekolah mereka yang berbau kandang ternak. "Biar saja dia berusaha menikahi kita," ujar Soojung, lalu dia akan tertawa karena memang begitulah adanya sebelum ini semua. Mereka saling memiliki dan tidak memerlukan yang lebih dari itu.

"Bisa-bisanya aku mengacaukannya," keluh Kyungsoo dengan suara pecah. Dia mendongak dan memandang ketiga penyihir itu. "Bisa-bisanya aku mengharapkan _dia_."

"Karena kau adalah seorang putri, Kyungsoo." Wajah Amber melembut untuk pertama kalinya. "Dan tak peduli seberapa kuat kau melawan, kau tetap menginginkan seorang pangeran."

Kyungsoo menelan gumpalan di kerongkongannya. Dia mendongak ke arah Victoria yang mengangguk di sebelah Amber dan menunggu Luna melakukan hal yang sama. Namun si langsing diam saja.

Kedua penyihir itu menembakkan percikan api pada Luna.

"Aw! Iya deh, _iya_!" seru Luna muram sambil melahap seledri berbentuk bintang. "Meskipun itu berarti aku akan kembali Jahat dan gendut."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Begini, Soojung hanya tinggal memaafkan aku dan semua akan–"

" _Memaafkanmu_?" Amber terkekeh. "Kyungsoo, kau berharap Sang Penyihir dari Hutan Luar mau memberi maaf? Yang benar saja! Di dalam hatinya, Soojung ingin sekali memotongmu kecil-kecil. Oh, biar kuingatkan bahwa Jahat tidak punya peraturan untuk memberi maaf."

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Kyungsoo mulai marah. "Soojung sudah berubah, sekarang dia Baik–"

Bahkan tikus-tikus Victoria pun terkikik.

"Dia itu seorang Never, Kyungsoo," sahut Luna. "Tidak peduli seberapa besar rasa sayangmu padanya, tidak peduli sebesar apa usahamu untuk mengubahnya, Soojung tetap akan berakhir menjadi Jahat dan _sendirian_."

"Dan bukan Kapten Kelas," gumam Amber.

Victoria berlutut menghadap Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa sungguh-sungguh memohon untuk bersama Soojung, karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia bersama Soojung di dalam duniamu." Untuk pertama kalinya, mata merah Victoria terlihat manusiawi. "Kau pasti akan selalu kembali ke sini, berharap bersama pangeranmu. Dan Soojung akan selalu jadi penyihir yang berusaha memisahkan kalian berdua–sampai kau mencium Kai." Tangannya yang dingin dan pucat memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. "Sadarkah kau? Permohonanmu sudah _tepat_."

Kyungsoo duduk terdiam di dalam bak mandi, seolah terjebak dalam teka-teki lagi. Sekali lagi, hanya Sang Guru yang punya jawabannya.

"Aku harus menemui Kai sendirian?" tanyanya pelan.

Luna mengangguk. "Itu satu-satunya cara untuk tahu apakah kau benar-benar ingin bersamanya atau tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau aku tetap ingin pulang bersama Soojung?" tanya Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan menolongmu," gerutu Victoria.

Kyungsoo teringat wajah Soojung di kantor Sader, sadis dan sedingin es. "Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menemui Kai tanpa ketahuan Soojung? Kami sekamar."

"Serahkan pada kami," ujar Amber sambil mencungkil sesuatu di sela-sela gigi grahamnya. "Tapi harus malam ini. Aku tidak tahan ikut pelajaran lebih dari sehari lagi."

Kyungsoo merasakan lega yang janggal, seolah terjebak dalam badai dan kemudian sekilas mata badai itu diperlihatkan padanya. Setelah semua ini, dia akan bertemu Kai. Apapun yang terjadi, akan ada harapan setelah itu. Jalan menuju kebahagiaan. Sebuah pilihan akan ditetapkan.

Seraya membungkuk di bak mandi, perhatiannya fokus pada sabun batangan berbentuk bintang di lantai. Pandangannya beralih pada timun berbentuk bintang di tangan Luna.

"Pasti kau mengira ini lebih mudah daripada cokelat," desah Luna, mengubah sabun lainnya menjadi lobak. "Tapi awalnya semua berubah menjadi keju–" Victoria membekap mulutnya.

Mata mereka terbuka lebar-lebar mengikuti kupu-kupu biru yang terbang masuk melalui lubang di ventilasi.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Cuma kupu-kup–"

Amber menembak Kyungsoo dengan percikan panas dari jarinya, membuat sang putri terkesiap kesakitan. Penyihir bertato itu memelototinya, lalu jari pendar merahnya menuliskan kalimat berasap di udara.

" _Dia mendengarkan._ "

Kyungsoo menggeleng kebingungan.

Amber dan Victoria menghitung mundur dengan jari mereka. 5...4...3...2...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan ada kepala menyembul di sana.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Kyungsoo," ujar Dekan sementara si kupu-kupu kembali menjadi motif di gaunnya. "Lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai dan kau belum memakai seragammu? Bukan cara terbaik untuk memulai hari pertama sekolah."

Dia melemparkan tatapan suram pada Amber dan Victoria, seolah mengatakan bergaul dengan mereka juga termasuk 'bukan cara terbaik'. Matanya beralih pada lubang di dinding marmer yang seketika tertutup dan diperbaiki dengan sendirinya.

"Pengrusakan gedung itu cenderung bersifat maskulin," katanya pada kedua penyihir itu, nada suaranya dingin membeku. Kemudian dia tersenyum senang pada Luna. "Sebaiknya belajarlah dari teman sekamar kalian tentang cara bersikap sebagai wanita. Kalau tidak, kalian tidak akan pernah tahu. Mungkin kastel ini sendiri yang akan mengajari kalian, seperti caranya memberi pelajaran pada anak-anak lelaki."

Amber dan Victoria menunduk gugup, membuat Kyungsoo bertambah was-was terhadap Dekan. Dia ingat saat perasaannya mengatakan Dekan menguping pada saat Penyambutan, saat kupu-kupu bertengger di bahu Soojung.

Kyungsoo menarik napas seketika.

Kupu-kupu di Hutan, di Kebun Bunga... Sejak awal Dekan sudah ada bersama mereka, menuntun mereka kemari.

 _Dia sudah mendengar semua yang mereka ucapkan._

"Mari, Nak?" Kuku-kuku Dekan yang panjang dan lancip menahan pintu.

Dengan tegang, Kyungsoo mengikuti Dekan, tetapi matanya terus menatap cermin dan seketika bertemu dengan pantulan mata hitam Amber yang marah dan membaca perintah tanpa suara dari mulut si penyihir.

" _Malam ini_."

.

.

.

 _Triple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	9. Unforgiven

**8**

 **TAK TERMAAFKAN**

.

.

.

"Nanti kita terlambat untuk tantangan pertama kalian!" Seulgi cemberut di depan pintu, membawa dua bungkusan buku di tangannya.

Soojung tidak bergerak, mata hijaunya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. "Sekarang kau mau tinggal di sini?" tanyanya curiga, duduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur dengan seragam lengkap dan mahkota kristal di kepala. "Kau bilang kalau tetap di sini sama saja dengan Jahat?"

Kyungsoo berbalik, memandang lukisan yang terhampar di seluruh dinding; dulu berwarna _pink_ cemerlang yang menggambarkan pangeran mencium putrinya, sekarang mural seukuran manusia yang menampakkan diirnya mencium Soojung agar hidup kembali dalam percikan cahaya biru terang. _Aku hanya akan menemuinya, bukan memilihnya. Aku hanya... menemuinya_.

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu menemui Kai?" serang Soojung, teringat peringatan Dekan.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"Bagaimana?" desak Soojung.

Kyungsoo menoleh, tulang-tulang tubuhnya menonjol dari balik seragam, mahkota kristal merosot di atas kepalanya. "Aku masih di sini, kan?"

Soojung mengembuskan napas lega. Suara Dekan memudar di dalam benaknya. Sama seperti Sang Guru, Dekan tidak mampu memahami kuatnya persahabatan mereka. Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi menemui pangerannya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Soojung mendongak, memberikan senyuman sebagai jawabannya. Namun mendadak, yang dilihat Soojung bukan Kyungsoo, melainkan seorang gadis yang memohon agar bisa bersama seorang cowok. Gadis yang menusuknya dari belakang. Gadis yang merusak Kebahagiaan Abadi mereka.

Kobaran rasa curiga yang dulu kembali menyala dalam dirinya.

 _Maafkan dia,_ pikir Soojung, berusaha melawan. Otot-ototnya menegang, tangannya mengepal. _Memaafkan adalah sifat Baik_. Namun, kini hatinya dipenuhi kemarahan seorang penyihir.

Sambil menarik napas, Soojung turun dari tempat tidur dan memeluk Kyungsoo, tiara mereka beradu. "Oh, Kyungie, aku memaafkanmu! Seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak akan pergi menemuinya."

Kyungsoo memerah, mengalihkan tatapannya. "Benda terkutuk apa sih ini?" gumamnya, tiara kristalnya tiba-tiba merosot ke mulut.

"Duh. Mahkota Kapten kalian," gerutu Seulgi, kakinya mengentak-entak tak sabar. "Kau berada di peringkat tertinggi Ever sebelum kau pergi, dan Soojung murid Never terbaik."

"Yah, sekarang kami berada di pihak yang _sama_ ," Soojung berseri-seri dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sadar telapak tangannya berkeringat dan melepaskannya untuk meraih kantung buku dari Seulgi.

"Tapi hari ini peringkat kalian akan dimulai dari awal lagi. Itu juga kalau kita sempat datang untuk tantangan pertama," kata Seulgi.

Saat mengikuti tubuh langsing Seulgi, Soojung menoleh pada Kyungsoo di belakangnya yang sedang mengerutkan kening sambil membaca punggung buku di dalam kantungnya:

 _Laki-laki: Ras yang Liar_

 _Kebahagiaan Tanpa Laki-laki_

 _Petunjuk Menuju Kehidupan Tanpa Pangeran_

"Sudah siap belajar di sekolah kita yang baru?" tanya Soojung sambil menahan pintu.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan sebisa mungkin membalas senyuman sahabatnya.

* * *

Profesor Ahn memelototi Kyungsoo dengan sadis sembari tergopoh masuk ke kelas berlapis gula-gula biru untuk pelajaran Debiutifikasi tanpa lenggak-lenggok heboh seperti biasanya. Dua puluh gadis duduk tegak dalam barisan yang rapi.

"Minggu ini kita akan menghilangkan kecantikan dalam segala hal yang diharapkan pangeran pada seorang putri," dia mendengus, badannya berbalut gaun kuning terang tanpa perhiasan tembaga, korset berbulu, hiasan rambut yang melambai tinggi, serta syal bulu binatang yang biasanya meramaikan penampilannya.

Kelasnya pun sudah bersih dari hiasan-hiasan kelas Biutifikasi yang dulu, termasuk cermin antik dari Paris, foto-foto transformasi para muridnya yang paling banyak mengalami kemajuan, serta bertumpuk-tumpuk rak berisi peralatan dandan. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah meja gula-gula putih, papan tulis permen, dan dinding gula-gula biru dengan cap wajah Soojung yang sedang tersenyum beserta balon dialog dari _marshmallow_ bertuliskan 'Kecantikan ada di kepala!'.

"Sebagai pengulangan," gerutu Profesor Ahn seraya kembali melemparkan tatapan menyalahkan pada Kyungsoo, "pertama-tama kita musnahkan diet sama seperti kita membasmi wabah menjijikkan, dan memberi dukungan pada para gadis untuk memakan apapun yang mereka inginkan–bahkan gula-gula sekalipun."

Kyungsoo terbatuk. Profesor Ahn sangat benci pada gula-gula, sampai pernah menghukum Kyungsoo mencuci piring selama dua minggu karena memakannya. Namun para gadis Ever tidak tampak terganggu dengan aturan yang bertolak belakang ini. Sungguh, Kyungso bahkan melihat lubang-lubang pada meja milik Reena dan mendadak penampilannya yang lebih gemuk bukan lagi misteri.

"Kedua, kita meniadakan rambut panjang dan indah seperti dambaan pangeran dan menyarankan setiap murid untuk bereksperimen, serta menemukan gaya yang dirasa tepat."

Kyungsoo melihat Profesor Ahn meringis saat memandang rambut biru tua _mohawk_ Giselle, kepala Seulgi seperempat nyaris-botak di bagian kiri, dan rambut pel merah Rosé yang kotor. Padahal kelas Profesor Ahn yang dulu menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk mempercantik diri hingga sempurna.

"Ketiga, kita meniadakan riasan wajah karena itu semata dibuat agar kita menjadi pion patriarkis guna menarik perhatian laki-laki," guru itu melanjutkan seraya meringis melihat lautan wajah kotor dan kulit berminyak yang dengan bangga mereka biarkan; juga anak-anak Never yang memakai riasan dengan naif, seperti anak 2 tahun yang dibiarkan melukis wajah mereka. "Dan hari ini, kita teruskan ke bab empat." Dia berbalik menghadap papan tulis. Kata demi kata muncul selagi dia menggerakkan jarinya dengan malas.

 _ELIMINASI MERAH MUDA_

Huruf terakhir tergores disertai bunyi kerit yang memekakkan telinga sehingga para gadis menutup telinga mereka.

"Berdasarkan tugas membaca tadi malam, sebutkan tiga alasan warna merah muda harus dimusnahkan!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Profesor Ahn memuja warna _pink_.

"Ya, Seulgi," ujar guru itu, berhubung Seulgi mengacungkan tangannya seakan dia harus cepat-cepat buang air kecil.

"Karena warna _pink_ diasosiasikan dengan kelemahan, ketidakberdayaan, dan kecemasan. Tapi Profesor Ahn–"

"Apa lagi, Luna?"

"Karena warna _pink_ adalah kebalikan dari warna biru, warna kekuatan dan ketentraman, yang dikenakan laki-laki tanpa memberi pilihan pada perempuan," jawab Luna dengan puas dan mendapat tos dari geng Ever-nya. Amber mengetapelnya dengan bongkahan gula-gula, Luna memekik.

"Profesor Ahn–" sela Seulgi.

"Kau sudah dapat giliran, Kang Seulgi! Minzy, apa alasan terakhir?"

"Karena warna _pink_ adalah tanda-tanda infeksi di sekitar luka. Dan mata merah muda berarti jamuran–"

"Jadikan ini sebagai peringatan untuk _membaca_ terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab, Minzy!" bentak Profesor Ahn, kemudian berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, "dan peringatan bahwa Ever dan Never seharusnya berada di sekolah yang berbed–APA LAGI, SEULGI?!"

"Profesor Ahn, kenapa Anda mengenakan _pink_?"

Profesor Ahn mengikuti arah pandangan Seulgi ke jepitan _pink_ berbentuk hati di rambut cokelatnya. Pipinya menggembung merah, nyaris meletus–kemudian dia melihat kupu-kupu di ambang jendela.

"Ya ampun! Benarkah?" Dia menyihir jepit itu jadi biru dengan jarinya. "Sedikit buta warna kalau sudah usia paruh baya. Sekarang tolong serahkan tugas tentang langkah-langkah yang sudah kalian ambil dalam debiutifikasi."

Dia mengentakkan kaki di sepanjang barisan murid-murid untuk mengumpulkan PR, seraya memandang benci pada kupu-kupu yang terbang pergi; sepertinya karena kupu-kupu itu hanya bisa mendengar dan tidak bisa melihat. Mata Kyungsoo menyapu dinding biru yang empuk, dulu sewarna dengan gaun _pink_ kesukaan Soojung sebelum Dekan mengubahnya. Dari dulu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyukai warna _pink_ , tapi kenapa Profesor Ahn tidak boleh menghias ruang kelasnya sesuai selera?

Dia menengok Soojung di meja sebelah yang bengong memandangi cap wajahnya di dinding gula-gula. Sepertinya ketenaran sudah menyembuhkan alerginya terhadap permen.

"Kyungie, setelah kupikir-pikir," Soojung menoleh padanya. "Kenapa sampai sekarang Kai belum berusaha menemuiku?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau sudah ada di sini dari pagi. Tidak ada Romeo yang menyelinap lewat jendela kamarmu. Tidak ada pelukan rindu–bahkan dia belum mengirim _pesan_."

Kyungsoo terpaku. "Bukan masalah, kan?" balasnya, kemudian pura-pura berkonsentrasi mendengarkan gurunya.

"Yah, bertambah lagi alasan untuk tidak menemuinya," desah Soojung, memoles tiara Kaptennya. "Belum tentu juga dia memang menginginkanmu. Setidaknya kita ada di kelas yang sama selama tiga jam pelajaran pertama, setelah itu jadwal kita berbeda. Entah kenapa Dekan memisahkan kita. Rasanya kita juga berbeda Kelompok Hutan ..."

Suara Soojung memudar, sementara Kyungsoo memandang ke Jembatan Separuh Jalan di luar jendela, tersamarkan kabut kelabu yang mengelilinginya. Dia masih memikirkan ucapan Soojung.

 _Kenapa Kai belum mencoba menemuiku?_

Jepit rambut biru jatuh di mejanya dan berdenting ke lantai. Ketika dia mau meraihnya, ada tangan yang menyambar tangannya–"Clarissa geram sekali," desis Profesor Ahn di telinganya. "Kau harus mengunci akhir kisahmu bersama Kai secepat–"

Profesor Ahn langsung terdiam karena pintu terbuka dan Pollux si anjing tertatih masuk–atau lebih tepat, _kepalanya_ tertatih memasuki kelas, terhuyung-huyung di atas tubuh kijang yang amat canggung.

"Maaf aku terlambat," katanya sambil mengangkat dagunya dengan sok. "Aku baru saja berkonsultasi secara khusus dengan Dekan mengenai cara yang lebih agresif dalam pemusnahan warna _pink_."

Kyungsoo dan Soojung bertukar tatapan terkejut, tidak diragukan lagi keduanya memikirkan hal yang sama. Sebagai separuh bagian dari anjing berkepala dua, Pollux sering kalah adu memperebutkan bagian tubuhnya dengan adik laki-lakinya, Castor, yang mengajar di Sekolah Kejahatan. Berhubung Castor adalah anjing jantan yang ganas, Kyungsoo tidak kaget jika Castor terusir dari kastel bersama semua murid laki-laki. Namun hingga saat ini, dia yakin sekali bahwa Pollux...

"Jantan juga?" bisik Amber dari belakangnya. Amber memandangi rahang Pollux yang lemah, bulu-bulunya yang tipis, dan lubang hidung merah jambunya. "Menurutku, kejantanan yang tersisa pada dirinya tinggal sebesar upil."

"Profesor Ahn sayang," kata Pollux dengan suara melengking. "Sepertinya barusan ada insiden tak terduga mengenai jepit rambut merah muda. Mungkin sebaiknya aku yang mengatur tantangan hari ini, jika Anda sedang tidak bersemangat?"

Profesor Ahn melotot seram. "Bagaimana dengan hidung merah jambumu?"

Pollux kelihatan habis ditampar. "I-ini kan bawaan lahir–"

"Berhubung menentukan tantangan adalah _satu-satunya_ kebebasan yang masih kumiliki," ujar Profesor Ahn dengan cepat pada murid-muridnya, "kompetisi untuk hari ini adalah..."

Pintu terbuka lagi.

"YA TUHAN, APA LAGI?"

Dekan masuk sambil tersenyum hangat. "Berhubung ini hari pertama bagi kedua Kapten kita, bukankah lebih pantas jika _aku_ yang menentukan tantangannya, Sohee?"

Profesor Ahn menggerutu dengan murung, lalu mengempaskan tubuhnya di meja permen asam.

"Pollux sayang," ujar Dekan, melenggang di depan meja Profesor Ahn, "bisakah kau ingatkan kedua Kapten kita tentang cara penentuan peringkat?"

"Tentu, Dekan," dengus Pollux. "Semua peringkat murid di Sekolah Perempuan diurutkan dari pertama hingga terakhir. Berhubung di setiap kelas terdapat 20 murid, peserta terbaik dalam tantangan akan mendapat peringkat 1, sementara murid yang paling lemah mendapat peringkat ke-20. Peringkat ini akan menentukan apakah kalian tergolong sebagai Pemimpin, Pengikut, atau Mogrif; kelompok terakhir ditujukan bagi mereka yang akan mengalami perubahan wujud menjadi hewan atau tanaman."

Para murid berbisik-bisik, mungkin lupa bahwa meski terbebas dari Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, sebagian di antara mereka akan tetap menjadi kadal air atau perdu.

"Dengan adanya sekolah baru yang lebih baik," lanjut Pollux, "Dekan kita memilih untuk menunda pengelompokan ini hingga awal tahun ketiga. Jadi, kusarankan kalian perhatikan baik-baik peringkat–"

"Dan mungkin, Pollux," sela Dekan lembut seraya duduk di meja, memunggungi wajah Profesor Ahn, "ada alasan lain kenapa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengingatkan mereka mengenai peringkat sebaik mungkin?"

"Ruang Rias," gumam Kyungsoo, teringat ruang rias dan spa bergaya _medieval_ yang dihadiahkan bagi mereka yang berperingkat teratas.

Amber menggeleng. "Sudah hangus dibakar. Itu bagian dari Debiutifikasi."

"Tentu, Dekan," sahut Pollux. "Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, pasukan pangeran bau tak sedap dan berbaju rombeng telah berkumpul di depan pagar Hutan, siap membunuh salah satu anggota kita. Dengan datangnya kedua Kapten kita hari ini, bisa dipastikan mereka akan memperkuat usaha mereka dua kali lipat. Meskipun mantra mampu menahan mereka sejauh ini, kita harus waspada kalau-kalau mantranya gagal. Untuk itu, mulai malam ini, dua murid di peringkat terbawah pada akhir pelajaran akan diberi tugas jaga di pagar Hutan dari matahari terbenam hingga terbit."

Kyungsoo meringis sementara gadis-gadis lainnya berdesas-desus. Tahun lalu, tidak lulus berarti berubah wujud menjadi penjaga sekolah lawan. Tahun ini, gadis yang tidak lulus dalam mata pelajaran akan dibantai terlebih dulu oleh para murid laki-laki. Lalu apa gunanya 'baru dan lebih baik'?

"Tantangan pertama disebut Tak Termaafkan," kata Dekan. "Untuk bisa saling melindungi dalam perang yang akan datang, kalian harus mempelajari cara menolak daya tarik laki-laki. Kalian semua akan menghadapi pangeran jadi-jadian yang pernah kalian sukai. Bunuh mereka dengan sadis, bahkan jika kalian ingin memaafkan. Sekarang dialah _musuh_ kalian, begitu pula kalian di mata mereka. Semakin sadis cara kalian membunuhnya, semakin tinggi peringkat kalian."

Kyungsoo menegang. Dia dan Soojung akan berhadapan dengan orang yang sama.

Seulgi mendapat giliran pertama. Dekan mengarahkan kuku runcingnya ke dada Seulgi. Lalu seperti mengukir dengan pisau, dia menarik keluar seuntai asap biru terang yang membentuk hantu yang memisahkan diri dari tubuh Seulgi seperti sesosok bayangan. Jaehyun, laki-laki Ever tinggi bermata hitam selegam _onyx_ yang pernah mengajaknya ke Pesta Dansa, berlutut di hadapannya seraya mengulurkan setangkai mawar dan tersenyum menawan, diselimuti lingkaran kabut biru–

Seulgi menusuk kabut pemuda itu dengan jari pendarnya hingga hancur menjadi debu.

Profesor Ahn melonjak marah. "Seohyun, tantangan ini kejam, jahat, dan tidak sedikit pun ada hubungannya dengan Debiutifikasi. Jadi kusarankan kau–"

Dia berhenti seketika karena tiba-tiba ada kuku-kuku permen tumbuh dari meja dan merenggut bahunya, siap untuk mendepaknya keluar.

"Kau sarankan untuk apa?" tanya Dekan tenang.

"Melanjutkan," jawab Profesor Ahn parau, kemudian kuku-kuku permen itu menghilang kembali ke meja.

Para gadis kembali berkasak-kusuk menunggu giliran, jelas mereka berpihak pada Dekan. Sementara itu, Amber melotot ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan _kubilang-juga-apa_.

Semakin banyak gadis yang mendapat giliran melawan hantu biru dari dalam dada mereka–Baekhyun berusaha keras melenyapkan Chanyeol yang berambut merah, Yeri membuat Mark tercekik oleh kepangan rambut yang tumbuh ajaib, Luna histeris ketika hanya mampu menumbuhkan jerawat di wajah Hort–pikiran Kyungsoo melayang kembali pada Kai. Sulit baginya untuk mengakui, tapi Soojung benar. Bila sang pangeran memang ingin menemuinya, dia pasti sudah datang entah bagaimana caranya. Mungkin ada pesan darinya yang terlewat? Atau Dekan menahan pesan darinya? Haruskah dia menjalankan rencana para penyihir itu malam ini?

Kyungsoo menahan teriakannya sendiri. _Apa aku sudah gila?_ Mempertaruhkan nyawa sahabatnya demi cowok yang nyaris tak dikenalnya? Teringat olehnya wajah Sojung yang berseri-seri saat di kamar tadi, begitu lega karena mereka telah berdamai. Ini bukan soal Ever dan Never. Ini bukan soal pertempuran antara pangeran dan penyihir. Ini tentang dirinya dan Soojung yang berjuang untuk saling memaafkan, juga menyelamatkan persahabatan mereka.

Kyungsoo meringis memikirkan keironisan itu. Dia sudah lupa akan pelajaran yang didapat Soojung sampai-sampai sahabatnya itu nyaris mati.

Pangeran hanyalah fantasi. Sahabatnyalah yang nyata.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Soojung?"

"Hmm?" sahut Soojung sambil diam-diam member tanda tangan untuk dua gadis Ever.

"Kau yakin sudah memaafkanku?"

Soojung mendongak, fokus dan tulus. "Kyungie, kau sudah tarik kembali permohonanmu. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan." Dia mengulurkan tangan dan meremas pergelangan tangan sahabatnya. "Beri kesempatan untuk tempat ini, ya?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Soojung yang penuh harapan, harapan yang juga dilihatnya di mata semua gadis di sekolah ini.

"Ada kehidupan setelah memerangi para cowok. Lihat saja nanti," ujar Soojung sambil menyunggingkan senyum cemerlang seperti tiara kristalnya. Kini Kyungsoo menyadari betapa cocok nama tokoh 'Krystal' untuk sahabatnya.

"Selanjutnya Soojung," panggil Pollux.

Soojung menoleh dan menyadari bahwa seisi kelas sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kita sedang mengadakan tantangan? Kapan Ruang Rias dibuka?" tanya Soojung kebingungan. Dia belum sempat menyimak peraturannya, tetapi Pollux mendorongnya ke depan dengan kaki kijangnya.

"Pokoknya bunuh saja cepat-cepat. Malam ini kau tidak boleh berada di dekat para pangeran itu," bisik Kyungsoo padanya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau membunuh siapapun," rengek Soojung, sementara Pollux terus mendorongnya ke depan Profesor Ahn yang menahan marah di meja dan Dekan Seo yang tersenyum simpul.

Soojung mengambil tempat di depan Dekan, berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia hanya perlu membunuh hantu, lalu dia akan aman bersama Kyungsoo, setidaknya untuk malam ini.

 _Penyihir itu telah tiada._

Soojung mengangguk, siap menghadapi laki-laki yang membuatnya dikorbankan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Dekan mengangkat kuku panjangnya yang berkuteks emas, lalu mengeluarkan jalinan asap biru dari dada Soojung, dengan anggun dan perlahan, hingga membentuk sebuah sosok–lalu menghilang di udara.

Soojung tersenyum bangga. "Sudah kubilang, aku 100% Ba–" Rasa sakit merobek dadanya dan dia membungkuk kesakitan. "Oh, Tuhan."

Kyungsoo beranjak seketika. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kini asap semerah darah keluar dari dada si pirang. Soojung mencengkeram dadanya lebih erat, rasa sakit mencekiknya berkali-kali lipat. Dia mengarahkan tatapan ketakutannya pada Kyungsoo, asap mengepul keluar dari tubuhnya.

"K-kyungie–t-tolong aku–"

Kyungsoo melompat dari mejanya, namun terlambat. Soojung menjerit keras dan percikan cahaya merah meledak dari dadanya.

Seisi kelas terpental ke sandaran kursi mereka dalam keadaan terkejut. Kyungsoo terdiam membeku di tempat.

Sebentuk kepala keluar dari dada Soojung, namun itu bukan kepala Kai.

Beast. Hitam dan besar, setengah manusia, setengah serigala, dengan mata merah khas iblis, rahangnya yang menonjol meneteskan air liur asap. Soojung tidak bisa bernapas, menatap Beast yang telah mengutuk mimpi-mimpinya sejak dia membunuhnya setahun yang lalu. Kini Beast terlahir dari jiwa Soojung sendiri.

Langkah demi langkah, hantu itu merangkak keluar dari dada Soojung, mendarat dengan kuku-kukunya yang setajam pisau, kemudian berdiri dengan dua kaki berbulu, kepala tertunduk, cuping hidung mengembang kempis. Lalu dia menebarkan tatapan mata merahnya ke seluruh isi kelas dan menggeram.

Sambil menerjang ke barisan tempat duduk, Beast meneliti satu per satu wajah gadis-gadis yang ketakutan, memburu seseorang. Dia mengerangkan penolakan demi penolakan, menggertak dan mendesis, berliur dan bertambah marah, lebih marah lagi–hingga dia berhenti seketika.

Perlahan Beast menoleh pada Kyungsoo, seringainya menampakkan gigi-gigi tajam bernoda darah.

"Jangan!" teriak Soojung.

Beast menerjang ke meja Kyungsoo dan mencakarnya sambil meraung penuh kebencian. Kemudian dengan sekali lompatan, dia kembali ke dalam dada Soojung, menyedot cahaya suram bersamanya.

Soojung pingsan dan ambruk ke lantai.

Tak seorang pun bergerak. Dada Kyungsoo berdentum kencang, napasnya memburu. Warna putih yang mengaburkan pandangannya perlahan surut. Dia sempat melihat cakaran Beast yang menyisakan luka merah jambu mengerikan di sepanjang lengan kirinya.

 **TAK TERMAAFKAN**

Luka itu mengisut dan tersedot ke dalam kulitnya dengan suara desisan menjijikkan. Jemari tangan kanan Kyungsoo gemetar menyentuh lengan kirinya yang pulih kembali, lalu mendongak perlahan.

Profesor Ahn berlutut memeluk Soojung dan dengan hati-hati menyadarkannya kembali menggunakan ujung jari pendarnya. Sembari digiring oleh gurunya kembali ke tempat duduk, Soojung terengah dan gemetar dalam cengkeramannya. "Aku tidak melakukannya–" ujarnya tersekat sambil duduk, nyaris tak bersuara. "Bukan aku–"

"Kyungsoo tahu kau tidak menyerangnya, Nak. Tiba-tiba saja jiwamu tak sengaja mengira Kyungsoo adalah seorang laki-laki," Dekan menenangkannya, mengusap bahunya dan bahu Kyungsoo. Dia berputar dan tersenyum pada seisi kelas. "Siapa giliran selanjutnya?"

Profesor Ahn memandangnya dengan sengit sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

Di mejanya, Soojung sama menggigilnya dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka tak mampu saling menatap. Masih terkesima, murid-murid lainnya bergiliran maju. Kyungsoo melihat mereka melemparkan pandangan sekilas padanya, seakan mereka percaya pada penjelasan Dekan, dan seharusnya dia pun begitu.

Soojung mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kyungie, kau percaya padanya, kan? Sumpah, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Namun Kyungsoo menatap Amber yang menampakkan ekspresi tak enak seperti di kamar mandi sebelumnya, memperingatkannya bahwa permohonannya tidak akan dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa balasan.

"Kita ambil saja Storian," kata Soojung, suaranya pecah karena gemetar.

Kyungsoo perlahan menoleh padanya.

"Kali ini kita akan bersungguh-sungguh memohon, kan? Kau bilang kau ingin kita pulang." Soojung memohon.

Kyungsoo tidak merasa lega sedikit pun. Malah, dia merasa semakin takut; sudah terlambat bagi mereka untuk pulang.

"Kyungsoo," panggil sebuah suara.

Mata Kyungsoo beralih dari Soojung ke Dekan yang bersandar di dekat jendela.

"Kau yang terakhir, Nak."

Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa sadar, tak yakin bagaimana dia bisa pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, sampai dia berdiri di hadapan Dekan di depan kelas, ketakutan dan tanpa semangat. Dadanya serasa mendidih, seolah goresan pesan tadi melekat ke tulangnya dan tertato di sana. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak mendengar suara Kebaikan yang memberitahunya untuk percaya pada sahabatnya. Alih-alih dia mendengar suara teman-teman penyihirnya yang mengatakan bahwa di tahun kedua ini, kedatangannya ke sekolah bukanlah kesalahan besar.

Dekan menjulurkan jarinya pada Kyungsoo, lalu menarik asap dari tubuhnya dengan tenaga yang begitu besar sehingga Kyungsoo terpelanting ke belakang. Gumpalan asap biru melambung tinggi, berkumpul seperti awan yang menggantung, dan segera menampilkan sosoknya.

Namun asap itu menghitam.

Dekan terbelalak. Tebal bagaikan awan guntur, asap mulai berputar melingkupi tubuh Kyungsoo bak tornado, lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi, mengerucut menjadi kabut yang mematikan. Kyungsoo kesulitan bernapas, matanya memicing di tengah deru gulungan asap.

Kilatan cahaya keemasan meledak dari topan itu dan kabut hitam terkoyak dari pusarannya, membuat para gadis jatuh terempas ke lantai dan Dekan terpental ke meja gula-gula. Angin menghamburkan gula-gula di kelas yang terserpih bak pasir, membuat semua kupu-kupu tercabut dari gaun Dekan, lalu menembakkannya keluar jendela seperti meriam.

Berpusar dan menderu penuh dendam, badai hitam itu mencabut daun pintu dari engsel-engselnya dan melekapkan para gadis ke dinding, menyisakan Kyungsoo tanpa terusik. Soojung berusaha merangkak untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya, tetapi angin dahsyat mengempaskannya ke lemari di ujung kelas. Kemudian dengan ledakan kuat terakhir, badai itu mengangkat dan menelan Kyungsoo yang menjerit-jerit ke dalam gumpalannya.

Terengah dan pusing, Kyungsoo tidak melihat atau merasakan apapun kecuali dinding angin hitam yang menyekat pandannganya dari ruangan, seolah membentuk sebuah ruang pribadi tak bercelah. Topan itu semakin mengamuk, mencabik dan menelan mahkota Kapten kristalnya. Derunya semakin mengencang hingga memekakkan telinga–dan tiba-tiba mereda seketika, meninggalkan Kyungsoo di pusat kegelapan yang hening dan sepi.

Dinding-dinding hitam di sekelilingnya mlai menebal, menggumpal dan terang, berubah wujud menjadi bayangan samar pada keempat sisinya, dan membentuk topeng perak raksasa. Mata biru Kai bersinar, menatap tajam ke segala arah dari setiap sisi.

"Malam ini," suaranya menggelegar dan menggema. "Seberangi jembatan itu."

Begitu kerdil dalam kepungannya, Kyungsoo terbata, "T-tapi–"

Kai menghilang. Angin hitam menerjang dan menusuk ke dalam dada Kyungsoo, mengembalikannya ke dalam kelas yang sunyi dan terpaku. Debaran jantungnya semakin menggila, kerinduannya mencapai kerongkongan. Kyungsoo kembali tenggelam dalam rengkuhan fantasi pangerannya. Mata biru itu telah mengobati sedikit kerinduan hatinya.

Murid-murid mendongak perlahan dari balik meja dan menyaksikan seluruh ruang kelas berantakan, kecuali Profesor Ahn, Profesor Dovey, dan Lady Kwon yang terperangah di luar ambang pintu. Detik berikutnya, pintu itu terbanting menutup secara ajaib.

"Siapa itu tadi?" Dekan menggeram dan bangkit sambil terhuyung, rambutnya berantakan tersapu angin. "Katakan, siapa yang kau lihat?"

Mata Kyungsoo beralih pada gaun biru Dekan yang kosong tanpa kupu-kupu. Ternyata tidak semua bisa didengarnya. Kyungsoo membalas tatapannya dengan tajam.

Raut wajah Dekan luluh menjadi senyuman samar saat ledakan asap belatung berbentuk '20' muncul di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Dekan berdeham, lalu secara ajaib mengembalikan penampilannya seperti semula sambil memberi peringkat untuk murid-murid lainnya (Luna melawan angka '19' yang berbau busuk). Ribuan kupu-kupu menetas dari ujung gaun Dekan bagaikan kepompong dan beterbangan menjadi motif baru.

Kyungsoo duduk, menangkap tatapan-tatapan penasaran dari para gadis lainnya ke arah Kapten mereka yang tak lagi bermahkota. Amber dan Victoria memperlihatkan ekspresi cemas yang sama, menuntutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka seusai kelas.

"Itu tadi Kai, kan?" tanya suara gemetar di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo tidak bergerak.

"Kyungie?" Soojung mencicit. "Apa kata Kai tadi?"

Kyungsoo bimbang sejenak, lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap muka pucat sahabatnya–

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Ada sesuatu di leher Soojung, tepat di balik kerah seragamnya.

Sebuah kutil hitam.

"Kyungie?" Soojung bergeser dan kerah seragamnya menutupi kutil itu. "Apa yang kau lihat tadi?"

Kyungsoo berusaha mengeluarkan suara.

" _Well_?" ujar Soojung, wajahnya mulai suram.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar. "K-kau b-benar," dia tergagap, berusaha terlihat malu. "D-dia bilang dia t-tidak akan d-datang menemuiku."

Soojung terkesiap tak percaya. "Dia bilang begitu?"

Seketika, mata zamrudnya menatap sengit penuh curiga. Kyungsoo menahan napas, merasakan tatapan Soojung menusuk ke jiwanya, menjerat kebohongannya, dan–

"Kubilang juga apa," desah Soojung, sedikit marah. Dia menggenggam tangan sahabatnya. "Sudah kubilang cowok itu Jahat."

Kyungsoo menatapnya terpana.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyungie. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kita jika kita bekerja sama. Kita akan merebut pena itu darinya. Kita akan mendapatkan akhir bahagia kita, kali ini untuk selamanya."

Dengan jantung berdentum, Kyungsoo menatap ke Jembatan Separuh Jalan yang membentang diselimuti kabut, jauh di belakang Soojung. Kali ini, dia tahu mereka tidak akan bersama-sama.

"Malam ini?" Soojung tersenyum penuh harap padanya.

Kyungsoo membalas senyumnya dengan rasa takut, mendengarkan ucapan sang pangeran dalam benaknya sendiri.

"Malam ini."

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter! : )_

 **Q:** Ada hubungan apa antara ibu Kyungsoo, ibu Soojung, dan Yunho?

 **A:** Akan terjawab di buku ke-3 yaa. Silakan coba-coba tebak, siapa tau bener XD

.

 **Q:** Buku kedua ada berapa chapter?

 **A:** 24 chapters~

.

 **Q:** Kata 'cewek/cowok' boleh diganti sama 'lelaki/wanita' ga?

 **A:** Pertama, itu perbedaan umum dari dialog dan narasi (walau ga selalu), di mana dalam dialog kalimatnya tidak terlalu baku. Kedua, mereka masih remaja, jadi belum pantas disebut 'wanita/pria' (kecuali untuk tokoh guru). Semoga kamu bisa memahami yaa._.


	10. Symptoms Returned

**9**

 **TANDA-TANDA YANG MUNCUL KEMBALI**

.

.

.

"Sebesar apa kutilnya?" Victoria berlutut di sudut belakang tangga Honor yang dihiasi jajaran semak mawar biru. "Yakin kau benar-benar melihatnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, menggigiti kuku-kukunya supaya jarinya berhenti gemetar. "Dia bilang sudah memaafkanku. Dia bilang dia mau pulang–"

"Sudah terlambat." Sambil meringkuk di sampingnya, Amber menghancurkan setangkai mawar biru. "Kau tidak ingat, ya? Kalau gejalanya mulai muncul, dia tidak akan bsia mengendalikan Kejahatan. Kau harus cepat-cepat mencium Kai sebelum dia berubah jadi penyihir. Kalau tidak, kita _semua_ akan mati."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lebih kencang, teringat sosok Soojung yang berwujud perempuan tua jelek, keriput, ompong, dan botak–membunuhi serigala, menghancurkan menara, dan mendatangkan neraka ke hadapan murid-murid. Waktu itu ada tanda-tanda yang mengawali transformasinya: mimpi buruk, letupan amarah, lalu kutil pertama.

Tanda-tanda itu sudah muncul, kali ini Kyungsoo menyadarinya. Lingkar mata akibat mimpi buruk saat di pernikahan. Tatapan dendam di kantor Sader. Senyum jahatnya saat Penyambutan. Dia menyangkal itu semua, yakin bahwa sahabatnya sudah berubah. Namun Soojung belum memaafkannya, dan tidak akan pernah.

Kini sang pangeran adalah satu-satunya harapan.

Kyungsoo mendongak pada Amber. "Berapa lama lagi sampai dia berubah wujud?"

"Beast hanya sekadar peringatan," kata Amber sambil berpikir keras. "Dia belum benar-benar menyakiti siapapun."

"Akan ada tanda-tanda awal lagi," Victoria sependapat. "Tapi Amber benar. Kita aman selama dia belum menyakiti siapapun."

Sambil mengunyah ubi berbentuk tulip, Luna tiba-tiba datang dan menimpali. "Apa berarti Kyungsoo bisa datang ke Klub Buku nanti malam?"

"Itu berarti Kyungsoo masih bisa mencium Kai nanti malam!" bentak Amber, menarik Kyungsoo ke lorong yang ramai. "Tapi kita harus bersikap normal. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau–"

"Tunggu dulu," sela Kyungsoo.

"Amber, tinggal satu ciuman saja dan kita akan kembali ke Kejahatan," Victoria tersenyum lebar, merangkul sahabatnya selagi menembus keramaian. "Pelatihan begundal, jebakan maut, bubur kecebong–"

"Tunggu–" sergah Kyungsoo.

"Baru pertama kali aku sebahagia ini menanti Ruang Jahanam terbuka lebar," Amber menyeringai bersama Victoria.

"Kalian berdua, dengarkan–"

"Klub Buku akan membahas _Tetap Keren Tanpa Pangeran_ ," ujar Luna, sepatu haknya berkeletak-keletuk di belakang mereka, mulutnya penuh ubi. "Sayang sekali kalau kau tidak datang–"

"Bisa nggak sih bicara sebentar dengan kalian bertiga?"

"Inilah kenapa perkupulan penyihir tidak beranggota empat orang," kata Amber. "Alasan tambahan kenapa kau harus segera mencium Kai."

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian! Dia tidak bilang bagaimana cara menemuinya," gerutu Kyungsoo seraya memeriksa apakah ada kupu-kupu yang menguping. Dia merendahkan suaranya. "Hanya bilang aku harus menyeberangi jembatan."

"Jembatan Separuh Jalan? Yakin kau tidak salah dengar?" tanya Victoria.

"Mungkin dia bilang 'kudapan'," kata Luna.

"Luna benar. Tidak mungkin dia bilang 'jembatan'," sahut Amber.

Kyungsoo meringis.

"Mungkin itu jebakan?" tanya Luna.

Amber dan Victoria menatapnya.

"Dengar ya," kata Luna, menyibakkan rambutnya. "Sekarang aku percaya diri, jadi kalau kalian bertingkah seperti orang dungu, aku akan pindah ke kamar Suzy dan–"

"Bisa jadi itu muslihat Dekan," sela Amber. "Dia tidak mungkin bisa mengelola sekolah ini kalau Kapten Kelasnya mendambakan pangeran, kan? Bisa disimpulkan kalau dia menampakkan Kai supaya bisa menjebakmu."

"Apa aku masih harus menemui Kai malam ini?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?" ucap Amber lebih lembut sambil menyipit ke atas bahunya. "Pasti kau tidak akan bisa tidur di sebelah _dia_."

Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat Soojung bergegas menghampirinya dengan wajah gugup, seolah takut sendirian setelah pelajaran tadi. Tiga ekor kupu-kupu melesat melewati Kyungsoo dan tiga penyihir itu–

"Tapi aku sekamar dengannya!" Kyungsoo terkesiap sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Bagaimana aku bisa keluar tanpa ketahuan dia atau Seulgi–"

Namun Amber dan Victoria sudah menjauh (Luna bahkan sudah tak terlihat di sekitarnya), jari-jari pendar mereka menutup mulut. Sambil tersenyum nakal, mereka meledakkan asap dari ujung jari mereka, kepulan merah dan hijau, yang kemudian melayang-layang ke arah Kyungsoo dan menyatu menjadi:

 _MALAM INI_

Ketiga kupu-kupu tadi menubruk huruf-huruf itu–yang seketika memercikkan api, terbang sempoyongan dan kesakitan, mengincar sesuatu yang bisa didengar sebelum akhirnya menggelepar tak berdaya di lantai.

"Apa para penyihir itu akan membantu kita mendapatkan Storian?" tanya Soojung terengah sambil melompat-lompat kecil di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan terkejut. Soojung menutupi lehernya dengan syal bermotif anak anjing.

"Ini punya Baekhyun," ujar Soojung murung. "Di sini rasanya sedingin es dan kau tahu kan aku gampang kena flu, badan tanpa lemak begini. Tapi leherku gatal sekali, bahannya pasti murahan." Dia memergoki Kyungsoo menatap syalnya dengan pucat pasi. "Jadi, apa rencana kita malam ini?"

Dengan kaki gemetar, Kyungsoo berpegang pada rencananya sendiri. Para penyihir itu benar. Sekarang dia harus berusaha gugur pada sisa tantangan berikutnya untuk hari ini, maka dia akan aman bersama pangerannya sebelum gejala berikutnya muncul.

Terpisah dengan Amber dan Victoria pada pelajaran kedua, Kyungsoo tambah takut duduk di sebelah Soojung yang terus-terusan menggaruk lehernya.

Sama seperti Profesor Ahn, Profesor Dovey juga diawasi oleh Dekan yang hadir di sana untuk mencegah mantan guru Kebajikan itu berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Tampaknya Profesor Dovey tahu persis apa yang ada di benak Kyungsoo karena dia selalu melemparkan tatapan tajam dan penekanan kata padanya setiap kali membahas sistem peringkat.

"Dan mungkin perlu diulangi," teriaknya dari meja manisan _plum_ , "murid yang _tidak lolos_ tantangan akan jaga malam di pagar Hutan _sendirian_ tanpa guru–"

"Mereka sudah _tahu_ semua itu, Clarissa," erang Dekan.

"Yang berarti _tidak akan diawasi_ oleh guru–"

"Clarissa!"

Profesor Dovey berdeham dan melanjutkan pelajaran, sekali lagi melemparkan tatapan darurat ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kekuatan Tanpa Pangeran hanyalah versi kebohongan dari pelajaran yang dulu diajarkan oleh Profesor Dovey–Kebajikan. Perbedaannya hanya lukisan permen _jelly_ di dinding permen labu yang menampilkan wajah Kyungsoo dilengkapi balon dialog: 'Laki-laki dilahirkan sebagai budak!'.

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkannya. Memangnya tidak cukup sahabatnya berubah menjadi penyihir maut? Sekarang dia jadi model poster yang mengampanyekan _perbudakan_ laki-laki.

"Seorang laki-laki sama-sama mudah dikuasai seperti halnya perempuan. Memang, perempuan memiliki rasa kasih dan sensitif sedangkan laki-laki tidak. Itulah mengapa terkadang laki-laki tampak tidak kompeten–"

Di kursi karamelnya, Kyungsoo melirik Soojung sekilas untuk memastikan belum ada lagi kutil yang tubuh atau belum ada giginya yang tanggal. Selain terlihat gatal-gatal, Soojung masih kelihatan cerah dan cantik seperti biasa. Kyungsoo menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat apakah kutil di lehernya bertambah–Soojung memergokinya dan Kyungsoo pura-pura mengupil.

Soojung menyelipkan pesan di kertas.

 _Apa sebaiknya nanti malam kita lewat jembatan?_

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar. Untuk bisa menemui Kai, dia harus gugur pada tantangan ini tanpa memancing kecurigaan Soojung, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Untuk bertahan hidup, laki-laki belajar untuk memproyeksikan kekuatan daripada emosi," lanjut Profesor Dovey. "Itulah sebabnya mereka menginginkan sifat lembut dari perempuan. Dengan tetap bersikap lembut, kalian akan membuat mereka lemah. Memahami bagaimana laki-laki adalah harapan terbesar kalian untuk menjinakkan mereka."

"Dan menjadikannya budak," sela Dekan sambil duduk menyilangkan kaki. "Seperti yang kita ketahui, laki-laki bereaksi terhadap rasa lapar dan kekerasan."

"Laki-laki bereaksi terhadap dukungan dan akal sehat, Seohyun," sergah Profesor Dovey. "Dan keyakinan akan cinta antara pangeran dan putri."

Pipi lembut Dekan merona dan dinding ruang kelas bergetar. "Clarissa, yang dibutuhkan anak-anak ini adalah kebahagiaan tanpa babi-babi biadab dan hina–"

"Para gadis ini perlu tahu apa yang membuat laki-laki layak untuk dicintai. Yang dibutuhkan para gadis ini adalah _hak_ untuk memilih akhir kisah mereka sendiri, bukan yang dipilihkan oleh Dekan. Yang perlu diketahui anak-anak ini adalah alasan mengapa Dekan seharusnya tidak berada di sini sama sekali!" ujar Profesor Dovey sengit.

Dekan melonjak dari tempat duduknya. Tangan-tangan dari gula-gula seketika tumbuh secara ajaib dari dinding di belakang Profesor Dovey dan melemparkannya keluar kelas dengan begitu kencang sehingga pintu di belakangnya terbanting, memuncratkan serpihan labu ke seluruh meja.

"Nah, sekarang bisa kita lanjutkan tantangannya?" tanya Dekan sambil berjalan ke depan kelas.

Sambil riuh bergumam, murid-murid kembali ke tempat masing-masing, seolah sudah selayaknya Profesor Dovey diperlakukan begitu karena terang-terangan bersikap tidak hormat. Kyungsoo juga berusaha bersikap tidak peduli karena tahu ibu perinya ingin dia menemui pangerannya dengan segala risiko. Tapi apa maksud gurunya tadi? Apa dia mengenal Dekan Seo sejak _dulu_?

Lalu disadarinya Soojung yang semakin sibuk menggaruk-garuk lehernya, melewatkan insiden yang baru saja terjadi. Kyungsoo sedikit lebih pucat dan berkonsentrasi untuk gugur.

Setelah menyihir pohon kacang yang tumbuh dari langit-langit ruangan, Dekan Seo menerangkan bahwa untuk tantangan Tuntun Ayun, setiap murid yang akan ditutup matanya dan dibiarkan menggelantung di pohon kacang, harus mendengarkan tuntunan yang diteriakkan teman-teman sekelasnya agar bisa berayun ke tangkai-tangkai lainnya hingga kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Siapa yang bisa kembali ke tempat duduk paling cepat akan mendapat peringkat 1.

Saat gilirannya, Seulgi mendapat arahan dari seluruh teman sekelasnya. Irene dan Reena saling memberi arahan dengan berteriak keras-keras, begitu pula dengan Yeri dan Jennie. Karena takut kejadian Kejahatan tadi terulang, Soojung dengan cermat menuruti teriakan teman-teman sekelasnya agar tetap menjadi Soojung yang Baik–setelah insiden Beast, dan unggul dalam perhitungan waktu pada tantangan ini.

Dia menepis segumpal rontokan rambut dari seragamnya saat kembali duduk. Ketika mendongak, dilihatnya Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikannya sambil gemetar seperti sedang demam.

"Oh, gampang sekali kok, Kyungie," ujar Soojung sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jemari. "Tinggal dengarkan saja arahanku dan kau akan baik-baik saja."

Dengan kepala membotak, kutil-kutil tersembunyi, dan lebih banyak lagi gejala penyihir yang memenuhi kepalanya, Kyungsoo hampir tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk gugur dalam tantangan. Namun dia tetap bisa berpura-pura bingung, tuli, dan disleksia serta memastikan Dekan melihatnya cemberut karena kecewa menerima peringkat terakhir. (Luna tanpa sengaja terlempar keluar jendela, mengunggulinya di peringkat terakhir.)

"Tapi aku sudah teriak keras sekali!" erang Soojung, menggaruk-garuk lehernya sambil berjalan bersama Kyungsoo di lorong. "Kau harus berhasil di tantangan berikutnya, kalau tidak kau akan jaga malam nanti!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, memaksakan diri untuk terlihat kesal. Ketika Soojung menoleh ke arah lain, dia membungkuk dan mencoba mengintip ke balik syal sahabatnya–

Soojung menoleh, kemudian Kyungsoo membungkuk lebih rendah. "Maaf, aku mau kentut."

* * *

Mereka datang terlambat di kelas Pertahanan Melawan Laki-laki; artinya Kyungsoo terpaksa duduk berseberangan dari Amber dan Victoria yang tampak sangat ingin berbicara dengannya. Lady Kwon sepertinya mampu membaca pikiran murid penyihir terbaiknya, jadi saat Soojung memasuki kelas, mantan guru Kutukan dan Jebakan Maut itu berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyipitkan mata lembayungnya, meneliti tiap jengkal–

"Apa ada jerawat di wajahku?" gumam Soojung sambil menggigiti pena bulunya, melonjak dari kursi beku yang didudukinya. Dahinya berkerut selagi duduk kembali seraya memperhatikan ruang kelas berdinding permen es batu dan es sirup yang bergantungan di langit-langit, replika dari kelas Lady Kwon di Sekolah Kejahatan. Lalu dilihatnya Kyungsoo membelalak padanya, terlihat seperti baru saja tertusuk pedang. "Kyungie, kau bertingkah aneh lagi," ujar Soojung sambil membuang penanya yang sudah habis digigiti.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Gigi depan Soojung berubah jadi _hitam_.

"D-di sini dingin–" Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Kukira kau menganggapku tolol karena pakai syal," gerutu Soojung sambil memalingkan muka.

Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan panik ke arah Amber dan Victoria, mulutnya berkata "Gejala! Gejala!" tanpa suara, sampai dia melihat Soojung sedang meliriknya diam-diam, lalu pura-pura sedang mengusir lalat.

 _Kutil, rambut rontok, gigi busuk..._ Apa dia akan sempat menemui Kai sebelum penyihir itu muncul?

Mungkin Dekan tahu dia sudah cukup menyatakan sikapnya melalui Profesor Dovey, karena dia tidak hadis di kelas untuk mengawasi Lady Kwon. Sebagai perwakilannya, dia mengutus Pollux duduk di paling belakang, seekor kupu-kupu biru bertengger di bahunya, mengeluarkan suara endusan aneh seolah kehadirannya ingin diperhatikan.

"Laki-laki adalah makhluk yang kotor dan menjijikkan. Itulah sebabnya para gadis Never tidak menikahi mereka," kata Lady Kwon sambil melemparkan tatapan jijik pada para gadis Ever selagi sepatunya berkeletak-keletuk di antara barisan kursi. "Tapi tidak ada alasan untuk membunuh mereka."

"Kecuali kalau mereka menyerang kita," celetuk Pollux.

Lady Kwon mengangkat matanya seolah mencium bau busuk, lalu merunduk. "Membunuh akan membuat jiwamu ternoda, tak peduli apakah kau Ever atau Never. Kalian hanya boleh membunuh murni karena mempertahankan diri atau membunuh Nemesis kalian demi mendapatkan ketenangan. Tapi dua alasan itu tidak akan kalian alami di _sekolah ini_."

"Kecuali jika terjadi perang, maksud Anda," dengkus Pollux.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya pembasmian," kata Lady Kwon datar, tidak jelas ditujukan pada siapa.

Anjing itu berhenti menyela.

Lady Kwon menatap Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan kening saat melewatinya dan menempatkannya pada akhir giliran dalam tantangan, seolah memberinya waktu lebih banyak untuk mencari tahu apa yang perlu dilakukannya supaya gugur.

"Pada tantangan kali ini, kalian harus mempertahankan diri dalam melawan Mogrif bandel. Laki-laki pasti akan mengubah wujudnya untuk menyerbu, maka kalian pun harus siap melakukan hal yang sama," ujar Lady Kwon lantang seraya mengencangkan kepangan rambutnya. "Tapi hati-hati, transformasi membuat kita mengakses insting terdalam kita dalam rangka mempertahankan diri. Jika kalian ternodai oleh Kejahatan yang tidak termaafkan, proses ini akan _terganggu_." Mata lembayungnya menatap tajam seolah menusuk mata Pollux. "Mari kita jadikan ini sebagai peringatan bagi kalian yang seenaknya bicara soal _perang_."

Untuk bisa mengalahkan siluman Mogrif, setiap murid harus berubah wujud menjadi hewan. Tahun sebelumnya, ketua Kelompok Hutan mereka sudah mengajarkan cara mengubah wujud menjadi hewan pilihan mereka menggunakan visualisasi. Mantra ini termasuk mudah hingga sudah diperkenalkan sejak tahun pertama, bersamaan dengan mantra Air dan Cuaca.

Ketika beradu dengan ular berbisa, Amber si kepiting dipatuk dengan ganas sebelum akhirnya berubah wujud menjadi musang yang lebih gesit dan mampu mengalahkan si ular. Seulgi si pelikan pergi dengan kikuk tanpa melawan piranha. Luna si anak babi langsung terbirit lari ketika melihat kambing jantan hendak menerkamnya.

Kyungsoo kebingungan mencari cara yang lebih buruk. Maka ketika Lady Kwon menyulap seekor beruang cokelat yang menepuk-nepuk dada di hadapannya, dia hanya berdiri kikuk seraya menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal.

"A-aku sudah lupa–"

" _Lupa_ cara bermogrif? Gadis yang tahun lalu menghabiskan sekian banyak waktu untuk menjadi kecoak?" tanya Pollux curiga.

"Ingatan Pembaca memang seperti ayakan," desah Lady Kwon, berusaha tidak terlihat senang. "Pasti tidak ada yang bisa menandingi ketidakcakapan ini."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar. Lady Kwon melindunginya, tapi kata-katanya tetap saja setajam silet. Yah, bagaimana pun dia itu mantan Dekan Kejahatan, jadi Kyungsoo memaklumi.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku yang jaga," ujar Kyungsoo pelan sambil mengempaskan diri di samping Soojung.

"B-berarti kita tidak bisa mengambil Storian!" Soojung memucat, giginya tampak lebih hitam.

Kyungsoo mencengkeram tempat duduknya.

"Tidak masuk akal," Soojung merosot di kursinya. "Biasanya kau selalu jago di setiap tantang–" tiba-tiba wajahnya berseri. "Tunggu, bagaimana kalau aku ikut gugur juga? Aku bisa jaga malam bersamamu, lalu kita bisa menyelinap masuk ke sekolah cowok dan pulang!"

"Jangan!" pekik Kyungsoo. "Itu ide buruk–"

Namun sahabatnya sudah terlanjur melenggang ke depan kelas, yakin akan kalah dalam tantangannya. Melihat wajah Kyungsoo, Lady Kwon kemungkinan bisa menebak rencana Soojung sehingga dia menyulap seekor burung merpati gemuk sebagai lawannya. Soojung berubah menjadi seekor kucing merah muda yang glamor dan mengelak dari patukan lemah burung itu.

"Oh, binatang buas," Soojung mengeong, seolah sedang mengikuti audisi drama pertunjukkan sekolah. "Aku bukan tandinganmu!"

Kyungsoo menangkap tatapan panik Amber di seberang kelas. Kalau Soojung jaga malam bersamanya, bagaimana dia bisa menyelinap untuk menemui pangerannya?

"Mohon ampun, wahai burung perkasa!" teriak si kucing pada burung merpati di atasnya. Dengan dramatis, Soojung menempelkan kakinya ke kepala. Kemudian dia berjalan ke tumpukan seragamnya dan memvisualisasikan dirinya menjadi manusia, siap menerima peringkat terakhir–

Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Soojung si kucing mengernyit dan mencoba kembali merapalkan mantranya. Si merpati terbang dan hinggap di atas kepalanya. Teman-temannya cekikikan, kecuali Kyungsoo yang tahu betul seberapa besar kemampuan Soojung untuk mencari perhatian.

"A-aku tidak bisa kembali berubah wujud–" cicit Soojung lemah pada Lady Kwon.

"Konsentrasi!" perintah Lady Kwon, diikuti gelak tawa seisi kelas.

Namun sambil membuka ataupun menutup matanya, Soojung tidak mampu mengembalikan tubuhnya menjadi manusia. "Ini bukan aku–" dia tersenggal. "A-ada yang menghalangiku–" merpati itu mengencinginya. "Toloong!" raungan Soojung tenggelam di antara keriuhan kelas. Bahkan kali ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dengusannya.

"Hentikan ketololan ini!" erang Lady Kwon, menembakkan mantra ke arahnya untuk menghentikan permainan itu.

Soojung membelalak pada gurunya. Kali ini, saat dia mencoba berbicara, yang keluar hanyalah suara mengeong.

Tawa pun berhenti.

Dengan wajah memerah, Lady Kwon kembali mengulurkan jarinya ke depan untuk mengembalikan suara Soojung, namun muridnya malah mengeong lebih keras. Lady Kwon terbelalak, lalu berputar menghadap kupu-kupu di bahu Pollux. "Panggil Seohyu–"

Pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka dan Dekan masuk seraya mengulurkan jarinya. Sambil menggumamkan mantra yang aneh, dia menunjuk Soojung yang mulai berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Namun, sebelum Kyungsoo dan seisi kelas sempat mengendorkan otot mereka, proses itu berhenti, membiarkan Soojung setengah kucing dan setengah manusia, merintih kesakitan.

Lady Kwon memucat. "Ada yang salah–"

Masih mengulurkan jarinya, Dekan bergumam lebih cepat, tetapi Soojung berubah bolak-balik dari manusia ke kucing, dari kucing ke wujud manusia; tarik ulur yang sengit, sementara Soojung terengah di antara raungan dan ngeong.

"Seohyun, ini tambah parah!" desak Lady Kwon.

Dekan menudingkan telunjuknya lebih kuat lagi. Cahaya memercik di sekelilingnya sementara Soojung semakin cepat berubah wujud. Jiwanya terperangkap di antara dua kekuatan, menjadi sosok kabur tanpa bentuk yang meledak-ledak. Si merpati terbang kebingungan dan menghilang di tengah asap.

Kyungsoo berkunang-kunang, wujud sahabatnya berubah-ubah terlalu cepat; tidak seperti manusia dan tidak seperti binatang–sampai akhirnya dia melihat sesuatu di dalam diri Soojung. Di antara api yang kabur, sesosok bayangan semakin terlihat jelas; kulit keriput dan berkerut, kutil-kutil hitam dan bengkak, kepala yang nyaris botak, serta sisa rambut yang memutih.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata guna menahan rasa kagetnya.

Dekan menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan melemparkan tembakan cahaya. Soojung terpental ke dinding dan jatuh ke belakang meja.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka matanya dalam keheningan yang menyeramkan. Sementara asap melayang ke atas meja beku, dia dan seisi kelas pelan-pelan mengintip dari atas.

"Aku pasti pingsan tadi," kata Soojung, bulu matanya yang panjang mengerjap-ngerjap, sudah kembali ke wujud manusia dan memakai seragamnya. "Aku hanya ingat berusaha kembali ke wujud manusia, tapi rasanya ada yang menghentikan aku–" Matanya mencari-cari burung merpati yang tidak ada di sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak melukai merpati itu, kan?"

Lady Kwon kelihatan seperti mau menelan lidahnya sendiri. "I-itu berarti–j-jiwamu–"

"Kau perlu berlatih merapalkan mantra penangkal," sela Dekan. "Bukankah begitu, Lady Kwon?"

Lady Kwon mematung, pancaran kelemahan yang ganjil mengisi matanya yang biasanya dingin. "Ya," gumamnya pada Dekan. _Dia kelihatan takut,_ pikir Kyungsoo, nyaris seperti... _sedih_.

"Bagaimana dengan peringkatku?" tanya Soojung penuh harap.

"Peringkat pertama," ujar Dekan sambil berlalu.

Soojung membuka mulut untuk memprotes, tetapi Lady Kwon cepat-cepat membagikan peringkat untuk yang lainnya dan melesat keluar ruangan ketika Pollux melenggang ke depan untuk mengumumkan bahwa kelas telah usai.

Kyungsoo tak bergerak sedikit pun ketika para gadis lainnya riuh berkomentar betapa beruntungnya Dekan datang untuk menyelamatkan Soojung dari ketidakbecusan Lady Kwon. "Guru-guru hanya iri pada Dekan," desah Reena cuek.

Ketika kelas sudah kosong, Kyungsoo menatap Soojung yang memunggunginya dan mengemas barang-barang. Datangnya Dekan memang sebuah keberuntungan karena gadis-gadis lainnya tidak melihat apa yang dilihatnya: si penyihir terlahir kembali dan tanda-tandanya sudah lengkap. Kalau tadi Dekan tidak mengambil alih pada waktunya–

 _Kai. Pokoknya temui dia saja,_ pikir Kyungsoo sambil menyeret langkahnya ke pintu.

"Kyungie, aku tidak bisa jaga malam bersamamu," kata Soojung di belakangnya. "Kau tidak akan pergi menemuiKai, kan?"

Kyungsoo mati kutu. "Apa? Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Karena kau terus-terusan memandangku seperti memandang penyihir."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Soojung membuntutinya, matanya dingin. Kyungsoo merasakan keringat menyeruak di pori-pori wajahnya, tanda-tanda mau pingsan, sama seperti saat dia jatuh pingsan di pelukan Kai.

"G-gigimu–" katanya spontan, kesadarannya yang hampir hilang kembali lagi.

Soojung melongo tak mengerti. "Gigiku? Ada apa dengan–" Wajahnya mengeras. "Kyungsoo, itu tadi _tinta_. Penaku pasti bocor, soalnya tadi kumasukkan ke mulut."

"Tapi rambutmu–" Kyungsoo bersikeras. "Aku tadi lihat rambutmu rontok–"

"Terjambak saat di pohon kacang sialan itu!" bentak Soojung. "Lalu kau percaya _aku_ berubah jadi penyihir? Bahwa aku mau _menyerangmu_ setelah semua yang kita alami?"

Mulut Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengeluarkan bunyi kuak.

"Aku percaya padamu malam ini, Kyungsoo. Meskipun kau tidak pernah percaya padaku," ujar Soojung, wajahnya begitu terluka.

Soojung berlalu sambil menarik syal di lehernya. Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam diam dan lemas karena rasa bersalah. Lalu dia teringat kutil itu, maka Kyungsoo mengejarnya untuk melihat lehernya–

Ada tangan yang menariknya ke belakang.

"Lady Kwon bohong," ujar Amber terburu-buru. Dia menutup pintu dan mengunci mereka berdua di dalam ruangan. "Kau dengar sendiri. Jiwa Soojung sudah dirusak oleh Kejahatan yang tak termaafkan. Itu sebabnya dia tidak bisa kembali ke wujud semula! Itu sebabnya Beast keluar dari dalam dirinya! Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Kau harus menemui Kai malam ini juga, bagaimana pun caranya."

"Tapi–apa arti itu semua?" tanya Kyungsoo parau, tenggelam dalam rasa takut.

"Artinya kali ini perubahannya akan permanen," jelas Amber. "Setelah Soojung kembali menjadi penyihir, dia _tidak_ akan kembali lagi! Sudah kubilang dia akan balas dendam!"

"Tapi kau bilang sendiri! Dia belum melukai siapapun dan tanda-tandanya juga tidak bertambah parah–"

"Tentu saja tambah parah. Dekan tidak menyadarinya," kata Amber sambil memalingkan pandangannya. "Pokoknya kau harus cium Kai nanti malam."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, masih membayangkan raut wajah Soojung yang terluka. "Tidak bisa, Amber. Aku harus percaya pada sahabatku." Tubuhnya merosot selagi menghela napas. "Mungkin itu bukan kutil. Mungkin aku cuma paranoid, sama seperti aku mengira giginya menghitam. Kita hanya parano–"

Kyungsoo menyadari ke mana arah pandangan Amber.

Di belakang mejanya, siluman burung merpati bersandar di dinding. Namun merpati itu _bukan_ lagi sekadar siluman.

Darah terciprat dari bagian lehernya yang terkoyak di lantai gula-gula.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Update selanjutnya mungkin akan sedikit terlambat karena saya sedikit lebih sibuk menjelang akhir pekan. Jadi, seandainya minggu depan _late update_ , saya minta maaf : (

Mind to review? : )

ps: mata lembayung di sini artinya warna mata keunguan yaa


	11. Doubt

**10**

 **KERAGUAN**

.

.

.

"Dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang berubah jadi penyihir!" Kyungsoo tercekat, berjalan terburu-buru bersama Luna di jembatan Charity.

"Oh, tentu saja dia tahu," sahut Luna. "Dia cuma pura-pura polos. Kau kira kenapa dia pakai syal tolol itu?"

"Kita harus beritahu Lady Kwon. Dia pasti tahu harus bagaimana–"

"Jangan! Kau lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Profesor Dovey. Kita tidak boleh mempertaruhkan keselamatan para guru."

"Soojung sudah Baik di desa kami. Dia sudah _bahagia_ –"

"Kau mau lihat dia bahagia? Tunggu sampai dia melakukan apa yang dilakukannya pada merpati tadi terhadapmu!"

Beruntung Kyungsoo berpisah dengan Soojung sepanjang sore itu. Setelah menyelesaikan tantangan-tantangan tadi, kelas mereka dipisah sampai pelajaran Kelompok Hutan. Sementara Soojung masuk kelas Bakat Wanita bersama Amber dan Victoria, Kyungsoo bergegas mengikuti Sejarah Pahlawan Wanita bersama Luna.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh berduaan dengannya lagi. Sembunyi saja di kamar Amber seusai pelajaran," kata Luna ketika mereka sudah mendekati sekerumunan gadis yang memenuhi ruang Aula Kebaikan.

Masih melekat di benak Kyungsoo mata merpati yang melotot, serta darahnya yang mengalir ke arahnya. Dia berhenti berjalan dan bersandar pada tiang safir, menghela napas entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara permohonanku."

"Bukan, ini semua gara-gara waktu itu kau memilih akhir yang salah."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat bayangan Luna pada kaca yang mengilap.

"Kau dengar apa kata Amber, kan? Malam ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk melakukan apa yang benar-benar didambakan hatimu. Kalau tidak, Soojung akan menjadi penyihir selamanya."

Tenggorokan Kyungsoo serasa sempit. "Lalu kalau... kalau aku menciumnya?"

"Dia akan pulang pada ayahnya dengan selamat, sesuai janjimu. Si penyihir akan terkunci di dalam dirinya."

Untuk beberapa saat, Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa. Akhirnya dia menoleh. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa jaga malam nanti? Gadis yang jaga bersamaku pasti akan mengadu pada Dekan–"

"Benarkah?" Luna menggandeng lengannya. "Hanya karena aku mulai populer dan pakai kerlap-kerlip bukan berarti aku murid yang lebih baik."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Kita jaga malam sama-sama?"

"Asal kau tahu, aku gugur di setiap tantangan lebih buruk darimu. Sebal juga sih, padahal aku sudah berusaha."

"Tapi kalaupun aku bisa kabur, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa masuk ke kastel cowok?"

"Pasti bisa."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan akhir yang tak terucapkan dalam genggaman Luna.

 _Karena hidup kami bergantung padamu dan sang pangeran._

Aula Kebaikan masih berbau asin dan lembap seperti tahun sebelumnya. Ruangan marmer itu dipenuhi alga hijau dan karat biru seperti katedral yang pernah ditenggelamkan di laut. Mural-mural pualam yang gompal di dinding bercerita tentang sejarah Perang Besar, berakhir dengan kisah Sang Guru Jahat mengalahkan saudara kandungnya yang Baik.

Setelah duduk di bangku, Kyungsoo merasa aneh karena Dekan tidak mengubah mural-mural itu dengan yang menggambarkan kematian Sang Guru atau Pengusiran Laki-laki. Bukankah dia ingin kisah sejarah direvisi demi pencitraannya?

Yang lebih aneh lagi, meski Sejarah adalah mata pelajaran yang diajarkan Dekan, dia tidak muncul sama sekali–menyebabkan Pollux berdiri kebingungan di hadapan para gadis.

"Dekan ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk memberi ulasan menyeluruh tnetang Kebrutalan Laki-laki di sepanjang masa, dengan penekanan pada mereka yang tidak menampilkan sifat-sifat kejantanan pada lazimnya." Si anjing mengerutkan bibirnya. "Tetapi Dekan ingin kalian memperkenalkan garis keturunan kalian saja."

Kyungsoo berusaha fokus mencari jalan teraman menuju kastel laki-laki, tapi malah menyimak perkenalan murid-murid perempuan. Semua murid Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan berasal dari keluarga dongeng, kecuali dia dan Soojung, dua Pembaca yang diculik dari Jangho.

Kyungsoo ingat bahwa ibu Amber yang telah wafat adalah penyihir yang dulu mau membunuh Hansel dan Gretel; sementara nenek Victoria adalah Penyihir Putih yang ternama, yang mengenakan tulang-tulang anak laki-laki sebagai perhiasan. Sekarang Kyungsoo baru tahu bahwa ibu Seulgi adalah gadis yang mengelabui Rumplestiltskin, Irene adalah cucu buyut Putri Tidur dan pangerannya, lalu Yeri adalah anak putri duyung yang menikah dengan salah satu anak hilang dari Neverland.

Sementara anak-anak Ever menyebutkan kedua orangtua mereka, anak-anak Never lebih suka menyebutkan satu atau tidak sama sekali, entah itu ayah Heize si perampok para ratu; ibu Mona yang berkulit hijau–dikenal pernah meneror Oz; atau ayah Luna–seorang _sheriff_ Nottingham yang tidak pernah berhasil menangkap Nemesisnya, Robin Hood.

"Kenapa anak-anak Never tidak menyebutkan kedua orangtua mereka?" tanyanya pada Luna setelah gadis itu duduk.

"Karena para penjahat tidak dilahirkan dengan cinta," jawab Luna sambil memperhatikan Irene berkisah tentang bagaimana orangtua bangsawannya bertemu. "Kami terlahir karena segala alasan yang salah, tidak ada dari kami yang hidup dengan keluarga utuh. Lady Kwon pernah bilang, keluarga penjahat itu seperti _dandelion_ –'tumbuh sekejap dan beracun'. Biar kutebak, keluarga Soojung pasti lebih parah dari kami."

"Tapi orangtua Soojung saling mencintai–" Kalimat Kyungsoo menggantung.

" _Yunholah yang paling menderita,_ " kata ibunya tentang perkawinan Yunho dengan ibu Soojung. Apakah sejak awal perkawinan mereka tidak bahagia? Apakah Soojung juga dilahirkan dari 'segala alasan yang salah'? Kyungsoo memandang Luna yang sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Pasti ada sebabnya kenapa Sang Guru mau menikahinya," Luna memperingkatkan.

Kyungsoo teringat sumpah perpisahan Sang Guru, lingkar mata merahnya mengklaim Soojung sebagai pengantinnya. " _Kau tidak akan pernah jadi Baik, Soojung. Itulah sebabnya kau milikku._ "

Dia berdeham dan berusaha mengalihkan topik. "Bagaimana bisa semua murid percaya pada omong kosong Dekan? Kerajaan wanita tidak mungkin berlanjut tanpa laki-laki. Bagaimana mereka bisa–um, tumbuh?"

"Justru itu yang kami sukai. _Budak_ ," ujar Luna disertai seringaian.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

Satu-satunya momen yang melekat dari pelajaran itu adalah ketika Yura, gadis penari di Penyambutan, melenggang ke tengah-tengah dengan langkah canggung dan otot-otot menonjol; bersikap seolah membolos seluruh pelajaran sampai siang dan muncul seenaknya adalah hal normal.

"Berkenan untuk memperkenalkan garis keturunanmu, Yura?" tanya Pollux sekenanya.

Yura berbalik sambil berkuak, kemudian duduk.

"Dia pasti gipsi," gumam Pollux.

Sembari memperhatikan wajah Yura yang mirip burung dan berambut merah, Kyungsoo merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang begitu _asing_ , tapi samar-samar begitu _familier_.

"Keluar masuk seenaknya seperti binatang peliharaan sekolah," bisik Luna. "Soalnya dia tidak bisa bicara. Dekan kasihan padanya."

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak ikut makan siang di Aula Makan karena menemui Amber dan Victoria di atap Menara Honor yang diguyur rintik hujan. (Luna menolak sambil menyebutkan segudang kewajiban sosial.) Dulu ada kebun topiari yang didedikasikan bagi kisah kepahlawanan Raja Arthur. Tanaman-tanaman itu dibentuk sebagai persembahan untuk Ratu Guinevere–istri Arthur dan ibu Kai yang pergi menelantarkan mereka serta tidak pernah diketahui lagi keberadaannya.

"Pantas saja Kai ingin menyerang kita," komentar Amber sambil menyeruput bubur encer bikinan sendiri, sementara matanya mengawasi tanaman hias itu.

"Kenapa Dekan melihatnya sebagai pahlawan? Dia menelantarkan anaknya sendiri!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Justru sebaliknya, Dekan bilang Ratu Guinevere membebaskan dirinya dari tekanan pria," ujar Victoria sinis, memandangi tikus-tikusnya saling tusuk dengan pecahan batu sisa _gargoyle_ yang dulu ditebas Kai. "Dia sama sekali mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa sang ratu pergi untuk selingkuh dengan ksatria kerajaannya sendiri."

Kyungsoo menatap taman hias yang menampilkan Guinevere sebagai orang suci. " _Kau tidak berharap aku menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, kan_?" canda Soojung di Jangho waktu itu. Semua kisah dongeng bisa diputarbalikkan faktanya demi mencapai tujuan. Yang Jahat bisa menjadi Baik, yang Baik menjadi Jahat, bolak-balik persis seperti yang terjadi pada perang antar kedua sekolah tahun lalu. Bahkan sekarang Soojung bersumpah dirinya sudah Baik, meski segalanya dalam kisah mereka menyatakan bahwa dia Jahat.

"Tidak ada penghalang di antara kedua sekolah, hanya di sekeliling pagar," Amber berkata pada Victoria. "Tapi dia tidak bisa berenang untuk menemui Kai karena ada _crog_ di parit."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada mereka. " _Crog_?"

"Buaya-buaya putih bertulang belakang tajam. Mereka hanya menyerang cewek," sahut Victoria tak sabar.

Kyungsoo teringat genangan lumpur di Hutan. Kijang betina ditarik ke dalam kolam oleh buaya-buaya itu, sementara yang jantan dibiarkan berenang sampai tepi tanpa tersentuh.

"Dan dia juga tidak bisa lewat saluran air karena sudah diblok," kata Amber. "Dia bahkan tidak bisa lewat pagar Hut–"

"Apa portal Jembatan Separuh Jalan masih ada di sana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencari-cari sumber air di sekelilingnya.

Amber mengerutkan kening. "Sudah kubilang, tidak mungkin Kai bilang 'Jembatan'–"

Pintu masuk atap terbuka dan beberapa kupu-kupu masuk, tepat waktu untuk mendengar para gadis itu berceloteh riang tentang betapa menyenangkan berpiknik di atas atap, sementara hujan tiba-tiba menjadi deras, membuat pakaian mereka basah kuyup dan menghancurkan makanan mereka.

Kupu-kupu itu pergi setelah bel tanda makan siang berakhir berdentang. Kyungsoo segera pergi menuju kelas Bakat Wanita, sementara perasaannya tambah gelisah memikirkan tugas malam itu.

Tidak seperti para guru lainnya, Profesor Shim bahkan tidak berusaha mengajar. Dia yang dulunya guru Bakat Penjahat kini berdiri di depan ruangan permen loli pelangi mengenakan gaun merah tua yang tampak penuh di bagian dada. Kutil-kutil memenuhi wajah dan lehernya. Dia menggenggam erat sepucuk surat berkerlap-kerlip dengan dekorasi kupu-kupu biru.

"Dekan menugaskanku untuk mengurus p-pertunjukan d-d-drama." Dia ambruk ke dinding. "Audisi dimulai tanggal 15 malam di Aula Makan."

"Apa pertunjukannya?" tanya Jisoo.

Namun Profesor Shim terlalu terguncang hingga tak sanggup menjawabnya. Sembari mengerjap-ngerjap dengan wajah pucat, dia memandang lingkaran permen loli warna-warni, murid-murid Never yang duduk bersama murid-murid Ever, lalu surat perintah gemerlap yang memberinya wewenang untuk memimpin drama sandiwara putri–"Sekolah Iblis!" umpatnya sambil mengembuskan napas kasar, kemudian menyuruh murid-muridnya membaca _Seni Tipu Muslihat Feminin_ sepanjang sisa pelajaran.

Sementara gadis-gadis lainnya membalik-balik halaman buku, Kyungsoo menatap menara-menara di belakang Jembatan Separuh Jalan yang diselimuti kabut, begitu tebal sampai Kyungsoo nyaris tidak bisa melihat percikan petir di belakangnya. Beberapa jam lagi dia akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menulis ulang akhir kisahnya, kali ini untuk selamanya. Namun keraguan untuk mengkhianati sahabatnya masih mengikat hati Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melihat sobekan perkamen yang tersangkut di kursi Luhan. Kyungsoo menarinya dengan sepatu, lalu memungutnya. Dahinya mengerut, dia mengenali kedua tulisan tangan itu.

.

SOOJUNG: _apa ada jalan yang bisa dilalui cewek ke sekolah cowok?_

SEULGI: _tentu saja tidak. kenapa?_

SOOJUNG: _hanya memastikan._

.

Kyungsoo meremas perkamen itu. Soojung mengawasinya.

Ketika dia bergegas ke Hutan Biru untuk pelajaran berikutnya, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, tak mampu memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai ke Sekolah Laki-laki dan memastikan Soojung tidak melihatnya. Sambil terburu-buru melewati Galeri Kebaikan, matanya menangkap dua siluet dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Sekilas dia melihat rambut merah–

"Aku sudah memberimu waktu dua minggu!" bentak suara Dekan.

"Tapi aku sudah berusaha!" jawab sebuah suara berat.

"Kalau kau mau tinggal di sini, kau harus mencari cara–"

Tiba-tiba Dekan berhenti bicara dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ambang pintu.

 _Aneh,_ pikir Kyungsoo ketika menyelinap keluar dari aula. Dia yakin sekali suara yang didengarnya tadi berasal dari gadis yang selama ini dia kira tak dapat bicara.

* * *

Tanah Lapang yang dulu menjadi tempat makan siang gabungan Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan kini tinggal rumput liar yang tinggi dan mati kekeringan. Ketika Kyungsoo tiba di Terowongan Hijau jalur Kebaikan, dilihatnya bangkai tupai membusuk di tanah serta pita _pink_ pudar tergeletak di dekatnya, mirip dengan yang dulu sering dipakai Putri Sunny di rambutnya.

Terowongan jalur Kejahatan yang sekarang menjadi jalur ke Sekolah Laki-laki kini sudah ditutup dengan batu-batu–apakah oleh pihak laki-laki atau perempuan, Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Meski demikian, para guru tetap saja cukup ketakutan sehingga mengurung anak-anak perempuan di dalam saat waktu makan. Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo was-was untuk menyebrang ke Hutan Biru yang membentang tepat di bawah menara-menara tajam Sekolah Laki-laki.

Setahun yang lalu, Hutan Biru adalah surga yang damai dan perpagar. Setiap daun, bunga, serta helai rumputnya bernuansa biru, dibuat sebagai peringatan bagi para murid bahwa hutan ini hanyalah simulasi dari Hutan yang lebih berbahaya. Namun sekarang, sambil terburu-buru menuju ke pagar bersama embusan angin musim dingin, Kyungsoo menangkap para pangeran penghasut perang berkoar di Hutan itu: " _Kematian untuk para gadis! Kematian untuk putri dan penyihir wanita_!"

Di Lahan Perdu yang berwarna biru kobalt, para gadis dibagi menjadi beberapa Kelompok Hutan untuk pelajaran Pertahanan Dongeng. Seulgi mengikuti peri air Kelompok 9 ke Sungai Biru. Amber dan Victoria membuntuti peri angin kelompok 4 ke Semak Pirus. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo mencari-cari penampakan bendera kelompok 3 di sela-sela tanaman perdu tinggi.

Menyadari kehadiran para gadis, sorakan para pangeran di Hutan bertambah keji dan carut, memancing Chaerin, Jennie, dan anggota kelompok 12 lainnya untuk melempari mereka dengan labu biru melalui batas pagar. Para pangeran itu membalas dengan melancarkan panah–yang ditelan habis oleh pelindung buatan di atas pagar.

Di bawah awan kelabu, Kyungsoo merasa perang akan pecah sebentar lagi. Mencium Kai bukan hanya akan menyelamatkan para gadis dari wujud penyihir Soojung, tetapi juga akan menyelamatkan mereka semua dari serangan para pangeran jika mereka menemukan cara untuk menerobos pelindung.

Namun bagaimana mungkn dia bisa meninggalkan Luna berjaga sendirian di dekat para pangeran haus darah itu? Padahal, kabur dari tempat jaganya nanti malam justru satu-satunya cara untuk bisa menemui Kai tanpa diketahui Soojung–

"Coba tebak!"

Kyungsoo melihat Soojung melompat-lompat ke arahnya, berbalut jubah biru tebal.

"Aku bisa mengawasimu saat jaga malam."

Kyungsoo tertatih mundur. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekat mereka. "Ap-apa?"

"Aku tidak mau pakai syal mengerikan itu lagi. Bukannya membaik, rasanya leherku semakin bertambah gatal," desah Soojung. "Seulgi berbaik hati meminjamkan jubah ini dari kamar, lalu aku tidak sengaja melihat keluar jendela dan bisa melihat tempat kau jaga malam! Omong-omong, tahu tidak kalau kakek buyut Seulgi itu penjahit gaun pengantin Snow White?" Dilihatnya wajah Kyungsoo lalu berdeham pelan. "Pokoknya, sekarang aku bisa memastikan kau aman dari para pangeran itu sepanjang malam. Seorang _penyihir_ tidak akan melakukan itu, kan?"

"T-tapi–" Kyungsoo menatap jubah yang menutupi sebagian besar kulit Soojung, seketika mengerti kenapa sahabatnya mengganti syal dengan jubah. "Bagaimana dengan tidur kecantikanmu–"

"Kalau _aku_ yang jaga malam, kau juga akan mengawasiku, Kyungie." Soojung meremas bahu Kyungsoo. "Itulah gunanya sahabat."

Sentuhan Soojung membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

"Eh–maaf, temanku memanggil." Kyungsoo terkesiap, cepat-cepat kabur dari Soojung.

Untungnya, Soojung tidak sekelompok dengannya. Maka ketika Kyungsoo menjumpai Baekhyun, Luna, dan anggota Kelompok 3 lainnya di tepi Semak Perdu, dia langsung mencengkeram lengan Luna.

"K-kutil–jubah–b-berubah–" dia tergagap sambil mengatur napas. "Kau benar. Dia _tahu_!"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang kau harus jauh-jauh darinya?" desis Luna.

"N-nanti malam dia akan m-mengawasi kita dari kamar kami!"

"Apa?!"

"Kita harus cari cara untuk menghalangi pandangannya–"

"Padahal kukira kau tidak sengaja gugur dalam tantangan," sebuah suara berkata tajam.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Soojung sedang menatapnya tak percaya. Kyungsoo berusaha menjawab, namun tatapan mata sahabatnya berubah dingin membeku saat dia berjalan mundur ke semak-semak dan kabur.

"Mati kau!" kata Luna serak.

Perut Kyungsoo serasa dipelintir.

"Luna, dia kelihatan sakit hati–"

"Berapa kali kau akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama, Kyungsoo? Dia itu jago _berpura-pura_."

Perut Kyungsoo bertambah mual karena Luna benar.

"Ehem."

Mereka berdua menoleh dan menjumpai jembalang tua yang cemberut, berambut putih panjang, kulit gelap keriput, memakai gaun motif polkadot konyol, topi ungu muda runcing, dan sepatu bot bersol tinggi yang longgar. Guru jembalang jantan mereka yang darah tinggi seolah berubah menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang semrawut.

"Tampaknya Pembaca kita berpikir ini adalah pelajaran Pertahanan Mengobrol," gerutu jembalang tua itu dengan suara keras yang mirip dengan suara Yuba, tapi lebih tinggi. "Namaku Profesor Helga, dan sayangnya kita terpaksa berkenalan di lain waktu. Aku tidak bisa membuat seluruh anggota kelompok menunggu gara-gara seorang pendatang baru. Untuk pelajaran hari ini ..."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan menyenggol Baekhyun. "Hei, itu bukannya–"

"Tadinya kami kira juga begitu," bisik Baekhyun. "Tapi semua laki-laki pasti terusir, jadi itu pasti bukan Yuba. Lagipula, anak-anak lain menantangku untuk mengecek ulang."

" _Mengecek ulang_?"

"Jangan tanya macam-macam, percaya saja padaku. Dia memang perempuan," tutur Baekhyun.

"Ayo, Anak-anak," seru Helga, memandu para gadis itu ke Hutan Biru menggunakan tongkat putih panjangnya. "Tahun lalu kalian sudah belajar membedakan tanaman biasa dengan manusia yang bermogrif. Hari ini kita akan belajar membedakan mogrif perempuan dan mogrif laki-laki. Ini sangat bermanfaat untuk ..."

Raga Kyungsoo mengikutinya, namun pikirannya melayang-layang. Dia yakin hanya satu hal yang bermanfaat bagi laki-laki _atau_ perempuan saat ini.

Berapa banyak kutil yang disembunyikan Soojung di balik jubahnya.

.

.

.

Delapan jam kemudian, pukul sepuluh tepat, Kyungsoo kembali ke Hutan Biru bersama Luna, dilengkapi dengan baju besi oleh Profesor Dovey dan Lady Kwon. Kyungsoo berulang kali mencoba berbisik pada mereka, tetapi guru-gurunya mendesis sambil memandangi kupu-kupu yang berputar-putar di atas mereka seperti sekerumunan lebah, diterangi obor dari atas gerbang utara. Kedua gadis itu bisa merasakan keresahan kedua guru itu karena mereka memasangkan perlengkapan besi di dada dan lengan mereka begitu kasar.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana para cowok bisa pakai ini," gerutu Luna ketika Lady Kwon menjejalkan kepalana ke dalam helm. "Berat, gata, dan bau."

Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi. "Profesor, Soojung tahu kau mau menemui Ka–"

Lady Kwon menginjak kakinya dan Kyungsoo pun menutup mulut. Luna pasti salah mengira wanita ini punya keluarga. Kalau memang Lady Kwon punya anak, wanita ini pasti sudah dibunuh ketika tidur oleh anaknya sendiri.

Rahang Kyungsoo mengeras ketika Profesor Dovey mengencangkan helmnya yang berbau apak. Apa gunanya ibu peri kalau tidak bisa diajak _bicara_? Masih kesal, pikiran Kyungsoo melayang pada kejadian seusai kelas.

.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Setelah murid-murid kembali dari Kelompok Hutan, Kyungsoo tidur-tiduran di kamar Amber. Sudah hampir dua hari dia tidak memejamkan matanya, berminggu-minggu lamanya sejak dia merasa aman. Dia tidak ingat kapan dia tertidur. Hanya ingatan samar tentang jubah dan kutil, sensasi hujan merah mendidih, tusukan-tusukan duri, rasa darah..._

 _Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang seketika._ Bangun!

 _Rasa sakit meraung di dalam perutnya, menyeretnya ke bawah, dan sesuatu terlahir dari dalam dirinya. Benih putih bersih, kemudian wajah seputih susu, samar, membesar, terus semakin besar, hingga dia bisa melihat mata biru laki-laki itu menatapnya tajam_ –

"TIDAK!" _Dia memberontak dan terbangun dalam pelukan Amber._

" _Sst, cuma mimpi," Amber menenangkannya, Victoria kelihatan khawatir di sebelahnya._

" _T-tapi itu tadi Mimpi Nemesis_ – _itu tadi Kai_ – _wajahnya_ – _" Kyungsoo terengah dan terbata._

" _Anak Ever tidak mungkin mendapat Mimpi Nemesis," desah Amber, menaruh nampan besi semur daging dan kentang di hadapannya._

" _Tapi aku merasakan darah_ – _dan aku melihatnya_ – _"_

" _Hanya penjahat terbaik yang memimpikan musuh sejati mereka." Victoria menuangkan segelas bir jahe, yang seketika diserbu oleh tikus-tikusnya. "Putri sepertimu memimpikan cinta sejati. Itu sebabnya kau melihat wajahnya."_

" _Tapi_ – _siapa tahu itu jebakan_ – _" kata Kyungsoo dengan panik. "Bagaimana kalau Kai bukan akhir bahagiaku?"_

" _Satu-satunya akhir kisah lainnya adalah kematian kita semua!" bentak Amber, tato demon di lehernya berkedut-kedut. "Soojung akan jadi penyihir lagi, kau yang bilang sendiri! Sekarang mungkin tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi kutil!"_

 _Ketakutan, Kyungsoo mengembalikan konsentrasinya saat kedua penyihir itu menjelaskan rencana cara menyelinap ke Sekolah Laki-laki._

" _Tidak ada jaminan kau bisa berhasil menemui Kai, tapi inilah harapan terbesar kita." Amber memperingatkannya seusai memberi penjelasan._

" _Kalian yakin aku sebaiknya tidak lewat Jembatan?" tanya Kyungsoo keras kepala._

 _Demon Amber melonjak keluar dari lehernya dan Victoria terpaksa menekelnya._

 **[END of FLASHBACK]**

.

Sementara para guru memasangkan bagian terakhir baju besi padanya dan Luna, Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat-ingat tiap langkah yang direncanakan teman-temannya.

Profesor Dovey mengawasi kupu-kupu yang terbang di atas mereka. "Malam masih panjang," ujarnya samar pada Kyungsoo. " _Hati-hati_."

"Pendarkan jarimu kalau batas pelindungnya dijebol," perintah Lady Kwon pada Luna sambil memasangkan pedang ke sisi tubuhnya. "Jangan coba-coba melawan mereka sendirian."

"Memangnya dia akan di sini sendirian?" suara Dekan Seo mendayu ketika dia melangkah gemulai menyusul mereka. "Kyungsoo akan bersamanya sepanjang malam."

"Tentu saja," sahut Lady Kwon tanpa menoleh pada Dekan, tubuhnya seketika menegang. "Tapi Luna terkenal suka mengambil keputusan tanpa pikir panjang dan berperilaku tolol."

"Ah, benar sekali." Luna menyetujui, sambil mengunyah atribut pelindung kemaluan yang disihir menjadi kol.

Dekan tersenyum. "Bisa kita pergi ke pos kalian sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menangkap anggukan yang sama dari Profesor Dovey dan Lady Kwon–ketakutan namun penuh harap, seakan mengirimnya ke sebuah misi yang bisa menghilangkan Dekan selamanya.

"Cowok-cowok pasti kencing saat memakai ini. Itu sebabnya ini sangat bau," gerutu Luna dari balik helmna sementara dia dan Kyungsoo susah payah melangkah dengan baju besi lengkap di belakang Dekan menuju gerbang selatan, meninggalkan guru-guru mereka. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar riuh samar para pangeran yang semakin jelas, ditenggelamkan bunyi degup jantungnya.

"Dekan Seo?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo?"

"Bagaimana kalau Soojung berubah jadi penyihir lagi?"

"Menurutku tidak ada alasan untuk mengkhawatirkan itu," jawab Dekan tenang tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Anda tidak dapat melihatnya? Bagaimana seandainya kami bisa melihat yang tidak bisa Anda lihat?" desak Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Nak," kata Dekan sambil menoleh sesaat. "Terkadang kita melihat apa yang _ingin_ kita lihat." Dia tersenyum dan melangkah maju menuju sorak sorai para pangeran.

Kyungsoo diam mematung di antara semak, harapan terakhirnya untuk meminta pertolongan musnah. Sekarang hanya dia yang bisa menghentikan si penyihir.

"Kyungsoo, lihat!"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luna, berhenti di belakangnya. Perlahan Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangannya ke menara yang diterangi sinar bulan, semua jendela terlihat gelap, kecuali satu.

Mata hijau zamrud Soojung memandang tepat ke arahnya dalam gelap, bersinar seperti bintang berwarna.

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyum, menahan air mata.

Suatu hari nanti Soojung akan paham kenapa dia melakukan ini.

Di sana, di Hutan Biru, Kyungsoo diam-diam mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sahabatnya. Lalu dia berpaling dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Pangerannya sedang menunggu.

.

.

.

 _Triple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	12. Double Crossings

**11**

 **BERBALIK ARAH**

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua saling tergantung sekali," Seulgi menguap di tempat tidurnya, matanya menyipit ke arah Soojung yang duduk di ambang jendela kaca.

"Cuma mau memastikan dia aman." Soojung mengawasi dua sosok kesatria berbaju zirah, satu pendek satu lagi tinggi, berdiri di kebun labu dekat gerbang hutan.

"Kau kedengaran... seperti... pangeran..." Seulgi meracau sampai napasnya berat, tidak terusik oleh sorakan marah yang menggema di luar sana.

Soojung hampir tidak bisa melihat asal suara itu di balik pagar tajam, hanya kelebat-kelebat bayangan para pangeran, wajah semrawut, dan pakaian acak-acakan. Di dunia ini tidak pernah ada yang pasti. Pangeran pun bisa menakutkan seperti gergasi. Putri bisa menjadi penjahat. Sahabat erat bisa jadi musuh.

Mata Soojung berair. Setelah dia pulang, dia hanya ingin menjadi Baik. Dia memang tidak sempurna–tentu saja, tapi dia sudah bersikap sebagai sahabat sejati Kyungsoo dan menjadikannya panutan. Setiap hari dia berjuang untuk menepis jauh-jauh pikiran Jahatnya, amarah, dan badai yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Lalu, apa balasan yang didapatnya? _Dikhianati demi seorang pangeran, dicap penyihir, dihindari seperti penyakit._ Kini Kyungsoo tinggal satu ciuman lagi dari membuatnya terlantar sendirian selamanya. Soojung mengusap air matanya, menyedot ingus. Sekarang siapa yang Jahat?

 _Yah, kadang Soojung tidak sadar kalau dulu, sebelum mereka diculik dari Jangho, Kyungsoo sudah merasakan itu semua._

Berjam-jam sudah, tapi Kyungsoo dan Luna belum bergerak dari kebun labu, bertahan di antara ancaman membabi buta dari para pangeran serta serangan senjata mereka yang musnah ditelan batas pelindung di atas pagar. Tengah malam tiba, kemudian pukul dua, pukul empat...

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bergerak ke arah kastel Kai.

Akhirnya, bulan nyaris tenggelam dalam pendar matahari baru dan Kyungsoo tetap di tempatnya. Soojung memerah malu. Sekolah ini membuat mereka saling tidak percaya. Setelah kejadian saat pelajaran Kelompok Hutan, Kyungsoo pasti sadar. Wajar bila mereka saling meragukan satu sama lain. Namun Soojung yakin kalau persahabatan mereka lebuh kuat dari keraguan. Tak lama lagi mereka akan bersungguh-sungguh dan saling membuat permohonan untuk bisa bersama, siap meninggalkan tempat ini. Sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang seperti yang dijanjikan Kyungsoo, Kai akan pergi selamanya.

Saat menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca, Soojung sadar betapa lelahnya dia. Selama dua hari berturut-turut, adrenalin sudah membuatnya terus terjaga. Sekarang pikirannya terpecah menjadi potongan-potongan dan mengalir ke dalam mimpi.

Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan mencabut lumut dari pusara yang terlantar, kupu-kupu terukir di batunya, dua angsa terpahat pada dua pusara di sampingnya; satu angsa putih, satu angsa hitam–sehitam bayangan yang dihancurkan si kembar Baik, sehitam bulu-bulu bangkai yang tersebar ke tanah, sehitam langit yang ganjil–

Mata Soojung terbelalak seketika. Langit di atas Hutan Biru gelap pekat–obor-obor padam, sisa sinar bulan dan sinar baru mentari sirna. Para pangeran itu berteriak kebingungan sebelum akhirnya obor dan sinar kembali, membuat mereka kelimpungan menyaksikan gerhana yang baru saja berlalu. Namun Soojung tahu itu sama sekali bukan gerhana. Dia pernah menyaksikannya pada Uji Dongeng tahun lalu.

Itu mantra Gelap. Mantra kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Dia melonjak bangun, tapi kedua kesatria itu maish berada di tempat mereka. Soojung mengerang dan menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. Cukup sudah paranoidnya. Waktunya tidur. Dia perlu tidur. Soojung menarik selimut, tapi keraguan melandanya. Perlahan dia kembali ke jendela.

Kesatria yang lebih tinggi kehilangan sebelah sepatu bajanya. Sepatu yang hilang itu jelas terlihat beberapa kaki dari pemiliknya. Namun baik si pendek maupun si tinggi tidak berusaha mengambilnya.

Soojung menyipit, dan bisa lebih jelas melihat Kyungsoo yang kehilangan sepatu itu kesulitan berdiri, sementara Luna berusaha menopangnya. Semakin Luna berusaha menolong, semakin Kyungsoo menggapai-gapai tanpa hasil, hingga akhirnya kedua kesatria itu jatuh ke tanah. Pedang Luna terlepas dari sarungnya dan dia memekik ketakutan. Luna melompat untuk menangkapnya, tapi terlambat. Kyungsoo jatuh tertelungkup lebih dulu menimpa pedang itu, ambruk mengenaskan dan menghantam ujung pedang, lehernya tertebas.

Soojung membuka mulut untuk menjerit menyaksikan kepala Kyungsoo menggelinding keluar dari helm–

Kepala yang berupa labu biru besar.

Soojung membeku.

Luna perlahan menengadah, berlumuran isi dan biji labu.

Darah dalam nadi Soojung menggelegak. Dia tertipu.

* * *

" _Pada saat Luna mengembalikan cahaya seperti semula, kau kira-kira sudah sampai di Semak Pirus,"_ Victoria berulang-ulang mengarahkan Kyungsoo _. "Soojung tidak akan bisa melihatmu di antara pohon-pohon itu. Bermogrif saja jadi sesuatu yang kecil dan pergi secepat mungkin ke Sekolah Laki-laki."_

Saat cahaya kembali terang, Kyungsoo malah sedang berlari kembali ke kastel perempuan. Alasannya karena Kyungsoo masih belum yakin sihirnya cukup dipercaya untuk bermogrif, mengingat kejadian di pernikahan Yunho. Alasan lainnya, Sekolah Laki-laki pasti sudah diberi pelindung dari siapapun yang masuk dengan sihir, mengingat bagaimana anak-anak Ever menghabiskan sepanjang tahun lalu untuk pelajaran Kekesatriaan. Dan yang paling utama, dia yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apapun yang dikatakan para gadis penyihir itu, dia yakin sepenuh hati pada Kai.

Menyelinap kembali ke kastel perempuan tanpa sepatu, Kyungsoo tahu hanya ada satu jalan pintas menuju Jembatan Separuh Jalan. Sekawanan kupu-kupu yang berpatroli terbang keluar dari lobi sebelum Kyungsoo bergegas sembunyi di belakang tugu potret-potret murid perempuan dan menyelinap ke tangga Honor, melewati kamar-kamar asrama yang gelap, ruang-ruang kelas permen, dan perpustakaan dua lantai Virtue, lalu keluar dari pintu beku menuju atap.

Tanaman pagar di Margasatwa Guinevere berkilau hijau sejuk di bawah sisa sinar bulan, menerangi lekuk tubuh langsing sang ratu di setiap adegan. Meskipun dia masih sangat kecil ketika ibu Soojung meninggal, dia ingat betul ibu Soojung memiliki pinggul langsing dan tubuh kurus yang sama; berbeda dengan Haneul atau ibu-ibu lainnya di Jangho yang bertahan hidup dengan memakan daging dan kentang. (Sooyeon tidak terlalu gemuk dan tidak terlalu langsing, jadi Kyungsoo pikir ibunya adalah pengecualian.) _Jika terlihat bersama Haneul Si Buncit itu, mereka pasti jadi sepasang sahabat yang kelihatan aneh_ , pikir Kyungsoo.

Persis seperti dia dan Soojung.

Kyungsoo melumat rasa bersalahnya.

 _Berapa kali kau mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama?_

Dia memaksa dirinya terus berjalan, matanya awas mencari-cari air. Itulah portal rahasia ke jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua sekolah. _Temukan adegan yang menampilkan air,_ pikirannya memburu.

Di seberang atap, tiba-tiba sebuah obor menyala terang dari lantai tertinggi Menara Charity. Kantor Dekan. Apa Dekan tahu dia kabur dari tugas jaga malam?

Kyungsoo menahan rasa paniknya dan terus menyusuri pagar tanaman–Guinevere memerintah di singgasananya, Guinevere bersama para Kesatria Meja Bundar, Guinevere memenggal kepala raksasa dengan pedangnya– _seolah dia memimpin Camelot sendiri,_ pikir Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba merasa dirinya membela ayah Kai. Sambil terus mengawasi kantor Dekan, Kyungsoo tidak menemukan sedikitpun tampilan air di sana. Saat dia menyerah dan baru akan membalikkan tubuhnya, didengarnya suara gemericik air mengucur dangkal di balik dinding berduri yang terletak di paling ujung.

Di kolam yang memantulkan cahaya gemintang, Guinevere memandikan bayi Kai yang memakai baju baptis. Kyungsoo merasa tersentuh melihat pangerannya tak berdaya dalam gendongan ibunya–sampai dia melihat wajah sang ibu. Meskipun tanaman pagar itu membuat detail rautnya lebih lembut, jelas terlihat bagaimana perasaan mantan ratu itu terhadap putra yang baru dilahirkannya. Sambil melotot pada Kai, mulut Guinevere menggeram penuh kebencian.

Dia bukan sedang memandikannya. Dia sedang menenggelamkan anaknya.

Kyungsoo memucat. Apapun yang terjadi malam ini, apapun yang terjadi dalam kisahnya setelah ini, Kai tidak boleh melihat ini selamanya. Dia berputar untuk melihat sinar obor memancar di ruang Dekan, lalu mendengar langkah sepatu berkeletak-keletuk cepat. Sambil berdoa, Kyungsoo menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam Guinevere, seketika merasakan serangan cahaya putih yang panas.

Sekejap kemudian, dia berdiri dalam keadaan kering di depan Jembatan Separuh Jalan, terengah lega. Namun ketika dilihatnya jalur batu sempit dan panjang menuju Sekolah Laki-laki, kelegaannya sirna.

Kini dia tahu kenapa gadis-gadis penyihir itu melarang melewatinya.

* * *

Bulu-bulu _pink_ Soojung berkelepak diembus angin ribut selagi wujud elangnya terbang menyebrangi langit ke Sekolah Laki-laki. Sejak insiden kucing itu, dia memang takut untuk bermogrif, tetapi kemarahannya mendepak segala rasa takut. Dia harus sampai di tempat Kai berada sebelum Kyungsoo menciumnya.

Tetes air mata kemarahan membasahi sayapnya. Dia sudah kehilangan ibu dan pangerannya. Dia tidak bisa kehilangan sahabatnya juga. Kenapa semua orang yang dicintainya ingin meninggalkannya?

 _Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Kyungsoo,_ dia berdoa. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tetap Baik. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mematikan si penyihir.

 _Jangan ambil Kyungsoo_.

Sambil berkaok sedih, dia menerjang ke arah kastel laki-laki yang merah bergerigi.

 _KRAK!_

Seluruh tubuhnya tersengat listrik dan terjungkir di langit. Soojung mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya, tapi tubuhnya mati rasa.

Pendeteksi Mogrif.

Saat meluncur tajam ke tepi danau, bulu-bulunya mengelupas, paruhnya berubah menjadi bibir, wujud tubuhnya kembali, segala usaha kembali menjadi burung terhalang–sebelum dia terjerembap di rerumputan busuk, 50 kaki dari ujung terowongan Kejahatan. Erangannya tersumbat lumpur, kedua kakinya lengket dan dingin. Sejenak dia bersyukur pendeteksi itu mengembalikan wujudnya tanpa kesulitan, mengingat kejadian di kelas Lady Kwon. Kemudian, kenyataan mengadangnya.

Dia terkapar tanpa pakaian di atas lumpur, di halaman Sekolah Laki-laki.

Betapa bodohnya dia! Tentu saja mereka memasang pendeteksi mogrif! Kai tidak akan membiarkan menaranya tanpa perlindungan!

Soojung terlalu takut untuk bergerak ataupun mendongak. Berapa lama lagi anak-anak laki-laki itu akan datang? Sekarang bagaimana dia mau menghentikan Kai dan Kyungsoo? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menemukan pakaian?

Soojung menahan diri agar tidak pingsan atau muntah. Dia hanya perlu menemukan sulur atau perdu yang lebat. Dia pasti bisa memadukannya menjadi sesuatu yang layak pakai. Dia mendongak ke daratan lumpur dengan penuh semangat, lalu terpaku.

Dia telungkup di atas pelepah hitam yang mengerut dan bersisik seperti kulit ular, tapi ini dua kali lebih tebal dan panjang. Perlahan matanya beralih pada kulit ular lainnya yang terletak beberapa kaki di hadapannya. Lalu dua lainnya lagi... Soojung mengangkat kepalanya. Dia dikelilingi kulit ular, tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Dalam kegelapan, dilihatnya para pemilik kulit bangkit dari lumpur, mata hijau dan kuning terangnya menyala di bawah kepal hitam gepeng tak keruan, batang tubuhnya yang serupa belut mencuatkan duri di setiap sisiknya. Soojung mundur kelabakan, sia-sia karena lebih banyak lagi yang muncul di belakangnya. Mereka melengkung tinggi, mengepungnya dalam lingkaran penuh; depan belakang dan atas bawah. Dengan seringai yang sama, mereka menjentikkan lidah tanpa bersuara, dan terbeliak ke arah si penyusup, menunggunya bergerak.

Hanya satu gerakan yang bisa dilakukannya.

Soojung menjulurkan jari pendarnya dan ular-ular itu menerjang seketika, mematok tubuhnya ke tanah dalam posisi telentang dan menyerah. Duri-duri menancap ke pergelangan tangan dan kakinya selagi ular-ular itu berdesis lantang, membungkan jerit kesakitan Soojung. Dia mendengar suara anak-anak laki-laki dari terowongan setelah bunyi tanda bahaya. Dia pun tahu tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh membunuhnya?!" seru suara cempreng.

"Kembali berjaga di pintu masuk!" bentak suara yang lebih berat.

"Tapi aku duluan yang mendengar suara ular-ular itu!" rengek si suara cempreng.

"Diam!" bentak si suara berat. "Teman-teman, siap senjata!"

Soojung mencakar tanah. _Kumohon... aku tidak mau mati..._ Kemudian dilihatnya kilatan pedang dan bayangan-bayangan di terowongan. Dalam beberapa detik mereka akan sampai.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakitnya hilang, sebuah ingatan datang kembali seperti lagu.

Kulit ular di tangannya sementara Profesor Moon menjelaskan kegunaan ajaibnyadalam pelajaran Uglifikasi, suara tawa Jahatnya saat dia menyelimuti dirinya dengan kulit ular yang sama, jeritan anak-anak Ever dan Never ketika dia menghancurkan kastel Kebaikan.

"Tapi aku ingin membunuh Soojung!" kata suara cempreng, memancing suara tawa yang lainnya.

"Membunuh katak saja kau tidak becus. Apalagi cewek yang membuatmu lembek?" ejek si suara berat.

"Tidak ada yang membuatku lembek!"

Jari pendar Soojung berkedip ketika duri-duri ular menyayat lengannya. Dia terengah kesakitan selagi berusaha memvisualisasikan mantranya.

"Sst! Aku mendengarnya!"

Kulit-kulit ular bergetar di sekelilingnya–

"Bersedia... siap..."

Ratusan kulit ular terangkat ke atas ular-ular itu–

" _Serang_!"

Empat anak laki-laki bertubuh besar bertudung merah dan berseragam hitam berlari dari terowongan, pedang mereka terhunus.

"Sial," umpat si pemimpin bersuara berat dan kekar itu, lencana emas tersemat di atas lambang ularnya. Di tanah berlumpur, ular-ular kebingungan dan saling mendesis. Tidak ada objek yang mereka patok ke tanah. Si pemimpin merapalkan mantra dan ular-ular itu pun kabur sambil memekik. Dia melepas tudungnya, memperlihatkan rambut _spike_ hitam, pipi menonjol seputih hantu, urat-urat nadi biru yang berdenyut, dan mata lembayung yang sadis. "Ular tolol."

Soojung menahan sakit bekas tusukan duri terasa begitu perih, tak terlihat di bawah gundukan kulit ular.

Laki-laki bertudung yang ceking tergopoh belakangan dari terowongan. "Kalian kira aku lembek?" ujar si cempreng sambil melepas tudungnya. "Tunggu saja sampai aku memenangkan harta itu! lihat saja!"

Soojung menahan napas. Hort tumbuh pesat selama kepergiannya. Bulu-bulu mulai tubuh di dagunya, rambut hitamnya bertambah lebat, dan sepasang mata kecil yang tidak lagi tampak seperti mata seorang bocah.

"Akan kubeli peti mati untuk ayahku. Sudah dua tahun dia menunggu di kuburan. Peter Pan sendiri yang membunuh ayahku." Hort memandang marah ke tanah berlumpur yang kosong. "Lihat saja nanti, Mino! Aku sendiri yang akan membunuh Soojung. Kau belum tahu bakat penjahatku."

"Berubah jadi manusia serigala selama tiga detik dalam sekali waktu?" tanya Mino, para begundalnya terkekeh.

"Itu dulu! Sekarang aku sudah bisa bertahan lebih lama! Lihat saja nanti!" Hort meraung, mengejar mereka ke dalam terowongan.

Soojung mengembuskan napas lega saat melihat mereka pergi–

Mino berputar, mengarahkan pedangnya. Soojung diam terpaku saat Mino menatap ke tempat dia terbaring telanjang, mata lembayungnya menyipit.

"Ada apa, Kapten?" tanya begundalnya.

Mino menyimak keheningan di sana.

"Ayo," ujarnya kemudian, memimpin pasukannya ke kastel laki-laki, Hort terbirit-birit di belakang.

Tidak ada yang melihat sekelebat sinar _pink_ di tanah berlumpur di belakang mereka, kulit tembus pandang berubah menjadi jubah tembus pandang.

* * *

Jembatan Separuh Jalan sudah diledakkan.

Dari semua menara, Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat kabut berputar-putar menutupi bagian tengah jembatan. Setelah berdiri di antara kabut pekat dan dingin, dia menatap serpihan batu di antara lubang yang menganga. Jembatan itu dihancurkan oleh kekuatan yang begitu besar sehingga pecahan dari kedua sisinya melengkung tak berdaya ke arah parit merah-jingga di bawahnya. Ujung potongan kedua sisinya mencuat di antara moncong-moncong putih _crog_ yang mencium keberadaan seorang gadis.

Betapa bodoh dirinya karena telah mengabaikan peringatan gadis-gadis penyihir itu. Kyungsoo geram, lalu berbalik cepat dalam kabut menuju portal. Dia mendongak ke langit berguntur. Waktu yang dimilikinya kurang dari satu jam untuk menemukan jalan lain yang bukan saluran air, parit, atau–

Seekor kupu-kupu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kabut ke arahnya dan memekik. Kyungsoo menyerangnya dengan jari pendar namun luput, lalu kupu-kupu itu meluncur sambil mendengking menuju portal, kembali pada Dekan.

Kyungsoo terpaku ketakutan. Jika dia terpergok berada di sini, maka kisahnya dan Kai berakhir sebelum dimulai. Soojung si Penyihir akan membunuh mereka berdua.

" _Sebrangi jembatan,_ " begitu perintah Kai.

 _Tidak bisa,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Panik menyerangnya hingga gemetar.

 _Sebrangi jembatan._

Kyungsoo menatap lubang bekas ledakan. Tahun lalu, di luar dugaan, Kyungsoo bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan siapapun; berulang kali pindah tempat dari Kebaikan ke Kejahatan. Kai yakin dia bisa melakukannya lagi.

 _Sebrangi._

Dengan jantung berdebar, Kyungsoo berjalan ke pecahan lubang. Saat kaki telanjangnya menekuk di ujung tebing batu, dia mengulurkan tangannya, berdoa supaya dirinya tidak salah.

Hanya ada udara dingin dan kosong.

Dengan rahang merapat, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tanagnnya lebih jauh lagi. Kaki kanannya meninggalkan lantai batu, lagi-lagi hanya angin yang menerpa jemarinya dengan sia-sia. Keringat meluncur ke tulang rusuknya. Lebih jauh sedikit, maka dia akan jatuh ke dalam parit. _Crog_ dengan moncong bergerigi mendebur dan mencaplok di ombak merah, berebut incaran mereka.

Air mata panik merebak, dia sadar Dekan akan segera datang. Hanya satu pilihan yang bisa diambilnya; memercayakan seluruh hidupnya pada Kai.

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas pelan-pelan. Kaki kirinya bergeser ke tepi sementara tubuhnya mencondong ke kanan, berserah pada keyakinan. Jemari kaki Kyungsoo bergeser lebih jauh ke batu berlubang, disusul telapak dan tumitnya. Kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai, namun tetap tidak ada apa-apa. Kini kakinya sudah meninggalkan tepi; dia jatuh ke parit sambil menjerit, tangannya bergerak-gerak tanpa tujuan, menggapai–

Sesuatu.

Telapak tangan Kyungsoo menyambar pembatas yang keras dan tembus pandang lalu dia terpental ke belakang, jatuh ke sisi Jembatan sekolah perempuan.

Di pembataas tembus pandang itu, pantulannya perlahan muncul, wajahnya sendiri memandangnya tajam, begitu jernih.

" _Gadis dengan Gadis, Pemuda dengan Pemuda._

 _Kembalilah ke kastelmu, sebelum kau dihancurkan._ "

Kyungsoo membelalak, terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang dari tahun lalu, kan? Baik dengan Baik, Jahat dengan yang Jahat. Tapi kau pikir kau lebih baik daripada peraturannya. Sekarang lihat sendiri akibatnya pada dirimu." Pantulannya tersenyum miring.

"Biarkan aku lewat," desak Kyungsoo, menoleh ke belakang dengan cemas, berjaga-jaga kalau Dekan datang.

"Kita akan lebih bahagia di sini. Cowok merusak segalanya," jawab pantulannya.

"Seorang penyihir bisa membuat lebih banyak kerusakan," sergah Kyungsoo. "Aku mau menyelamatkan kedua sekolah–"

"Jadi sekarang semuanya tentang Baik, ya?" Wajahnya tersenyum sinis. "Bukan soal cewek yang menginginkan seorang cowok?"

"Kubilang biarkan aku lewat."

"Coba saja sebisamu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengelabuiku lagi," kata pantulannya. "Jelas-jelas kau ini Cewek."

"Cewek itu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Cewek itu Perempuan."

"Perempuan itu yang bagaimana?"

"Segalanya yang bukan Laki-laki."

"Lalu Cowok itu yang bagaimana?"

"Jelas, segalanya yang bukan Cewek."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Tapi kau belum memberitahuku _apa_ itu Laki-laki atau Perempuan."

"Yang kutahu, seseorang yang membuat permohonan untuk bersama seorang Laki-laki pasti seorang Perempuan," jawab pantulannya penuh percaya diri.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena yang dimohonkan Perempuan memang Laki-laki dan yang dimohonkan Cowok adalah Cewek. Kau _membuat permohonan_ untuk bersama Cowok. Jadi, kau pasti Cewek. Kau pasti Perempuan. Sekarang kembalilah ke kastelmu atau–"

"Kalau yang mencium Cewek berarti apa?"

" _Mencium_ Cewek?" kata pantulannya, mendadak was-was.

"Mencium seorang Cewek untuk menghidupkannya kembali seperti yang dilakukan para pangeran terbaik," Kyungsoo melotot.

Pantulannya balas melotot. "Jelas-jelas Cowok."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Tepat sekali."

Pantulannya terkesiap, malu karena tertipu lagi. Lalu menghilang.

Kyungsoo memandang parit merah-jingga yang bergolak di bawha celah tinggi yang mematikan. Gemetar, dia melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya ke udara dan kali ini terasa menapak pada sesuatu yang tembus pandang.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, melayang secara ajaib di atas buaya-buaya yang menggertak marah. Masih tak percaya, dai melangkahkan kakinya lagi di celah itu, lalu selangkah lagi, sampai dia tiba di sisi jembatan batu yang lain. Terjawab sudah panggilan Kai.

Sekarang Soojung tidak bisa memergoki mereka.

Rasa takut menyelinap pergi dari dada Kyungsoo, menyisakan tempat untuk harapan. Kai sudah menyelamatkannya dari penyihir itu, dan sekarang dia yang akan menyelamatkannya.

Perutnya serasa tergelitik memikirkan pertemuan mereka sebentar lagi. kyungsoo berlari ke kastel laki-laki, bersenjatakan keyakinan mendalam pada pangerannya.

* * *

Jauh di belakang, di kegelapan gerbang lengkung biru Sekolah Perempuan, mata _hazel_ Dekan Seo menyipit ke arah kabut. Ketika melihat muridnya menghilang ke menara lapuk itu, dia tetap diam.

Soojung mengejar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengejar pangerannya.

Sepasang sahabat yang dulu tak terpisahkan kini tercerai-berai.

Dekan berbalik dan berjalan tenang, kembali ke kastelnya.

 _Hati-hati bila membuat permohonan, Anak-anak._

Deretan gigi putih bersihnya tampak berkilau saat dia tersenyumm lebar dalam gelap.

Sungguh, berhati-hatilah bila membuat permohonan.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter! ;w;_

Bagi saya, Kyungsoo x Penghalang Jembatan itu momen terfav dari update kali ini. LOL.


	13. The Uninvited Guest

**12**

 **TAMU TAK DIUNDANG**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your imagination and feelings while reading this chapter._

"Tunggu!" pekik Hort sambil mengejar Mino dan teman-temannya di terowongan yang bergerigi seperti moncong buaya. "Bukankah sebaiknya kita periksa pinggiran danau? Pendeteksi Mogrif tidak mungkin aktif tanpa sebab! Para _spirick_ pasti menangkap sesuatu!"

Namun Mino dan teman-temannya sudah menghilang ke lobi. Hort menyipit ke terowongan yang gelap, tergoda untuk melakukan pencarian seorang diri. Namun rambutnya begitu gatal karena kutu dan perutnya keroncongan. "Pasti anak-anak cewek dapat makanan yang layak," katanya memelas dan kembali ke kastel–

Sinar _pink_ menyambar kepalanya dan dia pun ambruk ke lantai, kepalanya menghantam batu.

Ketika Hort membuka mata, yang melekat di tubuhnya hanyalah pakaian dalam. Mengingat betapa seringnya dia kehilangan seragam, Hort tidak terlalu memikirkannya sampai dia mendongak.

"Apa-apaan–"

Seragam merah-hitamnya secara ajaib melayang pergi meninggalkannya, ke arah cahaya obor remang di kastel laki-laki, sebelum akhirna tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan menghilang.

Saat memasuki lobi kastel laki-laki yang busuk, Soojung memastikan jubahnya menutup seluruh bagian seragam Hort yang lumayan pas dan menyesakkan. Di balik jubah itu dia tidak akan terdeteksi, asalkan dia tidak muntah karena bau busuk kastelnya.

 _Lebih parah dari kastel Kejahatan,_ pikirnya, seperti kaus kaki berpeluh yang direndam dengan air cuka. Pasti karena cowok-cowok Never tidak pernah mandi, sementara cowok-cowok Ever hampir lebih cerewet soal kebersihan tubuh dibanding cewek. Tahun lalu, setiap usai pelajaran Tarung Pedang, mereka datang saat makan siang dengan rambut basah dan beraroma _mint_ segar. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bertahan di sarang tikus ini?

Selain lebih banyak kotoran dan bocor, lobi Kejahatan kurang lebih sama seperti dulu. Melalui ruang terusan yang melorot, dilihatnya tiga tangga bengkok hitam yang memutar menuju tiga menara; bertuliskan MALICE, MISCHIEF, dan VICE. Gargoyle bertampang jahat membeliak ke bawah dari kasau-kasau, obor menyembur dari mulut mereka.

Tiang-tiang rapuh dengan dekorasi _trol_ dan _imp_ yang sedang berayun dan terdapat ejaan N-E-V-E-R sekarang menjadi B-O-Y-S. Di antaranya terdapat patung besi penyihir botak ompong sudah dipenggal kepalanya. Di belakang tangga lobi, pintu ke arah Teater Dongeng sudah disegel dengan palang dan gembok dalam jumlah yang tidak masuk akal, menghalangi akses ke Terowongan Hijau di belakangnya.

Mata Soojung beralih ke dinding yang gosong, di sana hanya ada potret para alumni laki-laki yang terpampang berimpitan, baik Ever maupun Never. Tahun lalu, potret dirinya terpajang di antara potret-potret para penjahat di dinding yang sama. Sekarang potret Kai menggantikan posisinya, dengan rambut keemasan yang membingkai wajah dan senyuman sombongnya. Hati Soojung serasa tersentil melihat kemiripan mereka. _Kami pasti bisa jadi pasangan yang sangat serasi._

Teriakan-teriakan samar menggema dari atas, berbarengan dengan suara pijakan sepatu bot. Soojung berpaling dari Kai, teringat semua yang telah dirampas sang pangeran darinya; impiannya, kepolosannya, harga dirinya. Maka dia tidak boleh merampas Kyungsoo juga.

Ditariknya erat-erat jubah ular itu, lalu mengikuti arah suara dari tangga Malice–setelah meninggalkan sihirnya, membuat potret wajah sang pangeran terbakar.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengira Kai sudah menunggunya setelah dia tergopoh menaiki 30 rangkaian tangga dari lobi ke menara lonceng yang terbuka. Bagaimanapun dia sudah menyebrang Jembatan sesuai perintah dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan nyawa orang lain. Namun beranda melingkar di puncak menara lonceng itu sunyi, dinaungi bayangan menara Sang Guru yang menjulang di atasnya. _Apa yang ditunggunya?_ pikir Kyungsoo sambil menatap ke jendela tempat sinar bulan menerobos masuk.

Dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, Soojung akan bangun. Kyungsoo tidak bisa buang-buang waktu demi rencana buruk pangerannya. Kalau Kai tidak datang menemuinya, dia tidak tahu lagi siapa yang mampu membawanya menemui Kai.

* * *

Sebuah kastel yang dihuni anak-anak laki-laki hanya bisa bernasib satu dari dua kemungkinan. Entah para penghuninya menerapkan kekerasan demi mengatur kedisiplinan dan produktivitas, atau martabatnya merosot jadi kera-kera hiperaktif. Saat Soojung memijakkan kakinya di lantai lima Menara Malice, dilihatnya sekolah itu sudah berakhir menjadi kemungkinan yang terakhir.

Anak-anak laki-laki setengah telanjang memakai celana hitam berteriak-teriak dari berbagai sisi. Mereka bergantungan di kasau langit-langit dan berimpitan sampai ke setiap inci lorong pengap, seolah menghabiskan waktu dengan bertukar keringat lebih mengasyikkan daripada berada di kamar masing-masing. Pisang busuk, remah roti, kuning telur, tulang daging, bulu ayam, dan noda suus berserakan di lantai batu yang hangus.

Sementara itu, dinding bata berlumut dipenuhi corat-coret hasutan perang kekanakan melawan anak-anak perempuan– _SIAPA YANG BUTUH CEWEK? AKU BENCI CEWEK._ Dinding juga dipenuhi karikatur anak perempuan Ever dan Never dimakan serigala, dilempar dari menara, atau didorong ke laut dari kapal yang dikelilingi hiu. Sambil bersembunyi di dekat dinding, Soojung bergeser pelan-pelan, mengira akan menjumpai anak Never yang bau dan jahat–hingga disadarinya anak-anak lelaki itu sama sekali bukan Never.

Si gemuk Jaehyun berayun dari atap, berteriak-teriak sambil menendangi pintu-pintu hingga terbuka. Di sisi lain, Taeyong menembakkan mantra pada seekor tikus yang tersudut. Nicholas si hidung sempurna dan Junmyeon yang kekar bergantian meninju perut rata mereka; Jinhwan si muka bayi memimpin lomba sendawa; Seokjin si pendiam menabuh gendang. Semua berhenti seketika untuk bergabung dengan Sehun yang mengepalkan tangan ke atas sambil bersorak, "Kita Laki-laki, Kuat dan Bebas!"

Soojung mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Ke mana perginya semua anak laki-laki Ever yang tampan dan perkasa? Apa yang terjadi dengan para calon pangeran?

"Bersatu dalam ikatan kekuatan dan persaudaraan," sorak anak-anak lelaki itu. "Para dewa di atas otoritas–"

Sebuah pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Kalau kita tidak segera kembali jadi Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, akan kubunuh kalian semua," desis Jiyong, memakai piyama lusuh. Matanya hitam pekat dan kulitnya lebih berminyak daripada sebelumnya. "Kita sudah cukup kehabisan makanan, kehilangan guru-guru, turun ke satu-satunya lantai yang kamar mandinya tidak tersumbat. Kalian hanya perlu membunuh seorang penyihir perempuan saja– _satu penyihir saja_ –tapi kalian malah sibuk pesta pora!"

Zitao si mata panda muncul di sampingnya. "Bukankah membunuh penyihir itu _tugas_ orang Baik?" ujarnya sambil menguap.

"Tidak ada Baik selama masih ada para Gadis!" bentak Sehun. "Hanya ada Laki-laki."

"Hanya ada Laki-laki!" seru anak-anak Ever lainnya bersamaan.

"Kami mau bergadang semalaman dan tidak pernah mandi! Kami mau mendirikan neraka dan tidak pernah bersih-bersih! Siapa yang berani menghalangi kami!" raung Sehun.

 _Pantas saja bau,_ pikir Soojung, tembus pandang di sudut ruangan. Dia menyipit keluar jendela, ke arah menara Sang Guru yang menjulang. Bagaimana caranya naik ke sana? Bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke tempat Kai tepat pada waktunya? Perutnya mencelus. Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo sudah bersamanya!

Perlahan ketegangan Soojung mereda. Dia masih ada di sini, bukan? Itu berarti Kyungsoo belum mencium pangerannya. Jantungnya berdegup penuh harap. _Mungkin Kyungsoo malah tidak berhasil sampai ke sini sama sekali._ Dia menutup telinganya dari entakan kaki dan teriakan bagai gorila yang disorakkan anak-anak Ever. Sementara itu, semakin banyak anak Never yang menggerutu dan menyumpal telinga mereka seraya kembali tidur.

"Dengarkan!" raung Sehun, memukul-mukul dada bidangnya. "Siapa yang mau menghalangi–"

Sebuah mantra ungu menyambarnya, membungkam mulutnya seketika. Soojung memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Mino melangkah tegas, diikuti empat orang kaki-tangannya yang kekar. Mata lembayungnya berkilat. Anak-anak lelaki lain berdiri tegak dan ketakutan di depan pintu kamar mereka. Tangan mereka terangkat memberi hormat selagi Mino berjalan di lorong untuk memeriksa mereka satu per satu. Hanya Sehun yang tidak mengangkat tangannya. Mino mendekatinya dan menatap mata biru gelapnya dengan tajam.

"Biar kuingatkan kau satu hal. Karena kegagalanmu untuk membunuh Soojung di Hutan, Master Kai telah _mencopot_ posisimu sebagai Kapten," ujar Mino, lencana emasnya berkilau. "Sayangnya, aku dan semua kaki-tanganku sulit mentolerir ketololan seperti pendahulu kami."

Teriakan-teriakan menggema dari ruang bawah tanah.

"Anak-anak buahku dengan senang hati mau menghukum seorang Ever, tapi seorang _mantan_ Kapten Ever?" Mino tersenyum sinis pada Sehun. "Ruang Jahanam akan dibuka kembali secara layak."

Dengan wajah memerah, Sehun memaksakan hormat sekadarnya.

"Nah, begitu."

"Bagaimana kau dan kaki-tanganmu bisa menjebol kubah pelindung Lady Kwon kalau para pangeran lain tidak bisa? Dan kenapa kami harus percaya padamu?" sembur Sehun.

Anak-anak lelaki itu menoleh ke kiri dan menyaksikan Hort hanya bercelana dalam tengah menarik seorang gadis berseragam biru ke lorong. Kepala gadis itu tertutup tudung merah. Si tahanan tidak menunjukan perlawanan berarti.

"Kubilang juga apa! Ada orang di luar sana! Dia mencuri seragamku dan membakar foto Kai! Aku melihatnya dalam gelap. Jadi, aku yang dapat hartanya karena sudah menangkap si penyihir!" Hort menarik tudungnya, terlihatlah Kyungsoo.

"K-kau bukan Soojung," Hort menelan ludah.

Soojung menahan pekikannya.

Mino berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo seraya menggeram. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Sekilas Kyungsoo melihat lencana emas Mino, lalu dia berdiri. "Bawa aku menemui Kai sekarang."

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti _penyusup_?" geram Mino, jarinya berpendar ungu. "Kenapa aku harus percaya pada teman si _penyihir_ itu?"

"Karena aku datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkan kalian darinya," balas Kyungsoo, setajam pisau.

Raut wajah Mino berubah, seluruh lorong hening.

"Soojung sedang berubah kembali jadi penyihir dan kali ini untuk selamanya." Mulut Kyungsoo mulai mengering, suaranya menghilang. Selama beberapa saat dia ragu sebelum akhirnya mendongak. "Nyawa kalian semua dalam bahaya, kecuali aku menemui Kai."

Soojung mematung di belakang Kyungsoo, terkejut setengah mati mendengar semuanya.

"Masih ada waktu berapa lama lagi?" tanya Sehun, muncul dari belakang Mino.

"Sampai dia tahu aku ada di sini," jawab Kyungsoo, rasa gatal menjalar di tengkuknya.

Anak-anak lelaki itu berbisik-bisik sementara Soojung terjebak di sudut, air matanya merebak.

Mino menatap Kyungsoo, meneliti wajahnya. Jari pendarnya padam, lalu berjalan meninggalkan lorong.

"Ikut aku."

Kyungsoo membuntutinya, dinaungi bayangan Mino. Soojung berjalan tepat di belakang Kyungsoo, matanya menangkap kaki sang putri gemetar. Dia tahu mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Kyungsoo mungkin memang belum mencium Kai. Namun akhir bahagianya bersama Soojung sudah lenyap untuk selamanya.

Kyungsoo terus mengikuti Mino di titian batu merah yang curam menuju menara Sang Guru. Tangannya merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri, kedinginan diterpa angin subuh. "Kai sudah tahu kedatanganku," kata Kyungsoo, kepalanya menunjuk ke arah puncak pencakar langit itu. "Kenapa dia tidak menungguku?"

Mino tidak menjawab. Mata lembayungnya yang sadis serta cara berbicaranya yang tegas dan bersuara berat mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada penjahat terbaik. _Bagaimana dia bisa menjebol penangkal buatan Lady Kwon?_ pikirnya , dan banyak lagi pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Dalam langkahnya menuju menara, dia melihat kemungkinan terjawabnya berbagai pertanyaan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada guru-guru kalian?"

"Setelah kastel-kastel berubah dan Dekan Seo muncul, guru-guru kami menyerbu Jembatan untuk melawannya." Mino diam sejenak. "Mereka tidak sempat menyeberanginya."

"Kenapa? Ke mana perginya–"

Suara benturan keras terdengar di belakang Kyungsoo, dia dan Mino menoleh. Sebuah batu longgar terjatuh dari pagar kastel, beberapa langkah di belakang mereka.

"Sepertinya tersenggol," ujar Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Mino memperhatikan batu itu dengan cermat, lalu berjalan kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jembatan?" desak Kyungsoo. "Juga burung-burung sty–"

"Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang kubenci dari putri adalah mereka tidak mau mencari jawaban sendiri," gerutu Mino.

Kyungsoo tak bersuara. Di bawah langit fajar, kastel laki-laki berkilau merah penuh amarah. Sementara di seberang teluk, kastel biru safir para gadis bersinar terang, bagai penampakan surga dan neraka. Di atas susuran tangga, Kyungsoo memandangi tepi danau di bawah kastel laki-laki, di mana buaya-buaya berpesta menyantap potongan tulang-belulang yang berserakan. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, _makhluk apa yang bisa menyisakan begitu banyak bangkai bertulang?_ Jauh di tepi danau, dilihatnya tengkorak yang masih menyatu dengan tulang badannya. Terjawab sudah pertanyaan soal burung-burung _stymph_.

Terdengar pekik di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo lekas berbalik, namun tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mino.

Kyungsoo menyipit ke arah jalan titian yang kosong. "Mungkin tikus," jawabnya, tidak mau berlama-lama di situ.

Ketika sudah dekat dengan menara Sang Guru, Kyungsoo memandang ke jendela sebesar biji kacang di atas yang diselimuti kabut awan. "Bagaimana caranya kita ke–"

Mino bersuit, lalu tali tambang berupa kepangan rambut pirang raksasa dilemparkan keluar jendela dan tergeletak di atas Jembatan. Sang Kapten melirik Kyungsoo sambil memegangi tambang itu. "Mudah-mudahan putri bisa mendaki."

Sambil melotot, Kyungsoo melompat dan memegang tambang, kaki telanjangnya tergores saat bergesekan dengan rambut kering itu. Dia terus menarik tubuhnya ke arah jendela di atas tanpa menyerah, meski di bawahnya para _crog_ mencaplok-caplok, meski ada sensasi aneh yang seolah memberat di bawahnya.

Semakin jauh ke atas dan diterpa angin kencang, Kyungsoo bertekad untuk menghentikan si penyihir. Semakin dia menarik tubuh ke atas, pikiran tentang Soojung semakin surut. Ada hal lebih mendalam yang mendorongnya. Pantulannya telah melihat apa yang tidak mau diakuinya. Ini bukan lagi tentang Kebaikan. Ini demi seorang cowok.

Gadis kuburan yang dulu semakin menjauh sementara Kyungsoo terus menembus kabut. Retakan di hatinya seolah menyusut, menyatukannya hingga utuh. Jemarinya melepuh dan keringat membasahi punggungnya, tetapi Kyungsoo terus mendaki. Dia sudah dekat dengan akhir kisah. Tubuhnya terus naik ke atas bak pangeran Rapunzel, menemukan lebih banyak kekuatan alih-alih kelelahan, sampai dilihatnya menara tajam mencuat di atas awan.

Di atasnya, Mino mengaitkan tambang ke jendela dengan gesit, lalu menghilang ke dalam ruangan Sang Guru. Kyungsoo menunggu sampai tambang selesai diikat, lalu ditarik melewati jarak yang tersisa dan mengangkat kepalanya sampai bisa mengintip ke dalam.

Dua laki-laki bertelanjang dada tengah terlibat adu pedang yang sengit; yang satu pucat bertudung merah, satu lagi berkulit cokelat dan bertopeng perak. Mengelak dan mundur, mereka menabrak rak-rak buku yang berjajar di tembok abu-abu, membuat buku-buku dongeng aneka warna terjatuh berserakan di lantai batu. Si kulit pucat menakik dada si kulit cokelat, lalu si kulit cokelat menakik betis si kulit pucat, meninggalkan bilur kembar ketika pedang mereka beradu sekali lagi.

Sekarang si kulit pucat berubah jadi agresif, mendesak si kulit cokelat ke meja batu yang menempel di dinding seberang, tempat sebuah buku tebal terbuka pada halaman terakhir. Rantai besi tergantung dari kedua sisi atap, menahan sesuatu di atas buku dongeng itu; sebuah besi perak panjang seperti jarum rajut yang tajam, sebuah pena ajaib yang meronta dalam belenggu rantai.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat.

 _Storian._

Kyungsoo mengawasi si kulit pucat bertudung merah melawan serangan si kulit cokelat. Mata laki-laki yang bertudung terpaku pada pena yang terbelenggu. Si kulit cokelat tersandung buku saat menangkis serangan dan terhuyung. Si kulit pucat menerjang ke depan, mengincar pena itu–

"Mino," si kulit cokelat tersenyum saat melihat sang kapten. Si kulit pucat menegang dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Dia bilang mau menemaniku menjaga Storian. Jadi aku uji dulu kemampuannya," kata si kulit cokelat seraya menunjuk si kulit pucat dengan dagunya. Si kulit pucat menarik tudungnya dan tersingkaplah wajah Chanyeol si rambut merah dengan goresan luka kecil di hidung mancungnya.

"Dia seharusnya tidak boleh naik ke sini, Tuan," tukas Mino sambil memelototi Chanyeol yang menatap sepatunya dengan gugup. "Datang dan pergi semaunya. Dia layak mendapat hukuman–"

"Biarkan. Dia tidak bisa cocok dengan anak-anak lainnya, kan?" ujar si kulit cokelat sambil membuka topeng perak Sang Guru. Kai mengibaskan keringat dari rambut pirangnya, lalu menyarungkan Excalibur. Dia menangkap sekilas pantulannya sendiri dari pangkal pedang; tubuhnya bertambah besar, lebih kokoh dibanding tahun lalu. Tulang dagu menarik kedua pipinya hingga terlihat kencang dan mengilap, rahangnya sekuat baja. Dia kembali menghadap Mino. "Kita harus memastikan kali ini kisahnya berakhir dengan _benar_. Jadi, tidak salah kalau ada penjagaan ekstra. Lagipula, selama Soojung masih hidup, sebaiknya ada yang menemani aku. Sama sekali tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sang Guru bisa tinggal di sini tanpa menggorok lehernya sendiri karena kebosana–"

Suaranya perlahan mereda. Ada sosok yang berdiri di depan jendela, sepasang mata cokelat besarnya menatap ke dalam gelap seperti mata kucing.

Mino berdeham. "Tuan, kami menangkapnya saat menerobos–" tatapan dingin Kai menghentikan ucapannya. Bertelanjang dada, Kai berjalan melewatinya ke arah jendela. Semakin dia melangkah, semakin bayangan itu menyusut; tampak rambut hitam pendek, kulit seputih salju, bibir merah muda yang tidak terlalu tebal, tersenyum takut seraya menatapnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan jendela dan menahan napas; lehernya terasa lebih panas daripada sebelumnya, degup jantungnya bertalu lebih kuat dan cepat. Wajah Kai lebih kasar dari yang diingatnya. Sosoknya suram, pancaran kekanakan dan polos yang dulu sudah lenyap. Namun jauh di dalam matanya, Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat itu. anak laki-laki yang berusaha dilupakannya. Anak laki-laki yang hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Anak laki-laki yang selalu didambakan jiwanya.

"Bawa Chanyeol pergi," ucap Kai tanpa menoleh pada Mino.

Mino mengerutkan kening. "Tuan, menurutku–"

"Ini perintah."

Mino menyambar tengkuk Chanyeol dan mendorongnya ke talu, meninggalkan sang pangeran beruda saja dengan sang putri.

Begitulah yang dia kira.

Tersembunyi di balik jubah tembus pandangnya, Soojung masih terengah-engah karena mendaki kepangan rambut tadi. Dia membungkuk lebih rendah di bawah meja batu. Storian menggeliat di atasnya dan buku dongeng mereka. Terlepas dari pekikanya di lorong, kakinya tergores bata yang pecah; akhirnya dia berhasil sampai di tempat Kai berada tanpa ketahuan. Namun ketika Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, rasa lega Soojung segera berubah jadi panik. Sementara jantung mereka berdegup kencang dalam euforia memabukkan, jantung Soojung berderap ketakutan. Saat dia menyaksikan sang putri dan sang pangeran saling menatap dalam-dalam, dia tahu kisahnya telah berakhir.

Kyungsoo sudah memilih seorang cowok.

"Kau–di sini," ucap Kai seraya menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo, seolah tidak yakin gadis itu benar-benar ada.

Merasakan Kai menyentuhnya, leher Kyungsoo bertambah panas. Dia tidak sanggup menyusun kata-kata. Kai harus menjauh dulu. Dia perlu–

"Baju," ucap Kyungsoo tertahan.

"Ap–oh." Kai memerah dan menyambar baju hitam tanpa lengan di lantai, memakainya cepat-cepat. "Aku cuma–aku tidak mengira–" Matanya meneliti ruangan. "Kau di sini... sendirian?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. "Tentu saja–"

" _Dia_ tidak ikut kemari?" Kai melongok keluar jendela, menyipit ke arah tali.

"Aku datang sesuai permintaanmu," ujar Kyungsoo kebingungan.

Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Tapi..." matanya mengeras seolah ada tepukan yang menghantam kesadarannya. " _Kau._ Kau membuatku serasa di neraka."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, sudah siap untuk menghadapi ini. "Kai..."

"Kau lebih memilih mencium dia daripada menciumku, Kyungsoo. Tahu tidak apa _akibatnya_ padaku? Tahu tidak apa akibatnya terhadap _semuanya_?"

"Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Dan menghancurkanku," sahut Kai dengan marah. "Seumur hidupku, perempuan hanya menyukaiku karena takhtaku, kekayaanku, penampilanku, dan semua yang bukan hasil jerih payahku. Kau yang pertama bisa melihat di balik itu semua, melihat sesuatu di dalam diriku yang layak disukai meski aku bisa begitu bodoh, tidak sabaran, dan keras kepala." Kai menjeda karena suaranya pecah dan semakin parau. Saat dia kembali mendongak, wajahnya dingin. "Setiap malam aku harus tidur berbantalkan kekecewaan dan penyesalan. Aku harus tidur sambil menyadari bahwa kenyataannya putriku memilih seorang penyihir."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan!" Kyungsoo bersikeras.

Kai mendengus dan berpaling. "Kau bisa saja meraih tanganku. Kau bisa saja tinggal di sini dan membiarkannya pergi." Dia menunduk, memandang halaman terakhir buku dongeng di bawah Storian–bayangannya sendiri berjalan lunglai menuju kegelapan. "Jangan bilang kau tidak punya pilihan. Kau _punya_ pilihan, Kyungsoo."

"Pilihan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dipahami seorang cowok." Kyungsoo menatap punggung Kai, berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai merebak. "Seumur hidupku, aku ini orang aneh. Orang-orang tidak mau membiarkan hewan peliharaan mereka dekat-dekat denganku, apalagi anak-anak mereka. Setelah bertambah besar, aku mengurung diri di kuburan karena dengan begitu aku bisa melupakan hal-hal yang tidak aku miliki, seperti teman bicara atau orang yang ingin bicara denganku. Aku mulai mengatakan pada diriku bahwa sendirian adalah kekuatan sesungguhnya. Bahwa pada akhirnya, kita semua akan mati dan membusuk dimakan belatung, jadi apa artinya..." dia terisak, menarik ingus, dan mengusap air matanya. "Tapi kemudian Soojung datang, jam empat sepulang sekolah. Setiap hari aku menunggunya di depan pintu, 'seperti anjing' kata ibuku. Saat langit menggelap, dia terlihat gelisah, meski aku tahu dia berpura-pura dan–" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir seraya mengingat kenyataan yang perih. "Meski aku cuma bahan Kebajikannya, dia membuatku merasa disayangi oleh teman–pertama kalinya dalam hidupku."

Kai tidak bergerak, masih memunggunginya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah. "Semua kulakukan karena dia sahabatku, Kai. Satu-satunya sahabat yang kupunya, dan aku tidak sanggup membayangkan hidup tanpanya."

Perlahan Kai berbalik, raut wajahnya melunak.

"Lalu kenapa kau memohon untukku?"

Kyungsoo menunduk. Dia sudah menahan pengakuan ini selama mungkin, takut untuk mengatakannya. Kini kata-kata itu seolah mendesak pangkal lidahnya, meminta untuk segera diungkapkan. Maka Kyungsoo tidak ingin menahannya lebih lama lagi. Sudah saatnya dia mengakui kenyataan hatinya, hati seorang putri.

"Karena sekarang aku butuh yang lebih dari seorang teman."

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya terpecahkan oleh suara isak pelan yang Kyungsoo yakin berasal dari dirinya sendiri, meskipun suara itu terdengar jauh.

Dia merasakan tangan Kai merangkulnya. Ketika mendongak, dilihatnya mata biru Kai yang begitu jernih.

"Aku di sini, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menahan napas. " _Dia_ tidak akan memaafkanku karena ini," ucapnya serak, kedua telapak tangannya terangkat menutupi wajah. "Soojung sedang berubah menjadi penyihir lagi. Dia akan membunuh kita."

Mata Kai berkilat. Dia menerjang ke jendela, mencabut pedangnya. "Kita butuh para pangeran–"

"Jangan!" pekik Kyungsoo, menarik bajunya.

"Tadi kau bilang–"

"Kita bisa mengakhirinya. Kita bisa–menulis ulang kisah kita." Mulut Kyungsoo mengering, wajahnya merona. "D-dia akan pulang, seperti maumu. Tidak perlu ada yang mati."

Perlahan wajah Kai menjadi tenang, dia paham.

Sambil terus menatap mata Kai, Kyungsoo mengincar Excalibur dari jari-jari kasar sang pangeran, gagang emas itu menggelincir ke tangannya. Dia bisa melihat ketakutan di mata Kai, merasakan keringat di telapak tangannya, dan membiarkan tangannya tergenggam sejenak. Mereka masih saling menatap selagi Kyungsoo melangkah mundur, ujung pedang mengarah pada anak laki-laki itu. Kai memandangnya, cuping hidungnya kembang kempis, urat di lehernye berkedut, bagaikan harimau tersudut.

"Percayalah," bisik Kyungsoo, menggenggam Excalibur lebih erat. Kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Storian yang terbelenggu dan memotong rantainya. Kai melompat maju karena terkejut.

Pena ajaib itu meluncur bebas ke buku dongeng, memunculkan halaman akhir yang baru. Ujung penanya menciptakan lukisan indah; gambar seorang putri dan pangeran di ruangan sebuah menara, saling berpegangan tangan, siap mengakhiri kisah mereka dengan sebuah ciuman.

Kai terpaku menatap lukisan itu. Terdengar bunyi denting pedang terjatuh di belakangnya. Perlahan dia menoleh dam melihat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah muda.

"Kau mau tinggal di sini selamanya? Denganku?" tanya Kai, jakunnya naik turun.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar, menyentuh tangan pangerannya–menirukan gambar di buku dongeng.

"Storian hanya akan menulis 'TAMAT' kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh," ucapnya pelan. "Dan hatiku sepenuhnya mengatakan akhir kisahku adalah bersamamu."

Mata Kai berkaca-kaca. "Biasanya seorang putri yang mengakhiri kisah dongeng," ujarnya seraya mengelus pipi kiri sang putri. "Kali ini rasanya seperti aku yang mengakhirinya."

Kesunyian bertambah kental ketika keduanya semakin mengikis jarak, hanya suara Storian menggores kertas di samping mereka. Kai menangkap bayangan mereka berdua yang menyatu dari pantulan besi Storian yang mengilap seraya merasakan napas pendek Kyungsoo. Otot tubuh Kai menjadi tenang saat sang putri mendekapnya lebih erat, mendekatkan bibirnya–

Kai melompat mundur. Ada bayangan hitam di pena besi itu. Dia berbalik–

Hanya ada pena.

"Dia di sini," engah Kai, mundur dan menjauh. "Dia ada di sekitar sini."

"Kai?" Kyungsoo mengernyit kebingungan.

Kai memburu ke belakang rak buku. "Di mana dia? Di mana Soojung?!"

"Dia tidak ada di sini," Kyungsoo bersikeras, mencoba meraih pangerannya–

Kai menjauh dengan gesit. "Aku t-tidak bisa. Tidak bisa kalau penyihir itu masih hidup–"

Mata Kyungsoo berkilat marah. "Dia akan pergi selamanya!"

"Dia itu _penyihir,_ " ujar Kai sengit. "Selama dia ada di dunia ini, dia akan terusa mencari cara untuk memisahkan kita!"

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya! Hanya ini satu-satunya cara–"

"Terakhir kali aku membiarkannya hidup, dia _mengambilmu_ ," ujar Kai marah. "Aku tidak bisa mengulang kesalahan yang sama, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu lagi."

"Dengarkan aku!" perintah Kyungsoo, merah padam. "Aku bersedia merelakan semua yang kukenal demi kau! Tidak akan pernah melihat rumahku lagi, tidak akan pernah bertemu ibuku lagi. Dia bukan bagian kisah kita lagi. Itu sebabnya kau memintaku datang malam ini. Karena kau tidak mau menyakitinya. Karena kau tahu cukup _aku_ saja." Kyungsoo merengkuhnya, menatap matanya. "Kumohon, biarkan dia pulang–karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya."

Kai kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Aku lupa betapa anehnya kau ini."

Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk memeluknya, menyembunyikan rasa lega di ceruk leher Kai. "Putri yang aneh," bisiknya. "Sudah waktunya ada putri yang seperti itu."

"Yang suka bercerita aneh-aneh."

"Cerita seperti apa?"

"Cerita tentang aku memintamu datang malam ini," jawab sang pangeran.

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri darinya, senyumnya lenyap.

Satu-satunya suara di ruangan itu hanyalah isak tangis gadis tak terlihat yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

* * *

Mino berlari menyusuri titian. _Perempuan tidak bisa dipercaya._ Dia sudah mendapat pelajaran itu sedari kecil. Di kejauhan, dia bisa melihat kaki pucat Chanyeol berlari masuk ke kastel. _Laki-laki tak berguna. Tidak layak disebut lak_ –

Dia mematung.

Perlahan dia berlutut dan meneliti pecahan bata di pagar titian, ada noda darah segar. Jarinya berpendar dan menembakkan api ke kastel untuk memanggil anak-anak buahnya.

Seingatnya, Kyungsoo tidak terluka.

* * *

Dari persembunyiannya di bawah meja, Soojung menyaksikan Kyungsoo menjauh dari Kai.

"Kau yang m-menyuruhku datang," Kyungsoo tergagap. "Kau menyuruhku menyebrangi Jembatan."

"Kami sudah _meledakkan_ Jembatan, jadi tidak mungkin kau menyeberanginya. Hanya _penyihir_ yang bisa menolongmu sampai di sini," sergah Kai.

"T-tapi aku melihatmu! Di kelas–di pusaran angin–"

" _Apa_?" dengkus Kai.

"Aku m-melihatmu–" suara Kyungsoo menghilang, dan gema suara Dekan menggantikannya.

" _Terkadang kita melihat apa yang ingin kita lihat_."

Ilusi. Hatinya telah melahirkan hantu biru seperti gadis-gadis lainnya–dan Kyungsoo percaya bahwa ilusinya nyata. Perlahan dia mendongak pada Kai. Jari sang pangeran terangkat ke arahnya, berpendar emas.

"Kau tidak pernah datang," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Kai sambil menutupi Storian dengan tubuhnya. Jari pendarnya masih menunjuk pada sang putri, terlihat gemetar. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyeberangi Jembatan?"

Kyungsoo melangkah mundur, jari pendarnya siaga. "Karena aku memercayaimu," dia terengah, kepalanya serasa berputar. _Anak-anak panah, poster buronan, pangeran-pangeran di gerbang..._ "Sejak semua ini semua soal aku. Ini semua soal balas dendam pada Soojung," katanya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Sebelum ini pun kau kira kau tahu apa kata hatimu," Kai memohon. "Ini kulakukan demi kau, Kyungsoo. Demi _kita_."

Pipi Kyungsoo kembali dialiri air mata. "Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Kenapa dia harus mati?"

Kai memandang jari pendak mereka, saling tunjuk. "Karena mungkin suatu hari nanti kau bisa berubah pikiran lagi," jawabnya lembut. Matanya terangkat, memancarkan luka. "Suatu hari nanti mungkin kau akan memohon untuk bersamanya, bukan aku."

"Kumohon, Kai," desak Kyungsoo. "Biarkan dia per–"

"Kalau sekarang aku coba menyakitimu, bagaimana? Apa dia akan menampakkan dirinya? Apa dia akan menolongmu?"

"Dia tidak ada _di sini_! Aku memilihmu, Kai!"

"Kali ini memilihku saja tidak cukup, Kyungsoo!" Kai menatapnya tajam, seperti yang dilakukannya dalam mimpi Kyungsoo. "Kali ini aku harus memastikannya."

Kyungsoo terkesiap.

Dalam sekejap mata, Soojung melihat kesempatan dan menembakkan mantra merah muda ke tengah-tengah mereka–Kyungsoo meluncur, mengira Kai benar-benar menyerangnya; Kai mengelak ke bawah, mengira serangan itu dari Kyungsoo. Seketika, sepuluh laki-laki bertudung merah melompat masuk dari jendela, panah mereka membidik Kyungsoo. Dia membeliak ke arah Kai, pipinya merah padam–

"Kau _binatang,_ " desisnya sengit. "Aku tidak akan pernah memilihmu. Kau dengar? _Tidak akan pernah_."

Dia merapalkan mantra dan cahaya fajar mendadak padam, menaungi menara dalam kegelapan. Sejenak kemudian terang kembali, namun Kyungsoo sudah menghilang.

Kai berbalik dan berlari ke jendela, tetapi tali dan titian batu kosong, putrinya benar-benar menghilang. Gejolak amarah dalam darahnya mereda. Dia bisa saja mendapatkan kebahagiaan saat itu juga, di tempat itu juga. Dia bisa saja mendapatkan akhir kisahnya. Namun sekali lagi, dia membiarkan obsesi akan si penyihir meracuninya. Kebahagiaan Abadinya dirusak tangannya sendiri.

"Dia berkata jujur," bisiknya. "Aku–aku bodoh sekali–"

"Tidak juga."

Kai menoleh. Mino memandangi Storian yang tengah menyelesaikan lukisan berwarna tajam di buku dongeng: gambar Kai dan Kyungsoo saling menyerang dengan mantra, dikelilingi kaki-tangan bersenjata. Hanya saja, ketika Kai mendekat, dilihatnya ada seorang lagi di lukisan itu; seseorang di bawah meja, tersenyum senang di balik jubah tembus pandangnya.

Perlahan, mata Kai dan Mino bergerak ke bawah meja, tapi Soojung sudah pergi sejak tadi.

"Kyungsoo berbohong sejak awal, Tuan," ujar Mino. "Mereka berdua ke sini untuk membunuhmu."

Kai bungkam melihat lukisan itu, mulutnya ternganga tak percaya. Dia melihat wajah suramnya sendiri terpantul dari Storian, menunggu tindakan berikutnya. Dia berpaling.

"Para pangeran itu," ujarnya parau. "Sudah waktunya memperbolehkan mereka masuk, ya?"

Mino tersenyum lebar, "Menurutku begitu."

Kai mendengar langkah Mino dan anak-anak buahnya pergi.

"Mino."

Dia mendengar kaptennya berhenti di belakangnya.

"Beri tahu mereka kalau imbalannya bukan lagi untuk satu kepala." Kai menoleh, wajahnya merah padam. " _Dua_ kepala."

* * *

"Saat matahari terbit, seekor lalat bermata besar terbang dengan kalut, mendesak ke bawah pintu Teater Dongeng dari kastel laki-laki ke Terowongan Hijau yang seluruhnya tertutup bebatuan. Terbang dengan panik, si lalat mendengung dan menyusuri batu demi batu hingga berhasil sampai di Tanah Lapang.

Seraya bercucuran air mata, Kyungsoo si lalat terbang ke menara anak perempuan, menuju kamarnya di puncak menara biru Honor. Dia ketakutan memikirkan apa yang akan ditemuinya; sahabat yang dikhianatinya demi seorang anak lak-laki, sahabat yang dicapnya sebagai penyihir maut.

Ketika cepat-cepat naik ke tempat tidurnya, Kyungsoo terpaku ketakutan. Dia telah melihat apa yang ingin dilihatnya, dari akhir hingga awal.

Soojung tersenyum dalam tidurnya, seolah malamnya begitu damai.

Lehernya terbuka mulus, tak satu pun kutil terlihat.

.

.

.

 _I thought that I'd been hurt before_

 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_

 _I quit calling you my lover, move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _Shaking, falling onto my knees_

 _Tripping over myself_

 _Aching, begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 **( Shawn Mendes – Stitches )**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

YAK, KESEL BGT SAMA SOOJUNG. KENAPA JAHAT SEKALI ;;_;; KAI JUGA, MINTA DITEMPELENG BGT GA SIH? (Geregetan sendiri jadinya, heu.)

Kalau ada yang bingung, kira-kira siapa 'penyihir' yang bantuin Kyungsoo nyebrang jembatan, bisa lihat di chapter 11 yaa. Hintnya sudah jelas 'w'

Btw bagi yang bertanya-tanya momen romantis KaiSoo kapan, saya mau kasih bocoran kalau itu ada di akhir buku kedua dan buku ketiga (kira-kira 65-70% laah(?)). Tapi beneran, di buku ketiga itu fluffnya bikin diabetes aak ;A; ((gigit guling akutu)). Yah, pokoknya di buku ketiga KaiSoo bakal pdkt ala pangeran-putri di hutan(?).

RnR? ;w;


	14. The Supper Hall Book Club

**13**

 **KLUB BUKU AULA MAKAN**

.

.

.

Sinar matahari memantul pada jam kaca bergambar putri yang berdansa dengan seorang penyihir. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh lebih, fajar datang dan pergi, digantikan pagi yang dingin di bulan Desember.

Berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan berseragam lengkap, Soojung memandang Kyungsoo tidur. Seulgi sudah turun untuk sarapan. Hanya mereka berdua di kamar itu.

Pergelangan kaki dan tangan Soojung masih perih bekas tusukan ular-ular _spirick_. Betisnya nyeri karena pelarian tembus pandang dari Sekolah Laki-laki: menuju bekas balkon guru di atas Tanah Lapang, melewati dua anak Ever yang sedang berjaga, ke Terowongan Hijau sebagai anak perempuan, dan kembali ke kamarnya sementara Kyungsoo si lalat berjuang menembus terowongan dari Sekolah Laki-laki yang tertutup bebatuan. Dia menyembunyikan jubah dan seragam Hort di bawah tempat tidur Seulgi, lalu menyelinap ke tempat tidurnya tepat ketika didengarnya dengung Kyungsoo di jendela.

Sekarang, inilah mereka, dua manusia hening, berdampingan seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Hanya saja, semua sudah berubah.

Soojung mengamati wajah Kyungsoo, mencari gadis kuburan yang dikenalnya dulu. Namun dia hanya melihat hidung seorang putri, kulit seputih salju, dan bibir lembut yang meraih ciuman seorang pangeran.

Pangeran yang belum menciumnya.

 _Gara-gara aku._

Rasa bersalah membuat Soojung mual. Dia menghalangi terwujudnya permohonan Kyungsoo. Dia melukai perasaan sahabatnya.

Soojung menahan air matanya. Dia sudah berusaha menjadi Baik, tapi pada momen dirinya kehilangan Kyungsoo−momen nyata yang begitu berat−membuat dirinya menjadi Jahat lagi. Kini dia menghancurkan sebuah akhir bahagia, seperti saat dia jadi penyihir.

Di saat rasa bersalah menguasainya, tiba-tiba Soojung mendapatkan secercah harapan.

 _Aku butuh yang lebih dari teman,_ kata Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana kalau dia bisa membuat Kyungsoo bahagia lagi? Bagaimana kalau dia bisa menunjukkan Kyungsoo bahwa dia tidak memerlukan Kai? Bahwa persahabatan mereka lebih kuat daripada Akhir Bahagia manapun dengan seorang pangeran?

 _Bagaimana kalau dia mengajari Kyungsoo apa yang dulu diajarkan Kyungsoo padanya?_

 _Dengan begitu, menjauhkan Kyungsoo dan Kai menjadi impas_ , pikir Soojung, harapannya bertambah dalam. Semua yang dilakukannya tadi malam akan jadi impas karena nanti Kyungsoo akan memohon untuk bersamanya dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Dia melihat Soojung tengah memandanginya dan seketika mundur saat tepergok.

Soojung berdeham. "Bagaimana tadi malam?"

"Oh, t-tadi malam?" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan turun dari ranjang. "Rasanya lama sekali. Tahu kan, Luna bicara terus−" Dia ragu sejenak. "Kau tidak−mmm, melihat kami?"

"Ketiduran," jawab Soojung. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kan?"

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo terasa kaku.

"Ugh, di sini baunya seperti tungku perapian," gerutu Sojung sambil mengancingkan jubah Seulgi di luar seragamnya. "Pasti asap dari dapur karena sekarang cewek-cewek Ever makan daging asap."

"Soojung?"

"Hmm?"

"Ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu."

Perlahan Soojung mengangkat matanya.

Pekik mengerikan memecah di lorong, membuat kedua gadis itu merinding ketakutan. Kyungsoo berlari ke pintu dan membukanya. Asap tebal memenuhi lorong bersaman dengan bayangan para gadis berlarian dan sekawanan kupu-kupu terbang melesat. Peri air berambut terang melayang-layang di belakang mereka sambil menjerit-jerit kesetanan.

Soojung terkesiap, menyambar lengan Suzy. "Ada apa ini?"

"Para pangeran! Mereka menjebol pelindung!"

Soojung dan Kyungsoo saling berhadapan, terpana.

Suara Pollux menggelegar dari pengeras suara di kejauhan. "Semua ke Galeri! Gunakan jembatan layang, jangan ke lobi! Kuulangi, _jangan_ lewat lobi!"

Kyungsoo dan Soojung berlari cepat mengikuti Suzy menuju jembatan dari Honor ke Valor, tersedak asap yang berbau tajam.

"Dari mana datangnya ini?" Soojung mendengih sambil mengibas-ngibas. Di depan mereka, jembatan penuh dengan tubuh-tubuh berdesakan, kupu-kupu berkerumun di atas mereka.

"Ayo!" seru Kyungsoo seraya menarik Soojung, hendak berbalik arah. "Kita ke sana lewat lobi−"

"Tapi Pollux bilang jangan lewat sana!"

"Sejak kapan kita menuruti Pollux?"

Ketika mereka tertatih menuruni tangga Honor, Kyungsoo menangkap sekilas pemandangan Teluk Separuh Jalan dari jendela kaca besar. Jauh di sana, para pangeran kotor bersenjata membanjir dari lubang dinding pelindung di Hutan hingga ke tepi danau Sekolah Laki-laki. Kyungsoo mematung, rasa ngeri memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Soojung menubruknya dari belakang dan Kyungsoo tergopoh menuruni tangga terakhir ke lobi tanpa bisa melihat jelas.

Asap masuk ke menara dari sana. Atap kaca lengkung telah diledakkan dan pecah berkeping-keping. Anak-anak panah berapi menancap pada tulisan G-I-R-L di dinding. Peri air melayang di sekeliling empat tangga menara, menembakkan mantra untuk memadamkan sisa-sisa api. Bangkai-bangkai kupu-kupu berserakan di lantai, terperangkap dalam baku tembak.

Soojung mengernyit. "Tidak masuk akal. Kenapa mereka menyerang lobi?"

Setelah api padam, kedua gadis itu melihat sesuatu tertancap di setiap anak panah yang basah kuyup; gulungan perkamen yang sudah dicabut, menyisakan sobekan kecil di bawah ujung panah.

"Soojung, lihat."

Mata Soojung mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo ke bagian lantai yang diselimuti sisa asap di belakang tangga. Ada segulung perkamen tergeletak di sana. Gosong, tapi masih utuh. Ketika para peri air menyapu abu dan mencabuti anak-anak panah di sekeliling lobi, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat melompati birai tangga dan menyambarnya.

Gulungan perkamen itu dibubuhi segel ular sewarna darah. Soojung mendarat di samping Kyungsoo dan mengintip dari atas bahu gadis itu. Kyungsoo membuka ujung gulungannya yang hangus seraya keduanya bersembunyi di belakang tangga.

* * *

Sepuluh hari dari sekarang, Uji dongeng akan diadakan di Hutan Biru setelah matahari terbenam.

10 murid terbaik kalian akan bertanding melawan 10 murid terbaik kami. Pemenangnya adalah pihak yang anggotanya paling banyak bertahan hingga fajar.

Jika pemenangnya adalah _PEREMPUAN_ , maka kami menyerahkan diri pada sekolah kalian sebagai _BUDAK_. Jika pemenangnya adalah _LAKI-LAKI_ , maka _Soojung_ dan _Kyungsoo_ akan _dieksekusi_ di hadapan umum.

Kalian tidak berhak untuk menegosiasikan keikutsertaan dan aturannya.

\- **KAI** -

* * *

Soojung mencengkeram perkamen itu begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya membiru.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang tadi mau kau ceritakan padaku?"

Kyungsoo bergeming, masih menatap perkamen itu. Pancaran suram dari matanya muncul kembali. Rona merah hilang dari pipinya. Gadis kuburan telah kembali, permohonannya terlupakan. Dia mendongak pada Soojung, tatapannya sedih dan kosong.

"Harusnya aku menurutimu," ujarnya, suaranya pecah.

Soojung bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Kau menemuinya?"

Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya, tak sanggup menatap Soojung.

"Lalu dia menyerangmu, ya?"

Kyungsoo menangis lebih kencang. "B-bagaimana kau b-bisa ta−"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu apa yang akan dilakukan cowok," ujar Soojung pelan.

Kyungsoo ambruk ke pelukan Soojung sambil tersedu-sedu. "Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..."

Soojung memeluknya erat-erat, membuang rasa bersalahnya jauh-jauh. Menghalangi ciuman mereka tadi malam bukan sebuah Kejahatan, karena itu semua demi Kebaikan.

Dia tidak menyadari, penyihir dalam dirinya tengah berpuas hati dan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Dari jendela menara Sang Guru, Kai mengawasi para kaki-tangan Mino yang bertudung merah. Mereka menjaga gerombolan pangeran yang memadati celah gelembung penghalang keunguan, hanya menyilakan mereka yang berbadan besar atau membawa senjata terbaik. Mino berdiri di sampingnya, mengertakkan rahang.

"Dengan penuh hormat, Tuan, Uji ini adalah permainan pengecut," ujarnya sinis. "Dengan banyaknya jumlah kita, harusnya kita menyerang kastel mereka."

"Tidak setelah tadi malam. Berbahaya jika kita bertempur di lahan mereka. Mereka terlalu licik," kata Kai. "Lagipula, guru-guru mereka pasti akan turun melawan kita. Uji ini menyediakan situasi yang adil untuk kita."

"Situasi yang adil!" Mino memberengut. "Aku menjebol kubah pelindung itu supaya para pangeran bisa masuk karena kau menjanjikan _perang_."

"Ini soal menyelamatkan sekolah kita dari dua gadis yang berniat menghancurkannya, bukan pembantaian rendahan seperti itu."

"Kalau guru-guru kita sudah kembali, mereka akan menghukummu atas apa yang kau lakukan," sembur Mino.

Kai membenturkannya ke ambang jendela, kepalanya menggantung keluar jendela. "Ingat posisimu, manusia biadab. Aku membiarkanmu masuk ke sini, aku juga bisa menunjukkan jalan keluar dari sini."

Mino menatapnya, matanya terbeliak.

Kai menariknya kemudian berpaling. Dalam hening, kedua anak laki-laki itu mengawasi para pangeran memanjati lubang pada kubah pelindung dengan liar.

"Kau pasti pesulap hebat sampai bisa menjebolnya. Lady Kwon sendiri yang membuat kubah penghalang itu," kata Kai.

Mino tidak menjawab.

"Mino, aku ingin yang terbaik untuk bertarung dalam Uji," kata Kai sambil menoleh padanya. "Siapa pun yang menang akan mendapatkan hartaku sesuai janji."

Mino tersenyum simpul padanya. "Baik, Tuan."

Ada bayangan bergerak di dinding dan Mino pun berbalik cepat. Chanyeol sedang berdiri di dekat Storian yang dirantai. Mino menyeringai, memamerkan giginya yang tidak rata seperti anjing. Chanyeol melotot ketakutan, menelan ludah dengan kasar.

"Oh, biarkan saja dia," desah Kai. "Aku butuh bantuannya untuk berjaga. Apalagi setelah tadi malam."

Matanya bergerak dari teluk ke Sekolah Perempuan, berkilauan seperti kota batu safir. Dilihatnya kepulan asap terakhir menghilang dari keempat menaranya. Pengumuman Uji Dongeng sudah tersampaikan.

"Aku masih tersanjung putriku sanggup berbohong tentang keberadaan penyihir itu bersamanya," tanya Kai.

"Ada keraguan dalam suaramu, Tuan."

"Tapi cara dia menatapku, menyentuhku... sepertinya dia bersungguh-sungguh−"

"Dia _menyerangmu_ dan si penyihir ada di sana untuk menyelesaikan urusannya," ujar Mino geram. "Menurutmu, untuk apa dia membebaskan Storian? Kematianmu akan jadi penutup kisah mereka dan menyebarkan ajaran itu lebih luas lagi. Dunia tanpa pangeran. Dunia dengan para gadis sebagai pemimpin dan laki-laki sebagai budak. Tamat." Sang Kapten mendelik pada Kai. "Seandainya aku tidak datang menyelamatkanmu..."

Kai menunduk. "Aku tahu."

"Memang sulit diakui. Seorang putra yang mengulang kesalahan ayahnya. Yang kalian cintai pergi memilih yang lain."

Perlahan Kai mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau terdengar berpengalaman," gumamnya.

"Jadi, apa Anda sudah yakin, Tuan?" tanya Mino. Mata lembayungnya mengamati lekat-lekat. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa perintah Kai selanjutnya tidak lagi berdasarkan keraguan untuk menghindari penyesalan di kemudian hari, itu saja.

Kai berpaling. Amarah kembali merobek-robek dadanya. Dia melihat para pangeran barbar di bawah sana, mulai berbaris memasuki kastel.

"Dia _menyerangku_ ," bisiknya, seakan akhirnya percaya bahwa kata-kata itu memang benar.

.

.

.

"Dia _menyerangmu_?" tanya Amber pada Kyungsoo ketika duduk bersama Victoria, Luna, dan seluruh murid lainnya di lantai Galeri, menanti kedatangan Dekan dan guru-guru mereka.

"Dia yakin Soojung datang bersamaku untuk membunuhnya," ujar Kyungsoo dengan masam. "Dia merapalkan mantra yang aneh−sumpah, warnanya merah muda, tapi terlalu cepat untuk dilihat lebih jelas. Hampir mengenaiku sebelum kaki-tangannya datang."

"Kaki-tangan?" Luna terperangah.

"Dan mantra _merah muda_?" tanya Victoria, ketiga tikusnya tampak sama bingungnya. "Kau pasti salah lihat. Kalau ada cowok pakai kutukan merah muda, itu artinya sihir hitam tingkat tinggi."

"Menurutku mungkin saja," Kyungsoo bergidik.

Rumor tentang Uji Dongeng menyebar dengan pesat, para gadis berdebat seru mengenai siapa yang akan terpilih melawan para murid laki-laki. Sementara itu, Soojung pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari jelaga asap ("Ada ancaman mati atau tidak, mukaku tetap tidak boleh berkomedo."). Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menceritakan segala yang terjadi sejak matahari terbenam pada ketiga gadis penyihir itu.

"Dialah yang Jahat, bukan Soojung," tukas Kyungsoo, mengingat tatapan mata pangerannya yang membakar, menuntut balas dendam. "Mimpi itu adalah peringatan."

"Jadi, Soojung tidak sedang berubah wujud?" tanya Victoria kebingungan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kutilnya juga tidak ada?" tanya Luna.

Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

"Tapi kau bersumpah sudah melihatnya!" kata Amber sengit. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Beast? Bagaimana dengan kucing itu−"

"Sekali lagi, itu semua bukan aku!" bentak Soojung, mengempaskan diri di samping mereka. "Dan ini pertama kalinya aku dengar soal kutil. Kepala kami terancam dipenggal gara-gara _kutil_?"

Para gadis itu terperangah menatap Soojung, kecuali Kyungsoo yang tidak berani menatap mata sahabatnya.

"Tadi malam kita hampir saja kehilangan satu sama lain, Kyungie," ujar Soojung lembut. "Tapi kau harus percaya padaku. Selama kita berteman, aku _bahagia_. Selama kita berteman, penyihir itu _tidak ada_."

"Seharusnya aku mencuri Storian selagi sempat," gerutu Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk ujung seragamnya yang terkena jelaga asap. "Aku pasti sungguh-sungguh membuat permohonan sekarang. Kau dan aku pasti sudah pergi dari sini sejak tadi."

Pipi Soojung merona, terkejut.

"Dengar, ini tidak masuk akal," sela Amber. "Kami melihat merpati itu sudah jadi _bangkai_ −"

"Aku tidak peduli tentang apapun yang kalian lihat," Soojung balas menyentak. "Yang jelas ada seseorang yang ingin kalian berpikir bahwa aku ini Jahat. Seseorang yang ingin mengadu domba aku dan Kyungsoo."

"Tapi _siapa_?" tanya Kyungsoo, lega karena mungkin ada orang lain yang bisa dipersalahkan atas pengkhianatannya tadi malam. "Dekan ingin kita tetap bersahabat supaya kita bisa melawan anak-anak cowok−"

"Mungkin Lady Kwon dan Profesor Dovey yang menyihir tanda-tanda itu," sahut Luna sambil mengubah plakat pameran menjadi alpukat. "Mereka selalu yakin Kyungsoo seharusnya bersama Kai."

"Mungkin Profesor Ahn atau Profesor Shim," kata Victoria seraya mengikat ekor tikus-tikusnya menjadi satu. "Mereka lebih ingin sekolah ini kembali jadi Kebaikan dan Kejahatan daripada kita."

"Atau ada seseorang yang ingin melenyapkan aku demi menjadi Kapten Kelas," cetus Soojung sambil melirik Amber.

Amber membalasnya dengan kentut serupa ledakan bom. Dia enggan meladeni tuduhan itu dengan kata-kata.

"Tidak masalah siapa orangnya. Sekarang kita semua berada di pihak yang sama. Melawan Kai," kata Kyungsoo. "Dan kita tidak akan ikut dalam Uji Dongeng."

Perasaan Soojung menghangat. Sudah lama mereka tidak terasa layaknya sahabat. "Kyungie benar. Kita harus mencegah Uji Dongeng," katanya.

" _Kita_?" Amber bersandar pada dinding kaca. "Menurutku, Uji Dongeng melawan anak-anak cowok kedengarannya asyik."

"Sudah waktunya ada sedikit pertumpahan darah," sahut Victoria.

"Aku lumayan suka punya budak," Luna ikut-ikutan.

"Ini bukan permainan, dasar tolol! Kalau kita kalah, aku dan Kyungsoo akan _mati_!" bentak Soojung. "Dekan harus menolak−"

Kupu-kupu meluncur dari bawah pintu galeri yang menjeblak terbuka saat Dekan datang, gaunnya rapi seperti sediakala, disusul para guru yang acak-acakan dan bertampang suram. Profesor Dovey dan Lady Kwon tampak lebih suram dibanding yang lain.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar, murid-murid lelaki menginginkan Uji Dongeng," Dekan mengumumkan, obor-obor biru secara ajaib menyorotnya. "Dan meskipun para guru berpendapat lain, aku tidak melihat alasan untuk menolaknya."

Soojung dan Kyungsoo tercekat.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Profesor Dovey dan Lady Kwon yang kelihatan sama takutnya, seolah tahu rencana semalam tidak berjalan semestinya, bahkan ketika kupu-kupu selalu mengekor dan menghalangi mereka untuk mengetahui sebabnya.

"Tantangan-tantangan kelas akan tetap berlanjut hingga Uji Dongeng, delapan murid terbaik akan ikut dalam tim." Mata Dekan yang berkilau menatap Soojung dan Kyungsoo. "Tempat untuk kedua Kapten kita tentu sudah _terjamin_ , mengingat nyawa merekalah yang dipertaruhkan."

Kedua gadis itu bertambah pucat.

"Tapi kita tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan cowok, Kyungie! Mereka lebih cepat, lebih kuat, lebih _kejam_. Kita harus pulang sekarang, kalau tidak kita akan mati!" bisik Soojung.

"Tidak ada jalan pulang selama Storian masih ada pada Kai!" Kyungsoo balas berbisik.

Soojung membuang napas, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo melihat wajah Soojung dan menatap ngeri. "Soojung, kau tidak berpikir untuk−"

"Kau yang bilang sendiri! Permohonan kita pasti akan terwujud! Kita bisa menulis 'Tamat', kali ini untuk selamanya! Yang kita butuhkan cuma Storian!" bisik Soojung.

"Kau gila, ya? Ada sepasukan cowok yang mati-matian ingin membunuh kita! Kalaupun ada keberuntungan konyol yang membuat kita bisa melewatinya, Kai tidak akan membiarkan kita mendekati menara Sang Guru!"

"Pasti bisa, Kyungie," desak Soojung. "Kalau tidak, kita akan mati di hadapan banyak orang."

Kyungsoo merasa mual. Dilihatnya para gadis berbisik-bisik di sekitarnya, dalam proses memahami bahwa kontes maut melawan anak-anak lelaki itu nyata.

"Bagi kalian yang sengaja berperingkat rendah untuk _menghindari_ seleksi masuk tim, sebaiknya kalian pikir ulang," kata Dekan sementara beberapa ekor kupu-kupu terbang kembali ke gaunnya. "Lagipula, prestasi kalian di tahun kedua akan menentukan penggolongan kalian di tahun ketiga. Yang terendah di antara kalian akan menjadi hewan atau tumbuhan." Para gadis berhenti mengobrol, seolah Dekan mendengar rencana mereka. "Terakhir, berhubung kubah pelindung Lady Kwon _gagal_ , dengan sangat disayangkan, para peri air akan mengambil alih tugas jaga malam di sekeliling pagar."

Lady Kwon menatap ujung lancip sepatu besinya, pipi pucatnya memerah. Kubah itu adalah buatannya sendiri. Dia menghabiskan beberapa tahun untuk meramunya; bersusah payah meneliti dan menggabungkan berbagai jenis mantra untuk membuat kubah yang luar biasa kuat dan tahan lama. Tidak ada yang bisa menjebol kubah itu selain kekuatan sihir yang lebih kuat− _tidak mungkin Seohyun,_ pikirnya−atau mungkin... Mata Lady Kwon terangkat. Kini dia tahu benar siapa si penjebol kubah.

"Semua kegiatan belajar mengajar, klub, dan ekstrakulikuler berjalan seperti biasa," lanjut Dekan. "Termasuk pertunjukan drama sekolah kita yang akan digelar pada malam sebelum Uji Dongeng. Dan mengingat keadaan kelas kita sekarang, pelajaran akan dilanjutkan besok." Dekan mengakhirinya, obor-obor meredup di belakangnya. "Aku sarankan kalian beristirahat sebelum minggu yang melelahkan dimulai. Murid-murid lelaki tidak akan menyerah tanpa perlawanan."

Para gadis bergumam selagi mengikuti para guru keluar ruangan. Profesor Dovey dan Lady Kwon berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo, kelihatan sangat ingin bicara padanya. Namun Dekan menyuruh mereka pergi bersama rekan guru yang lain.

Kyungsoo duduk lemas tak berdaya saat melihat Lady Kwon dan ibu perinya pergi. Dia juga setengah mati membutuhkan pertolongan mereka. Didengarnya para gadis penyihir itu mengobrol di belakangnya.

"Taruhan, Yura pasti bisa mengalahkan cowok," kata Luna. "Sudah lihat otot-ototnya?"

"Yura?" Amber mendengus sambil mengibas-ngibas, mengusir kupu-kupu. "Sudah berhari-hari dia tidak kelihatan. Kayaknya sudah dimakan _crog_."

"Menurutmu dia benar-benar keturunan _stymph_?"

"Dia keturunan _sesuatu_ ," gumam Victoria, tikus-tikus membuntutinya keluar pintu beku.

Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit terhuyung ketika Soojung menyusulnya.

"Dengar, kita masih punya sepuluh hari untuk mendapatkan pena itu," bujuk Soojung, melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang murung. "Satu permohonan saja, lalu kita terbebas dari cowok-cowok untuk selamanya."

Kyungsoo tambah merengut, dan Soojung tahu sebabnya.

Setelah semalam, kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pena itu sangat tipis, sama seperti kesempatan untuk memenangkan Uji Dongeng.

.

.

.

"Kali ini mereka tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya," gerutu Kai sambil menahan Storian yang meronta-ronta dengan kakinya. Chanyeol menutup lubang bata, menyegel pena itu di bawah lantai menara.

Mereka masih mendengar Storian memberontak.

"Bantu aku menggeser mejanya," kata Kai, dengan penuh semangat menggeser sisi meja batu berat yang ada di dekatnya ke atas batu bata yang longgar, membungkam si pena. Sementara Kai merapikan telapak meja, diam-diam Chanyeol menggores ujung sepatunya di bata, menandainya.

"Sudah." Kai memandang tajam buku dongeng _Dyo dan Krystal_ di meja. "Coba saja menulis 'Tamat' kalau mereka bisa."

" _BUDAK_?" Suara Jiyong menggema di luar. "KALAU KITA KALAH, KITA SEMUA AKAN JADI BUDAK?!"

Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya dan terlihat anak-anak Ever, Never, juga segerombolan pangeran baru beramai-ramai memenuhi titian antarmenara. Sementara itu, para kaki-tangan Mino menyambut mereka dengan gada.

"YAK, KIM JONGIN PESEK! KAU TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA MEMBARTER HIDUP KAMI DALAM UJI KONYOL!" raung Sehun, melempar batu ke arah menara Sang Guru dengan sia-sia. Wajahnya merah padam, urat-urat berkedut tampak di pelipisnya.

"Kau janji akan ada perang!" teriak seorang pangeran baru, sambil menunjuk Kai dengan telunjuknya.

" _Perang! Perang! Perang_!" Murid-murid lelaki dan para pangeran menyerang kaki-tangan selagi kembali ke menara.

Kai menggigit bibirnya. "Terlepas dari Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, cowok cuma menginginkan harta dan darah."

"Mereka membutuhkanmu di bawah," Chanyeol memberi saran. "Kau harus mengatur sekolah ini jadi sekolah sungguhan lagi, seperti yang dilakukan murid-murid perempuan." Diam-diam dia melirik ke bata yang ditandainya. "Lagipula, mungkin kau mau tidur sebentar−atau mandi, atau−"

"Apa bauku separah itu?" ujar Kai sambil mencium bau tubuhnya sendiri.

Mata Chanyeol melebar. "B-bukan−"

Teriakan menggema dari bawah. Mereka melihat seorang kaki-tangan kabur dari Hort yang mengejarnya sambil membawa segenggam kotoran tikus berapi, mendesis-desis seperti musang. Kai lemas, kehilangan semangat.

Tiba-tiba mata sang pangeran terbuka lebar. "Chanyeol, kau benar! Mereka memang membutuhkanku!"

Raut wajah Chanyeol menjadi cerah karena lega, mendorong-dorong Kai ke jendela−sampai sang pangeran menembakkan pendar emasnya ke arah kastel untuk memanggil Mino.

"Tapi aku bisa berjaga sendirian!" desak Chanyeol.

"Biar Mino saja. Ada tugas untuk kau dan aku." Sang pangeran mengangkat gulungan berat rambut pirang dari lantai dan melemparkannya keluar jendela.

"T-t-tugas?" Chanyeol tergagap, matanya nyaris melotot.

"Ayo." Kai mendorongnya ke tali. "Kita kembalikan guru-guru itu."

.

.

.

Terletak di Menara Charity lantai satu, Aula Makan perempuan terang benderang dan berbentuk lingkaran seperti arena adu banteng, dipenuhi meja kaca beraneka bentuk. Luna memilih tempat itu untuk pertemuan Klub Buku karena teko ajaib di dapurnya menyediakan minuman _punch_ dan roti lapis. Apalagi semua kupu-kupu tukang nguping milik Dekan menjauhi tempat itu. Mereka tidak tahan dengan kelentang-kelenting piring, aroma tajam, serta percakapan yang tumpang tindih.

Tepat pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit, Luna bergegas menuruni tangga, mengira akan berjumpa dengan banyak murid setelah buku _Aib: Kehidupan Rahasia Pangeran Menawan_ yang disuguhkan pada beberapa anggota baru minggu lalu.

Amber sudah menyinggung soal pertemuan dengan Kyungsoo dan Victoria seusai makan malam, tapi Luna menghiraukannya. Setelah menggosok gigi, memperbaiki riasan, dan menyiapkan berbagai pertanyaan diskusi, Luna berdeham dan menggapai gagang pintu−tapi menemukan pengumuman yang tertempel di sana.

* * *

KLUB BUKU DIBATALKAN HINGGA WAKTU YANG TIDAK BISA DITENTUKAN.

Dikarenakan masalah malnutrisi, gangguan ke-Ever-everan, dan gangguan fungsi pencernaan.

Salam sayang,

Luna.

* * *

Luna melengking, menjeblak pintu keras-keras. "Apa-apaan−"

Di ruangan kosong itu, Victoria, Amber, Kyungsoo, dan Soojung duduk berkumpul di dekat dinding.

"Kalian mau menolong kami, tidak?" tanya Soojung, melotot pada Amber.

"Baiklah," gerutu Amber. "Tapi ini hanya karena aku tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo mati. Kalau kau, aku bersedia membayar berapapun asal kau bisa dieksekusi di hadapan umum."

Soojung terkesiap.

"Dengar, Soojung benar. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan kami agar bisa lolos hidup-hidup. Mungkin sekarang Kai sudah menyembunyikan Storian. Kita butuh mantra yang bisa membuat kita berada cukup lama di sekolah itu untuk menemukannya," ujar Kyungsoo serius.

"Tembus pandang?" tanya Victoria.

"Kita berdua? Terlalu gampang ketahuan," ujar Soojung, yakin Mino pasti sudah menemukan jejaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau menyeberangi jembatan lagi?" tanya Amber pada Kyungsoo.

"Setelah kejadian tadi malam, mereka pasti menempatkan penjaga di sana," kata Kyungsoo.

Pada saat bersamaan, mereka menyadari kehadiran Luna di ambang pintu. Wajahnya merah dan galak. "Gangguan _pencernaan_?"

"Sepertinya cocok, mengingat kebiasaanmu sembunyi di toilet," sahut Victoria cuek.

"Tapi kalian tidak boleh seenaknya membatalkan Klub Buku!" rengek Luna, mulai menangis. "Itu caraku mencari teman!"

"Dan kami butuh privasi. Jadi sekarang, inilah Klub Bukumu, malah lebih pantas mengingat kamilah temanmu yang sesungguhnya. Sekarang duduk dan tutup pintunya!" ujar Amber galak. Luna menurut sambil terisak.

"Pasti ada cara untuk bicara dengan Profesor Dovey atau Lady Kwon," desak Soojung.

"Terlalu berbahaya," kata Kyungsoo, mengingat sejauh ini belum ada guru yang bisa bebas dari makhluk-makhluk mini Sang Dekan. "Dekan malah sudah curiga kita merencanakan sesuatu, lalu dia akan menjebak kita di sini. Kau dengar sendiri dia bilang apa. Menurutnya kita bisa _memenangkan_ Uji Dongeng."

"Memangnya kalian tidak bisa bermogrif saja?" erang Luna.

" _Tidak_ ," ujar Soojung dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya.

"Maksudnya aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah mereka, berhubung aku belum pernah ke sana. Tapi jelas, cowok-cowok pasti membuat perlindungan terhadap mogrif." Soojung meracau, keringatnya menetes.

Kyungsoo memandangnya sambil menyipit. Soojung merasa pipinya bersemu merah padam−sampai Kyungsoo kembali menghadap para gadis penyihir.

"Tuh kan, Soojung paham. Kita butuh sesuatu yang tidak terduga."

Soojung menghela napas, tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah. Suatu hari nanti, dia akan memberi tahu Kyungsoo di mana dia berada tadi malam. Suatu hari nanti, setelah mereka kembali ke Jangho dalam keadaan aman, lebih kuat, dan bahagia daripada sebelumnya.

"Kita bertemu di sini setiap malam sampai kita punya rencana," kata Amber, lalu melihat Luna menggeleng-geleng panik. "Kalau kau masih meratapi Klub Buku tololmu itu−"

"Bukan itu," Luna mengerutkan kening. "Apa menurut kalian tidak aneh kalau Kai _menyerang_ Kyungsoo?"

Bulu kuduk Soojung berdiri. "Dia mencoba membunuhnya tahun lalu−"

"Itu karena ada _kau_ yang mengacaukan segalanya," sergah Luna. "Kai mencintai Kyungsoo. Dia tidak akan pernah menyerang putrinya sendiri dengan sihir, sekalipun dia mengancam." Luna mengubah garpu yang tergeletak menjadi selada dan berpikir keras. "Rasanya ada yang terlewat."

Luna mendongak dan melihat Kyungsoo tengah memandanginya.

"Yang terlewat hanyalah bagaimana cara menyelinap ke sekolah mereka," tukas Soojung, mengarahkan pembicaraan kembali ke rencana. "Kita harus mencari-cari mantra di perpustakaan ..."

Kyungsoo berusaha memusatkan perhatian, tapi matanya terus saja kembali menatap Luna.

"Kyungie? Bisa ikut tidak?" Soojung cemberut.

Kyungsoo terperanjat. "Tentu−saja."

Tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu di pergelangan tangan Soojung, mengintip dari balik jubahnya; luka-luka kecil teratur, berkeropeng tipis. Perasaan familier menyerangnya. Dia berusaha menyipit dan melihat lebih dekat, tapi suara riuh terdengar dari luar dan para gadis itu pun menoleh.

Tepat saat itu, pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Pollux terhuyung masuk, kepalanya menempel di atas badan burung unta, memelototi Klub Buku yang sepertinya tidak melibatkan buku.

.

.

.

 _Quadruple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter, thank you. :)_


	15. Merlin's Lost Spell

**14**

 **MANTRA MERLIN YANG HILANG**

.

.

.

Memasuki musim Natal, kawanan kupu-kupu mengambil waktu malam hari untuk menghiasi pohon cemara tertinggi di Hutan Biru dengan kertas mengilap dan lampu-lampu kecil. Uji maut seolah tidak menghalangi jalannya tradisi perayaan itu. Pada saat fajar, murid-murid lelaki mengencingi pohon itu dari jendela menara mereka dan membakarnya.

Sementara Lady Kwon membagikan nilai, Soojung bertukar pesan dengan Amber dan Victoria mengenai jalan menuju Sekolah Laki-laki. Di barisan sebelah meja si pirang, Kyungsoo bersandar di kursi esnya, menyipit ke arah luka samar di pergelangan tangan Soojung.

Meski masih siang hari, seleksi Uji Dongeng sudah berlangsung lama. Setiap tantangan kelas melibatkan pembantaian pangeran jadi-jadian yang disihir oleh para guru dalam wujud paling mengerikan. Para pangeran jadi-jadian itu menerjang murid-murid perempuan dengan ekspresi zombi dan teriakan memilukan. Para guru tampaknya sudah kehilangan rasa enggan mereka, terbukti saat Profesor Ahn membiarkan pembunuhan yang paling keji sekalipun. Kini nyawa jadi taruhan, maka para guru menolong semaksimal mungkin untuk mempersiapkan tim yang kuat.

Soojung dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjalani semua itu dengan sikap antusias supaya Dekan tidak menaruh curiga akan rencana kabur mereka. Soojung benar-benar memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik. Dia menyalurkan dendam dengan menghajar para pangeran jadi-jadian, berapi-api menyemangati teman-teman sekelasnya, dan tidak menampakkan gejala-gejala penyihir yang sempat menghinggapinya beberapa hari lalu. Malah Kyungsoo menyadari Soojung kembali menjadi dirinya yang periang; dengan akrab memegangi lengan Kyungsoo saat pergantian kelas, membayangkan momen kembalinya mereka ke Jangho, dan bersikap seolah Kyungsoo tidak pernah menemui Kai.

Kyungsoo ingin tahu lebih jauh, kenapa Soojung begitu mudah memaafkannya. Namun di satu sisi, dia merasa lega dan senang bisa menjadi sahabatnya lagi. _Persahabatan kami memang tidak mudah hancur,_ begitu pikirnya.

Melihat akibat dari permohonan yang dibuatnya, Kyungsoo lebih termotivasi untuk keluar dari sekolah ini. Dia berpikir keras untuk mencari cara masuk ke menara Sang Guru, tapi selalu tanpa hasil. Rasa frustasinya terlihat dalam Seleksi. Dia membantai pangeran jadi-jadian layaknya penyihir wanita pada zaman dahulu; menusuk mereka, membakar mereka, melemparkan tatapan dingin saat mereka hancur jadi abu. Pada saat tantangan ketiga, segala alasan kenapa dia dulu membenci Kai kembali bergemuruh: kekanak-kanakan, sombong, ceroboh, dan keras kepala.

Dan... kenapa pertanyaan Luna terus mengusiknya?

 _Tidak ada bagian yang terlewat,_ Kyungsoo meyakinkan diri. _Kai_ memang menyerangnya. _Kai_ merusak kisah dongeng mereka. Maka dia meyakinkan diri pula, bahwa permohonan jiwanya untuk bersama sang pangeran adalah kesalahan.

Meski begitu, dia mendapati tubuhnya mencondong lebih jauh di kursinya, sementara tangan Soojung masih terlalu jauh untuk diamati. Dia menjorok lebih jauh lagi. Kursinya terjungkat-jungkit, sampai meja es Amber menghalangi pergelangan tangan Soojung, memperbesarnya seperti lensa. Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak, menyadari ada luka samar pada kulit mulus sahabatnya, bekas tusukan-tusukan jarum yang dalam dan sejajar.

 _Bekas tusukan spirick_.

Di mana Soojung bertemu dengan _spirick_?

 _Di Hutan, tentunya,_ Kyungsoo mengingatkan diri. Di sanalah ular-ular itu sempat menyerangnya, bukan? _Tapi lukanya masih terlihat baru..._

Soojung menoleh padanya, kursi Kyungsoo nyaris terguling. "Mau ikut ke perpustakaan denganku?" Soojung tersenyum dan membantunya berdiri. "Pelajaran keempat masih lima belas menit lagi. Kita bisa cari mantra mata-mata!"

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum dan menyambar buku tulisnya, menyingkirkan _spirick_ dari benaknya. _Tidak boleh ada keraguan lagi. Tidak boleh tidak percaya lagi,_ pikirnya seraya mengikuti si pirang menaiki tangga.

Oh, dia sudah cukup dapat pelajaran dari kutil.

.

.

.

Lilin-lilin hitam meleleh di sepanjang lorong Aula Kejahatan, dengan api hijau kuning sewarna mata ular.

Di tengah ruangan, 12 peti putih tergeletak berjajar, masing-masing berisi jasad guru-guru pria dari Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Profesor Jung yang berkulit cokelat dan kekar, guru Seni Anggar; Profesor Moon, guru dengan jerawat berlebih yang mengajar Uglifikasi; Profesor Kim yang keriput dan ringkih, guru Kekesatriaan; Castor yang membina Pelatihan Kaki-tangan menempel pada tubuh anjing dua kepala tanpa kepala Pollux; Beezle, kurcaci berkulit merah jahat terbaring di sebelah sekawanan pemimpin kelompok Hutan− _ogre, centaur,_ dan peri di antara mereka; bahkan Albemarle, burung pelatuk berkacamata yang dulu bertugas menghitung peringkat murid-murid Kebaikan. Semua bernapas seirama, wajah mereka damai dalam tidur.

Di lantai itu juga, Chanyeol duduk merosot di hadapan mereka, dikelilingi buku-buku mantra yang terbuka dari Perpustakaan Vice. "Kita tidak tidur semalaman," dia menguap, menyisir rambut merahnya dengan jari. "Sihir Dekan terlalu kuat."

"Yah, kita semua akan jadi budak kalau kita tidak menangkal mantranya," gumam Kai sambil membalik-balik halaman buku _Selamat Tinggal Tidur_. "Kau tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau mereka kompak−dua cewek itu. Mereka bisa mencincang kita kalau anak-anak cowok tidak mulai bersiap untuk Uji Dongeng dan memulai Seleksi sekarang juga." Dia menyambar buku lainnya seraya berdecak. "Kalau mau punya kesempatan untuk menang, kita harus membangunkan guru-guru ini."

"Bagaimana kalau aku pergi dulu untuk memeriksa Storian?" tanya Chanyeol seketika. "Cuma mau memastikan−"

"Dengar, ini cuma kutukan tidur. Pasti ada penangkalnya."

"Tidak bisa, kecuali ada pertolongan dari manusia serigala," Chanyeol mendengus, menyisihkan _Mantra-mantra untuk Para Putri Tidur._

Kai menutup buku terakhirnya. Dilihatnya lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Chanyeol. "Baiklah," sang pangeran meringkuk lalu berdiri. "Ayo kembali ke−"

Tiba-tiba dilihatnya buku yang tadi dilempar Chanyeol, terbuka pada halaman yang ternoda bercak-bercak kekuningan. Kai menggesernya lebih dekat dengan kaki.

* * *

 **BAB 14**

 **Mantra Penangkal Kutukan Tidur**

*Catatan penulis: obat kutukan tidur di sini dan yang ada hampir di semua buku hanya untuk diaplikasikan pada gadis yang tertidur, mengingat merekalah yang biasanya jadi korban. Untuk pria, tentunya hanya bisa dibangunkan dengan teriakan manusia serigala.

(Bila tidak ada manusia serigala yang hidup, Anda bisa melumatkan paru-paru manusia serigala mati dan menuangkannya ada telinga pria yang tertidur.)

* * *

"Sayang sekali," kata Chanyeol tak sabar, "tapi tahun lalu Sader pernah bilang. Manusia serigala hanya hidup di Sungai Darah−"

"Lucu," Kai mendongak, matanya berkilat. "Bukankah Hort berasal dari sana?"

.

.

.

Soojung melemparkan buku _Pedoman Mata-mata dan Penyelinapan_ ke tumpukan buku-buku usang. Dia menyipit ke arah aula emas Perpustakaan Virtue lantai dua yang didominasi sebuah jam matahari. "Butuh berbulan-bulan untuk membuka semua buku di sini!"

"Ini semua mantra yang sama," Kyungsoo merengut, duduk di mejanya dan membalik-balikkan halaman _Mantra Pengintaian vol. 2_. "Tembus pandang, penyamaran, Mogrifikasi Tingkat Tinggi−tidak ada yang di luar dugaan mereka. Kita perlu berada di Sekolah Laki-laki dalam waktu yang lama supaya bisa menerobos masuk ke menara Sang Guru. Itu bisa makan waktu berhari-hari."

" _Berhari-hari_? Bersama para pangeran kotor itu? Kita akan mati karena bau busuk," rengek Soojung. Dia menyipit ke arah kura-kura berkulit kasar di belakang meja resepsionis, tertidur di atas katalog buku perpustakaan yang luar biasa besar. "Binatang itu pernah bangun tidak, sih?"

Dia menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening memandang beberapa kupu-kupu yang terbang masuk. "Tidak usah khawatir," bisik Soojung. "Kita tim yang sempurna, ya kan? ingat-ingat saja bagaimana kau menyelinap masuk ke Uji tahun lalu."

"Ini berbeda, Soojung. Kita butuh _bantuan_ ," kata Kyungsoo cepat-cepat. "Selama Dekan mendengarkan, kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya."

Dengan jadwal pelajaran yang berbeda, Soojung berjalan menuju kelas Bakat Wanita bersama Amber dan Victoria, sementara Kyungsoo menyusul Luna ke kelas Sejarah Pahlawan Wanita.

"Masih nol?" tanya Luna, melihat wajah Kyungsoo saat duduk di sebelahnya di Aula Kebaikan. "Ayahku pasti tahu harus bagaimana, tapi dia sedang melarian diri dari Sandara Park si Perawan Marian. Dia memperbudak semua laki-laki di Hutan Sherwood setelah tahu mata Alvin si Robin suka jelalatan." Luna mendesah.

Kepala Baekhyun muncul di samping Kyungsoo dari bangku di belakangnya. "Aah, akhirnya kau akan menyaksikan pelajaran paling hebat! Kita masuk ke dongeng Cinderella−tahu tidak kalau dia baru menikahi pangerannya setelah sang pangeran menandatangani perjanjian untuk menyerahkan kerajaannya? Lalu dia melempar sang pangeran ke ruang bawah tanah dan memimpin kerajaan sendirian, berpura-pura menikah dan bahagia. Ternyata para cowok sudah menutup-nutupi kenyataan dalam dongeng selama berabad-abad, sekadar membuat para gadis terlihat lemah dan bodoh. Kami juga masuk ke dongeng Putri Salju waktu dia meracuni kurcaci-kurcaci diskriminatif itu dengan apel−"

" _Wait_ − _what_?" tanya Kyungsoo, kebingungan. "Pertama, tidak ada satupun yang tadi kau ceritakan terdengar seperti 'yang sebenarnya'. Kedua, bagaimana kalian bisa _masuk_ ke dongeng?"

Baekhyun menyipit dan tersenyum jahil. "Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri."

Terdengar bunyi keletak-keletuk saat Dekan masuk lewat pintu kembar, hak sepatunya beradu dengan lantai marmer. "Sebagai tambahan dalam rangka menyerang tim kita, bisa dipastikan murid-murid lelaki akan menyebar jebakan maut di Hutan Biru−begitu pula dengan kita," katanya, pinggulnya melenggang di lorong ke arah podium kayu. "Tapi jebakan paling maut sesungguhnya ada di benak laki-laki, Anak-anak. Saat harga diri mereka dalam bahaya, mereka akan beralih mengambil taktik paling mengenaskan, bertentangan, dan tak terbayangkan. Kalian harus siap."

Dari dalam podium, dia mengeluarkan sebuah naskah yang sangat tebal− _Sejarah Hutan yang Direvisi untuk Siswa_ , oleh August Sader−dan membuka halaman tengah. Suara Dekan menggelegar di seluruh aula, seolah berasal dari dalam buku itu:

"' _Bab 25: Jatuh Bangunnya Raja Arthur._ '"

Dalam kepulan kabur, pemandangan tiga dimensi yang samar terkuak di atas halaman buku; diorama hidup tanpa suara yang menampakkan Raja Arthur bermahkota emas mengenakan jubah tidur, berjalan diam-diam di lorong Kerajaan Camelot.

Kyungsoo nyaris tidak bisa melihatnya dari bangku deretan belakang. "Kecil sekali−"

"Tunggu," sahut Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Dekan mengangkat buku itu dan sambil mengulas senyum anggunnya, dia meniup pemandangan semu itu. Dalam satu desis embusan, adegan itu pecah menjadi ribuan serpihan berkilau dan menerpa para murid bak badai pasir kaca. Kyungsoo menutupi matanya dan merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara, hingga kedua kakinya menyentuh tanah. Perlahan dia mengintip melalui sela jarinya.

Aula Kebaikan menghilang, begitu pula bangku dan murid-murid lainnya. Dia sedang berdiri di ruangan kayu gelap yang luas. Udara di sekelilingnya terasa lembap dan kabur, seolah ruangan itu bukan sungguhan. Dia menyipit dan melihat seorang pria berjenggot, bertubuh tegap, dan berambut keperakan. Pria itu memakai jubah tidur bulu dan mahkota emas, berjingkat-jingkat ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Baekhyun benar. Dia berada di _dalam_ adegan buku dongeng.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dalam udara berkabut ke dinding berpola _paisley_ tembaga. Jarinya tembus seperti hantu. Raja Arthur menyelinap di depannya, berkerlap-kerlip dan sedikit distorsi seperti bayangan, tidak beralas kaki dan berjalan pelan di sepanjang karpet berwarna merah mawar menuju ujung lorong. Kyungsoo mengenali rahang persegi dan mata sebiru kristal yang diwariskannya pada anaknya, juga pedang berpangkal emas yang tersemat di balik jubahnya. Pedang yang Kyungsoo rebut dari tangan putranya dua malam lalu.

"Arthur bertemu Guinevere di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan sebelum dia menjadi raja," suara Dekan menarasikan. "Sejak pertama berjumpa, dia tahu Guinevere membencinya. Dia tetap memaksa Guinevere untuk menikah dengannya, karena laki-laki adalah makhluk yang brutal dan keji−begitu pula dengan Arthur."

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit ke arah bayangan raja itu. Apa cerita ini benar? Atau hanya kisah yang dipelintir oleh Dekan? Disaksikannya Arthur mendekat ke pintu terakhir di ujung lorong, sang raja berhati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara.

"Meski demikian, Guinevere hanya membuat satu syarat: setiap malam, dia dan sang raja harus tidur di kamar terpisah," lanjut Dekan. "Arthur tidak dapat menolak permintaan itu karena Guinevere bersikap layaknya istri yang sempurna dan melahirkan putra menyebalkan yang selalu diimpikannya. Namun, tetap saja sang raja tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Malam demi malam, Arthur berusaha melihat ke dalam kamar sang ratu, tapi pintunya selalu terkunci. Hingga pada suatu malam..."

Sekarang Kyungsoo melihat apa yang dilihat sang raja. Malam ini, pintu kamar sang ratu terbuka sedikit. Di belakang Arthur, Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk untuk mengintip ke dalam. Dia melihat Guinevere menyelinap keluar jendela, meluncur pada tirainya, dan hilang dalam pekatnya malam.

"Keesokan paginya, sang ratu hadir saat sarapan, tersenyum dan patuh seperti biasa. Arthur tidak menyinggung apapun mengenai apa yang disaksikannya semalam," ujar suara Dekan.

Adegan di sekeliling Kyungsoo menghilang, seketia digantikan dengan sebuah gua berdebu. Gua itu dipenuhi bejana laboratorium yang isinya menggelegak, rak-rak berisi berbagai botol dan kendi suram, serta lusinan buku tulis yang setengah terisi. Sekarang Arthur sedang berdebat dengan seorang laki-laki tua kurus, jenggot putih panjangnya menjuntai hingga ke perut.

"Arthur mencoba tembus pandang, mencari jejak, Mogrifikasi−segala yang dipelajarinya di Sekolah Kebaikan−tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan ke mana Guinevere menghilang setiap malam. Penasihatnya sejak lama, Merlin, menolak untuk menolong. Dia bersikeras berpendapat bahwa sihir tidak akan bisa memengaruhi masalah hati."

Merlin keluar cepat-cepat dari guanya. Arthur mengejarnya, tapi mendadak berhenti. Dia melihat salah satu buku catatan Merlin yang terbuka di dekatnya dan mengambilnya.

"Kemudian, Arthur melihat sesuatu yang tengah diramu Merlin di dalam sarangnya."

Mata Arthur membelalak lebih lebar.

"Sesuatu yang begitu menantang, begitu berbahaya, yang diyakininya sebagai satu-satunya kesempatan."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Arthur merobek halaman itu.

Adegan berganti cepat menjadi sosok bertudung di hutan, menunggang kuda hitam di hadapan Kyungsoo, tersamarkan dalam gelapnya malam.

"Malam itu, Arthur telah menyuruh para penjaga menyegel jendela Guinevere. Dengan memakai jubah dan tudung, dia turun dari kamar di sebelahnya dan menemukan seekor kuda telah menunggu."

Kuda itu berhenti di tanah lapang yang gelap gulita. Kyungsoo melihat sosok laki-laki kurus menyelinap keluar dari sebuah pohon jauh di belakang sana dan perlahan mendekati penunggang kuda itu. Namun, Raja Arthur yang seluruhnya tertutup jubah dan tudung tidak turun dari kuda. Dia hanya menunggu sampai sosok pria itu mendekat, lebih dekat, hingga mereka bisa saling melihat, dibantu sinar bulan yang menampakkan kulit putih pucat, hidung mancung, dan seragam ksatria sosok itu.

"Orang itu adalah Lancelot. Sahabat yang sangat disayangi Arthur sampai diakuinya sebagai adik. Laki-laki yang didatangi Guinevere setiap malam."

Lancelot berjalan mendekati kuda. Jubah bertudung masih menyembunyikan wajah si penunggangnya. Lancelot bimbang, merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Kemudian dilihatnya kaki bersepatu putih lembu mengintip dari jubah si penunggang kuda. Kyungsoo menatap kaki yang terlihat seperti kaki perempuan itu dengan bingung, sementara Lancelot tersenyum mesra dan terus mendekati kuda. Kyungsoo melihat Lancelot mengulurkan tangan, dengan lembut membuka tudung si penunggang kuda−yang menampakkan mata biru kristal Raja Arthur.

Kyungsoo tercekat.

Matanya bukan lagi mata seorang laki-laki.

Secepat kilat, Arthur menarik pedangnya, menusuk perut Lancelot. Kudanya berlari cepat, mengembalikan sang raja kembali ke kastelnya.

Adegan itu mengabur dan Kyungsoo kembali ke Aula Kebaikan di antara para murid yang diam terpana.

"Mantra itu membuat Raja Arthur jadi perempuan?" seru Yeri tak percaya. "Cowok menjadi... _cewek_?"

"Hanya sampai sang raja menyaksikan sendiri bahwa ratunya telah membodohinya," jawab Dekan. "Tapi pada saat Arthur pulih dari mantra dan kembali ke Camelot, Guinevere sudah menghilang. Dia tahu suaminya berencana menghabisi Lancelot. Tapi bahkan sang ksatria pun ikut menghilang. Dia maupun sang ratu tidak pernah terlihat lagi."

Kyungsoo sulit bernapas, masih mempertanyakan semua yang baru saja dilihatnya. Jika kisah ini memang nyata dan benar adanya, dia membutuhkannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Soojung dan nyawanya. Dia membutuhkan−

"Mantra itu!" katanya tiba-tiba dan langsung berdiri. "Di mana mantra Merlin itu?"

"Hilang, sama seperti semua mantranya, tentunya," jawab Dekan sambil menutup buku. "Tapi intinya bukan terletak pada mantra itu, Nak." Dia memandang Kyungsoo seraya menyunggingkan senyum menantang. "Intinya adalah bahwa anak laki-laki bisa menemukannya karena pintar dan disiplin."

Sementara Kyungso merosot di kursinya, obrolan para gadis di sekitarnya bertambah seru, mendalami setiap momen perjalanan lintas waktu mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Pelajaran ini keren," bisik Baekhyun dari belakangnya.

Kyungsoo tambah merosot di kursinya karena lagi-lagi berhadapan dengan jalan buntu. Satu-satunya harapan adalah para cowok barbar di seberang teluk itu kurang pintar atau disiplin, hingga sama-sama menemui jalan buntu.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin masuk ke tim Uji Dongeng. Itu syaratnya," kata Hort yang hanya memakai celana dalam, suaranya menggema ke seluruh Aula Kejahatan.

"Maaf, Hort, tapi yang kami butuhkan adalah murid-murid terkuat," kata Kai. "Makanya kami membawa para pangeran itu masuk. Hanya Mino dan aku yang tidak perlu ikut seleksi−"

"Kau butuh teriakan manusia serigala? Kau butuh bakat penjahatku? Kalau begitu, beri aku tempat dalam tim," sela Hort. Dia menunduk, melihat celana dalamnya. "Dan seragam baru."

"Dengar, cuma satu kali teriakan−"

"Tidak, kau yang dengarkan aku! Ayahku bilang penjahat tidak bisa mencintai, tapi aku mencoba untuk mencintai," kata Hort, mata kecilnya terpaku pada lantai. "Mengejar-ngejar Soojung layaknya anak Ever, padahal aku cuma... yah, lihat saja aku." Dia mengusap pipinya yang berbulu. "Mempermalukan diri sendiri dan ayahku. Setidaknya aku bisa memenangkan harta itu dan mengubur ayah. Kau pasti tidak mengerti, kan?" Tatapannya beralih pada Kai. "Berusaha membuatnya bangga meski dia sudah meninggal?"

Rahang Kai mengendur. Dia menangkap rona merah di dada Hort, serta bibir bawahnya gemetar. Anak itu terlahir tanpa segala keberuntungan, tapi sebenarnya mereka sangat mirip.

"Tidak akan ada yang berjuang segigih aku," rengek Hort, kelihatan seperti tupai gemetar.

Sang pangeran melipat kedua tangannya, berusaha keras untuk mengabaikannya. "Hort, cewek-cewek itu mau _membunuhku_. Ini tidak seperti tahun lalu. Ini Uji sungguhan, nyawa kita dipertaruhkan. Sebagai pemimpin sekolah ini, aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan para murid. Mereka pun sudah muak dengan kenyataan bahwa nasib mereka kemungkinan berakhir menjadi budak−"

Hort menangis seperti anak anjing yang terlantar. Kai menggertakkan giginya. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari karena tak enak hati. Akhirnya bahu sang pangeran lemas, dia menghela napas.

"Mino pasti akan menembakku."

Hort tersenyum berseri-seri dan memamerkan gigi-gigi kuningnya. Dia berputar menghadap para guru pria yang tidur, melepaskan teriakan sedahsyat mungkin hingga tubuhnya menyentak begitu lentur, sampai-sampai Kai merapat ke dinding sambil menutup telinganya.

Saat sang pangeran mendongak, Hort bukan manusia lagi. Tubuhnya berotot menonjol dan diselimuti bulu manusia serigala berwarna gelap. Dia berdiri tegak lurus di atas kedua kakinya, mengaum dan terus mengaum sampai kehabisan napas.

"Sudah kubilang, sekarang aku bisa lebih lama," geram Hort saat mendengar murid-murid di atas berteriak ketakutan, terlonjak bangun dari tidur mereka.

Bukan hanya mereka yang terbangun.

Perlahan, para guru pria menggeliat di peti mereka, satu per satu. Profesor Moon yang pertama beranjak. Kelap-kelip obor menerangi wajahnya yang berdagu menonjol dan berbintil-bintil.

Kai tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Profesor, selamat datang ke Sekolah La−"

"Kau sudah membuat banyak masalah dengan baik. Sekastel penuh orang asing yang kotor. Uji Dongeng dengan persyaratan konyol. Persyaratan yang _menjebak_ kita semua setelah para perempuan itu menyetujuinya," ejek Profesor Moon, bergegas keluar. "Jadi budak bagi perempuan? Bayangkan bagaimana jadinya dongeng yang ada nanti dengan Storian berada di tangan Dekan Sader−ah, maksudnya Dekan Seo. Laki-laki akan selalu mati di setiap akhir cerita. Laki-laki bernasib kalah lebih buruk dari Kejahatan."

"Tapi ada secercah harapan jika kita _menang_ ," kata Profesor Jung sambil melotot ke arah dua anak laki-laki itu ketika sepatu bot hitam lancipnya menyentuh lantai. "Menangkan Uji Dongeng, maka dua Pembaca terkutuk itu mati. Kisah dongeng mereka akan tamat, sekolah kita kembali menjadi Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan."

"Ada sepuluh hari sebelum kapal berlayar," ujar Albemarle si burung pelatuk. Dia berjalan ke belakang mereka bersama para ketua Kelompok Hutan lainnya. "Aku akan menyiapkan jadwal."

"Aku akan menyiapkan ruang-ruang kelas," ujar Profesor Lukas, sang guru Kekesatriaan.

"DAN AKU AKAN BANGUNKAN PARA PECUNDANG MENYEDIHKAN ITU," raung Castor seraya mengibaskan bulu-bulunya.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan saya?" teriak Kai di belakang mereka.

"Silakan ikut seleksi Uji seperti yang lain," tukas Profesor Moon sengit.

" _Seleksi_?" tanya Kai spontan.

"Bagaimana dengan saya?" tanya Hort dengan gemetar, tubuhnya menyusut menjadi manusia. "D-dia bilang−"

" _Dia_ bukan yang memegang pimpinan lagi." Suara Profesor Moon menggema selagi dia menghilang di tangga aula.

Hort memandang Kai dengan marah, merasa dikhianati. Wajah sang pangeran memerah, berusaha menahan malu dan bersuara. "Tapi bagaimana−bagaimana mereka bisa tahu−"

Castor membaikkan tubuhnya di depan pintu, murka dan mendengus. "HANYA KARENA KAMI TERTIDUR BUKAN BERARTI KAMI TIDAK BISA MENDENGAR!"

.

.

.

Selama lima malam, Soojung, Kyungsoo, dan para gadis penyihir mengadakan pertemuan Klub Buku di Aula Makan. Mereka memperdebatkan rencana-rencana yang mungkin bisa dilakukan demi mendapatkan Storian dan membuat permohonan agar kedua Pembaca itu bisa pulang. Namun tetap saja tidak ada rencana yang tidak berisiko serius.

Seiring hari berganti, Kyungsoo lebih meragukan mantra-mantra yang ditemukannya. Soojung pun lebih galak padanya. Keduanya tambah yakin Uji Dongeng akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Mereka membuat keputusan bersama bahwa pada malam keenam, mereka harus memilih rencana, berhubung waktu sudah mau habis.

Pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit, Kyungsoo dan Luna melangkah ke Aula Makan. Keduanya sedang membanding-bandingkan mantra dengan panik, lalu menjumpai Soojung, Amber, dan Victoria berdiri di luar ruangan.

"Ada masalah." Amber bergeser, lalu menunjukkan pengumuman yang tertempel di pintunya.

* * *

 **AUDISI PERTUNJUKAN DRAMA MALAM INI**

Kisah Prestasi Gemilang Para Wanita Dalam Sejarah

 _Catatan: Tidak akan ada pertunjukan jika tidak ada yang hadir._

.

*Ada pengecualian dalam tantangan bagi mereka yang tidak hadir.

Profesor Shim, Sutradara

.

*Pengecualian dalam tantangan dilarang (pesan dari Dekan).

Pollux, Pengawas Sutradara dan Konsultan Kreatif

* * *

"Memangnya kita tidak bisa cari tempat lain?" tanya Luna.

"Hanya tempat ini yang tidak didatangi kupu-kupu," kata Soojung cemas. "Kita sudah kehilangan waktu satu minggu. Kita butuh rencana malam ini juga."

Gadis-gadis itu terdiam.

"Berarti kita ikut audisi ini" gerutu Kyungsoo. Lalu dilihatnya ekspresi bersemangat Soojung dan merengut. "Kau tidak boleh dapat peran."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Soojung melompat ke sana-kemari di atas panggung darurat Aula Makan. Dia memeragakan monolog yang tidak jelas dengan logat yang tidak jelas pula.

"Dengarrr, wahai Pangeeerran Charlesss! Jahngan cerrcipuh oleh kechantikan dan phesoonaku. Ahku ini wahnita sederhana. Sedeerrhana dalam pikirahn dahn hhhati, thapi jangan kira jiwwwakuh sederhana!"

Dia melihat Profesor Shim dan kepala Pollux di bawah, keduanya mengerjap-ngerjap memandanginya.

"Menurutku itu tadi cukup bagus," kata Pollux.

Ada tangan yang menarik Soojung dari balik tirai.

"Apa _acting_ ku tadi terlalu samar?" tanya Soojung sambil memperhatikan antrean para gadis yang menunggu giliran mereka.

"Satu-satunya yang samar adalah kesempatanmu untuk hidup," sahut Amber sengit. "Kita sedang memutuskan rencana apa yang akan diambil. Semua harus keluarkan ide terbaik masing-masing."

"Aku menemukan Mantra Laba-laba Merekat yang bisa membuatmu menempel di dinding," usul Victoria sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke jendela. "Kalian bisa bersembunyi di lubang angin selama berhari-hari."

"Lalu di mana aku makan dan mandi?" tanya Soojung.

"Kau bisa makan juga?" tanya Victoria, pura-pura terperangah.

"Kita bisa mengirim demonku untuk mencuri pena itu," Amber mempertimbangkan. "Dia pasti bisa lolos melewati kubah penghalang."

"Lalu kalau tertangkap? Demonmu mati, begitu juga kau," balas Soojung. "Kalau kupikir-pikir, itu ide bagus."

Amber menggeram.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ubah kalian jadi sayuran? Cowok-cowok tidak begitu suka makan sayur," usul Luna.

Semua menatapnya.

"Kyungie, kau pasti dapat sesuatu, kan?" tanya Soojung penuh harap.

Selama pertemuan itu, Kyungsoo hanya gelisah tanpa bersuara karena dia mengandalkan para gadis penyihir itu bisa menemukan ide tanpa cela. Namun sekarang, dia terpaksa menghadapi apa yang sudah diduganya sejak lama.

"Apapun pilihan kita, tidak ada cara yang aman," katanya. Dia menatap Soojung dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Ini salahku. Kita akan berakhir di Uji Dongeng. Ini salahku−"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh mati, Kyungie," suara Soojung serak. "Tidak setelah kita berteman lagi."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Menggunakan mantra manapun, mereka pasti menemukan kita−" Dia terdiam, karena matanya menangkap sesuatu di luar jendela.

"Kyungie?" tanya Soojung.

Kyungsoo menaruh tangannya di jendela, sementara para gadis penyihir berimpitan mengelilinginya.

"Oh, cuma Helga," Soojung menghela napas sambil mengamati jembalang bergaun renda ungu muda bergegas melintasi Hutan Biru menuju pondoknya di dekat sungai. "Tapi aneh, dia kelihatan lebih kurus. Aku baru tahu jembalang juga diet. Rambutnya juga terlihat lain. Kelihatan seperti... seperti..."

Kini semua gadis itu menempelkan hidung mereka ke kaca jendela dengan terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin," Victoria terkesiap.

Setelah jembalang yang memakai pakaian dan topi Helga itu masuk ke pondoknya, sebuah wajah yang _bukan_ wajah Helga mengintip dari lubang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Jembalang itu selalu perempuan di setiap kelas−setiap hari juga perempuan. Mustahil!" kata Luna.

 _Tapi ini tidak mustahil_ , pikir Kyungsoo seraya menirukan senyuman menantang Sang Dekan. Dia sudah pernah melihat mantra yang membuat hal itu _mungkin_ , mantra yang hilang dan kini ditemukan kembali.

Mantra yang menyembunyikan Yuba di kastel musuh selama ini.

Mantra yang sekarang akan membantunya dan Soojung untuk pulang.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter, thank you! :)_


	16. The Five Rules

**15**

 **LIMA PERATURAN**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti," bisik Soojung pada Kyungsoo. "Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan menyelinap ke Sekolah Laki-laki?"

Tanpa menghiraukannya, Kyungsoo memandang tajam Helga si Jembalang yang terikat di kursi goyang berumbai. Rambut panjang hitamnya berlumuran serpihan kue. "Kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahu kami, kami akan melaporkanmu pada Kepala Sekolah, Tuan Yuba."

"Aku merasa tuduhan kalian sangat menghina," balas Helga dengan marah, suaranya seperti orang tercekik dan sumbang. "Semua laki-laki sudah _terusir_ −"

"Kami melihatmu," ujar Amber, berdiri di samping Luna dengan kedua tangan terlipat. "Kami melihat _wajahmu_."

"Yuba? _Aku_? Sinting," ujar Helga marah, menggapai-gapai tongkat putih yang berada di luar jangkauannya. "Nah, sekarang tinggalkan aku, sebelum aku sendiri yang memanggil Dekan."

"Kumohon! Kami sangat butuh bantuanmu," Kyungsoo memohon.

"Memangnya bagaimana dia mau menolong kita masuk ke sekolah cowok? Lalu kenapa kau terus-terusan memanggilnya Yuba?" Soojung merepet sambil menunjuk jembalang semrawut itu. "Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu−"

"Otak," desis Amber.

Berhubung kupu-kupu tertidur pada malam hari, para gadis itu terpaksa menunggu hingga tengah malam untuk menyelinap ke Hutan Biru secara bergiliran (Victoria tertangkap basah oleh Pollux dan terpaksa tidak ikut). Mereka tidak mungkin bisa berdesakan masuk ke lubang jembalang yang mungil itu. Namun Luna menyihir lantainya menjadi kale dan segala sesuatu yang bisa melesak saat diinjak, membuat Helga terpana di dalam sarangnya.

Kyungsoo mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan laki-laki di antara mebel dan rak-rak buku mungil. Namun alas tatakan linen, pot-pot bunga yang tak terhitung, juga kertas dinding lavender jelas-jelas menunjukkan sentuhan wanita.

Soojung mengerutkan kening saat memandang pot bunga. "Tapi aneh..." katanya dengan ringan. "Aku belum pernah bertemu perempuan yang suka _hydrangea_."

Kyungsoo mendengus sambil memandang Helga, seolah ketololan itu sudah cukup sebagai bukti. "Kami tahu tentang ramuan Merlin itu, Yuba. Kami melihatnya di buku pelajaran kami. Kami tahu kau _menggunakannya_."

"Dekan sudah merevisi buku-buku pelajaran karangan kakaknya agar sesuai dengan rencananya sendiri," balas Helga, wajahnya memerah. "Lagipula, tahu apa aku soal ramuan Merlin?"

"Hanya yang kau ajarkan padanya," ujar sebuah suara.

Mereka semua berbalik dan melihat Luna berdiri di depan rak buku sambil mengamati _Kehidupanku dalam Sihir_ karya Merlin dari Camelot. Dia membuka halaman pertamanya sambil mendelik pada si jembalang.

.

 _Untuk Helga dan Yuba_

 _Guru terbaikku_

.

"Harusnya _guru-guru_ , bukan?" tanya Luna tajam.

Sarang itu hening.

Kyungsoo berlutut di hadapan jembalang tua itu. "Pertahanan dalam Dongeng, itu pelajaran yang kau ajarkan pada kami." Dia menggenggam tangan keriput Helga. "Dan kami tidak akan bisa bertahan dalam dongeng kami tanpamu."

Pupil mata abu-abu Helga terpaku menatap lantai, tak sanggup memandang murid-muridnya cukup lama. Kemudian, pelan-pelan rambut panjang putihnya tertarik masuk ke kepalanya, berakhir kasar dan pendek. Lekuk-lekuk wajahnya mendalam secara ajaib dan kulitnya mengeras seperti kulit binatang kecokelatan di balik jenggot putih yang tumbuh memanjang. Pipinya cekung, hidungnya menggemuk, alisnya lebat, tubuhnya menggembung seperti gentong kayu−sampai akhirnya Yuba si Jembalang memandang mantan-mantan muridnya, masih memakai gaun ungu muda dan sepatu hak tinggi yang longgar.

"Tidak keberatan kalau aku berganti pakaian dulu, kan?" tanyanya pelan.

Soojung membelalak ke arah guru Kelompok Hutannya yang berubah wujud dari perempuan menjadi laki-laki. Dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo, terpana. "Kau mau kita masuk ke sekolah cowok dengan cara itu? Berubah jadi... _jembalang_?"

Kyungsoo membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

* * *

Di sofa wol berdebu, Soojung, Kyungsoo, Amber, dan Luna memegang gelas teh akar lobak. Arah pandangan mereka bolak-balik mengikuti Yuba yang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu sambil memakai mantel hijau bersabuk dan topi kerucut jingga.

"Ironisnya menjadi guru adalah ketika aku mengajarkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulakukan lagi. Meskipun aku telah mengajarkan cara bertahan di Hutan Luar selama 115 tahun, kecil kemungkinan aku bisa bertahan di luar pagar itu barang sehari pun," ujar si jembalang, tidak lagi susah payah memalsukan suaranya. "Ketika Pengusiran terjadi, aku perlu bertahan di sini dengan aman sampai keseimbangan tertata kembali. Satu-satunya cara adalah menyamar jadi Helga. Aku tidak akan ketahuan siapa pun. Tidak akan ada yang tahu sedikit pun." Dia menatap tajam ke arah Soojung dan Kyungsoo yang duduk berimpitan. "Tapi mengingat apa yang kalian perbuat terhadap peraturan Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, aku tidak heran kalu kalian kembali untuk merusak peraturan Laki-laki dan Perempuan."

Soojung menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa berubah jadi jembalang bisa merusak peraturan−"

Kyungsoo menyikutnya dan si pirang pun menutup mulut.

Yuba menyesap tehnya, lalu bersandar di kursi goyangnya. "Jembalang berbeda dengan makhluk-makhluk Hutan lainnya, dilihat dari dua alasan," katanya. "Dari tugas kalian, Amber pasti bisa menyebutkan alasan pertama."

"Mereka selalu bersikap netral dalam perang," jawab Amber penuh percaya diri.

"Benar. Selama lebih dari 2000 tahun, jembalang tidak pernah sekali pun terlibat konflik. Kami menjaga perdamaian di antara kami dan dengan yang lainnya, tanpa pengecualian."

Soojung menguap dan menuangkan teh lagi.

"Alasan yang kedua, kurang banyak diketahui dan tidak akan kalian temukan di dalam buku pelajaran. Jembalang dilahirkan dengan kemampuan untuk berubah jenis kelamin," tutur Yuba.

Tuangan teh Soojung meleset dari cangkirnya dan tumpah ke pangkuan Amber.

"Tentunya hanya sementara," lanjut si jembalang tanpa menghiraukan umpatan-umpatan lantang Amber. "Jembalang laki-laki bisa berubah wujud menjadi jembalang perempuan dan sebaliknya sesuai keinginan hingga usianya lanjut. Setelah itu, mereka menetap pada jenis kelamin seperti saat mereka dilahirkan."

Sekarang Soojung menumpahkan semua isi teko pada Amber.

"Pantas saja ayah selalu melarang kami dekat-dekat jebalang muda di Hutan Sherwood," ujar Luna takjub, sementara Amber menggebuk Soojung dengan bantal. "Mungkin dia kira bisa menular."

"Bukan hanya _sheriff_ yang berpikir begitu," desah Yuba. "Kemampuan jembalang untuk memiliki dua jenis kelamin menjadi perhatian besar bagi Merlin, murid terhebat yang pernah ada di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Di waktu senggangnya−seringkali di gua ini, dia menyelidiki dan mempelajari biologi jembalang tanpa lelah sampai mengorbankan peringkatnya. Itu sebabnya dia dikenal sebagai Pembantu Raja Arthur, bukan sebagai pahlawan dalam kisahnya sendiri."

"Tapi kenapa Merlin peduli apakah jembalang itu cinta damai atau bisa berubah jenis kelamin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Karena dia yakin keduanya berhubungan," jawab Yuba. "Dia percaya bahwa periode singkat untuk bermain-main dengan perubahan jenis kelamin membuat para jembalang lebih sensitif dan sadar diri dibandingkan makhluk-makhluk lainnya. Bila ada cara bagi manusia untuk mendapatkan pengalaman ini, meski hanya sesaat, kalian juga akan mampu mencintai kedamaian layaknya para jembalang. Setiap peperangan bisa dicegah, gagasan akan Kebaikan dan Kejahatan sirna, umat manusia hidup sempurna." Yuba terdiam. "Dia orang yang begitu bersemangat, sehingga aku pun memercayainya."

Kini Soojung dan Amber ikut menyimak.

"Lalu Anda membantunya menemukan ramuan ini? Ramuan untuk mengubah manusia laki-laki menjadi perempuan dan sebaliknya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ramuan sesaat yang bisa diterapkan pada spesies _apapun_ ," ujar Yuba. "Lebih baik dilakukan dalam pengawasanku daripada melakukan ramuan berbahaya itu seorang diri." Yuba tampak menahan sesal. "Setelah lama meninggalkan sekolah ini, dia kembali untuk meneliti formula itu bersamaku. Itulah kenapa aku masih menyimpan resepnya. Karena di waktu luang, aku sering menyelaraskan dan mengujinya pada diriku sendiri sebelum kunjungan berikutnya.

"Kami menghabiskan waktu 20 tahun untuk menyempurnakan ramuan itu, sampai akhirnya Arthur mengambil dan menggunakannya untuk menyerang Lancelot demi alasan yang keliru; sabotase, penipuan, dendam. Bukannya membawa damai, ramuan Merlin malah dicap kutukan yang bisa meruntuhkan kerajaan-kerajaan da menghancurkan manusia segala zaman.

"Merlin melarikan diri sebelum pasukan datang menangkapnya, tapi mereka membakar habis hasil kerja seumur hidupnya yang dia tinggalkan. Tanpa istri dan penasihat setianya, Arthur menghabiskan hidupnya dengan mabuk-mabukan dan tenggelam dalam patah hati berkepanjangan. Tak seorang pun, bahkan aku, pernah melihat Merlin lagi."

Yuba menaruh cangkirnya yang bergetar di atas pisin. "Profesor Sader menghapus episode ini dari pelajaran sejarahnya, khawatir hal itu bisa membuat putra Arthur malu. Namun Dekan tidak punya pertimbangan serupa demi anak itu."

"Begitu pula kami," Soojung beranjak. "Saat ini juga, _anak_ itu sedang merencanakan eksekusi−"

"Dan ramuan Merlin adalah satu-satunya jalan kami untuk bisa masuk ke kastelnya," desak Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, tolong serahkan ramuan itu," ujar Soojung terbata pada Yuba, "supaya aku dan sahabatku bisa pul−" Dia terdiam mendadak, mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kyungie, bukannya aku bermaksud norak, tapi sebenarnya bagaimana ramuan Merlin bisa membantu kita? Aku tahu kau kurang berpikir panjang soal ini, tapi apa yang mungkin bisa kita lakukan dengan ramuan konyol yang mengubah cowok jadi cewek dan cewek jadi..."

Tiba-tiba Soojung terbelalak.

"Ugh, siap-siap," gumam Luna.

Soojung memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Kyungsoo. "Tapi−tapi kau tidak bermaksud kita−kau tidak bicara soal−"

"Dan kalau kalian menemukan Storian, apa perdamaian akan tercipta?" tanya si jembalang pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pilu padanya. "Sebuah permohonan menyebabkan peperangan, Yuba. Sekarang permohonan bisa mengakhirinya, sebelum semuanya terlambat."

" _COWOK_?!" Soojung melengking, memegangi perutnya erat-erat. "KYUNGIE, KAU MAU AKU JADI... COWOK?"

"Ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuat permohonan satu sama lain tanpa ketahuan Kai," jawab Kyungsoo, akhrinya balas memandang si pirang.

"T-tapi−c-cowok? Dua orang cowok?"

Yuba berdeham di belakang mereka. "Sayangnya, hanya satu orang yang bisa ke sana."

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, keningnya mengerut.

"Aku meninggalkan catatanku di ruang kelas Profesor Shim ketika kupu-kupu mendengarkanku mengumpulkan bahan-bahan," kata Yuba sambil membungkuk di atas pot bunga _hydrangea_. Dia mengaduk-aduk tanah dan memungut sebuah botol kecil berbentuk seperti air mata, berisi ramuan ungu menyala. "Ketika aku kembali, resep itu sudah hilang. Aku sudah tua dan pikun untuk menyusun ulang resep itu, tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba. Ini dosis ramuan terakhirku." Dia mendongak ke arah dua gadis itu. "Cukup untuk salah satu dari kalian bertahan selama tiga hari di kastel laki-laki."

Kyungsoo memucat. "Bagaimana kau akan mengajar? Bagaimana kau akan tetap tinggal di sekolah ini−"

"Aku bersedia mengorbankan nyawaku jika ini demi perdamaian," jawab Yuba.

Baik Soojung maupun Kyungsoo tidak mengucapkan apa-apa selama beberapa saat, menatap ramuan berasap di tangan Yuba.

"Aku saja yang pergi," ujar Kyungsoo, hendak menggapai botol itu.

"Jangan! Mereka akan membunuhmu!" jerit Sojung sambil menariknya. "Sekarang kita tidak boleh berpisah−"

Kyungsoo memberontak. "Harus ada yang mengembalikan pena itu−"

"Amber saja yang pergi!" pekik Soojung tak mau kalah, mendorong penyihir bertato itu.

" _Aku_?!" teriak Amber, balas mendorongnya. "Sekarang aku ikut terseret-seret ke masalah ini?"

"Dengar. Ini ideku, jadi aku saja yang pergi," tukas Kyungsoo.

"Atau Luna!" ujar Soojung, mendesak Luna ke depan. "Dia selalu berusaha supaya bisa berguna−"

"Aku tidak mau jadi cowok!" pekik Luna, dan berlarian mengitari sofa sementara Soojung mengejarnya.

"Kita undi saja!" Soojung terengah, mengambil salah satu buku catatan Yuba, menyobek selembar halaman yang kosong.

Yuba menepak tangan Soojung. "Nyawa dipertaruhkan, sekolah sedang menuju perang, dan kau mau _mengundi_? Tidak, tidak, tidak," katanya seraya menyelipkan botol kecil itu di dalam mantelnya. "Seharusnya _aku_ saja yang pergi, tapi murid-murid lelaki pasti bisa mencurigai kehadiran jembalang di tengah-tengah mereka, mengingat kecintaan kami pada perdamaian. Dan kalau aku tidak bisa pergi, jelas hanya ada satu jalan keluar. _Tantangan_ yang layak dan tentunya tidak ada alasan bagi Amber, Luna, atau Victoria untuk pergi, karena kalian pasti membeberkan segala yang terjadi malam ini padanya."

Gadis-gadis itu bengong memandang Yuba.

"Besok kita akan memilih anak laki-lakinya," kata Yuba seraya mendorong-dorong mereka keluar. "Ini sebabnya ada Kelompok Hutan, untuk menyaring siapa yang sanggup bertahan dalam situasi gelap sekalipun, dan siapa yang ditakdirkan untuk gagal."

Selagi para gadis itu bergegas keluar dari liang lapis kale Yuba menuju terowongan, Soojung berseri-seri karena lega. "Kalau lewat tantangan, Amber selalu memenangkan semuanya. Tentu saja dia yang akan mengambil pena−"

"Tidak mau berteman dengan anak-anak Ever lagi," ujar Amber marah sambil mendesak Kyungsoo keras-keras saat berjalan melewati pepohonan rindang.

Kyungsoo mengawasi Amber pergi, tubuhnya kaku karena rasa bersalah. "Seharusnya aku yang pergi," katanya pelan. "Kenapa Yuba menjadikan ini tantangan? Tidak masuk akal."

Luna menyusul Kyungsoo, menjilati kale di jari-jarinya. "Itu karena kau belum tahu Lima Peraturan."

* * *

"Aku bilang sih kita sengaja gagal saja," ujar Victoria geram.

"Lalu berubah jadi kadal air saat penilaian? Tidak, terima kasih," gerutu Amber. Dua gadis penyihir berpakaian hitam itu berjalan malas di belakang Kyungsoo, Soojung, dan para gadis berseragam biru yang memadati gerbang Kelompok Hutan. "Yang tidak kumengerti adalah bagaimana caranya kau atau aku membawa Storian kembali. Menara Sang Guru mengikuti kemana pun perginya pena itu. Kalau kita mencurinya, menara itu akan mengejar kita."

"Kalau _aku_ yang menang bagaimana?" tanya Luna sambil menyusul. "Pagi ini aku mengalahkan semua anak dalam uji coba pembuatan apel beracun."

"Itu karena melibatkan makanan," gerutu Victoria.

Sambil bersenandung riang, Soojung menyadari Kyungsoo masih terlihat muram sejak semalam. "Kyungie, memang inilah solusi terbaik," bisik Soojung padanya, ketika beberapa kupu-kupu terbang di dekat mereka. "Amber akan mendapatkan pena itu dalam sekejap. Kita akan menulis 'Tamat' sebelum Dekan mencurigai apapun."

Di luar persoalan menyeret gadis-gadis penyihir itu ke dalam masalah ini, Kyungsoo tahu Soojung memang benar. Jika ada orang yang bisa melakukan misi ini dengan cepat, Amberlah orangnya.

"Tapi itu dosis terakhir Yuba," kata Kyungsoo khawatir. "Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan di sini?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," dengus Soojung.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah mata Soojung ke lautan gadis yang duduk di depan jembatan Sungai Biru. Jembatan itu dulunya terbuat dari batu, kini diganti dengan papan-papan kayu reyot, diikat dua tali tambang tebal. Gadis-gadis itu terdiam melongo melihat jembalang tua berdiri di atas jembatan tali tambang, memakai gaun ungu dan sepatu hak tinggi longgar, wajahnya penuh lepuh-lepuh merah besar, rambutnya tersembunyi di balik _babushka_ yang konyol.

"Terserang penyakit yang mudah menular sampai dengan waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Jadi kusarankan kalian jauh-jauh," Yuba mengeluh dalam suara Helga terbaiknya. "Nah, mengingat kemungkinan sebentar lagi kalian harus _bertahan di antara laki-laki_ , ada baiknya mengingat kembali Lima Peraturan." Dia melemparkan pandangan penuh arti pada Kyungsoo, Soojung, dan para gadis penyihir sambil menuliskan peraturan dengan tongkatnya yang berasap:

1\. Perempuan melunak. Laki-laki mengeras.

2\. Perempuan merefleksi. Laki-laki bereaksi.

3\. Perempuan mengekspresi. Laki-laki menahan.

4\. Perempuan mendamba. Laki-laki memburu.

5\. Perempuan waspada. Laki-laki tidak peduli.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Ini diskriminatif dan melecehkan−"

"Ujar putri yang tidak dipedulikan, ditahan, dan diburu oleh pangerannya," balas Soojung sambil memutar bola mata, jengah.

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui dari pelajaran tahun lalu, Ingertroll adalah _troll_ wanita, sering kali ditemui di bawah jembatan Netherwood dan Tambang Rion," tutur Yuba. "Khusus hari ini, ada di bawah jembatan kita."

Para gadis mengintip ke bawah jembatan dan melihat ketua-ketua kelompok lainnya melepaskan _troll_ kurus yang memakai penutup mata. Kulitnya kendur sewarna ikan salmon. _Troll_ itu berjongkok seperti anak kecil, lidahnya melelet-lelet konyol, menggaruk-garuk ketiak, dan melahap lalat-lalat.

"Ingertroll sangat menyukai pemuda dan akan melakukan apapun demi memisahkan mereka dari gadis yang mereka cintai," lanjut Yuba sambil mengerutkan kening ketika Yura berjalan seenaknya dan mengempaskan diri di deretan terdepan. "Bila ada pasangan lewat di jembatan mereka, Ingertroll akan melempar si gadis dan membiarkan si pemuda lewat tanpa melukainya. Untuk tantangan hari ini, kalian harus menyeberangi jembatan ini satu per satu tanpa terlempar−sebuah prestasi yang belum pernah diraih gadis Ever maupun Never di sekolah ini." Dia menatap Amber dengan penuh keyakinan. "Tapi murid yang benar-benar luar biasa pasti berhasil."

Sementara para gadis mengantre giliran mereka, Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya bagaimana 120 gadis bisa mendapatkan giliran sebelum kelas usai. Pertanyaannya langsung terjawab ketika Yura mengambil satu langkah dan seketika terlempar sambil berkuak ke pohon. Satu per satu gadis nyaris tidak sempat melewati papan pijakan pertama. Mereka dilempar ke kiri dan kanan oleh _troll_ yang melompat-lompat, mendecak-decakkan gusinya, dan menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya.

"Pakai peraturannya!" maki Yuba seraya mengencangkan _babushka_ di kepalanya.

Luna terlambung ke pohon p _eriwinkle_ , Victoria ke Sungai Biru, Amber ke Lahan Pinus−sebelum Kyungsoo terlempar lebih cepat dari yang lain ke Semak Pirus.

"Setidaknya kau sempat menginjak papan kedua," kata Kyungsoo pada Amber sambil terengah, seraya mencabuti duri dari punggung si penyihir bertato. "Kelihatannya memang kau yang akan perg−"

"IIIIIH!"

Mereka mendongak dan menyaksikan Soojung yang melengking sambil berpegangan erat pada tali jembatan sekuat tenaga bak menunggang banteng, sementara Ingertroll berusaha mengempaskannya. Soojung mau saja membiarkan _troll_ itu melemparkannya, tapi ada masalah kecil yang tak bisa dibiarkan.

"SEPATUKUUU!" raungnya sambil menarik-narik sepatu kaca berhak tinggi kesayangannya yang tersangkut di papan jembatan. "SIAPAPUN, TOLONG BANTU AKUUU!"

"Kau bilang dia sudah _berubah_?" Amber merengut.

"Soojung yang dulu pasti _sudah_ menghalangi Kai menciumku," ujar Kyungsoo sambil meringis saat sahabat pirangnya mengumpatkan kata-kata yang kurang feminin.

"Lalu kau percaya padanya bahwa ada orang _lain_ yang menyebabkan gejala-gejalanya muncul? Bahwa sekarang dia Baik?"

"Meragukan Soojung adalah kesalahan terburuk yang pernah kubuat. Aku sudah mempertaruhkan hidup kami," kata Kyungsoo, sementara _troll_ memelintir jembatan kayu dan Soojung terus berteriak-teriak dalam keadaan terbalik. "Aku percaya apa yang kulihat sekarang, Amber. Yang kulihat adalah seorang sahabat yang bersedia melakukan apapun demi membawaku pulang dengan selamat."

Amber terdiam sejenak, merenungkan ucapan Kyungsoo. "Dengar, aku rela meminum ramuan tolol itu dan memulangkan kalian berdua. Tapi hanya jika ini benar-benar yang kau inginkan−pulang bersama si pirang itu."

Kyungsoo menoleh, terkejut. Selama sesaat dia melupakan gadis yang menjerit-jerit di jembatan.

"Apakah bersama Soojung akan membuatmu lebih bahagia daripada bersama Kai?" tanya Amber serius.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya yang menegang. "Dulu, yang kubutuhkan untuk bisa bahagia hanyalah seorang teman. Kemudian aku merasa membutuhkan yang lebih dari itu. Begitulah dongeng. Dari jauh, terlihat sempurna. Tapi dari dekat, sama rumitnya dengan kehidupan nyata."

Amber menatapnya tajam. "Kau lebih bahagia bersamanya, atau bersama pangeran?"

"Kai tidak pernah tulus mencintaiku, Amber. Kalau dia memang mencintaiku, dia pasti percaya padaku." Hati Kyungsoo serasa dihujani jarum selagi dia mengatakannya.

"Dia, atau sang pangeran?"

"Ini bukan tempatku. Takdirku bukan bersama pangeran manapun−"

"Kyungsoo−"

"Tidak ada pilihan lagi, Amber!" Kyungsoo menangis, suaranya pecah. "Tidak ada Kai!"

Amber kehabisan kata-kata. Menurutnya, ini sulit dipercaya. Dari dongeng manapun yang pernah dia baca, belum pernah ada putri yang tidak memilih pangerannya. Kini, di hadapannya ada seorang putri yang lebih memilih bersama _penyihir_. _Ini pasti salah,_ akal sehatnya memberontak. Tapi apa daya, sang putri sudah memilih dan Amber tak punya hak untuk mengatur.

Kyungsoo tenang kembali, berusaha tersenyum meski ada rasa pahit di lidahnya−entah dari mana asalnya. "Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menyayangiku seperti Soojung?"

"KYUNGSOO-YAAA, TOLONG AKUUU!"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Soojung sedang mengangkang di atas tali jembatan seperti balerina kesurupan. Akhirnya _troll_ itu berhenti mengguncang-guncang jembatan dan mencoba mencabut sepatu dari kaki Soojung, tapi malah mendapat tamparan keras.

"Tidak sopan sekali!" Soojung memarahi _troll_ yang terpana itu. "Pangerannya Cinderella saja minta izin dulu!" Soojung membuka paksa sepatunya dan memukulkannya pada si _troll_. "Itu untuk membuat masalah dengan pasangan-pasangan yang bahagia," katanya, lalu melemparkan senyum pada Kyungsoo sementara _troll_ itu membengkak merah padam, bersiap untuk melawan. "Tahu tidak, dulu aku juga seperti kau."

 _Troll_ tu mengempis, kebingungan.

"Tapi sekarang sahabatku sudah kembali," bisik Soojung. "Sahabat yang membuatku jadi Baik." Soojung menepuk kepala si _troll_. "Aku harap suatu hari nanti kau juga menemukan seorang teman." Dia menyeret kakinya menyeberangi jembatan, meninggalkan makhluk yang melongo itu, lalu duduk di batu untuk memasang kembali sepatunya. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Kyungsoo suka sekali memakai sepatu gendut konyol−"

Soojung menyadari di mana dirina berada dan bangkit seketika. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, matanya membelalak tak percaya, sekujur tubuhnya serasa diterpa angin panas dan dingin secara bersamaan.

Yuba membelalak di seberang jembatan tali.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" pekik Soojung, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Yuba merespons dalam sekali tarikan napas, "Semua peraturan perempuan kau langgar dengan begitu lihai sehingga kau berhasil meyakinkan monster paling cerdik bahwa kau sama sekali bukan perempuan."

Peringkat "1" berwarna emas meletup di atas kepala Soojung seperti mahkota. "I-itu tadi tidak sengaja!" jeritnya, mengibas-ngibas angka peringkatnya sementara peringkat gadis-gadis bermunculan.

Si jembalang berkedek-kedek senang menuju lubangnya. "Penampilan seperti perempuan, tingkahnya seperti perempuan, tapi siapa sangka?" ocehnya, melemparkan senyuman lebar pada Soojung selagi asap mengepul samar dari tongkatnya.

 **JAM 9 TEPAT**

Wajah Soojung menjadi hijau. Perlahan, dia memandang ke bawah dan melihat Kyungsoo serta para gadis penyihir itu terlihat lebih kaget dibandingkan teman-teman sekelas yang lain.

Seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak terbayangkan oleh mereka akan bisa bertahan sebagai laki-laki, dan tentunya sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi laki-laki.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next capter! :)_


	17. A Boy by Any Other Name

**16**

 **ANAK LAKI-LAKI DENGAN NAMA PINJAMAN**

.

.

.

"Kau selalu menginginkan peran yang cukup besar, bukan?" Kyungsoo merepet, berjalan cepat di Terowongan Hijau bersama Soojung. "Dan siapa yang bisa memainkan peran itu lebih baik dari kau?"

Sambil mengencangkan jubahnya, Soojung mempercepat langkah menuju Tanah Lapang yang bertabur salju, remang-remang diterangi dua obor besar dari pagar Hutan Biru. Dia memaksa para gadis penyihir itu untuk tetap di kastel malam ini. Disaksikan oleh si jembalang dan sahabatnya saja sudah cukup memalukan.

Yuba memilih pukul sembilan dengan pertimbangan yang cermat: karena kebanyakan murid perempuan tengah mandi, menghadiri pertemuan klub, atau sibuk belajar untuk Seleksi Uji. Sementara itu, kupu-kupu juga biasanya sedang bertengger di kasau maupun birai di lobi, beristirahat di manapun kecuali di dekat suara-suara gaduh. Selagi Seulgi mengikuti pelatihan bahasa _elf_ dan Dekan berada di kantornya, mereka punya cukup waktu untuk menjalankan rencana. Soojung berulang kali bertanya bagaimana Kyungsoo akan menjelaskan kepergiannya. Namun sahabatnya menepis pertanyaan itu−jelas, dia sendiri pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Kau bahkan mungkin akan senang jadi cowok," Kyungsoo terus meracau, sepatu gendutnya melesak di salju. "Anggap saja kostum. Anggap saja pertunjukan−"

"Tapi para penontonnya ingin membunuhku," sela Soojung galak. Terdengar olehnya langkah melambat Kyungsoo di belakang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu berduaan dengannya?" bisik Kyungsoo, gemetar di balik jubahnya. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak bertanya demikian karena cemburu. Dia khawatir akan keselamatan sahabatnya, tentu saja.

Soojung berdiri mematung, mendengarkan suara jam menara Valor berdentang dan memudar. Kepingan-kepingan salju terasa dingin menyesakkan. "Semua Kebaikan yang ada dalam diriku ada karena kau, Kyungsoo. Bukankah sekarang waktunya aku berbuat suatu Kebaikan untukmu juga?" Dia menengok ke belakang dan melihat sahabatnya yang tersenyum samar.

"Aku berutang padamu, ya? Bahkan kalau aku harus bernyanyi di pertunjukan drama musikalmu," ujar Kyungsoo, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Soojung balas tersenyum.

Mereka sama-sama menyadari tongkat putih Yuba menyembul dari lubangnya di kejauhan, bergoyang-goyang tak sabar.

"Dengar, berusahalah dapat giliran jaga menara. Begitulah caramu bisa mencari pena," Kyungsoo mengoceh lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Soojung dan menariknya ke Hutan Biru. "Dan waspada terhadap mantra aneh yang digunakan Kai waktu menyerangku−"

Namun Soojung tidak bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo lagi. Dia hanya bisa mendengar dentum panik jantungnya, sadar bahwa waktunya telah tiba.

* * *

"Ada pertanyaan tentang rencana setelah Soojung berubah wujud?" Yuba berbisik pada Kyungsoo, wajah jembalang itu sudah bersih dari cacar ajaib yang dirapalkan pada dirinya sendiri saat pelajaran. Dia mengamati Soojung yang menenggak segelas air di dapur dan berbisik lebih pelan, "Ini cara yang paling meyakinkan supaya dia bisa masuk ke kastel laki-laki."

"T-tapi kau yakin ini berhasil?" Kyungsoo balas berbisik, kaget dengan rencana si jembalang. "Kalau buaya-buaya itu mengira dia cewek..." Dia menahan ucapannya karena Soojung sudah berhenti menenggak air dan bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. "Soojung, kami hanya sedang menunggumu!" teriak Kyungsoo cepat-cepat, tangannya gemetar saat membuka gulungan tirai bambu di sudut ruangan. "Ingat, ramuan ini hanya bertahan tiga hari−"

"Berarti Soojung hanya punya waktu sampai Uji Dongeng dimulai," kata si jembalang. "Soojung harus mengambil pena itu _dan_ buku dongeng kalian sebelum Uji dimulai." Dia menyalakan perapian dengan tongkatnya. "Ingat, menara Sang Guru akan mengejar Soojung setelah dia mengambil Storian. Murid-murid lelaki pun akan sadar kalau mereka dikelabui. Kyungsoo, kau harus menunggunya kembali, siap untuk membuat permohonan sungguh-sungguh. Pena itu akan menuliskan 'Tamat' di buku kalian, dan kalian berdua akan menghilang sebelum para murid laki-laki menyerang."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. "Dan Soojung bisa kembali jadi cewek setelah dia kabur?"

"Sama seperti dia kembali dari mogrif, tanpa ada efek yang tersisa."

Soojung membungkuk di dapur, menatap pantulannya di vas bunga kaca dengan sedih.

Kyungsoo mendekat. "Kau harus ada di sana sebelum jam malam."

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Soojung menatap wajah mulusnya cukup lama. Lalu dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan menghela napas sambil berjalan ke tirai melewati Kyungsoo, meracau sendiri. "Dalam pertunjukan teater zaman dulu, cowok sering memainkan peran cewek, bukan? Cara kuno yang bagus untuk berpura-pura−malah itu sebuah _tour de france. Brava! Brava_!"

Kyungsoo memberi kode pada Yuba agar secepat mungkin memberikan ramuan itu pada Soojung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Soojung berdiri di balik tirai bambu, memegang erat botol kecil. "Hanya sedikit pura-pura," ulangnya untuk kesekian kali, mulai merasa lebih yakin mengenai rencana ini.

"Sesaplah pelan-pelan. Itu akan memudahkan prosesnya," suara Yuba terdengar dari sisi lain.

Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, Soojung mencabut sumbat kaca dari botol berbentuk tetesan air itu. Sekilas, aroma kayu cendana, kesturi, dan keringat membuatnya pening. Lalu dia menutupnya kembali, terbatuk dan bersin-bersin. Dia memegang botol itu jauh-jauh darinya dan menatap ramuan ungu berasap itu. Ini bukan pura-pura.

Keheningan bertambah pekat di dalam laing si jembalang.

"Aku saja yang pergi kalau kau tidak sanggup. Bilang saja," suara Kyungsoo terdengar lembut.

Soojung mengingat-ingat segala siksaan yang diderita Kyungsoo demi dirinya tahun lalu−menjadi merpati dan terbang menembus api, bertahan berminggu-minggu sebagai kecoak demi menaikkan peringkatnya, mempertaruhkan nyawanya di saluran air, berhadapan dengan Sang Guru yang berbahaya...

" _Aku butuh yang lebih dari seorang teman_ ," kata Kyungsoo pada pangerannya waktu itu.

Soojung membayangkan kalau dengan melakukan ini, sahabatnya akan tahu seberapa besar dia membutuhkannya. Jika dia melakukan ini, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah meragukannya lagi.

Dalam sekejap, Soojung mencabut sumbat botol dan meminum ramuan itu sekali tenggak. Rasa asam dan pahit merebak di dalam lidahnya, lalu dia memegangi tenggorokannya dengan terkejut. Terdengar olehnya botol itu pecah berkeping-keping di lantai. Dia bisa mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak memanggilnya dan Yuba memeganginya, sebelum suara mereka perlahan berubah menjadi geraman tak jelas dalam pendengarannya, tenggelam dalam tarikan napasnya yang tertahan. Kulit wajahnya meregang kencang, membuat bentuk baru di luar tulang-tulangnya. Rambutnya berubah menjadi kasar, tersedot ke dalam kepalanya.

Saat ramuan busuk itu memenuhi dadanya, Soojung merasakan tubuhnya menggembung seperti balon berisi semen. Bahunya mendesak seragam perempuannya, merobek jahitannya. Lengan bawahnya menggembung dan pembuluh darah biru menonjol muncul; kakinya membengkak dan berisi, rambut-rambut kecil tumbuh di jari-jari kakina; betisnya mengeras seperti melon sampai dia kehilangan keseimbangan, begitu pun lututnya. Lalu Soojung merasakan panas, sepanas api neraka, menghanguskan seluruh pori-porinya dan mengeluarkan asap, membakar habis kehalusannya.

Setiap kali Soojung berpikir perubahan itu sudah selesai, rasa sakitnya tambah menyebar. Setiap bagian tubuhnya hancur dan dibentuk ulang sampai dia menggelung seperti bola di lantai. Dia berdoa semua ini hanya mimpi belaka, dan terbangun di liang kubur kosong sementara ibunya memeluknya sambil menyeka air matanya, berbisik bahwa semua ini hanyalah kekeliruan.

"Soojung?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya dari pegangan Yuba. "Soojung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ketika tidak ada sahutan lagi, Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangan khawatir pada Yuba dan berlari ke arah tirai−

Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di baliknya. Kyungsoo mematung.

Perlahan, sosok itu keluar, bertudung jubah perempuan warna biru milik Soojung.

Namun jubah itu tidak muat lagi.

Mata Kyungsoo bergerak ke lutut kokoh, betis berotot, dan pergelangan kaki berambut di bawah sana. Sambil menahan napas, perlahan dia mendekati sosok itu. Dia bisa merasakan Yuba memegangi ujung seragamnya, mengintip di belakang. Sambil berjinjit, perlahan Kyungsoo meraih tudungnya dan menariknya ke belakang. Dia terkesiap dan ambruk, si jembalang pun ikut jatuh. Ketika dia mendongak, Soojung sudah menyambar vas kaca dari meja dan ambruk ke dinding, merintih ketakutan melihat pantulannya.

Soojung sudah berubah wujud menjadi versi dirinya yang berahang kotak dan kuat, dengan rambut pendek pirang berombak, tulang pipi tinggi, alis lurus, tungkai dan lengan yang panjang dan kekar. Dia terlihat seperti pangeran kurcaci, bertelinga lebih lebar yang tertarik ke belakang, hidung mancung ala bangsawan, dan dagu berlesung pipit. Tangannya yang menggenggam jubah kekecilan kini kokoh dan berbuku-buku besar. Bahunya tegap, menyempit ke pinggang yang langsing. Ada semburat merah terang di pipinya.

Soojung mendengih seperti balon yang ditusuk. "Ak-aku−c-c-cowok−"

Namun suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti laki-laki.

"Satu-satunya kekurangan ramuan ini. Suara aslimu tetap ada," desah Yuba. "Bernapaslah dari perut dan berbicara dengan nada rendah, nanti akan terdengar pas." Dia menggigit bibirnya, mengawasi Soojung. "Tapi wajah yang tegas dan tubuh kokoh... hasil yang bagus sekali, menurutku. Murid-murid lelaki tidak akan mencurigai apapun dari penampilanmu."

Mata Soojung melekat pada pantulannya, meragukan ucapan si jembalang. Seraya menyentuh wajah dan tubuh di balik jubahnya, dia merasa seperti laki-laki di luar, kuat dan gagah seperti cangkang batu. Tapi di dalamnya dia merasa dirinya adalah gadis lembut yang ketakutan, belum siap untuk menghadapi hal tak terduga selama tiga hari ke depan. Jika para cowok itu melihatnya dari dekat, mereka akan menemukannya. Jika dilihat dari dekat, dia akan mati sebelum hari kedua.

Soojung memandang Kyungsoo yang menatap pantulan wajah sempurna dan rahang persegi di vas kaca tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Menurutku, kau kelihatan lebih menarik dalam wujud cowok," komentar Kyungsoo dengan kagum.

Soojung melemparkan bunga dari vas kaca itu ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo mengelak. Soojung membalikkan tubuhnya, gemetar. "Aku tidak tahu cara menjadi laki-laki," katanya, dengan nada suara tinggi. Air mata mengalir di pipinya yang berambut pirang halus. "Aku tidak tahu cara berjalan atau bertingkah−"

"Ada sebabnya kenapa kau memenangkan tantangan itu. Aku tahu kau bisa," kata Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Tidak kalau tidak bersamamu di sana," ujar Soojung parau.

Kyungsoo menyentuh punggung sahabatnya, jemarinya merasakan otot-otot yang tidak familier. "Yang kau butuhkan saat ini hanya menjadi cowok. Pokoknya jadi cowok saja dan bawa kita pulang," katanya dengan suara tenang.

Soojung mengangguk dalam tubuh asingnya dan berusaha berhenti gemetar. Keyakinan Kyungsoo perlahan meresap ke dalam dirinya, menetap di hatinya. Mereka sudah melalui begitu banyak hal bersama-sama, tapi sekarang hanya dirinya yang bisa membawa mereka pada akhir kisah. Sahabatnya benar. Sekarang dia adalah seorang laki-laki, dan dia harus bertingkah seperti laki-laki.

Dengan tarikan napas dalam, dia menguatkan diri dan berjalan ke tempat terang.

"Aku butuh pakaian," katanya, suaranya tegas dan berat.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah cowok sahabatnya yang mengeras. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak melihat Soojung, melainkan orang asing.

Senyum asimetris Kyungsoo mengembang. "Yang kau butuhkan adalah nama."

.

.

.

Hort memeluk bantalnya, masih memakai celana dalam saja. Dia gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya yang bau, sementara seorang pangeran berbadan raksasa mengorok seperti gorila di seberang ruangan.

Seminggu terakhir ini, nasibnya malang sekali. Sementara Uji Dongeng sudah dekat, para guru mengambil alih, yakin bahwa murid-murid lelaki akan menang juga mengembalikan Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Besok adalah hari pertama untuk Seleksi Uji yang resmi, dan dia sama sekali tidak punya ide bagaimana bisa masuk ke tim. Dia masih belum punya seragam baru, para pangeran baru memanggilnya 'Wart'. Para pangeran yang lebih besar terus saja mencuri makanan di ember makan siangnya; dan tanpa Luna di sini, tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara.

Mengapa dirinya ada di tempat buruk ini? Apa yang dilihat Sang Guru dari dirinya? Dia adalah penjahat yang buruk.

Hort mengusap matanya yang berair, memikirkan jasad ayahnya yang tergeletak di Kebun Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, mengantre berkilo-kilo meter panjangnya bersama jasad-jasad lain yang menanti pemakaman. Dia bahkan tidak mampu membeli peti. Karena itu, ayahnya tergeletak membusuk di bawah kerumunan burung pemakan bangkai, masih harus menunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya untuk dikuburkan oleh Penjaga Kuburan.

Hort menggertakkan giginya. Kalau dia memenangkan Uji Dongeng, dia akan menggunakan harta yang dia dapatkan untuk membeli peti paling indah di Hutan. Kalau dia memenangkan Uji Dongeng, dia akan bisa membalas dendam pada gadis yang mematahkan hatinya. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang menganggapnya lemah lagi−

Suara dengkur keras menyadarkannya. Hort menutup telinganya dengan bantal, tergoda untuk membekap dirinya sendiri sampai mati. Tidak ada harta. Tidak ada balas dendam. Pangeran bertubuh tegap dan berbulu yang sedang tidur di seberang ruangan itu pasti akan masuk ke tim Uji, sedangkan dirinya yang kurus kering tidak.

 _Andai aku punya teman di sini,_ pikir Hort. Seorang teman yang bisa membuatna merasa lebih dari pecundang. Terisak, dia menekuk lutut dan bergelung di dekat jendela, menutup kepalanya dengan selimut, bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya guna menghadapi hari esok−

Hort bangkit seketika, melongo keluar jendela.

Ada sesosok tubuh di pinggir danau, bajunya sobek-sobek dan basah tersirat darah. Sinar bulan menembus awan, menerpa lengan pucat anak laki-laki itu. Untuk sesaat, Hort melihat jarinya bergerak lemah.

Terkesiap, dia melempar selimutnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Sudah pasti, cara terbaik untuk mencari teman baru adalah dengan menyelamatkan nyawanya.

* * *

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sebuah suara yang familier.

Mata Soojung perlahan membuka. Perutnya terasa keras beradu dengan lantai, tangannya diborgol. Otot-otot barunya terasa sakit semua, dan ada sesuatu yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Dia ingat bagaimana dia tiba di sini−kelebatan penampakan dirinya menyulap taplak meja usang Yuba menjadi tunik yang cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuh tegapnya yang baru ("Bahuku seperti gajah," omelnya). Dia berjalan kikuk di belakang Kyungsoo dan si jembalang menuju pinggiran teluk murid perempuan. Dia pun mengupayakan selamat tinggal yang bersejarah ("Selamat tinggal, harga diri! Selamat tinggal, kefemininan!"), sebelum Yuba menghilangkan kesadarannya dengan mantra pingsan.

Dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar rencana yang dibicarakan si jembalang dengan Kyungsoo sebelumnya−rencana Yuba dan sahabatnya untuk mengapungkan tubuhnya melintasi danau perempuan ke parit merah berisi _crog_ , yakin arus airnya akan membawanya ke sisi danau laki-laki. Si jembalang meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa buaya-buaya itu tidak akan berbuat lebih dari sekadar menggigit sedikit. Namun keduanya berpikir sebaiknya Soojung tidak sadar selama perjalanan itu. Soojung pun jelas tidak melihat alasan untuk keberatan. Dia melirik ke bekas gigitan dan tetesan darah di tuniknya, kemudian bersyukur jam-jam pertamanya sebagai laki-laki dilalui dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Siapa _namamu_?"

Soojung mengangkat matanya perlahan dan melihat Castor berdiri di depan semua staf pengajar laki-laki. Semua memakai jubah hitam-merah, melotot ke arah anak laki-lai baru di hadapan mereka.

Soojung bangkit, bertopang pada lututnya. Kembalinya para guru bukan satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya terkejut.

Di sekelilingnya, sekolah sudah bersih. Hilang sudah rezim kera, murid-murid bergelantungan pada kasau, pintu dicorat-coret, serta bau tengik yang memuakkan. Lobi Kejahatan sudah dicat ukang dengan warna merah darah, dinding-dinding dihias lambang ular.

Tiga tangga yang berada di ruang depan dicat dengan warna hitam; birainya yang memutar diberi warna merah, seperti ular-ular berperut merah. Tinggi di atas tangga, lebih dari 200 anak laki-laki menatap si pendatang baru−lusinan anak-anak Ever dan Never yang familier, bercampur dengan para pangeran baru yang tampan. Semua sudah mandi, disikat, dan memakai seragam kulit merah-hitam baru yang bersih.

Mulut Soojung terbuka. Dia selalu memimpikan berada di kastel yang penuh dengan laki-laki tampan dan gagah.

"NAMAMU, NAK," raung Castor, mencengkeram tenggorokan Soojung dengan kakinya.

Soojung akan menuruti ide Kyungsoo yang buruk, yaitu menggunakan nama anak laki-laki yang selalu didambakan ayahnya. Anak laki-laki yang tidak pernah terlahir, yang selama ini dicintai ayahnya melebihi cintanya pada Soojung.

Meski begitu, Soojung tidak mau memakai nama lain.

"Park Jisung," jawabnya parau di bawah cengkeraman Castor. Mengucapkan nama itu keras-keras membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya terusik−dan oh, dia lebih sudi memalsukan marganya. Soojung balas memandang Castor dengan tajam. "Jisung dari Gunung Exodus," ulangnya dengan suara berat dan kuat. "Kehilangan kerajaanku karena penyihir brengsek. Aku datang untuk berkompetisi mendapatkan harta."

Bisik-bisik menyapu kerumunan anak laki-laki yang mengawasi sang pangeran.

"Apa itu kerajaan Ever?" Soojung mendengar Profesor Moon berbisik pada Profesor Jung.

"Kurasa itu daerah Lembah Medal," jawab Profesor Jung, kumisnya berkedut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini, Jisung dari Gunung Exodus?" tanya Castor galak seraya melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Melalui celah di kubah," ujar Soojung lantang.

"Mustahil," sahut sebuah suara jauh di atas.

Soojung mengintip Mino di atas, bersama para kaki-tangannya yang bertudung merah di birai Malice. Dia terlihat seolah menjulang di atas murid-murid lain. Ada gulungan cambuk di ikat pinggang mereka. Mereka mengenakan jaket tentara warna merah di luar seragam kulit. Murid-murid lainnya terlihat lebih takut pada mereka daripada sebelumnya. Para guru jelas telah menemukan pengganti serigala-serigala tahun lalu.

"Hanya aku yang bisa menjebol kubah Lady Kwon," Mino melirik tajam pada tawanan di bawah. "Lubang itu sudah kusegel _rapat_ setelah para pangeran masuk."

Soojung balas menatap mata lembayungnya. "Mungkin kerjamu kurang bagus."

Penonton yang memenuhi tangga itu menegang. Mino dan para kaki-tangannya memandang marah pada anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek dan lebih kurus, tapi berani menantang mereka di hadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Namun Castor malah menyeringai pada orang asing itu, merasa geli. "Selamat datang di Sekolah Laki-laki, Jisung."

Soojung menghela napas lega. Dilihatnya tatapan Mino mulai redup.

"Dalam waktu tiga malam, kita akan menghadapi Uji Dongeng tolol melawan para gadis yang mengancam akan _memperbudak_ kita," cetus si anjing sambil mendongak ada murid-murid lelaki di tangga. "Kalau menang, kita singkirkan dua Pembaca yang merusak Kebaikan dan Kejahatan dan keadaan akan kembali seperti sedia kala."

Semua anak laki-laki di sana bersorak penuh semangat. Soojung menahan diri, berusaha terlihat antusias atas kemungkinan dirinya dieksekusi.

"Dalam tiga hari ini, Seleksi Uji akan menentukan siapa saja yang akan melawan murid-murid perempuan," lanjut anjing itu. "Sembilan murid teratas setelah Seleksi akan masuk tim. Anggota kesepuluh akan _dipilih_ oleh ketua di peringkat pertama. Semoga ini bisa mendorong kalian untuk berteman dengan para pangeran baru dan memacu persekutuan Ever-Never. Dan sebagai motivasi tambahan, murid dengan peringkat tertinggi seusai pelajaran harian memiliki _kehormatan_ istimewa untuk menjaga menara Sang Guru pada malam hari."

Murid-murid menggerutu di tangga, seolah itu sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti kehormatan. Namun Soojung terlalu sibuk bergembira mendengar pengumuman itu. Tanpa sengaja, anjing itu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan nyawa Kyungsoo. Cukup memenangkan beberapa tantangan hari ini saja, maka dia bisa mencuri Storian malam ini! Dia akan pulang bersama Kyungsoo saat fajar!

"Tidak ada tempat tidur kosong untuk Jisung, Castor. Kastel sudah penuh," kata Albemarle, si burung pelatuk berkacamata, sambil memeriksa buku besarnya.

Castor memandang anak baru itu. "Taruh dia bersama si kerdil. Siapa di antara mereka yang mendapat peringkat paling rendah di akhir pelajaran akan dihukum."

Senyum Soojung menghilang. Murid-murid di tangga terkekeh sementara Albemarle dengan sigap mematuk lembaran perkamen. Bahkan sekarang Mino menyeringai padanya.

 _Si Kerdil?_ Pikir Soojung, menegang. _Siapa itu si Kerdil?_

Castor membuka borgolnya. "Bersiaplah sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Nak. Ada yang mau mengantar Jisung ke kamarnya?"

Suara langkah sepatu bot yang terhuyung terdengar keras menuruni tangga. Soojung menyipitkan mata dan menyaksikan Hort. Anak laki-laki itu menabrak murid-murid lain seperti orang kesurupan dan sudah memakai seragam baru dua ukuran lebih besar. "Aku! Aku, Jisung!" Dia menyambar jadwal dari paruh Albemarle dan membantu anak baru itu berdiri dengan menariknya.

"Aku Hort, yang menyelamatkanmu. Jadi, sekarang kita bisa menjadi sahabat meski kau anak Ever," cerocosnya sambil menyodorkan jadwal Soojung. "Aku akan jelaskan soal kelas, peraturan, dan kau boleh duduk bersamaku saat makan siang−"

Namun Soojung tidak menyimaknya. Di matanya hanya terlihat bagian atas lembar perkamen yang baru saja dipatuk dengan huruf-huruf kaku dan jelas.

* * *

 **JISUNG DARI GUNUNG EXODUS**

 **LAKI-LAKI, KELAS 2**

 **TEMAN SEKAMAR: KAI**

* * *

Pertanyaannya soal si kerdil terjawab.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hayoloh, Soojung sekamar sama Kai ;_;

Btw, saya minta maaf sekali perihal tidak bisa update minggu lalu. Dan ternyata saya cuma bisa ngejar 4 chapter, itupun remakenya ga banyak. Sekali lagi, maaf yaa T.T ((brb nyanyi Twice – TT .g))

Sepertinya di bulan November jadwal saya semakin padat, karena akan ada UAS dan berbagai simulasi UNBK. Jadi diperkirakan buku kedua akan selesai di bulan Desember, dilanjut buku ketiga di bulan Januari. Kenapa bulan Januari? Karena seperti film, saya mau ada jeda at least 2 tahun dari tahun terbit bukunya sebagai respect(?). (Di New York, buku pertama terbit tahun 2013, buku kedua tahun 2014, dan buku ketiga tahun 2015.)

Mind to review? :)


	18. Two Schools, Two Missions

**17**

 **DUA SEKOLAH, DUA MISI**

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mulai bangun, kepingan-kepingan salju meleleh di kelopak matanya.

"Kyungsoo, bangun."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat Kai. Wajahnya dicukur bersih, memakai seragam Ever birunya, berlutut di samping tempat tidurnya, rambutnya bertabur salju. Dengan lembut, dia membelai rambut Kyungsoo. "Ikutlah denganku sebelum terlambat," bisiknya.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai saat dia mendekat. Mata lembutnya yang tak berdosa sama seperti dulu. Bibirnya mendekat, napasnya terasa hangat, lalu rasa manis mulut−

Kyungsoo melonjak bangun, panas berkeringat dan mencengeram selimutnya.

Selama sesaat, dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Reaper tidak lagi bergelung di sampingnya seperti dulu. Lalu segalanya kembali tersibak. Dia segera bangkit dan melihat pemandangan salju pagi beterbangan masuk melalui jendela. Salju itu berputar-putar melewati dua tempat tidur sebelum mendarat di ranjangnya sendiri. Kyungsoo sulit bernapas, menatap seprai ranjang Soojung yang rapi berbintik-bintik salju. Sahabatnya sedang berada di kastel musuh, mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi mereka sebagai cowok agar bisa memulangkan mereka, dan dia malah memimpikan... memimpikan...

Kyungsoo terkesiap dan cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidur, menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Pikirannya sibuk mencerna. Itu bukan apa-apa, hanya sisa-sisa ilusi dari permohonan yang sebentar lagi akan dikoreksi. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Soojung.

Dia berputar dengan kalut menghadap jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07:30. Dia membiarkan dirinya tertidur selama 15 jam−54.000 detik tanpa tahu pasti apakah Soojung selamat. Mereka sudah mengatur agar masing-masing memasang lentera di jendela saat matahari terbenam untuk berkomunikasi: api hijau berarti aman, api merah berarti tidak aman.

Setelah mandi, Kyungsoo mondar-mandir di kamar sambil memakai satu demi satu bagian seragamnya, sementara mimpi tadi masih membuatnya linglung. Mengusir Seulgi tadi malam cukup mudah; batuk-batuk saat pemeriksaan jam malam, olesan gula bit di wajah, dan peringatan tentang penyakit menular Yuba membuat teman sekamarnya menyeret semua peti kopernya ke kamar Reena. Tapi tetap saja akan ada orang yang mengeceknya dan Soojung tidak lama lagi.

Kyungsoo terhuyung-huyung ke pintu, menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya agar masuk ke sepatu. Dia harus menemui Profesor Dovey dan menceritakan semuanya. Lagipula, Profesor Dovey adalah ibu peri yang terkenal mencarikan jalan keluar untuk orang. Tapi di mana mereka bisa bertemu tanpa didengar? Mata-mata Dekan membuntuti gurunya tanpa henti. Semua tempat bagus sudah terbukti kelemahannya; kamar mandi, Aula Makan, kantor Sader. Andai ada tempat meskipun bisa ditemukan kupu-kupu, tapi tidak bisa _didengar_.

Kyungsoo menunggu otaknya memberi solusi. Lima detik kemudian dia mengempaskan diri ke ranjang Seulgi, tak punya jawaban. Kyungsoo menendang tiang ranjang keras-keras dengan frustasi−

Tumitnya menyentuh sesuatu yang basah.

Dia merunduk dan melihat genangan kecil di bawah renda seprai, lelehan salju menggenang di belakang sesuatu. Dia menelungkup dan mengulurkan tagannya ke bawah tempat tidur, sampai menyentuh sesuatu yang tebal seperti karet. Perlahan Kyungsoo menarik dan mengeluarkan gumpalan kain, membentangkannya: seragam kulit merah-hitam, menjadi satu dengan jubah kulit ular yang tipis.

Kyungsoo mengangkat seragam itu, berbercak darah dan tanah. Kenapa Seulgi menyembunyian seragam anak laki-laki? Apa dia menemukannya di Hutan Biru? Kenapa dia tidak pernah menceritakannya? Jemari Kyungsoo menelusuri sisik-sisik jubah yang hitam berkelap-kelip. Tahun lalu, dia belajar bahwa jubah kulit ular selalu digunakan untuk satu tujuan: tembus pandang. Namun, untuk apa Seulgi tidak mau menampakkan dirinya di kastel sendiri?

Aroma lavender yang kuat tercium dari jubah itu, Kyungsoo pun bersin. Seulgi memang merelakan rambut putrinya, tapi ternyata dia meminjam parfum Soojung.

Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali baju itu ke bawah tempat tidur, cukup yakin bahwa keanehan Seulgi tidak ada hubungannya dengan dilemanya. Satu-satunya yang dia dan Soojung butuhkan adalah bantuan dari guru.

Suara garukan lembut terdengar di belakangnya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat amplop menyembul di bawah pintu. Dia mengambilnya dengan tergesa dan menyobek segel labu khas Profesor Dovey lalu mengeluarkan kartu perkamen kecil.

.

 _Saluran air. Sekarang._

.

Tempat yang aman dari pendengaran mata-mata.

Kyungsoo segera sadar bahwa dia tidak perlu menceritakan apa yang telah dilakukannya bersama Soojung. Ibu perinya sudah tahu.

* * *

"Yuba sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami," kata Profesor Dovey yang berimpitan dengan Lady Kwon di lorong saluran air gelap dan berkabut, sementara aliran air dari danau menderu, mengalahkan suaranya. "Dan kami terkejut, jijik, juga terpana atas kebodohan rencana _konyol_ itu−"

Kyungsoo terus menatap ke bawah, wajahnya memerah.

"−tapi sekaligus terkesan."

Kyungsoo ternganga melihat kedua gurunya tersenyum. "Apa?"

"Apapun yang melibatkan penyiksaan terhadap si pirang bodoh berbau bunga itu berhak mendapatkan bintang emas dalam catatanku," tutur Lady Kwon.

Profesor Dovey mengabaikan koleganya. "Kyungsoo, kau bisa saja mengorbankan temanmu supaya bisa tinggal di sini selamanya bersama pangeranmu. Kau bisa saja mencium Kai dan menyelamatkan nyawamu sendiri. Tapi kau malah memilih melindungi Soojung dari Kai, padahal kau tahu tanda-tandanya muncul," katanya. "Tapi setelah kau menuliskan 'Tamat' bersama Soojung, Kai akan tahu kau tidak berniat buruk. Setelah itu, Kai akan menyadari seharusnya dia memercayaimu."

Kyungsoo merasakan sekelebat mimpinya muncul kembali dan berusaha meredamnya dengan waswas.

"Pelajaran sederhana untuk pangeran ini akan tersebar luas," lanjut Profesor Dovey. "Aku dan Lady Kwon yakin bahwa pelajaran itu cukup kuat untuk mengembalikan kerukunan murid laki-laki dan perempuan. Bagaimanapun, ini bisa mengoreksi akhir kisahmu. Dan kita butuh Soojung untuk membawa kembali pena itu supaya kalian berdua bisa pulang."

Kyungsoo segera mengangguk lega−tapi segera teringat masalah yang lebih besar. "Tapi bagaimana kita menutupi kepergiannya?"

"Yuba adalah guru yang baik. Tentu saja dia sudah memikirkan itu," jawab Profesor Dovey sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Melihat tempat kalian berdua di dalam tim Uji sudah terjamin, dia mengirim pesan pada Dekan sebagai Helga, meminta izin untuk melatih kalian di Hutan Biru dalam sisa tiga hari. Dia meyakinkan Dekan bahwa ini akan meningkatkan peluang menang melawan murid-murid lelaki."

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. "Lalu?"

"Dia setuju, asal kalian berdua siap pada malam Uji. Mengejutkan, bukan? Dia mengira kalian berdua sedang bersama Helga pagi ini."

"Ah, semua jadi beres sekarang," sahut Kyungsoo penuh kelegaan.

"Tidak juga," tukas Lady Kwon, arus air selokan menciprati gaunnya. "Masih menyisakan pertanyaan ke mana perginya tanda-tanda Soojung."

"Dia bilang ada yang menyihirnya jadi seperti itu," bela Kyungsoo.

"Begitu ya," timpal Lady Kwon. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyihir tanda-tanda penyihir, kecuali kemampuan sihirnya jauh lebih hebat daripada kami. Jadi, ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, Soojung berbohong bahwa dia memaafkanmu karena membuat permohonan untuk bersama Kai. Dan pada kenyataannya, kau telah mengirim penyihir maut pada pangeranmu."

"Tidak," sangkal Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga. "Sekarang Soojung sudah Baik. Aku tahu itu."

"Apa kau yakin dia Baik?" tanya Profesor Dovey seraya bertukar pandang dengan koleganya. "Ini penting sekali."

"Yakin 100%, setelah apa yang dilakukannya demi memulangkan kami."

"Kalau begitu, memang ada sihir kuat yang memunculkan gejalanya," kata Profesor Dovey. "Kekuatan yang ada di setiap tempat saat gejala Soojung muncul. Kekuatan yang sejak kedatangan kalian sudah berusaha kami _peringatkan_ padamu."

Kyungsoo menangkap jawaban dalam nada marahnya, "Dekan Seo?" tanyanya spontan. "Tidak mungkin! Dia ingin kami tetap berteman."

"Seohyun adalah wanita yang berbahaya, Kyungsoo," ujar Lady Kwon, terlihat ada ketakutan aneh yang membuatnya tegang, seperti yang pernah dilihat Kyungsoo sebelumnya. "Jika memang dia yang menyihir tanda-tanda Soojung, maka tidak ada alasan untuk percaya bahwa dia menginginkan kalian berteman."

Kyungsoo melongo. "Tapi dia tidak mungkin mau aku mengira Soojung penyihir−"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal Seohyun dan apa saja yang tega dilakukannya," tukas Lady Kwon, tiba-tiba matanya digenangi airmata.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa−"

"Clarissa dan aku menyaksikanya _diusir_ dari sekolah ini sepuluh tahun lalu!" bentak Lady Kwon, wajahnya merah. "Sekolah sama yang sekarang berada di _pihaknya_!"

Kyungsoo tercengang menatapnya.

"Siapa itu?" sebuah suara menggema di belakang mereka. Mereka berbalik dan melihat bayangan di ujung terowongan, bergerak pelan menembus kabut.

Profesor Dovey menegang dan mencengkeram bahu Kyungsoo. "Setelah seseorang terusir, sekolah tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya kembali. Tapi entah bagaimana, kisahmu dan Soojung telah membawanya _kembali_. Sekarang dia adalah bagian dari kisahmu, sama seperti Sang Guru tahun lalu. Jika dia menyihir tanda-tanda Soojung, maka jelas dia merencanakan sebuah akhir kisah."

Kyungsoo menggeleng panik. "Tapi Soojung akan mengambil Storian−"

"Kau kira Seohyun tidak _berpikir ke sana_?" desis Lady Kwon, begitu mendidih menghadapi ketidaktahuan Kyungsoo. "Seohyun selalu berada selangkah di depan. Selama tiga hari ke depan, dia mengira kau ada di Hutan Biru. Ini kesempatanmu untuk mengintainya tanpa ketahuan sampai Soojung kembali. Kau harus mencari tahu kenapa Seohyun menyihir tanda-tanda Soojung. Kau harus berhasil mencari jawaban yang gagal kami temukan. Gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin, mengerti? Ini satu-satunya cara untuk memastikan kau dan Soojung lolos hidup-hidup. Sekarang pergilah!"

Kyungsoo nyaris tidak bisa bicara. "Aku t-tidak mengerti−"

Dovey dan Kwon sudah bergerak menjauh. "Kita tidak boleh bertemu lagi," perintah Dovey.

"Aku bilang, siapa itu?!" teriak suara itu.

Kyungsoo berputar dan melihat bayangan itu terkuak dari kabut. Dia kembali berbalik. "Bagaimana aku bisa−"

Namun Dovey dan Kwon sudah pergi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Pollux melongok ke lorong saluran air yang kosong dan terengah kembali ke atas. Dia lupa untuk mengecek saluran itu sendiri, di mana ada seorang gadis berpegangan ke dinding, terendam hingga ke leher dalam arus deras, berharap dia bisa berbicara dengan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira bisa bersahabat dengan seorang pangeran," kata Hort supercepat, bergegas menelusuri saluran air Kejahatan.

"Kita mau ke mana? Katanya kau mau mengantarku ke kamar," ujar Soojung, suaranya terdengar tegar sementara gaungnya beradu dengan arus lumpur merah kecokelatan yang menderu di seluruh lorong-lorong lembap.

Soojung tertatih di belakang Hort, menjaga keseimbangan tubuh barunya sendiri di jalur sempit dan memakai seragam kulit merah-hitam tanpa lengan. Bahu besarnya beberapa kali membentur dinding, masih merasa ganji dengan berat badannya yang baru. Pada lumpur yang berkilau, sekilas dia menangkap bayangan rambut bergelombang pirangnya, rahang kokoh, dan bisep dengan pembuluh-pembuluh darah menonjol. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tadi sudah kuusahakan supaya mereka menaruhmu di kamarku, tapi ranjang satunya sudah ditempati oleh Pangeran dari Navillera," kata Hort sambil menoleh pada si anak baru. "Sekolah sangat ketat setelah para guru kembali. Menurutku, Mino dan kaki-tangannya membuat para serigala tahun lalu tampak lucu. Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjaga sahabatku supaya jauh dari masalah."

Soojung mengerutkan dahi. Meski sudah jadi laki-laki, kenapa dia masih belum terbebas dari si pengerat ini? Dilihatnya pertemuan air got di kejauhan, batas antara lumpur dan danau ditutup dengan batu-batu besar. "Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa kita ada di sini−"

"Di mana?!" suara Profesor Moon menggelegar di depan sana.

"Sudah saya perlihatkan di mana tempat menguburnya," suara Kai bersikeras.

"Dan tidak ada di _sana_! Tidak akan ada makan malam selama kau masih berbohong."

"Dua gadis itu sempat menyusup dan bersembunyi di sini−"

"Kau pikir kami tidak tahu kalau _ada_ perempuan di kastel ini?" suara Moon mengejek. "Pena itu masih ada di suatu tempat di dalam menara Sang Guru. Kalau tidak, menara akan mengikuti ke mana pena itu pergi. Sekarang beri tahu di mana kau menyembunyikannya, atau aku akan melelehkan pedang ayahmu untuk melapisi toilet."

"Saya sudah bilang, pena itu disembunyikan di bawah meja!"

Jantung Soojung serasa berhenti. _Storian hilang?_ Sekarang bagaimana dia dan Kyungsoo bisa menulis 'Tamat'?

Tiba-tiba mengejar peringkat pertama dalam tantangan-tantangan terasa lebih penting. Jika Storian disembunyikan di dalam menara perak itu, jelas Soojung butuh waktu untuk menemukannya. Dengan perut mual, dia berhalan mengikuti Hort, menyusuri dinding lorong ketika berbelok ke sel bawah tanah yang gelap dengan jeruji berkarat. Di sudut, kepala botak Profesor Moon dan bayangan serupa umbi menaungi sosok di bawahnya.

Suara Kai memohon, "Kumohon, Profesor, Anda harus mengizinkan saya masuk tim Uji. Hanya saya yang bisa mengalahkan gadis-gadis itu!"

"Kau akan mati kelaparan jauh sebelum Uji Dongeng kalau kami belum menemukan Storian," ujar Profesor Moon sambil berbalik ke pintu sel. Dia memergoki anak baru itu ternganga di balik jeruji besi. "Anak-anak lain tidak suka pembohong, Jisung. Kai berjanji pada mereka bahwa dia akan mencium putrinya. Dia berjanji mau mengembalikan Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Tapi apa yang ternyata mereka dapatkan? Peluang menjadi _budak_. Tidak heran semua anak membencinya sekarang," ejek Profesor Moon sambil membuka pintu. "Hari ini seluruh penghuni sekolah berada di pihakmu, Jisung. Beri si besar kepala ini pelajaran."

Hort mendorong si anak baru masuk.

Soojung gelagapan, "T-tunggu−"

Hort membanting pintu sel. "Sampai keemu di kelas, Jisung!"

"Hort! _Kamarku_ pasti bukan yang ini!" jerit Soojung seraya mencengkeram jeruji.

Namun Hort sudah menyusul Profesor Moon dan menyerocos riang, "Dia pasti menghajar Kai hari ini, Profesor. Lihat saja."

Soojung menoleh pelan-pelan ke ruang bawah tanah busuk yang hanya diterangi sebatang lilin. Kurungan-kurungan besi berisi koleksi alat-alat hukuman yang mengerikan tergantung di dinding, di atas dua rangka tempat tidur tanpa ranjang layak pakai atau bantal. Dia sulit bernapas, teringat apa yang terjadi setahun yang lalu dengan Beast. Tempat ini membuatnya Jahat. Tempat ini membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Dia berpaling, panik−

Dan menemukan sepasang mata biru di sudut.

Soojung terhuyung mundur.

"Apa benar?" tanya suara Kai dalam kegelapan.

"Apanya?" Soojung terengah, menjaga suaranya agar tetap berat.

"Salah satu dari kita yang tampil terburuk dalam Seleksi Uji akan dihukum tiap malam?"

"Begitulah kata si anjing."

Perlahan Kai bangkit dari gelap. Berat tubuhnya sudah berkurang kira-kira sepuluh kilo. Seragam laki-lakinya penuh noda, mata birunya kelam.

"Kalau begitu, kita tidak akan _berteman_ , ya?"

Soojung menjauh dari pangeran yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya, menyeringai.

"Aku akan masuk ke tim Uji, mengerti?" ejeknya, lalu meludah. "Kedua gadis itu merenggut milikku yang tersisa di dunia ini: teman-temanku, reputasiku, kehormatanku," dia mencengkeram kerongkongan si anak baru dan mendesaknya ke jeruji. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu atau yang lain mengambil kesempatanku untuk melawan mereka."

Tercekik dalam cengkeraman Kai, Soojung mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Dia harus keluar dari sini! Dia harus keluar dari tubuh ini! Dia tidak akan bertahan sebagai laki-laki!

Tiba-tiba hantaman amarah yang asing mengalir ke seluruh darahnya, mengikis rasa takutnya sampai habis. Pikirannya menjadi jernih, membidik anak laki-laki yang mendesaknya. Laki-laki yang merenggut mimpi putrinya. Laki-laki yang hampir merenggut satu-satunya teman. Laki-laki yang sekarang berusaha membunuhnya juga temannya. Ada kekuatan asing yang menyambar ke seluruh otot-otot barunya, sejalan dengan amukan dari dalam dirinya. Tahu-tahu Soojung mendorong pangeran itu sambil meraung.

"Untuk ukuran seorang pangeran yang kehilangan putrinya gara-gara seorang _cewek,_ kau ini penggertak yang lumayan hebat, ya?" bentaknya, terkejut dengan kesuraman suaranya sendiri.

Sama terkejutnya, Kai melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menyaksikan teman sekamarnya menyambar kerah seragamnya.

"Aku bisa lihat kenapa dia memilih Soojung," tukas si anak baru. "Soojung memberinya persahabatan, kesetiaan, pengorbanan, dan cinta. Segala kekuatan dari Kebaikan. Lihat dirimu! Apa yang kauberikan padanya? Kau membosankan, kosong, kekanakan, dan _lemah_. Yang kau punya cuma wajah tampan." Anak baru itu menarik sang pangeran sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di baliknya."

Kai memerah padam. "Aku melihat kurcaci bongsor berambut gembung yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal kehidupanku−"

"Tahu apa yang kulihat?" Mata hijau orang asing itu menusuk matanya. " _Kosong_."

Perlawanan surut dari wajah Kai. Sejenak dia terihat seperti seorang bocah. Dengan berkeringat, dia tergagap, "S-s-siapa kau?"

"Kau boleh panggil aku Jisung," kata Soojung sedingin es, lalu melepaskannya.

Kai berpaling, mengatur napasnya. Soojung bisa melihat wajahnya yang gemetar dari pantulan rangka tempat tidur dan menahan senyuman. _Menjadi laki-laki ternyata tidak terlalu buruk_ , pikirnya.

Suara kunci bergemerincing di luar. Kedua anak laki-laki itu menoleh dan melihat kaki-tangan tudung merah Mino membuka pintu sel.

"Waktunya ke kelas," ujarnya galak.

* * *

Dua ratus anak laki-laki bertanding pada hari pertama peraihan peringkat. Dua ratus anak laki-laki berdiri menghalanginya dari Storian. Soojung melangkah canggung, berusaha menyusul kawanan anak-anak lelaki berseragam, berarak menuju kelas Kejahatan. Peluangnya kurang bagus.

Dia menyeka ketiaknya, terusik dengan banyaknya keringat yang dihasilkan tubuh barunya. Kalau saja dia tahu laki-laki merasa kepanasan setiap saat tanpa kendali, dia akan membawa kipas atau jerigen air dingin. Perutnya keroncongan, maka Soojung mengalihkan pikirannya pada makanan. Melihat ukuran anak-anak itu, pasti makanan yang tersedia gila-gilaan: paha ayam, kalkun panggang, irisan daging asap, daging babi gurih, salmon setengah matang... Belum apa-apa, dia sudah merasakan berbagai bumbu-bumbu, air liurnya mengalir−

Soojung memucat, menghapus air liurnya. Sejak kapan dia memikirkan daging? Sejak kapan dia memikirkan makanan? Dia tersandung dan menubruk Hanbin.

"Jalan tidak _sesusah_ itu!" bentak Hanbin, mendesaknya sambil berlalu.

Soojung terus menatap ke bawah, rambut ikalnya berayun-ayun menghalangi matanya. Rasanya sekujur tubuhnya tidak ada yang bisa ditekuk. Dia seperti boneka kayu, ditarik oleh tali yang terlalu kencang. Dia mengintip Mino di depannya, dadanya membusung, berjalan angkuh seperti kuda jantan. Soojung berusaha menirunya sebisa mungkin.

Dia menoleh pada Kia yang tertinggal di belakang rombongan, sendirian tanpa teman. Kata Profesor Moon, murid-murid lain memusuhinya karena mempertaruhkan harga diri mereka dalam persyaratan Uji Dongeng. Tapi Soojung bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah alasannya lebih dari itu?

Anak laki-laki gemar menghancurkan apapun yang mereka bangun, entah istana pasir atau _image_ pangeran. Dan selama hampir dua tahun ini, Kai adalah sosok yang diinginkan semua anak laki-laki−kapten Ever yang luar biasa tampan, kaya, dan populer.

Kini setelah Profesor Moon menghukumnya karena menghilangkan Storian, mereka dengan senang hati menikmati keterpurukannya, layaknya singa sakit di sarah dubuk. Soojung mengawasinya, sedikit menggigil ditiup angin dingin dari balkon. Tubuhnya lebih kurus karena tidak diberi makan, tapi Soojung tidak mengasihaninya sedikit pun.

"Jisung, kau lupa jadwalmu!" Hort mendesak ke dekatnya, menyisipkan perkamen kusut padanya. "Seharian ini kau bersamaku."

Soojung meniup rambutnya yang menutupi mata, lalu membacanya.

* * *

 **JISUNG DARI GUNUNG EXODUS**

 **LAKI-LAKI, KELAS 2**

 **TEMAN SEKAMAR: KAI**

.

Senjata Laki-laki (Prof. Jung)

Pertahanan Total (Castor)

Perlawanan Terhadap Perempuan (Prof. Moon)

Makan Siang

Persaudaraan & Kerjasama (Prof. Lukas)

Ketangkasan Hutan (Jusin si Raksasa)

* * *

"Selama berminggu-minggu ini mereka menggembleng kami untuk Seleksi dengan olahraga, pelajaran, dan membaca. Jadi kau perlu sedikit keberuntungan," ujar Hort sambil mengedip licik. "Terutama dengan cara jalanmu yang aneh. Sepertinya seumur hidupmu kau berjalan mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi atau semacamnya."

Soojung kontan berkeringat deras. Dia masih belum bisa berjalan layaknya laki-laki, dan sekarang dia harus mengalahkan laki-lakiseisi sekolah dalam tantangan Seleksi?

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Profesor Jung berdiri di Aula Kejahatan bersama 40 murid di kelasnya. Meja panjang membentang di hadapannya, tertutup kain hitam.

"Kami sudah mengonfirmasikan Dekan Sader di Sekolah Perempuan bahwa peraturan Uji Dongeng akan mengikuti tradisi," katanya, rambut licinnya sehitam kumis lengkungnya. Senyum berwibawanya yang samar mengingatkan Soojung pada Sesepuh yang termuda−yang menggoresnya dengan belati.

"Sepuluh gadis dan sepuluh pemuda akan memasuki Hutan Biru pada saat matahari terbenam. Kedua tim bukan saja harus saling lawan, melainkan juga waspada terhadap jebakan para guru. Pihak dengan angggota terbanyak yang bertahan di Hutan saat matahari terbit akan dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Jika murid laki-laki yang menang, Soojung dan Kyungsoo akan diserahkan untuk dieksekusi dan sekolah ini akan kembali jadi Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Jika murid perempuan yang menang, kita akan menyerahkan kastel kita dan menjadi budak mereka."

Semua saling berbisik, Soojung merasakan punggung lebarnya dibasahi keringat.

"Seperti biasa, setiap peserta akan diberi bendera tanda menyerah," lanjut Profesor Jung. "Jika kalian berada dalam bahaya yang mengancam nyawa kalian, jatuhkan bendera itu ke tanah, dan kalian akan diselamatkan dengan hati-hati dari Hutan Biru. Untuk melindungi diri kalian sendiri, setiap peserta diperbolehkan membawa senjata. Tantangan hari ini akan menguji salah satu yang sering digunakan."

Dia menarik kain dari meja, menyingkap deretan pedang dan belati beraneka ukuran. Semuanya terlihat lebih tajam dari yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan.

"Beberapa tahun terakhir, pedang kurang banyak digunakan dalam Uji. Melihat taruhan Uji tahun ini, tidak ada salahnya kalau kita berjaga-jaga," tutur Jung, mata kecilnya berkilat. "Pedang memberikan kecepatan dan kekuatan, jadi kalian harus memanfaatkan keduanya agar efektif. Bidikkan pedang kalian pada jantung murid perempuan, maka mereka akan segera menjatuhkan benderanya untuk menyerah." Dia mengangkat dua saputangan; satu merah, satu putih. "Sekarang mari kita lihat siapa di antara kalian yang menjatuhkan bendera kalian."

Soojung menegang. Dia belum pernah memegang pedang seumur hidupnya.

Profesor Jung memanggil empat pasang murid, yang kemudian memilih senjata mereka dan diadu sampai salah satunya menyerah. Berhubung anak-anak Ever dan para pangeran baru terlatih dengan baik dalam kegesitan tarung pedang, anak-anak Never terlatih dengan baik dalam ketangkasan yang payah, duel itu menjadi acara yang heboh: Sehun mengalahkan Hort dengan menempelkan ujung pedang di jakunnya; lutut Jiyong menghantam kerongkongan Pangeran Astravalor, Mino mengalahkan Jinhwan hanya dengan tatapan ringan.

"Kai dan Jisung. Kalian berikutnya," cetus Profesor Jung.

Soojung mendongak perlahan, memandang Kai yang melotot padanya. Mata Soojung menyala. Dia belum melupakan ucapan pangeran itu di ruang bawah tanah.

"JI-SUNG, JI-SUNG, JI-SUNG," sorak murid-murid lainnya dengan riuh, sementara Profesor Jung menyerahkan bendera pada kedua anak laki-laki itu.

Keringat mengaburkan pandangan Soojung. Tangan besarnya gemetar saat dia mengambil sebuah lempeng besi tipis dari meja−

"Itu besi pengasahnya, tolol!" rutuk Hort yang paling dekat dengan sisi kanan meja.

Soojung cepat-cepat mengambil belati pendek di sebelahnya dan menghadap Kai. Kemudian dia melihat kesalahannya. Kai mengangkat pedang besarnya, giginya mengertak-ngertak, cuping hidung mengembang.

"Siap... dan... yak!" seru Profesor Jung.

"AAAAHH!" Kai berteriak, menyerang Jisung seperti banteng.

Soojung saja belum mampu menggerakkan tubuh laki-lakinya dengan benar, apalagi pedang. Dia mendesak ke tembok sambil mencari-cari benderanya. Jemarinya yang tebal dan panjang tersangkut di dalam saku dan dia mendongak ke depan dengan panik, keringat mengucur semakin deras. Kai menyerbunya, pedang terangkat. Sambil berteriak, Soojung menarik saputangan untuk menyerah−

Kai tersandung dan terjerembap di kaki Jisung.

Soojung membeliak melihat Kai di bawahnya, lalu melihat Hort yang nyengir bangga. Sepatu botnya tergeletak di jalur lari Kai.

Kai berusaha meraih pedangnya, tapi Jaehyun menendangnya. Sang pangeran tertatih bangun dan Zitao memantrainya, membuatnya terjatuh. Selagi Kai menggeram kesakitan, Soojung melihat Hort melambai-lambai dan menunjuk saputangan Kai. Soojung berlutut dengan tenang, menariknya dari saku sang pangeran, lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Jisung menang!" Profesor Jung mengumumkan. Sorak murid-murid pun meledak sementara Soojung membungkuk hormat.

"Tapi itu tidak adil!" teriak Kai.

"Anak pintar membangun sekutunya," ujar Profesor Jung sambil menyeringai padanya.

Asap "20" berbau busuk meletus di atas kepala Kai. Soojung memandang mahkota emas "1" di atas kepalanya dan tersenyum senang.

Pada saat matahari terbenam, kelas usai untuk hari pertama. Soojung berjalan kembali ke Ruang Jahanam sebagai anak berperingkat satu di sekolah. Dia sama sekali belum memenangkan satu tantangan pun dengan pants, tapi seisi sekolah terus-menerus berkonspirasi menolong Jisung untuk mengalahkan Kai: menodai _meerworm_ sang pangeran saat Pertahanan, menolak menjadi pasangannya dalam Persaudaraan, dan diam-diam memasukkan laba-laba ke celananya saat tes Ketangkasan Hutan.

 _Aneh sekali. Kenapa semua murid berpartisipasi untuk mengangkat peringkatku,_ pikir Soojung. Bahkan para pangeran baru seolah tidak ada yang mau mendapatkan peringkat satu. Namun dia tidak mau bersusah payah memikirkannya.

Para guru juga berpura-pura tidak melihat konspirasi itu seperti Profesor Jung. Mereka berniat memberi pelajaran pada Kai karena telah mencuri Storian. Profesor Moon benar-benar senang bisa menyerahkan kunci ruang bawah tanah pada Jisung di hadapan semuanya, supaya dia bisa keluar masuk sesukanya−keistimewaan yang tidak diberikan pada 'si kerdil'.

Soojung membuka sel dan masuk, tampak segar dan bugar setelah mandi. Perutnya penuh sup buncis dan daging angsa isi setelah makan malam. Dia ingin segera pergi ke menara Sang Guru untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. _Kalau saja Kyungsoo melihatku sekarang,_ pikirnya senang. Bukan hanya karena dia mau makan buncis, tapi juga karena dia telah melewati misi itu dengan cemerlang. Ada waktu sepanjang malam untuk mendapatkan Storian. Kai tidak lama lagi akan menghadapi hukuman. Besok, dia dan sahabatnya akan pulang, selamat dari Uji maut.

Soojung menendang pintu sel hingga terbuka lebar sambil bersenandung. Ternyata menjadi Jisung tidak terlalu buruk. Dia mulai menyesuaikan cara berjalannya, suaranya sudah lebih natural, dan tambahan berat badannya terasa kuat serta membakitkan semangat. Dia bahkan mulai terbiasa dengan wajah barunya yang berahang persegi, berhidung mancung, dan bibir tebal halus. Kyungsoo benar. Dia memang tampan−

"Kau curang."

Soojung menoleh pada Kai, duduk sendirian di sudut lembap dan kotor.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau harus dihukum, tidak boleh makan malam, atau semua orang membenciku," ujar sang pangeran, menatapnya tajam. "Yang kupedulikan adalah kau sudah curang."

Soojung menarik daun pintu, beranjak pergi. "Sayangnya, aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengobrol−"

"Kau sama saja dengan Kyungsoo."

Soojung terpaku.

"Aku sangat mencintainya," gumamnya di belakang, seolah berbicara pada bayangannya sendiri. "Aku berusaha mengabulkan permohonannya. Aku berusaha memperbaiki dongeng selayaknya yang dilakukan seorang pangeran. Bunuh si penyihir, cium sang putri. Begitulah cara kerja dongeng. Itulah yang dimintanya." Suaranya pecah. "Tapi aku rela membiarkan Soojung hidup kalau itu berarti bisa hidup bersama Kyungsoo dan bahagia selamanya. Aku bersedia menciumnya saat itu juga dan kami akan mendapatkan akhir kisah bahagia. Tapi _dia_ curang. Kyungsoo curang. Soojung datang bersamanya dan sembunyi di bawah meja sejak awal. Dia juga _berbohong_ padaku."

Soojung menoleh, memandang Kai yang membungkuk. Kepala pangeran itu terbenam di antara kedua lututnya.

"Kenapa semua orang begitu Jahat?" ujarnya parau.

Soojung memperhatikannya, wajahnya perlahan melunak.

Sebuah bayangan menutupi sang pangeran.

Kai mendongak dan melihat Mino menyeringai di ambang pintu.

"Kesempatan langka," ucap si kapten sambil mengertakkan buku-buku jarinya. "Aku saja yang langsung menghukummu."

Kai memalingkan wajah, seperti anjing yang menyerahkan lehernya.

Mata Mino berkilat menatap Jisung. "Keluar."

Hati Soojung membeku seraya mundur keluar pintu jeruji, lalu Mino membantingnya. Sebelum bergegas pergi, dilihatnya si kapten bergerak pean ke arah sang pangeran. Saat meninggalkan Kai bersama penyiksanya, Soojung bersusah payah meyakinkan diri bahwa sang pangeran layak mendapatkannya.

Jauh di seberang teluk, dari jendela ruangan yang gelap, Kyungsoo memandang Sekolah Laki-laki. Seragam birunya bernoda darah, lengan dan kakinya terluka juga memar.

 _Cepat, Soojung,_ Kyungsoo berdoa.

Bila yang diketahuinya hari itu tentang Dekan benar, maka mereka tidak punya waktu lagi.

.

.

.

 _Triple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	19. Sader's Secret History

**18**

 **SEJARAH RAHASIA SADER**

.

.

.

Delapan jam sebelumnya, tiga gadis penyihir duduk di tempat tidur Soojung, sementara Kyungsoo duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Ceritakan semuanya tentang apa yang dikatakan Dovey dan Kwon," perintah Luna.

"Dalam kalimat sesingkat mungkin," tambah Victoria sambil mengangguk ke arah tiga tikus hitam yang berjaga di celah bawah pintu sambil memamerkan gigi serta cakar, siap menerkam. "Mereka bisa membunuh kupu-kupu sebisa mereka, tapi nanti akan ada yang lolos juga."

Kyungsoo balas memandang mereka, masih kebingungan. Seusai pertemuan rahasianya dengan Profesor Dovey dan Lady Kwon, dia menunggu sampai pelajaran pertama dimulai. Dia mengirim pesan berisi sama ke ruang-ruang kelas para gadis penyihir. Lalu dia bersembunyi di lemari bajunya, menghindari patroli kupu-kupu yang mondar-mandir dan Seulgi yang keluar masuk di sela pergantian kelas, sampai mereka membaca pesan itu dan menuruti isinya. Sekarang Kyungsoo menceritakan pada mereka tentang apa yang dikatakan kedua guru itu di saluran air. Jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat sementara kata-katanya mengalir.

"Mereka _kenal_ Dekan dari dulu?" celetuk Luna setelah itu, memuncratkan _artichoke_ yang memenuhi mulutnya.

Amber mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Sudah kuduga Dovey dan Kwon bertingkah aneh selama sebulan pertama ajaran baru. Kwon kelihatan seperti anak anjing yang terluka setiap berada di dekat Dekan."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mencetuskan deskripsi yang lebih bagus dari itu. Ada sesuatu dari Dekan Seo yang membuat para guru paling menakutkan di sekolah menjadi... manusiawi.

"Lalu ingat tidak waktu kau bilang Dekan menghukum Dovey karena meragukannya? Sepertinya ada dendam lama," tambah Amber.

"Kwon bilang Seo Joohyun terusir sepuluh tahun yang lalu," lanjut Kyungsoo. "Dan kalau orang sudah terusir, dia tidak akan bisa kembali lagi."

"Itu karena hanya Sang Guru yang bisa menerima murid atau guru baru di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan," tutur Amber. "Pengusiran oleh Sang Guru tidak bisa ditarik kembali, kecuali dia sendiri yang mengizinkannya masuk kembali. Dan itu tidak mungkin, mengingat dia sudah _mati_."

"Jika seorang cowok bisa menjebol kubah pelindung untuk memasukkan para pangeran baru, kenapa Dekan Seo tidak?" balas Kyungsoo.

"Kalau benar dia masuk dengan cara itu, kastel pasti sudah mengusirnya sejak dia menapakkan kakinya di sini," kata Victoria. "Lagipula, bagiku masih sulit dipercaya ada seorang cowok yang bisa membuka kubah penghalang itu. Dia pasti dibantu oeh orang yang mengenal mantra-mantra Lady Kwon."

"Tapi kalau Dekan Seo tidak diizinkan masuk ke kastel, bagaimana caranya dia bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih bingung.

"Pertanyaan yang tepat bukan bagaimana, tapi _kenapa_. Ingat tidak apa yang Dovey dan Kwon bilang padamu? Dia sekarang adalah bagian dari kisah dongengmu, entah bagaimana," kata Amber. "Jadi, apa yang kita ketahui secara pasti tentang Seo Joohyun? Pertama, dia adalah adik Profesor Sader. Kedua, dia bisa mendengar semuanya. Ketiga, ciumanmu dengan Soojung waktu itu mengembalikannya ke sekolah ini. Jawaban kenapa dia hadir di kisahmu ada di dalamnya."

Kyungsoo menyadari Luna sedang berpikir keras, menggigiti daun _artichoke_. "Luna?"

"Tahun lalu waktu aku menulis surat untuk ayah, aku bercerita tentang pelajaran Sejarah Penjahat dan betapa membosankannya Profesor Sader. Aku ingat dalam balasan suratnya, ayah bilang dia kira 'wanita' itu sudah pergi," kata Luna. "Sudah lama sekali ayah tidak ke sekolah ini, jadi kupikir dia salah tangkap. Tapi sekarang aku bertanya-tanya," dia menoleh pada yang lainnya. "Menurut kalian, Dekan Seo dulu pernah jadi _guru_ di sini?"

Amber sudah menyobek halaman buku pelajaran dari tasnya. "Bab 28 tentang Tokoh Peramal di buku sejarah kita menyebutkan tentang August Sader dan keluarganya. Aku ingat pernah berpikir, aneh sekali ada guru yang menulis tentang keluarganya sendiri."

"Hanya kauyang mau membaca bab-bab yang _tidak ditugaskan_ oleh Dekan," gumam Victoria.

"Karena aku tidak mau berakhir di dalam oven seperti ibuku atau hancur di dalam gentong berpaku seperti nenekmu!" balas Amber sengit seraya membalik-balik halaman sampai akhirnya dia menemukan yang dimaksud.

"Tentu saja. ' _Bab 28: Tokoh-tokoh Peramal Wanita_ '," Amber menggeram, dan menutup kembali _Buku Pegangan Siswa: Sejarah Hutan edisi revisi_ itu keras-keras. "Yuba benar, dia merekayasa isi buku ini." Dia menatap Kyungsoo. "Cara terbaik untuk mencegah orang mengetahui sejarah dirimu adalah menulisnya kembali, bukan?"

Victoria menyela, "Yang tidak aku pahami, Dovey dan Kwon bilang _dia_ yang memunculkan gejala penyihir Soojung?"

"Mereka bilang penyebabnya bisa dia atau Soojung sendiri, dan kita tahu asalnya bukan dari Soojung sendiri," jawab Kyungsoo, sama bingungnya. "Tapi kenapa Dekan mau aku mengira temanku seorang penyihir?"

"Kecuali kalau memang dia mau kau menemui Kai sejak awal," Amber tercenung sambil menggigiti bibirnya.

Tikus-tikus pun ikut terdiam.

Amber menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Dengar, kita tidak bisa menghindari Seleksi Uji selama tiga hari ke depan. Tapi saran para guru itu benar. Kau harus membuntuti Dekan dan mencari tahu apa yang dia rencanakan. Kita buka kembali saja klub buku setiap malam untuk membahas apa saja yang kau ketahui."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" desak Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuntuti Dekan tanpa..." suaranya tiba-tiba mereda, tatapannya beralih ke tempat tidur Seulgi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luna.

Ciutan mendesis dan gemeretak terdengar dari pintu. Semua gadis itu berbalik dan menyaksikan tikus-tikus menelan kupu-kupu biru yang berusaha menyelinap ke dalam kamar. "Cepat!" seru Victoria pada penyihir lainnya. "Dekan bisa tahu kita menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Maaf kami tidak bisa memberi solusi," ucap Amber pada Kyungsoo seraya mendorong Luna ke pintu.

"Kalian bisa memberitahuku cara memakai ini," balas Kyungsoo.

Gadis-gadis penyihir itu menengok ke belakang dan melihat Kyungsoo memegang jubah kulit ular yang mengilap.

"Sepertinya Seulgi merahasiakan sesuatu," tambah Kyungsoo, alisnya terangkat.

Mulut Amber melengkung, membentuk senyuman lebar.

Meski kupu-kupu mendengar langkah empat orang meninggalkan kamar, para saksi di lorong pasti bersikeras berkata pada Pollux bahwa mereka hanya melihat tiga orang.

Sementara Dekan mengajarkan Sejarah versinya sendiri di Aula Kebaikan sepanjang hari, Kyungsoo menelusuri Perpustakaan Kebajikan, berharap bisa menemukan lebih banyak sejarah tentang Seo Joohyun atau Evelyn Sader.

Di balik jubah barunya yang tidak terlihat, masih menyisakan aroma parfum lavender, Kyungsoo menyelinap ke Rumah Singgah Hansel. Dia melewati ruang kelas Profesor Shim yang sedang mengadakan kegiatan meraut pedang anak laki-laki dalam seleksi Menyusutkan Pedang. Lalu melewati Profesor Ahn yang sedang membentak Yura karena datang terlambar ke seleksi Penghematan Mantra. Selanjutnya melewati kelas Profesor Dovey yang kelihatan memaksa para gadis untuk mendebat siluman haus darah dengan rasa kasih dan akal sehat dalam seleksi Diplomasi Laki-laki.

Kyungsoo bergegas ke tangga belakang menuju pintu masuk perpustakaan. Di sana, jam matahari gemerlapan berwarna merah emas menyala, tergantung jauh di atas rak-rak buku dua lantai, memantulkan sinar matahari pagi. Dia cepat-cepat melewati meja pustakawan, lalu mematung.

Untuk pertama kalina selama dua tahun di sekolah itu, si kura-kura tidak sedang tidur. Reptil itu membungkuk di atas katalog perpustakaan raksasa, perlahan menyendok salad tomat dan timun yang menetes-netes ke dalam mulutnya dengan ujung pena bulu; sebagian tupah ke pangkuannya, tapi dia terlihat tak peduli. Antara uzur, tangan artritis, dan sifat alamiah kura-kura yang memang lamban, setiap suap sama lamanya dengan memakan tiga hidangan secara normal.

Tidak sabar, Kyungsoo berjinjit melewatinya. Dia mengatur langkahnya dengan hati-hati agar berbarengan dengan kunyahan si kura-kura, lalu cepat-cepat ke bagian belakang lantai satu, tempat disimpannya buku-buku sejarah.

 _Pasti ada jawaban di sana,_ pikirnya sambil mengamati rak-rak buku. Beberapa kupu-kupu terbang berkeliling di atas kepalanya. Suatu informasi tentang sejarah sekolah yang belum diutak-atik atau dihilangkan oleh Dekan Seo. Namun, seraya membaca punggung-punggung buku di sana, perut Kyungsoo terasa mual:

 _Sejarah Kegagalan Khas Putri Raja_

 _Rapunzel: Pembunuh Raksasa yang Sesungguhnya?_

 _Catatan Kepalsuan Penyelamatan-penyelamatan Pangeran_

 _Laki-laki Lemah: Jatuhnya Spesies Angkuh_

 _Sejarah Terselubung Perceraian Putri Raja_

Kyungsoo merosot ke lantai. Dekan sudah menutupi jejaknya dengan lebih baik dari yang dia kira.

Kyungsoo mendongak, kehilangan semangat, dan melihat si kura-kura menatap tepat ke arahnya. Kyungsoo tidak bergerak sedikit pun, sadar bahwa tidak mungkin kura-kura itu bisa melihatnya di balik jubah. Namun mata hitam berkilau binatang itu tetap terpaku tepat ke tempat Kyungsoo berada. Kelopak matanya berkedip berat, tanpa menggerakkan tubuh.

Masih menatap Kyungsoo, pelan-pelan tangan gemuk si kura-kura meraih ke belakang dan tempurungnya yang berbercak-bercak terlepas. Dari dalamnya, diam-diam dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dan menyelipkannya ke ujung meja. Kemudian dia memasang kembali tempurungnya dan melanjutkan makan, matanya beralih pada makan siangnya yang menggunung.

Kyungsoo melongo menatap buku itu, sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela lantai dua tampak berpendar di sekelilingnya.

Terdengar cekikikan dari luar, berbarengan dengan langkah kaki. Kyungsoo bangkit seketika dan berlari ke meja, lalu menyambar buku itu dan memasukkannya ke balik jubah tepat saat Jennie dan Jisoo masuk. Keduanya terlalu larut bergosip hingga tak menyadari ada angin yang mengacak-acak rambut mereka.

Di balik kulit ular tembus pandangnya, Kyungsoo berlari cepat menaiki tangga menuju atap Honor dan menutup pintu beku di belakangnya. Seraya menguatkan diri dalam embusan angin dingin, dia berjalan menyusuri dinding-dinding tanaman hias Guinevere. Burung-burung merpati bertengger di sana-sini. Kyungsoo mencari tempat yang paling ujung, agedan koam di dekat balkon, terpencil di belakang tembok berkeramik ungu. Dia duduk di pinggirnya dan mengeluarkan buku dari dalam jubahnya.

 **Pedoman Sejarah Hutan untuk Siswa**

 _August A. Sader_

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas keras-keras dan mencengkeram buku itu ke dadanya. _Serahkan saja pencarian buku yang dibutuhkan pada sang pustakawan_ , pikir Kyungsoo, diam-diam berterima kasih pada si kura-kura. Dia mengelus kain sampul peraknya, terdapat gambar timbul Storian yang berpendar, terjepit di antara angsa hitam dan putih.

Kyungsoo membali-balik halaman buku tebal itu. Tidak ada kalimat apa-apa kecuali barisan titik-titik familier berwarna pelangi yang berjajar rapi, seukuran ujung jarum pentul. Meski Profesor Sader buta dan tidak bisa menulis sejarah, dia sudah pernah _melihatnya_ dan menemukan cara agar murid-muridnya mendapat pengalaman yang sama. Ketika Kyungsoo mengusapkan jarinya ke barisan titik-titik, bayangan tembus pandang secara ajaib terkuak di atas halaman buku dalam wujud tiga dimensi, menyuarakan narasi Sader−adegan sama yang direvisi Dekan untuk edisi barunya, supaya para murid perempuan tidak tahu mana yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mana yang tidak.

Kyungsoo mengusap halaman itu, mempercepat adegan-adegan hingga menemukan halaman yang dicarinya:

" _Bab 28: Tokoh Peramal_ ," suara Profesor Sader yang hangat dan berat menggelegar.

Adegan kecil tanpa suara samar-samar muncul di atas halaman buku, memperlihatkan tiga orang laki-laki tua, berjanggut panjang hingga ke lantai, berdiri di menara Sang Guru dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Kyungsoo membungkuk untuk menonton sementara suara tanpa wujud Sader melanjutkan:

" _Seperti yang sudah kita pelajari di Bab 1 tentang Tiga Peramal dari Hutan Luar, pada umumnya peramal memiliki tiga sifat: mereka hidup dua kali lebih lama daripada usia manusia biasa; mereka kehilangan sepuluh tahun usia sebagai hukuman jika mereka memberi jawaban untuk pertanyaan tentang masa depan; dan tubuh mereka bisa menjadi media arwah, yang berakibat kematian ..._ "

Tangan Kyungsoo menelusuri seluruh bab itu, melewati adegan demi adegan, sampai jarinya tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah halaman, menemukan beberapa baris titik mengilap yang kelihatan lebih baru dan terang daripada barisan titik lainnya.

Penasaran, dia menyentuh titik yang pertama.

Seorang laki-laki tampan seketika muncul di antara kabut itu−wajah yang langsung dikenali Kyungsoo, dengan rambut keperakan serta mata cokelat. Kerongkongannya tersekat saat dia memandang guru Sejarahnya yang dulu, kini balas menatapnya sambil berkedip dalam bayangan biru berpendar. Kyungsoo menahan diri dan memaksakan jarinya untuk terus bergerak.

" _Keluarga Sader adalah para peramal yang paling sukses dan panjang keturunannya. Yang baru saja wafat adalah putra bungsunya, August, yang menghilang dalam_ Dongeng Dyo dan Krystal.

" _Setelah Perang Besar antara kedua Pemimpin bersaudara di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, August Sader meyakini bahwa sang saudara Baik menciptakan mantra untuk melawan saudara kembarnya sebelum dia wafat_ − _cara untuk membuktikan bahwa keseimbangan antara Kebaikan dan Kejahatan masih utuh_ − _dan menyembunyian mantra itu pada lambang angsa di seragam murid-murid. Ketika sang saudara Jahat menghancurkan keseimbangan itu dengan membunuh seorang murid yang berada dalam tanggung jawabnya, mantra itu otomatis terbuka, menghidupkan kembali arwah sang saudara Baik untuk membunuh kembaran Jahatnya dan mengembalikan keseimbangan Hutan._ "

Tangan Kyungsoo terpaku di halaman itu, dadanya terasa sesak. Itulah sebabnya titik-titik itu masih baru. _Profesor Sader menambahkan kisah kematiannya sendiri sebelum hal itu terjadi_. Dia memandang wajah tembus pandang Sader, diam di atas buku, tersenyum lembut padanya, seperti saat kali pertama Kyungsoo memasuki Sekolah Kebaikan. Mungkin sebelum kedatangannya pun sang profesor sudah tahu bahwa suatu saat beliau akan mati demi Kyungsoo. Meski begitu, beliau tetap saja tersenyum padanya. Beliau tetap saja menolongnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan dagunya gemetar. Dia tidak pernah menyesali nasibnya yang tidak punya ayah. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya memikirkan hal itu−hingga saat ini, saat dia menyadari seperti apa rasanya punya ayah.

Air mata menetes ke penampakan berkabut itu, menghapus wajah gurunya yang telah wafat. Kyungsoo mengusap matanya dan memaksakan diri untuk terus menelusuri sisa titik-titik yang baru.

" _Sebagai tambahan, August Sader diyakini bertanggung jawab atas datangnya para Pembaca di luar dunia dongeng ke dalam Hutan Tak Bertepi. Setelah Sang Guru Jahat membunuh saudara Baiknya demi menguasai Storian, pena ajaib itu bersikeras merespons dengan memenangkan Kebaikan di setiap kisah baru_ − _peringatan abadi bahwa Kejahatan tidak bisa mencintai dengan tulus._

" _Untuk menemukan senjata yang lebih kuat daripada cinta, saudara Jahat mencari semua peramal di Hutan Luar. Akhirnya dia menemukan August Sader, yang mendapatkan imbalan jabatan sebagai guru di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan karena mengungkap bahwa senjata yang dicari Sang Guru berada di luar hutan. Perkiraan Sader kemudian dikenal sebagai Ramalan Pembaca, ramalan paling terkenal yang berasal dari garis keturunan keluarga peramal Sader_ − _yang seluruhnya adalah laki-laki_."

Kyungsoo terlonjak. _Seluruhnya laki-laki?_ Dia membaca ulang, terperangah. _Bagaimana mungkin August Sader bisa memiliki saudara perempuan dalam garis keturunan yang seluruhnya laki-laki?_

Dia membalik-balik halaman dengan kalut, titik-titiknya bukan baru lagi. Dia meneliti bagian silsilah Keluarga Sader yang padat serta gambar-gambar para saudara dan keponakan laki-laki Profesor Sader−hingga sampai pada halaman kosong, menandakan akhir bab dan akhir jejak.

 _Ternyata Sader tidak merasa saudara perempuannya cukup berarti untuk disebutkan_ , pikir Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberut. Rasa frustasi membuatnya berniat melempar buku itu ke kolam. Namun tiba-tiba, dilihatnya deretan titik baru yang lebih kecil dan berkilau: catatan kaki di bawah halaman kosong itu.

Kyungsoo mengamati lebih teliti, sampai hidungnya menyentuh buku. Disentuhnya titik pertama, dan foto dua dimensi kecil meleleh ke dalam kabut kekuningan, sebesar perangko. Seorang wanita cantik tersenyum manis dalam bingkainya. Rambut cokelatnya berombak, bibirnya tebal seperti tersengat lebah, dan matanya _hazel_.

Detak jantung Kyungsoo bertambah cepat, jari-jarinya melaju.

" _Ada satu lagi anggota keluarga Sader yang berhak disebutkan namanya. Sebagai syarat memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sang Guru, August Sader meminta untuk mengajar Sejarah di Sekolah Kebaikan_ − _dan supaya saudara tirinya, Seo Joohyun (atau lebih dikenal Evelyn), mengajar Sejarah di Sekolah Kejahatan. Namun anak perempuan di luar pernikahan Constantin Sader, yaitu Evelyn Sader, tidak dianggap sebagai bagian dari garis keturunan Sader, ataupun memiliki bakat meramal._

" _Joohyun mengajar selama dua bulan hingga akhirnya terusir dari sekolah selamanya oleh Sang Guru karena melakukan kejahatan terhadap murid-murid. Maka August Sader mengambil alih kelasnya di Sekolah Kejahatan hingga wafat._ "

Foto Dekan melayang-layang di antara kabut, sementara tangan Kyungsoo gemetar di atas titik terakhir di halaman itu. Ucapan profesornya yang tadi kembali terngiang.

 _Kejahatan terhadap murid-murid._

Kejahatan yang begitu parah dan tak termaafkan sampai-sampai Sang Guru yang Jahat pun mendepak seorang guru dari _pihaknya sendiri_.

Jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdebar.

 _Apa yang telah dilakukan Seo Joohyun_?

Tiba-tiba foto Dekan berpendar merah terang di atas buku dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo−

"BUKAN BUKU RESMI! BUKU INI TIDAK RESMI!" ujarnya sengit.

Seketika halaman itu menjadi tajam seperti silet dan terbang sambil berteriak, menggores-gores dada Kyungsoo hingga mengukir luka goresan kertas yang parah. Dengan ketakutan, Kyungsoo berusaha membuat jarinya berpendar, tapi halaman yang berciut dan sobek dari buku itu bertambah banyak, menyerangnya dari berbagai arah. Kyungsoo mundur hingga mendesak dinding tanaman, mengibas-ngibas agar halaman-halaman buku itu pergi, sekaligus berusaha berkonsentrasi pada jari pendarnya. Namun sekarang, muncul lusinan halaman, menyayat-nyayat lengannya, perut, kaki, sampai sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas dan perih.

Terengah, dia berusaha meminta tolong dengan teriakan. Namun ratusan halaman lainnya malah ikut sobek dari buku itu dan terbang ke arah wajahnya, berubah menjadi setajam pisau dan siap membunuh. Sambil menjerit ngeri, Kyungsoo akhirnya merasakan jarinya menyala emas panas dan menghunuskanya ke arah halaman-halaman itu−

Seribu halaman putih berubah menjadi bunga _daisy_ putih di udara dan jatuh melayang ke kolam.

Menghela napas berat, Kyungsoo memandang bunga-bunga yang terapung, ternoda darahnya sendiri.

Belum sempat tenang, suara ledakan keras terdengar dari Perpustakaan Virtue, membuat merpati-merpati yang hinggap di dinding kabur beterbangan. Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. Cepat-cepat dipakainya jubah kulit ular itu dan tertatih ke pintu beku, terhuyung menuruni tangga dan meluncur ke dalam perpustakaan.

Namun si penjaga sudah hilang dari balik meja, pena bulunya tertinggal bersama makan siang separuh habis yang menetes-netes. Di tengah ruangan, Jennie dan Jisoo duduk dengan wajah pucat di lantai marmer. Perkamen dan buku-buku berserakan di hadapan mereka yang melongo sambil melihat ke jendela lantai dua.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo menelusuri arah pandangan mereka ada lubang sisa hantaman raksasa di kaca−berbentuk seperti kura-kura.

Suara goresan lirih terdengar di belakang telinganya. Ketika menoleh, Kyungsoo melihat pena bulu secara ajaib menulis sendiri pada salah satu perkamen kecokelatan, menyeret dan mendesis di setiap goresannya seperti orang kesakitan, sampai akhirnya jatuh ke meja dan tak bergerak lagi.

Dengan jantung berdebar, Kyungsoo mendekat sampai matanya bisa membaca kata-kata terakhir si kura-kura:

 **HATI-HATI SAAT UJI**

* * *

 _Cepatlah, Soojung,_ Kyungsoo berdoa.

Duduk di ambang jendela, dia memandang Sekolah Lai-laki jauh di luar saat mathari terbenam. Seragam birunya terciprat darah. Lengan dan kakinya lecet juga memar. Di sampingnya, api hijau menyala di dalam lampion bulat yang dibuatnya dari perkamen.

Sebentar lagi Soojung akan balas menyalakan lampionnya; hijau kalau dia juga dalam keadaan aman, merah jika tidak.

Kyungsoo melihat jam: 19:15... 19:30... Namun tetap tidak ada sinar dari Sekolah Laki-laki.

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar keras. Peringatan kura-kura tu terpatri di dalam benaknya.

Dua hari menjelang Uji Dongeng.

Dia dan Soojung harus keluar dari sekolah ini secepatnya.

Matanya kembali memandang jam: 19:45... 19:55...

Tidak ada sinar dari sekolah lawan.

20:00...

Soojung berduaan dengan pangerannya di sana.

Pangerannya yang Jahat.

Pangeran Jahat yang menciumnya di mimpi tadi pagi, tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat _Jahat_.

 _Diam_ , Kyungsoo memarahi dirinya sendiri, lalu kembali menengok jam.

Sekarang pukul 20:15.

Didengarna suara riuh bertambah keras di lorong, para gadis kembali dari makan malam.

Kyungsoo berkeringat. Di manapun Soojung, dia dalam bahaya! Dia berlari ke pintu, meringis kesakitan. Dia harus menyelamatkan sahabatnya−

Kyungsoo mematung. Perlahan dia kembali ke jendela, matanya terbelalak.

Tinggi di langit, di seberang teluk, api hijau menyala di balik awan tipis. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, menyipit ke arah kabut yang menyingkap. Pendar hijau bukan berasal dari balkon atau kastel runcing laki-laki, melainkan dari menara Sang Guru.

Kyungsoo kehilangan napasnya. Dia melambaikan tangan di depan lampionnya, membuat apinya berkedip.

Jauh di sana, Soojung melakukan hal yang sama.

Rasa lega menghantam dada Kyungsoo, seolah ada air yang memadamkan api. Soojung sudah berada di menara itu! Sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan Storian!

Terengah, Kyungsoo mengenakan jubahnya dan berlari cepat keluar kamar, meninggalkan tanda-tanda, mimpi ciuman, dan Seo Joohyun di belakangnya. Selagi terburu-buru menuruni tangga, dia bisa merasakan pena itu bertambah dekat, siap menuliskan 'Tamat' di buku dongengnya.

Dia mondar-mandir di tepi danau, menunggu sahabatnya kembali. Sebuah permohonan menanti di ujung lidah mereka. Menara akan mengejarnya, para anak lelaki akan berlarian memburunya dan menyatakan perang. Namun mereka hanya akan menyaksikan dua gadis masuk ke cahaya dan menghilang sambil bergandengan tangan. Uji Dongeng dicegah, akhir bahagia tersusun kembali, sepasang sahabat pulang.

Namun malam tiba dan berlalu dalam embusan angin dingin. Soojung tetap belum kembali.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter, yo!_


	20. Two Days Left

**19**

 **DUA HARI LAGI**

.

.

.

Anak-anak lain di antrean menyingkir jauh-jauh ketika Jisung mendesak lewat. Dia berlepotan debu dan abu, matanya merah dan memar, serta berbau seperti kandang di musim panas.

Selagi kuali-kuali ajaib di Aula Makan Kejahatan menumpahkan telur orak-arik dan segunung daging asap ke ember berkaratnya, Soojung menahan tangis. Lalu dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis dengan mudah. Seharusnya dia sudah berada di rumah sekarang−kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo di sisinya, 'Tamat' tertulis, dan buku dongeng tertutup. Namun nyatanya dia masih di sini, dengan bahu gajah, kaki berbulu, dan nafsu makan gila-gilaan. Dibiarkannya kuali-kuali itu menumpahkan tumpukan daging asap yang tidak sabar dilahap oleh anak laki-laki yang membajak tubuhnya.

Tadi malam ketika dia memanjat untuk melaksanakan tugas pencarian Storian, Profesor Moon sudah menunggunya di sana. "Sudah dicari ribuan kali," ujarnya kesal. "Menurut Castor, kita butuh mata orang muda."

Soojung memandang ruang berantakan itu sambil meringis setelah Profesor Moon pergi, tumpukan bata pecah, buku-buku dongeng berserakan di lantai diselimuti debu dan jelaga. Dia menghabiskan sepanjang malam mengais-ngais ruang Sang Guru, mencabuti bata-bata yang longgar, menyempil di belakang rak buku, dan menggoyang-goyangkan setiap buku dongeng, sementara buku dongeng dirinya dan Kyungsoo seakan meliriknya dari atas meja batu. Pada akhirnya, Castor muncul saat matahari terbit, Soojung melapor dengan tangan kosong.

"Pangeran tak berguna. Tidak disangka," bentak anjing itu sambil menendang beberapa bata perak yang copot dengan kakinya. "Penanya _pasti_ ada di ruangan ini. Kalau tidak, menaranya sudah tidak di sini lagi." Melalui jendela, dia memandang kastel kaca di seberang teluk. "Pollux pasti suka sekali permainan petak umpet yang seru. Dua kepala lebih baik untuk hal-hal seperti ini." Mata hitam besarnya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Izinkan aku terus mencari," kata Soojung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan _Bebek Buruk Rupa_.

"Kesempatanmu sudah lewat, Jisung," geram Castor, mendorongnya ke jendela.

Soojung mengangguk dan berjalan lemah ke tali rambut pirang, sadar bahwa misinya telah gagal.

"Katakan pada Kai, sebaiknya dia berdoa kita bisa menemukan Storian," ujar Castor di belakangnya. "Kalau Storian jatuh ke tangan Dekan, kita semua celaka."

Tanpa bicara, Soojung meluncur turun di rambut yang memantulkan sinar mentari.

Sekarang dia mengempaskan tubuhnya di depan meja besi bundar kecil, pegal karena membungkuk dan menggali. Dia menelan segenggam dagin babi asap dan telur, tak lagi bisa mengendalikan tangannya ataupun menjaga sopan santun.

Apakah Kai berbohong pada Profesor Moon dan menyembunyikan pena itu darinya juga Kyungsoo? Atau dia memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya−ada orang lain yang telah menemukannya sekaligus menyembunyikannya? Kalau memang begitu, siapa? Dan di mana?

"Storian bukan masalahmu, Kawan," ujar Jaehyun sambil duduk di mejanya, telurnya disiram saus sambal. "Guru-guru sudah mencarinya seminggu ini. Mereka cuma memperbudak kita."

"Kau kira kenapa para pangeran baru itu ikut menolongmu untuk curang?" Taeyong ikut-ikutan, mengunyah daging babi renyah sambil duduk. "Karena tidak ada yang mau mendapat jatah mencari Storian."

"Tapi senang juga bisa melihat Mino marah waktu kau menang di hari pertama," Taehyung tersenyum mengejek, menyempil bersama Hanbin. "Beruntung dia nanti akan masuk timmu. Sekarang saja dia sudah menyusun taktik untuk membunuh cewek-cewek di Uji, tak mau hanya membuat mereka menyerah."

Soojung menegang, melihat Mino di ujung meja bersama para kaki-tangannya yang semua makan tiga porsi. Tersisa dua hari sebelum dia dan Kyungsoo ikut Uji Dongeng melawan orang-orang ganas itu. Dia harus menemukan Storian malam ini juga.

"Taruhan, Kai pasti tidak menduga kita semua kompakan kemarin. Kami semua memastikan kau menghajarnya," kata Jungkook padanya.

"Kalau hari ini diulang lagi bisa tidak, say?" Soojung tersenyum gugup−

Taeyong mendengus. "Pertama, _say_? Belum pernah ada cowok bilang begitu, kecuali memang berotak ayam. Kedua, sepertinya hari ini sudah waktunya kau berusaha sendiri. Jangan sampai kau masuk tim kalau memang tidak layak, karena taruhannya perbudakan."

Raut Soojung memerah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kembali mendapatkan tugas mencari Storian tanpa bantuan? Dia menyuap telur ke dalam mulutnya, berusaha menghindari kesalahan besar lainnya−

"Hai, Jisung!"

Dia mendongak dan melihat Hort hendak duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudah penuh," tukas Hanbin, bergeser dan menghalanginya.

Melesak ke seragam kebesarannya, Hort cemberut. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang diusir dari pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri. Dia merintih cempreng dan melangkah pergi.

Mata Soojung berbinar. "Hort! Duduk sini!"

Hort menoleh, berseri-seri, lalu langsung mendaratkan bokongnya di samping Jisung tanpa memedulikan gerutuan anak-anak lainnya. "Kau mau daging asapku?" cerocosnya seraya mendorong embernya pada Jisung. "Aku tidak tahan. Ayahku pernah memberiku peliharaan babi dan bilang suatu hari nanti aku harus membunuhnya. Orangtua Jahat memang begitu, menyuruh anak-anak mereka memakan hewan peliharaan sendiri−"

"Kai mungkin akan mengalahkanku hari ini, Hort. Aku harus bagaimana?" bisik Soojung, berusaha tidak kelihatan ada maksud jelek.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat, Jisung," Hort balas berbisik penuh arti. "Mm, juga untuk memberitahu kalau kau menyilangkan kaki seperti cewek−"

"Mau membantuku?" Soojung berseri-seri dan menghela napas lega.

"Sama seperti kau juga akan _membantuku_ kalau waktunya sudah tiba," kata Hort, tiba-tiba terlihat serius.

Soojung tersenyum tawar lalu mengaduk daging asapnya, berdoa semoga dia dan sahabat sungguhannya sudah pergi sebelum dia tahu imbalan apa yang diharapkan si payah ini.

* * *

 _Pasti ada sudut yang terlewat olehku,_ pikir Soojung, bergegas menuju ruang pembuangan air sambil menggigit apel. Storian begitu tipis dan runcing, bisa saja diselipkan di antara celah bata-bata perak−atau bahkan di balik sampul punggung buku. Dan lagi, bukankah semalam dia mendengar pena itu memukul-mukul dan memberontak di suatu tempat?

Keningnya berdenyut. Soojung berbelok di sudut setelah melewati parit merah yang deras. Malam nanti dia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Dibukanya pintu Ruang Jahanam, ingin sekali tidur barang beberapa menit saja sebelum pelajaran dimulai−

Kai mendongak di tempat tidurnya, membuat Soojung berhenti melangkah.

Mata sang pangeran bengkak dan merah, lingkaran hitam tergambar di bawahnya. Kulit kecokelatannya sudah berubah jadi sepucat hantu, pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya kelihatan lebih jelas. Soojung bisa melihatnya gemetaran, otot-otot kelaparan menegang di luar tulang-tulang menonjol. Tidak ada memar. Tidak ada luka ataupun bilur. Meski begitu, matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah disiksa melebihi yang bisa ditanggung seorang anak laki-laki.

"Apa yang Mino lakukan padamu?" tanya Soojung lembut.

Kai membungkuk, tangannya menutupi wajah.

Soojung mendekatinya dan mengulurkan buah yang setengah habis. "Makanlah−"

Kai menampiknya keras-keras hingga buah itu melayang dari tangan Jisung, meluncur ke sudut yang kotor. "Jangan dekat-dekat," desisnya.

"Kau harus makan sesuatu−"

"JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!" teriak Kai tepat di hadapan Jisung, hingga pipinya semerah darah.

Soojung berlari meninggalkan sel secepat mungkin, sementara gaung suara Kai terus mengejarnya.

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa curang," kata Soojung pada Hort sewaktu mereka berjalan menuju Aula Kejahatan untuk Pelatihan Senjata. "Tidak kalau itu berarti dia disiksa lagi."

"Yah, memang kau mau Mino menyiksamu?" tukas Hort.

Soojung terdiam, menoleh pada Kai di belakang yang melipat kedua tangannya erat-erat, nyaris tak bisa berjalan. Rasa bersalah menyeruak di tenggorokan Soojung−

 _Kenapa aku ini?_ pikirnya marah sambil berbalik. Kenapa dia peduli soal Kai? Kenapa dia mengkhawatirkan anak laki-laki yang ingin dia mati?

"Baiklah, sesuai rencana saja," ujarnya pada Hort sambil menggertakkan gigi.

"Nah, itu baru sahabatku," Hort tersenyum sok akrab. "Kita akan jadi pasangan hebat di Uji Dongeng, ya kan?"

Soojung mengerutkan kening. "Hort, kau masih jauh untuk bisa masuk tim−"

Namun si kutil itu sudah bersiul dan berlalu dengan cepat.

Pada empat Seleksi pertama, kegesitan Hort dalam berbuat curang serta kemampuan _acting_ Soojung membantunya mendapatkan peringkat pertama di setiap tantangan, tanpa ada guru ataupun anak-anak lain yang menyadarinya. Dengan sihir, Hort menggerakkan anak panah ke jantung putri raja saat seleksi Panah, memberi isyarat jawaban selama 'Kenali Monstermu!', 'Kuis Lisan', dan mencicipi daun tanaman Soojung selama 'Mematikan atau Mengenyangkan?'. Dia selamat dalam setiap tantangan dan lolos tanpa cedera.

Pada saat makan siang, Soojung menyadari semua anak laki-laki menatap Jisung dari Gunung Exodus dengan rasa penghargaan baru, seolah dia memang layak berada di Tim Uji Dongeng. Bahkan tatapan Mino sudah tidak sesadis biasanya, seolah teman satu tim seperti Jisunglah yang menjadi alasannya membawa para pangeran baru itu menerobos kubah penghalang.

Kai tahu Jisung curang. Dia tidak mengatakannya pada anak-anak lain ataupun pada guru-guru, tapi Soojung menyadari tatapan Kai yang bertambah suram padanya setiap tantangan berakhir, seolah dia belum pernah melihat ada yang _sejahat_ itu.

Pada Seleksi kelima, dia malah tidak perlu berusaha sama sekali. Dan pada tantangan terakhir, saat Jusin si raksasa berbulu yang memimpin Kelompok Hutan, mengadu Kai dan Jisung di dalam ring Seleksi Pertahanan dan Perlawanan Sihir, adu satu lawan satu tanpa senjata dan aturan main. Kai hanya menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut (yang membuat Soojung merasa _deja vu_ sejenak). Dia menyerah sebelum dimulai, melempar pandangan menusuk pada Jisung.

Para murid lain bersorak liar, merayakan kemenangan anak baru itu di hari kedua. Namun saat Soojung menatap mata dingin Kai yang menusuk ke dalam dirinya, dia tidak merasakan kemenangan barang secuil pun.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa Soojung belum kembali?_ pikir Kyungsoo sembari berlari menyusuri jembatan layang menuju menara Charity di balik jubah tembus pandangnya. Tadi malam lampion sahabatnya berpendar dengan pesan selamat dari jendela Sang Guru, tapi dia tak kunjung kembali. Artinya hanya satu.

 _Dia tidak menemukannya_.

Kyungsoo terengah. Setiap detik membawanya dan Soojung semakin dekat dengan Uji Dongeng. _Kalau Soojung tidak menemukan Storian..._ perut Kyungsoo mulas mengingat peringatan si kura-kura. Dia harus mencari tahu apa yang direncanakan Dekan.

Sepanjang pagi, dia bersembunyi di balik jubahnya dan menunggu Dekan Seo di luar Aula Kebaikan, berharap bisa membuntutinya di sela jadwal Sejarah. Setiap jam pelajaran baru dimulai, Kyungsoo mengintip melalui pintu dan melihatnya mengajak sekelompok murid memasuki _Si Janggut Biru_ −kisah mengerikan tentang seorang suami yang membunuh kedelapan istrinya, membuat murid-murid tampak mual.

"Aku menunjukkan kisah ini pada kalian bukan untuk menakut-nakuti," kata Dekan di setiap akhir pelajaran, "tapi untuk mengingatkan kalian sekejam apa mereka dalam Uji Dongeng nanti. Jangan harap mereka akan menunggu kalian menjatuhkan saputangan atau sekadar membuat kalian menyerah." Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. "Dan sebaiknya kalian juga tidak berbaik hati pada kalian."

Ketika Dekan melenggang keluar aula saat makan siang, Kyungsoo berusaha mengikutinya. Bergerak dalam keadaan tembus pandang melalui lorong-lorong yang dipadati orang menuntut ketangkasan dan keluwesan; keduanya sama sekali bukan kelebihan Kyungsoo. Setelah empat kali ketinggalan Dekan, dia bersandar lemas di dinding, kehilangan semangatnya.

"Yang benar saja, Pollux. Aku sangat mampu mengambil makan siangku sendiri," keluh suara Profesor Dovey di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat kepala berbulu Pollux menempel pada tubuh burung hantu tua yang ringkih, mengepak-ngepak di belakang profesor bergaun hijau itu.

"Urusan mencurigakan di tengah malam, suara-suara di saluran pembuangan air, kupu-kupu dimakan tikus, hantu menabraki murid-murid di lorong. Dekan menyarankan agar aku mengawasimu dan Lady Kwon secara ketat hingga Uji Dongeng tiba," Pollux terengah.

"Mungkin kalau Dekan tidak mengambil _kantorku_ , akan lebih mudah untuk menemukanku," balas Profesor Dovey marah dan bergegas menuruni tangga. Burung hantu Pollux terhuyung-huyung di belakangnya.

Mata Kyungsoo membeliak.

Tiga puluh menit menjelang kelas dimulai, dia cepat-cepat menaiki tangga spiral Charity ke kantor lama Profesor Dovey. Satu-satunya pintu marmer putih di lantai enam; dulu berhias seekor kumbang zamrud, kini seekor kupu-kupu biru. Kyungsoo mengintip celah tangga di bawahnya, memastikan tidak ada yang berjalan ke atas.

Dia mencoba membuka gagang pintu peraknya, tapi terkunci rapat. Dia merapalkan mantra kejut dengan jari pendarnya ke lubang kunci, lalu mantra leleh yang lebih gagal lagi, kemudian mantra beku dengan keputusasaan−

Kuncinya terbuka.

Terheran-heran dengan keberuntungannya, Kyungsoo menggenggam gagang pintu, lalu menyadari pintu itu ternyata terbuka dari _dalam_. Dengan panik, dia membungkuk di dekat birai tangga ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar.

Seorang gadis dengan hidung mancung berbintik-bintik merah melongok. Matanya menyapu ke kanan dan kiri sebelum cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan. Dengan lihai, gadis itu meluncur di birai tangga ke lantai bawahnya.

Sambil berjongkok di lantai, Kyungsoo terbengong-bengong memperhatikan gadis berambut merah itu pergi.

 _Apa yang Yura lakukan di dalam kantor Dekan?_

Tiba-tiba didengarnya derit pintu. Dia berbalik dan melihat pintu ruangan itu bergerak menutup, hampir terkunci−

Kyungsoo menjorokkan kakinya, menahan tepat pada waktunya.

.

.

.

Profesor Moon mampir ke Ruang Jahanam dua kali sebelum makan malam, berjanji akan memberi Kai makan kalau dia mau memberi tahu di mana Storian disimpan. Kai terus-menerus memohon ampun, tapi tidak punya jawaban baru. Sekali lagi, si profesor meninggalkan pangeran itu dalam keadaan lapar.

Kini sang pangeran duduk di rangka tempat tidur besinya dalam gelap yang berkepanjangan, mendengarkan debur lumpur parit menghantam batu yang memisahkan dua sisi. Sudah enam hari dia tidak makan. Jantungnya berdetak malas dan gigi-giginya mulai bergemeretak meski dalam terowongan yang panas.

Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan dalam hukuman malam ini.

Pintu sel berderit membuka, tapi sang pangeran tak berniat mendongak−sampai akhirnya dia mencium aroma daging.

Jisung mendorong ember berisi potongan daging domba dan kentang tumbuk di depannya, lalu mundur.

"Aku bilang pada Profesor Moon itu untuk Castor. Kubilang pada Castor itu untuk Profesor Moon," katanya dengan suara aneh yang berat dan penuh perhatian.

Kai melirik pangeran itu, begitu kuat sekaligus lembut, seperti anak laki-laki yang tidak tahu cara menjadi laki-laki. Terlalu banyak tersenyum, berdiri terlalu dekat dengan anak laki-laki lainnya, sering memainkan rambutnya, sedikit sekali menyuap makanan, dan tak henti-hentinya menyentuh wajah seperti mencari-cari jerawat, dan yang paling aneh dari itu semua adalah matanya. jisung memiliki mata hijau besar, kadang sedingin es, kadang mendalam dan lemah, seolah berkedip-kedip antara Baik dan Jahat. Dulu, Kai pernah terpikat oleh mata yang persis seperti itu.

Dia tidak akan mengulang kesalahannya.

Kai menyambar ember itu dan melemparkan isinya ke tembok batu, Jisung terciprat minyaknya. Dibuangnya ember itu ke lantai dan bunyi benturannya memekakkan telinga. Kemudian Kai kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya, terengah-engah.

Jisung hanya diam dan merosot di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

Sepasang teman sekamar duduk membungkuk bersebelahan dalam keheningan membeku, sampai akhirnya pintu berderit membuka dan sebuah bayangan menutupi mereka.

"Jangan−" Jisung terkesiap, menatap Mino yang membawa gulungan cambuk di sabuknya. "Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

"Kau terlambat mencari Storian, bukan?" ejek Mino.

Jisung mendesak, suaranya tegang. "Lihat dia! Dia tidak akan bertahan!"

Mata lembayung Mino bergerak ke ember kosong di lantai dekat tempat tidur Kai. "Mencuri makanan, ya?" Dia melirik sang pangeran sambil menyentuh cambuknya. "Mungkin malam ini kita bisa mulai dengan hukuman tambahan."

"Jangan!" teriak Jisung. "Aku yang salah! Kai, katakan padanya!"

Kai membungkamnya dengan tatapan tajam dan membuang muka dengan dingin. Dia bisa mendengar suara napas Jisung terhenti di belakangnya, menyadari dirinya tidak diinginkan. Bayangan Jisung masih terlihat di dinding selama beberapa saat, dan akhirnya bergerak keluar sel.

"Tangan di dinding," perintah Mino pada sang pangeran.

Kai berbalik dan menaruh tangannya tinggi-tinggi pada dinding yang berbau busuk dan lembap.

Terdengar entakan pelan saat Mino melepas cambuk dari sabuknya. Jantung Kai berdebar panik, memberitahunya bahwa salah satu dari lecutan ini akan membunuhnya. Dia tidak ingin mati−tidak dengan cara ini, cara yang lebih buruk dari kematian ayahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tangan dan kakinya gemetar. Dia mendongak dan melihat bayangan Mino di dinding, membuka gulungan cambuk.

Bayangan tangan di dinding mengangkat pegangan cambuk, lalu mengayun dengan kekuatan penuh. Kai menarik napas, bersiap menerima cambukan pertama yang sedetik lagi menghantam punggungnya−

Bayangan Mino bergerak cepat di dinding, dan suara cambukan memecah dengan pilu pada kulit seseorang.

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya.

Jisung menyambar kerongkongan Mino dan mendesaknya ke dinding yang lain, cambuk melilit lengan si mata hijau yang berdarah.

"Bilang pada guru-guru kalau ada yang coba menyakitinya lagi, mereka harus melawanku terlebih dulu!" bentak Jisung.

Kai mengerjap-ngerjap cepat, tak yakin apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati.

Dalam cengkeraman tangan Jisung, Mino terlihat gugup−sampai akhirnya dia bisa memaksakan seringai jahat dan melepaskan diri. "Persis yang kita butuhkan untuk Uji Dongeng. Seseorang yang mendahulukan kesetiaan," katanya sambil berlalu cepat-cepat. "Aku akan bicara pada para guru agar bisa memberimu kamar yang lebih layak."

"Di sini tidak apa-apa!" Jisung membentaknya.

Kini mata Kai sebesar kelereng. Perlahan dia menoleh pada Jisung yang mendesis galak ke arahnya, amarah membuat pipinya semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kalau tidak makan sekarang, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu!" bentaknya pada si mata biru.

Kali ini, Kai mematuhinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke jam yang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

Sepuluh menit menjelang pergantian pelajaran.

Dia menebarkan pandangannya ke ruang kantor Dekan yang tampak ganjil dengan pena-pena patah, buku catatan peringkat, dan gulungan-gulungan perkamen di bawah pemberat kertas berbentuk labu. Setelah diambil alih oleh Seo Joohyun, meja itu berubah menjadi meja mahoni yang bersih dengan sebatang lilin panjang dan langsing di sudur, sewarna dengan perkamen.

 _Kenapa tadi Yura ada di sini?_ Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Dia yakin sekali mendengar Yura berbicara pada Dekan di Galeri waktu itu, tentang mengizinkan Yura untuk tinggal di sini.

Kyungsoo menepis pikiran itu. Dia harus fokus pada Dekan, bukan gadis yang mungkin tidak bisa bicara.

Dia duduk membungkuk di kursi kayu belakang meja kosong itu. Pikirannya campur aduk sambil memandangi sumbu lilin.

Dekan datang pada hari di mana Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan berubah menjadi Sekolah Laki-laki dan Perempuan. Artinya, kisah dongeng dirinya dan Soojung telah membunuh Sang Guru dan memunculkan kembali guru Kejahatan yang _dibuang_ oleh Sang Guru.

 _Tapi kenapa?_

Kyungsoo teringat ucapan Profesor Dovey dan Lady Kwon. Tidak ada dugaan lain, tanda-tanda Soojung hanya akan muncul dari Dekan atau Soojung sendiri. Joohyun pernah melakukan kejahatan terhadap murid-murid sebelum ini. Setiap kali gejala Soojung muncul, Dekan Seo ada di sana; Beast, kutil, mogrif yang gagal... Sudah pasti Dekan yang melakukannya. _Memang_ Seohyun.

Tapi kalau _bukan_ Seohyun...

Kyungsoo menutup mata, membiarkan sekelebat memori hadir. Anak laki-laki yang terlihat begitu tenang, bahagia, rambut keemasanna dilingkari cahaya dalam salju. Kyungsoo bisa melihat senyum asimetrisnya, tali kemejanya terlepas, seperti saat anak laki-laki itu mengajaknya pergi ke pesta dansa di sekolah ini; seolah segala yang terjadi setelah itu salah arah, seolah ini semua kekeliruan besar. Dia merasakan bibirnya lagi saat memeluknya, jantung mereka berdebar lebih kencang dari yang sudah-sudah−

Kyungsoo membuka mata seketika, masih di dalam kantor yang dingin dan kosong.

Kali ini lebih dari sekadar mimpi.

Hatinya masih mengharapkan Kai.

Harapan yang lebih kuat.

Kyungsoo merah padam. Dia masih mengharapkan pangerannya ketimbang sahabatnya? Sahabatnya yang setia, yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari laki-laki yang diharapkannya? Kyungsoo bangkit dengan marah, membenci putri bodoh dan lemah di dalam dirinya, putri yang tak bisa dibungkamnya.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo duduk kembali.

Ada tekstur keriput bergerigi yang aneh pada lilin. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuhnya, mengira akan menyentuh lilin, tapi yang dirasakannya adalah kertas. Dia mengambil lilin itu dan melihat gulungan yang membungkusnya, diikat benang putih kecil. Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan diri karena dia tahu sebentar lagi Dekan datang. Dengan hati-hati, dia membuka ikatan tali, mencabutnya dari lilin dan membukanya di atas meja.

Ada tiga lembar.

Lembar pertama adalah peta Hutan Biru, peta sama yang diterima para murid setiap awal tahun di kelas Kelompok Hutan. Peta itu dilengkapi area-area dengan nama yang sudah dikenal: Kebun Pakis, Semak Biru Pirus, Sungai Biru...

Kemudian Kyungsoo melihat salah satu area yang dilingkari tinta merah, dengan tanda berbeda dari yang lain di halaman itu, terlihat aneh karena mencolok mata. Dia menatap nama yang dilingkari.

 **Gua Sian**

Tidak pernah ada guru yang menyinggung soal gua ataupun membawa murid-murid ke sana. Diperkirakan karena tidak ada jalan yang aman menuju jurang terjal itu. Lalu, kenapa Dekan menandainya?

Kyungsoo membaca lembar berikutnya: sepucuk surat dengan segel ular merah yang sudah dibuka. Tertanggal hari ini.

* * *

Dear Seohyun/Evelyn Sader (Seo Joohyun),

Untuk memastikan tidak ada kesalahpahaman, berikut peraturan-peraturan Uji Dongeng:

1\. Besok siang, aku akan menemuimu di gerbang Hutan Biru. Sebagai Dekan sementara, kita masing-masing punya waktu 30 menit untuk memasang jebakan di arena. Gua-gua Sian di luar area Uji, seperti permintaanmu.

2\. Mengingat besarnya pertaruhan, maka tradisi penjelajahan pra-Uji di Hutan akan ditiadakan untuk kedua pihak.

3\. Sepuluh kompetitor akan berpartisipasi dari setiap sekolah, dan para peserta diperbolehkan membawa satu senjata pilihan masing-masing. Selain itu, tidak ada yang boleh masuk dan Hutan akan ditutup dari pandangan penonton. Semua mantra sihir dan bakat boleh digunakan.

4\. Jika baik dari pihak perempuan maupun laki-laki sama-sama masih berada di Hutan saat matahari terbit, Uji Dongeng akan dilanjutkan sampai hanya tersisa laki-laki atau perempuan saja.

5\. Terlepas dari akibatnya, persyaratan awal yang ditetapkan Kai tetap berlaku. Jika murid-murid perempuan yang menang, maka murid-murid lelaki akan menyerah pada sekolahmu sebagai budak. Jika murid-murid lelaki yang menang, maka kedua Pembaca akan diserahkan pada kami untuk dieksekusi dan kedua sekolah kembali menjadi Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan.

6\. Segala macam pelanggaran akan membatalkan seluruh persyaratan Uji Dongeng dan menimbulkan perang.

Semoga berhasil,

Profesor Moon Ilsook

Dekan Sementara, Sekolah Laki-laki

* * *

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Banyak pertanyaan teraduk-aduk di benaknya, namun yang paling mengusiknya adalah: Kenapa Dekan Seo melingkari gua itu jika memang terlarang?

Dia membalik lembar ketiga, diam-diam masih kesal untuk memikirkan Kai, apalagi mengharapkannya−

Jantungnya berhenti.

Di tangannya ada coretan daftar panjang bahan-bahan ramuan, diikuti petunjuk pembuatan yang lebih panjang lagi, memenuhi setiap inci lebar usang yang kumal itu.

Lembar yang ditinggalkan Yuba di kelasnya berminggu-minggu lalu. Lembar milik Yuba yang hilang.

Sambil berdiri di ruang Dekan, sebuah pertanyaan baru terpatri di kepalanya, menyingkirkan pertanyaan lainnya.

Pertanyaannya bukan bagaimana Dekan Seo menemukan resep Merlin yang hilang, tapi untuk apa dia menggunakan ramuan itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

ps: Buat yang terus-terusan tanya 'Buku kedua berapa chapter lagi?', mohon rajin-rajin baca A/N di tiap update, yaa. Sudah saya jelaskan secara detail.

pss: Pembagian part di sisi Kyungsoo dan Soojung sama rata, ya. Penulis cerita ini ga berpihak pada Kebaikan atau Kejahatan, kok. Saya rasa dia netral :')


	21. One Step Ahead

**20**

 **SELANGKAH DI DEPAN**

.

.

.

Sambil berlutut, Kai menyambar potongan daging domba dari lantai dan menggigitnya seperti singa, menyobek daging, dan melemparkan tulangnya ke tumpukan tulang. Setelah melahap enam potong lagi, dia memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya agak hijau, menahan isi perutnya tetap di dalam.

Pintu sel berderit membuka. Saat mendongak, dilihatnya Jisung tampak basah oleh keringat, lengan bawahnya berdarah. Dia membawa dua gelas berisi air panas.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti kebanyakan makan," kata Jisung seraya menaruh gelas berisi minuman berbusa ke hadapannya. "Sedikit rebusan beras panas bisa menenangkan perutmu. Andai ada sedikit _peppermint_ atau jahe segar, bisa jadi ramuan bagus untuk pencerna−" Soojung menyadari Kai sedang menatapnya, lalu berdeham dengan suara batuk yang gagah. "Oh, abaikan. Minumlah."

Kai mencicipi minuman itu dan menaruhnya, keningnya berkerut. "Bukankah kau terlambat untuk tugas mencari Storian?"

"Kubilang pada Profesor Moon aku harus menginterogasimu dulu," jawab Soojung dengan tegas sambil duduk menghadapnya.

 _Inilah sebabnya aku menyelamatkan dia,_ Soojung memarahi dirinya, menyandarkan bahu besarnya ke dinding. Kai pasti akan mengatakan di mana Storian disimpan. _Itulah alasannya_ ; bukan karena Soojung peduli pada sang pangeran. Dia menatap Kai dengan tajam, otot-ototnya tegang, dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada tujuan.

"Beri tahu aku, Kai."

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol dan aku menguburnya supaya tidak ditemukan Soojung dan Kyungsoo," bantahnya. "Kami menyembunyikannya di bawah batu bata yang longgar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Storian bisa _berpindah tempat_." Dia menyadari Jisung tengah memperhatikannya, lalu menunduk malu. "Dengar, aku tidak akan berbohong padamu. Tidak setelah apa yang kau lakukan untukku."

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang mengambilnya? Apa mereka sudah menginterogasi Chanyeol?" tanya Soojung, perutnya terasa mulas.

"Pfff. Kalau dia ada, sejak awal pasti dia sudah menyerahkan pena itu pada guru," gerutu Kai sambil menendang sepatu botnya hingga terlepas. "Chanyeol tipe murid yang patuh pada peraturan dan perintah guru. Lagipula, sudah berhari-hari tidak ada yang melihat _yoda_ itu lagi. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan anak-anak lainnya."

"Tapi Castor bilang kita akan celaka kalau tidak menemukan−"

"Karena Storian merefleksi jiwa pemiliknya," gumam Kai seraya berbaring. "Kalau sampai jatuh ke tangan Dekan Seo, akan ada banyak anak laki-laki yang mati di akhir kisah. Dan tentu saja, dimulai dengan kematianku."

 _Kematianku._ Kata itu menyerang Soojung lebih keras dibandingkan bayangan akan kematian seisi Hutan. Soojung selalu mengira ini adalah _kisahnya_ , dengan Kai sebagai penjahat menurut versinya. Namun sekarang, dia tersadar: Bagi Kai, ini adalah kisahnya dan dia berhak mendapatkan akhir bahagia, sama sepertinya.

"Permohonan Kyungsoo," ujar Soojung lirih. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendengarnya?"

Kai terdiam sejenak, rahangnya menegang. "Umurku sembilan saat ibuku pergi. Waktu itu tengah malam, dan aku sedang tidur di sayap barat istana. Aku tiba-tiba terbangun dalam keadaan basah keringat dan terhuyung ke jendela tanpa tahu sebabnya. Hatiku terasa ditusuk dan terkoyak. Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah ibuku pergi menunggang kuda kesukaanku, berderap ke Hutan." Jarinya menelusuri celah antara bata-bata di dinding. "Aku terbangun dalam keadaan yang sama ketika aku merasakan permohonan Kyungsoo. Dia _ingin_ aku mendengarnya." Matanya basah. "Dan aku yakin itu _benar_."

Soojung menggigiti kuku kotornya dengan gelisah. "Mungkin memang benar," katanya, seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin cuma ada sesuatu yang... _menghalangi_."

Kai mengusap matanya dan duduk tegak. "Kau teman yang baik, Jisung. Kau tidak perlu menolongku."

Soojung menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati," bisiknya, tak mampu menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tahun lalu, Soojung juga bilang begitu. Dia bersumpah akan melindungiku saat Uji Dongeng, lalu meninggalkanku sekarat sendirian. Kurasa itulah bedanya antara laki-laki dan perempuan," tutur Kai sambil memainkan lubang di kaus kaki kotornya.

Soojung akhirnya mendongak, mata besarnya berkedip-kedip.

Kai mengangguk. "Percayalah, aku tahu. Dia persis _sejahat_ yang diceritakan buku dongeng itu."

Soojung menahan diri. "Bisakah kau ceritakan lagi tentang dia?"

"Dia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Rambutnya pirang sepertimu−dan setelah kulihat-lihat, mata hijaunya juga sangat mirip dengan matamu," kata Kai sambil melirik Jisung. Teman sekamarnya memalingkan wajah, kikuk. Kai cepat-cepat menunduk. "Tapi di balik itu tidak ada apa-apa. Setiap kali aku memberinya kesempatan baru, aku hanya melihat lebih banyak kebohongan. Dia menginginkan pangeran hanya untuk memilikinya, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang membuat Kyungsoo berpikir _dia_ layak diselamatkan."

"Mungkin kau tidak mengenal Kyungsoo seperti Soojung mengenalnya."

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo dulu adalah seorang yang berjiwa Baik dan berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama seorang pangeran," ujar Kai ketus. "Sekarang dia mengorbankan cinta sejati demi sesuatu yang di luarnya kelihatan seperti cinta. Soojung sengaja berbuat begitu padanya. Penyihir itu _merusaknya_."

"Itu karena kau memaksa putrimu untuk _memilih_ ," balas Soojung dengan marah, wajahnya memerah. "Kau bertanggung jawab atas takdirmu sendiri, Kai. Bukan Kyungsoo. Dan bukan Soojung."

Kai merengut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kenapa perempuan tidak bisa mendapatkan keduanya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa memiliki cinta pangerannya sekaligus cinta pada sahabatnya?" tanya Soojung lirih.

"Karena kita bertambah dewasa, Jisung," Kai menghela napas. "Sewaktu kau masih kecil, bagimu sahabat adalah segalanya. Tapi setelah kau menemukan cinta sejati, semua berubah. Persahabatanmu tidak akan pernah sama seperti sebelumnya. Karena tidak peduli seberapa besar usahamu untuk menjaga keduanya, kesetiaanmu hanya akan bisa tertanam pada salah satunya." Dia tersenyum sedih pada teman sekamarnya. "Itulah kesalahan terbesar Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bisa melihat bahwa persahabatannya dengan Soojung berakhir saat dia mengizinkan dirinya mencintaiku."

Soojung merasa dinding-dinding otot yang membungkus tubuhnya mengendur, seakan Kai telah mengucapkan kebenaran yang selama ini diingkarinya. Malam itu, Kyungsoo seharusnya mencium Kai dan menikmati kehidupan Akhir Bahagia. Malam itu, seharusnya dia pulang sendirian, sementara teman satu-satunya melanjutkan hidupnya bersama seorang laki-laki.

Namun Soojung menulis ulang kisah mereka. Dia merenggut kembali sahabatnya.

 _Demi apa?_

"Sudah terlambat," ujar Kai lirih, kembali berbaring dan menatap langit-langit yang gelap. "Aku tidak akan mencintai siapa-siapa lagi."

"Mungkin Soojung membutuhkan Kyungsoo lebih dari kau membutuhkannya. Mungkin Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang paling mendekati cinta yang bisa dimiliki Soojung. Mungkin pada dasarnya Soojung berbuat Kebaikan!" Soojung bersikeras, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia pun sedikit menyesal karena terbawa emosi. Meski begitu, dia harap Kai bisa memahaminya.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya, tampak marah.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Kau bisa menemukan orang lain," kata Jisung, suaranya bergetar. "Tapi Soojung tidak."

"Kau sama payahnya dengan seorang Pembaca," kata Kai suram. "Hanya ada satu cinta sejati. Hanya _satu._ "

Kedua anak laki-laki itu saling melemparkan tatapan tajam sebelum berpaling dalam keheningan. Dua siluet terbentuk di bawah obor yang hampir padam.

Jisung bangkit dan menyeret tubuhnya. "Ayo."

"Apa?" tanya Kai spontan. "Aku tidak boleh meninggalkan sel−"

Jisung menatapnya dengan galak. "Bedanya kau dan aku, kau pangeran yang selalu mematuhi aturam. Sedangkan aku tidak. Kau dan Chanyeol, ternyata kalian punya kesamaan yang _boring_."

Kai menatap teman barunya yang menunggu tak sabar.

"Hanya anak hebat yang berani memerintahku," gumam Kai sambil beranjak.

Jisung menahan pintu. "Kau tak akan menyangka."

.

.

.

Pada saat gladi resik di Aula Makan, Pollux membentak lima gadis Never berwajah kebingungan dengan riasan tebal serupa badut. Mereka memakai baju _cheongsam_ yang tidak pas. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, kalian adalah _metafor_ hidup untuk Uji Dongeng yang mungkin akan merenggut nyawa ..."

"Pertunjukan ini terlihat lebih mematikan daripada Uji Dongeng," bisik Luna pada Yura yang mengabaikannya dan dengan riang menyiapkan burka-burka serta hiasan kepala angsa untuk adegan berikutnya.

Luna memperhatikan Amber dan Victoria di seberang ruangan, berbisik-bisik sementara mereka mengecat salah satu perlengkapan adegan. Luna menyimpulkan celah ganjil di antara mereka adalah Kyungsoo. "Kalau saja aku tahu Klub Buku akan berakhir seperti ini, aku mau masuk paduan suara saja," desahnya, mengubah bulu angsa menjadi arugula, lalu menyebrang untuk menimbrung percakapan mereka.

"Kira-kira untuk apa Dekan menggunakan ramuan Merlin?" tanya Victoria.

"Apa mungkin dia menggunakannya untuk dirinya sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo, masuk lebih dalam ke jubahnya, sehingga yang dilihat kedua temannya hanyalah sepasang mata cokelat gelap besar.

"Pertama, kita tahu ramuan itu bisa mengubah wujud Dekan jadi laki-laki. Kedua, dalam keadaan terlihat atau tidak, matamu terlalu besar dan sentimentil untuk diandalkan. Dasar burung hantu," kata Amber.

"Yah, aku kan tidak tahu kalau kita kerja sukarela sebagai kru panggung," bela Kyungsoo, sementara tikus-tikus Victoria bergantian mandi di dalam cat dan berguling di atas perlengkapan panggung.

"Kau tidak punya ide tempat yang lebih bagus untuk kita bertemu−"

"Karena aku terlalu sibuk berusaha untuk tidak _mati_ −"

"Memangnya kau pikir kami tidak?" balas Victoria dengan galak. "Kita berusaha mati-matian supaya bisa masuk tim Uji untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja semua ini berantakan−"

"Apa menurut kalian Dekan mengirim murid perempuan ke kastel laki-laki seperti apa yang Yuba dan kita lakukan?" tanya Luna ringan sambil merenungkannya, seraya mengunyah selada hijau.

Gadis-gadis lain menoleh padanya.

"Kalau benar, mungkin itu alasan kenapa Soojung belum menemukan Storian," tutur Luna. "Dekan mungkin saja mengirim salah seorang gadis dalam wujud laki-laki dan menyembunyikan pena itu supaya kau tidak bisa membuat permohonan. Tahu kan, untuk memastikan Uji Dongeng berjalan sesuai rencana."

Victoria mengerjap-ngerjap. "Mungkin aku harus mulai makan sayuran."

"Dan siapa kira-kira si cewek penyembunyi Storian itu?" Amber melirik, kelihatan kesal karena belum mendapatkan ide.

"Seulgi," jawab Kyungsoo seraya menarik jubah untuk menampakkan wajahnya. "Jubah ini miliknya, kan? Dia juga menyembunyikan seragam cowok di bawah tempat tidurnya. Dan juga, dia begitu memuja Dekan. Pasti dia!"

"Nanti kami akan cari tahu sesuatu darinya," ujar Victoria sambil bergeser menutupi wajah Kyungsoo. "Tapi Uji Dongeng tinggal dua malam lagi. Soojung harus menemukan Storian, paling lambat besok. Apa warna lampionnya malam ini?"

"Di luar sana tidak kelihatan apa-apa. Semua tertutup kabut," kata Kyungsoo dengan sedih. "Aku menggantung lampionku di jendela. Tapi lampionnya belum bisa terlihat selama masih berkabut."

"Dia harus berhasil membawa Storian. Kalau tidak, kita semua harus ikut Uji itu," desak Amber.

Kyungsoo sudah cukup ketakutan, dan ketakutan di wajah Amber membuat perutnya terasa seperti _jelly_. "Dekan juga menyimpan peta Hutan Biru dan menandai Gua Sian," katanya kemudian.

"Gua Sian?" Amber, bertukar pandang dengan Victoria. "Itu cuma dekorasi di gerbang selatan. Dalamnya gua tidak lebih dari 50 kaki. Apa yang mungkin tersembunyi di sana?"

"Yah, kedua pihak sekolah membatalkan pra-Uji. Jadi kita tidak bisa mencari tahu," keluh Kyungsoo, menghilang kembali ke dalam jubahnya.

"Kecuali dia sudah memberimu izin."

Kyungsoo melihat Amber yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Sepanjang pengetahuan Dekan, saat ini kau masih berada di Hutan Biru bersama Yuba."

* * *

Ketika jam berdentang di tengah malam, Kyungsoo menyelinap ke Hutan Biru yang berkabut menuju gerbang selatan, transparan di balik jubahnya. Belum pernah dia melihat kabut seperti ini. Gumpalan putih berputar-putar menutup setiap ujung rumput biru. Kyungsoo memaksakan akomodasi penuh pada matanya. dia menyipit ke arah Sekolah Laki-laki yang terlihat kabur, tidak satu bata pun dapat dilihatnya.

 _Ini pasti kebetulan_ , pikirnya. Satu-satunya cara dia berkomunikasi dengan Soojung terganggu cuaca yang ganjil.

Peringatan Lady Kwon melayang-layang dalam ingatannya. " _Seohyun selalu selangkah di depan_."

Kyungsoo menyingkirkan pikiran itu dan terus berjalan jauh memasuki Hutan, bergerak pelan supaya tidak menabrak pohon atau hewan yang sama-sama dibutakan oleh kabut. Dalam keheningan yang mencekam, dia merasa pikiran tentang Kai bertambah kuat dari yang bisa diredamnya. Semakin dia menyangkalnya, Kai semakin terasa nyata.

Kekuatan dirinya mulai runtuh. Kyungsoo berusaha berkonsentrasi lebih keras pada jalan yang tertutup kabut. Segera setelah dia sampai di rumah kuburannya nanti, dia akan membakar semua buku dongeng yang ada di bawah tempat tidurnya. Jangho akan menjadi tempat yang benar-benar tanpa pangeran.

Dia merasakan jalan yang dilaluinya mulai menanjak curam. Artinya, dia sudah melewati lahan labu dan mendekati gerbang selatan. Besok adalah malam Uji Dongeng, diramaikan dengan pertunjukan drama Pollux dan pengumuman tim. Pada saat itu, Dekan Seo dan Profesor Moon sudah memasang jebakan di Hutan. Mereka sepakat bahwa Gua Sian adalah tempat terlarang. Jadi, apa yang disembunyikan Dekan di sana?

Kelinci putih bergegas melewati sepatunya, menggendong bayinya di mulut, lalu menghilang ke dalam kabut putih seakan terhapus dari halaman. Kyungsoo menyusuri jalan dengan hati-hati, selangkah demi selangkah, sampai dilihatnya sekilas dinding batu biru kehijauan di depan sana.

Gua Sian terletak di atas tebing, di sudut selatan Hutan Biru, terselubung di balik lebatnya pohon-pohon cemara raksasa. Bentuknya seperti susunan gelembung yang terdiri dari tiga lingkaran, lubang-lubang hijau laut yang berbeda ukuran. Kyungsoo memandang gua-gua itu di atas langkan, tidak yakin bagaimana cara naik ke sana. Tentu saja dia akan kehilangan jubahnya kalau bermogrif.

Satu-satunya pilihan adalah memanjat salah satu cemara biru itu dan melompat ke tebingnya. Beruntung, cabang-cabang pohon cemara itu tebal dan kokoh sehingga Kyungsoo bisa sampai di atas dengan cepat. Bersyukur, ada duri-duri kecil yang menuntun tangannya dalam kabut. Akhirnya, dia sampai pada cabang tertinggi. Setelah menarik napas panjang, dia melompat tanpa terlihat ke batu bergerigi, dan hanya sedikit gemetar saat mendarat.

Kyungsoo meneliti barisan gua di hadapannya: tiga lingkaran berlainan ukuran seperti di kisah Goldilock−gua pertama terlalu besar, yang kedua terlalu kecil, yang ketiga pas. Lehernya terasa panas dan gatal di balik jubah tembus pandangnya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa apapun yang tersembunyi di dalam gua-gua itu akan menjawab pertanyaan mengapa Seo Joohyun ada di dongengnya, dan apa yang dia rencanakan untuk mengakhiri dongengnya.

Dengan kaki gemetar, Kyungsoo melangkah ke gua raksasa pertama, merasakan ujung jarinya berpendar emas bak obor. Dinding guanya berwarna biru laut mengilap, memantulkan sinar redup dari jari pendar serta wajah tegangnya. Selangkah demi selangkah, dia bergerak menyusuri kaca itu, meneliti setiap incinya. Hanya _meerworm_ dan kumbang yang kadang terlihat, sampai dia tiba di ujung yang buntu.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan mundur, hendak menuju gua kedua. Namun lubangnya tidak lebih besar dari piring makan sehingga hanya kepalanya yang bisa masuk. Lebih buruk lagi, isi gua ini lebih sempit daripada yang pertama; hanya dinding-dinding kosong dan beberapa gumpalan jamur yang terlihat di bawah sinar jari pendarnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kepalanya, merasa kesal.

 _Apa yang kulakukan di sini?_ Dia memarahi dirinya sendiri sambil menjejakkan langkah ke gua ketiga. _Seharusnya aku menunggu Soojung di kastel,_ pikirnya, sambil menerangi gua berukuran sedang dan kosong itu.

Sahabatnya sebentar lagi akan kembali dan membawa Storian. Tahun lalu, Kyungsoolah jagoannya, si penutup kisah yang bersedia melakukan apapun untuk memulangkan mereka. Sekarang giliran Soojung. Itu sebabnya kenapa Soojung memenangkan tantangan menjadi laki-laki, bukan dia. Kali ini Soojung adalah sang pangeran yang tidak akan mengecewakannya.

Setelah memadamkan jari pendarnya, Kyungsoo bergegas kembali ke mulut gua−dan berhenti mematung. Dia mengangkat jari pendarnya, berkedip ketakutan.

Sekawanan kupu-kupu biru menyerbunya dari balik kegelapan, menusuk tubuhnya yang tak terlihat seperti lebah, dan merobek habis jubahnya. Kawanan kupu-kupu itu sengaja bergerak ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mendepaknya keluar dari kulit ular, dan mengempaskannya ke pinggiran tebing.

Di balik kepakan sayap mereka, Kyungsoo sempat melihat kulit dan bajunya mulai tampak di bawah sinar bulan, secuil demi secuil. Mereka merenggut bagian jubahnya yang tersisa lalu terbang pergi meninggalkan embusan kencang yang membuat Kyungsoo terempas dari langkan.

Kyungsoo jatuh dari tebing dan berteriak, menggapai-gapai dalam kabut. Tulang ekornya mendarat pada semak-semak cemara yang kusut dan lembap. Memar dan nyeri, Kyungsoo menengadah untuk melihat kerumunan kupu-kupu menghilang dalam kabur, menebar sisa serpihan jubah hitamnya ke Hutan bagai abu.

Kyungsoo sulit bernapas, perasaan bersyukur bisa selamat menyingkirkan kepanikan atas kejadian tadi. Dekan sengaja menancapkan peta itu di ruang kantornya supaya ditemukan olehnya. Artinya, Dekan tahu bahwa dirinya selama dua hari ini tidak berada di Hutan Biru bersama Yuba, ataupun bersama Soojung.

Tanda bahaya meraung-raung di dalam kepalanya dan Kyungsoo sudah siap berlari.

Dia berlari cepat menuruni jalan berkabut, melupakan rasa sakit, berusaha mengingat-ingat di mana letak sarang si jembalang. Cabang-cabang pohon dan duri-duri merobek seragamnya selagi tubuhnya membungkuk ke tanah, menelusuri lembah kecil di antara Kebun Pakis dan Semak Biru. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dilihatnya kepulan asap hitam membumbung dari salah satu lubang tanah. Kyungsoo menelungkup dan menyembulkan kepalanya melalui celah−

Terlambat.

Rumah Yuba sudah dihancurkan. Setiap incinya terbakar habis, kecuali beberapa daun bunga _hydrangea_ yang bertebaran di atas benda-benda hangus. Jembalang itu tak terlihat di mana pun.

Perutnya terasa mulas. Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dan menyaksikan kabut yang tiba-tiba surut, seolah tugasnya sudah selesai. Halimun menipis, jejaknya tersedot kembali ke Sekolah Perempuan, menghilang di ruang kantor tertinggi.

Kyungsoo melihat jendela Dekan Seo di atas, dikelilingi kupu-kupu yang kembali pulang. Senyuman gigi putihnya berkilau menembus kegelapan seperti kucing Cheshire.

Senyuman yang mengatakan bahwa Seohyun mengetahui di mana Soojung berada sekarang. Selama ini, dia memang selangkah di depan mereka.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo menoleh dan menyaksikan kabut menghilang di sekitar Sekolah Laki-laki, meninggalkan kastel itu dalam keadaan jelas terlihat di malam hari, di bawah pancaran sinar bulan.

Tidak ada sinar hijau di jendela-jendelanya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari sahabatnya sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Bukannya kau harus mencari Storian?" tanya Kai di lorong gelap, berusaha mengikuti rambut Jisung yang pirang bergelombang melewati kamar-kamar guru. "Ini sudah lewat tengah malam−"

"Mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu dulu," kata Jisung, menyelip di antara dua kolom batu sempit.

"Kita mau ke mana?" keluh Kai, perutnya masih kembung sejak pesta makan di bawah tanah tadi. "Aku mau mandi dan tid−" dia terdiam.

Mereka berdua berdiri di balkon guru yang terletak di atas Hutan Biru, memerlihatkan pemandangan luas lahan hutan yang disinari cahaya bulan itu. Kabut aneh dan dingin membelah di udara, seakan kabut tebal baru saja lewat.

Setelah udara di Hutan lebih jernih, Kai bisa melihat daun-daun serta rerumputan memijarkan kilau biru dingin. Angin menyapu pepohonan palem dan bunga-bunga seperti alunan harpa, menyuarakan desah lautan yang teratur. Di dekat gerbang utara, Lahan Pakis biru elektrik bertabur spora putih terbang tertiup angin ke arah jalan kecil di barat. Di jalur bagian timur, dedaunan biru safir pohon-pohon dedalu rontok bersama setiap embusan angin. Gua Sian di selatan tampak bayangan-bayangan lingkarannya di atas lahan labu.

Kai sudah pernah melihat banyak keindahan dari pengalamannya berkelana bersama orangtuanya sewaktu kecil; gua seindah surga di Pegunungan Berbisik, danau peri di Avalon, oase Ikan Harapan di Padang Pasir Shazabah. Namun dari ketinggian ini, sang pangeran melihat Hutan kecil berpagar, murni dari segala kejahatan di dunia, seolah memperlihatkan keindahan surga. Dua malam dari sekarang, dia akan menjadi salah satu yang mengubahnya jadi neraka.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat gerakan di dekat gerbang, bayangan manusia menyelinap keluar Hutan. Kai menyipitkan mata−

"Mau ikut duduk tidak?" kata Jisung di belakangnya.

Kai menoleh dan melihat Jisung sedang duduk di langkan marmer lebar, kedua kakinya bergantungan di atas Hutan.

"Atau masih tetap mau mandi?" sindir teman sekamarnya.

Kai memanjat ke langkan dan duduk lebih dekat dengan Jisung ketimbang dalam situasi biasa. Dia tidak pernah menyukai ketinggian.

"Bagaimana tanganmu?" tanya Kai, memeriksa luka teman sekamarnya, masih segar dan berdarah. "Aku tidak mau kau sampai terinfeksi hanya gara-gara menyelamatkanku."

Jisung menarik tangannya, menatap Hutan di kejauhan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidur sementara kau tahu kau akan membunuh dua gadis itu? Dua gadis yang masing-masing pernah mencintaimu?"

Kai terdiam sejenak. "Selalu ada pihak ketiga di dalam dongeng, Jisung. Sepasang kekasih, dan si penjahat. Pada akhirnya, harus ada seseorang yang mati. Saat Kyungsoo menyelinap ke menaraku, saat dia menyerangku, dia sudah membuat _aku_ jadi penjahatnya." Dia menatap Jisung dengan tajam. "Dan aku tidak keberatan meminta peran itu kalau berarti mempertahankan hidupku."

Kai menyadari teman sekamarnya terbengong-bengong. Pipinya bertambah merah, lebih merah lagi, hingga tawa Jisung meledak sampai matanya berair.

" _What the heck, dude_?" Kai mendengus.

"Tadinya semua hanya mau mendapatkan cinta. Sekarang semua mau saling bunuh,"Jisung cekikikan sambil mengusap matanya. "Tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya."

"Tanpa bermaksud menyinggung, memangnya kau tahu apa?"

Jisung tertawa dan menangis lebih keras, menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Kau lebih parah dari cewek," gerutu Kai.

Suara tawa Jisung semakin melengking. Namun ketika melihat raut wajah Kai yang mengeras, tawanya mereda jadi engahan dan kemudian hening.

Jauh di bawah sana, jangkrik mengerik dengan ketukan yang tidak teratur. Kai melirik seekor burung bangau menyeberangi Sungai Biru, sementara dua tupai berkejaran di birai jembatan. Besok, Profesor Moon dan Dekan para gadis itu akan menyebar perangkap di Hutan. Hewan-hewan akan bersembunyi sampai Uji selesai dan bahaya berlalu.

"Jadi, seperti apa istanamu, Jisung?"

Teman sekamarnya mengerjap-ngerjap. "Istana?"

"Kau pangeran, bukan? Kau tidak mungkin tinggal di gubuk bambu, kan?"

"Oh, ya−seperti, emm... istana kecil. Bentuknya seperti... pondok."

"Kedengarannya nyaman. Aku tidak pernah suka tinggal di istana yang terlalu besar. Waktuku seharian habis untuk mencari-cari orang. Apa keluargamu tinggal bersamamu?"

"Hanya appaku," jawab Jisung kecut.

"Setidaknya kau punya ayah," desah Kai. "Tidak ada apa-apa yang akan kutemui setelah selesai sekolah nanti. Hanya istana yang kosong, para pelayan yang suka mencuri, dan kerajaan yang gagal."

"Menurutmu kau bisa bertemu ibumu lagi?"

Kai menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak mau. Ayah menetapkan hukuman mati untuknya. Kalau usiaku sudah 17 tahun, aku jadi raja. Aku harus menghormati keputusan ayah kalau kelak aku bertemu ibu."

Jisung memutar tubuh menghadapnya dengan terkejut, tapi Kai cepat-cepat menyipitkan matanya ke arah langit.

"Kau harus mencari Storian, Jisung. Sebentar lagi langit terang."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melukai ibumu?" tanya Jisung tak percaya. "Aku rela melakukan apa saja demi bertemu dengan ibuku lagi. Apapun. Itu akan jadi Akhir Bahagia sesungguhnya untukku." Jisung mendesah dan membungkuk. "Tapi aku tidak seperti Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang mendengar permohonanku."

"Ibumu... seperti apa dia?"

"Namanya Yoona. Artinya 'cantik'. Aku masih ingat wajahnya setiap kali melihat hal-hal indah yang disukainya, seperti kupu-kupu terbang di jalan saat musim semi. Dia sering berkata padaku bahwa suatu hari nanti, aku akan terbang jauh seperti mereka−mencari kehidupan yang lebih indah daripada hidupnya, ke suatu tempat di mana semua impianku terkabul. 'Jangan biarkan ada orang yang menghalangi akhir bahagiamu. Jangan sampai ada orang yang menghalangi cinta sejatimu,' katanya dulu. Tapi ulat tidak bisa memahami kupu-kupu," tutur Jisung, suaranya pecah.

Kai menyentuh bahunya. Jisung bersandar padanya dan akhirnya menangis.

"Teman satu-satunya merebut satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah dicintainya," ujar Jisung. "Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti eommaku. Sendirian dan kesepian."

Kedua anak laki-laki itu dikelilingi hening yang semakin pekat.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu cowok yang mau jadi kupu-kupu," kata Kai pelan.

Jisung mendongak. Keduanya saling menatap, kaki mereka bersentuhan di langkan.

Kai menelan ludah lalu melompat ke balkon. "Ayo, kita cari pena itu."

"Tunggu−"

Namun sang pangeran sudah berlari pergi, tersandung-sandung di lorong sebelum menghilang dalam gelap.

Tangan Soojung perlahan meraba tempat yang tadi diduduki Kai di langkan itu. Dia menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk segera pergi ke menara perak untuk mencari Storian selama masih ada waktu , lalu mengajak Kyungsoo pulang dengan harapan mereka. Namun dia tetap duduk di sana, sendirian di atas Hutan, sampai sinar matahari pagi memecah kegelapan.

.

.

.

 _Triple update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_

ps: Ada pelajaran yang bisa diambil dari chapter ini :)


	22. Red Light

**21**

 **LAMPION MERAH**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your imagination while reading this chapter._

Saat ini, ketiga gadis penyihir itu sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai teman baik mereka, terlepas dari kelemahan mereka dalam berteman baik. Karena itu, orang akan menyangka Amber, Victoria, dan Luna tersenyum lebar, melambai, atau bergeser untuk memberi tempat duduk ketika Kyungsoo memasuki Aula Kebaikan saat pelajaran Sejarah di hari terakhir menjelang Uji Dongeng. Namun saat Kyungsoo menyempil di sebelah mereka dengan mata merah mengantuk, memakai seragam sekolah, dan _terlihat_ , para gadis penyihir itu bersikap seolah bertemu dengan teman baru mereka adalah hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi dihari itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desis Amber. "Dan kenapa kami bisa _melihatmu_?"

"Dia _tahu_ ," Kyungsoo balas berbisik.

Teman-teman penyihirnya berputar ke arahnya.

"Tahu?" tanya Luna.

Pintu kembar menjeblak terbuka di belakang mereka dan Dekan melenggang masuk. Tangannya memegang buku teks Sejarah edisi revisi di tangan. Dia pun melemparkan senyum jahat pada Kyungsoo seraya menaiki panggung.

"Senang bisa melihat kalian Kapten kita kembali dari pelatihan. Aku yakin waktunya digunakan dengan baik," ujarnya dengan gemulai. "Kudengar Soojung sedang _tidak enak badan_?"

Kyungsoo menahan rasa panas dan membalas tatapannya dengan galak. "Saat ini dia sedang _mencuri_ sesuatu."

Semua gadis di aula menoleh pada Dekan, dibuat bingung dengan percakapan ini.

"Oh, ya ampun. Waktu begitu berharga, mengingat nyawa kalian dipertaruhkan besok," balas Seohyun dengan polos. "Bagaimana kalau yang dicarinya _tidak bisa ditemukan_?"

"Dia pasti menemukannya," ujar Kyungsoo ketus, sementara gadis-gadis lain menoleh cepat ke arahnya. "Anda tidak tahu Soojung seperti apa."

"Dan kau pasti tahu tentang _kutil-kutil_ dan segalanya itu," ujar Dekan, matanya berkilau.

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat. Para gadis yang kebingungan mulai berbisik-bisik di sekelilingnya.

"Dia tahu _semuanya_ ," Amber terkesiap.

"Pada waktu makan malam nanti, festival malam Uji Dongeng akan diadakan, menampilkan pertunjukan drama, pengumuman tim Uji, dan perayaan yang layak untuk mendoakan para petarung kita dalam melawan murid-murid lelaki," ujar Dekan dari podium kayu bekas milik saudaranya. "Tapi pagi ini, masih ada satu pelajaran Sejarah untuk mempersiapkan kalian menghadapi Uji ..."

"Dia tidak mungkin tahu kalau Soojung jadi cowok," bisik Luna pada Kyungsoo dan para penyihir. Dia melirik dua kupu-kupu di atas bahu Victoria dan mengubahnya jadi kubis. "Satu pertanyaan, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kita menggunakan ramuan Merlin?"

"Dia yang _mengajari_ kita tentang ramuan itu, bukan? Ternyata dia menantang kita untuk menemukannya," kata Kyungsoo, teringat senyum samar Dekan waktu itu.

"Mungkin itu memang bagian dari rencananya sejak awal," Victoria sepakat. "Pisahkan Kyungsoo dan Soojung, sembunyikan Storian, supaya mereka terpaksa ikut Uji."

"Dia bisa saja mengurung mereka di suatu tempat," ujar Amber sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa harus susah payah membuat Soojung pergi ke sekolah cowok?" Mata hitamnya menyipit, semakin gelap. "Kecuali..."

"Apa kau sudah bicara pada Seulgi?" desak Kyungsoo pada Victoria, melihat bertambah banyaknya kupu-kupu yang terbang dari gaun Dekan menuju mereka. "Dia harus katakan di mana penanya!"

"Kurasa bukan dia yang menyembunyikannya," Luna ikut bicara. "Aku pura-pura belajar bersama dia dan beberapa cewek Ever untuk Uji dan menanyainya kegunaan kulit ular. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu benda itu bisa membuat orang tidak terlihat. Tak ada seorang pun anak Ever yang tahu. Siapa pun yang menggunakan jubah itu di kamarmu pasti anak Never!"

Amber mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo seolah tertarik pada apa yang akan dikatakannya, tapi Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya. "Seulgi bohong. Pasti dia!" Kyungsoo bersikeras.

"Yah, si Botak Seperempat tidak memberi tahu kita apa-apa, dan malam ini kesempatan terakhirmu dan Soojung untuk kabur," tukas Victoria.

"Dan kau 100% _yakin_ Dekanlah dalang dari tanda-tanda Soojung?" tanya Amber pada Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Kalau kau melihat wajah Soojung saat kakinya jadi berbulu dan lehernya berjakun, kau pasti akan berhenti meragukan apakah dia Baik atau tidak," jawab Kyungsoo marah.

Amber menggaruk-garuk demonnya sambil menggerutu.

"Dengar. Soojung _sempat_ ada di menara Sang Guru, kan? Dia menyalakan lampionnya di sana dua malam yang lalu! Saat itu dia mungkin sudah hampir menemukan Storian."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia tidak menyalakan lampionnya _semalam_? Kenapa dia tidak menyalakan lampionnya _sama sekali_?" desak Amber.

Kyungsoo mengabaikannya sambil mengawasi Dekan membuka buku untuk pelajaran hari itu. Dia hampir tidak tidur sedikit pun, menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau hampir jadi ketua tim Uji!" seru Hort berseri-seri, mendorong-dorong Jisung ke pelajaran pertama mereka. "Ingat, ya. Aku menolongmu dan kau menolongku. Sepakat?"

Soojung tidak menjawab. Kakinya terasa berat, napasnya tersengal, dan sadar betul ada jerawat di keningnya. Saat matahari terbit, dia berjalan kembali ke bawah tanah, sempat tidur berkeringat selama satu jam sebelum Kai membangunkannya. Anak laki-laki itu sudah segar setelah mandi dan memakai seragam tanpa lengan serta membawa sebongkah roti mentega.

"Kupikir Mino akan memenggalku karena muncul saat sarapan, tapi tidak ada yang berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka semua takut pada Jisung si Barbar setelah semalam," kata sang pangeran, tersenyum lebar pada teman sekamarnya. "Ayo sarapan, cowok kupu-kupu."

Dengan mata mengantuk, Soojung melirik mentega berminyak yang melumuri rotinya. Perut kosongnya bergemuruh seperti biasa, menuntut sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Namun sebagai anak laki-laki pun, dia punya batasan. Dia mengerang dan menarik kembali selimutnya menutupi ramhut bergelombangnya.

"Yah, jangan mengeluh nanti," kata Kai sambil menggigit roti itu. "Sebaiknya cepat mandi, tinggal sepuluh menit menjelang pelajaran."

Soojung mengerang seperti kera yang terluka.

"Aku tahu waktu pertama kali bertemu aku agak menyebalkan, tapi aku senang sekarang kita berteman," dia mendengar Kai mengoceh di seberang ruangan. "Dan senang kau tidak akan mencurangiku di tantangan lagi. Aku harus menang hari ini supaya bisa masuk tim nanti malam. Kalau aku menemukan Storian, mungkin Profesor Moon akan memberiku tempat dalam tim Uji."

Dari balik selimut, Soojung merasa mulas. "Supaya kau bisa membunuh Soojung?"

"Supaya aku bisa _melindungimu_ darinya."

Soojung terduduk, matanya membulat.

"Juga melindungi yang _lainnya_ ," kata sang pangeran sambil melahap potongan roti terakhirnya.

Soojung menatap punggung Kai selama beberapa saat. Warna kulit anak laki-lak itu mulai sehat lagi, sedikit berisi dibandingkan kemarin. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari otot bahu Kai, mulus dan cokelat keemasan, aroma _mint_ segar setelah mandi−

"Jisung!"

Suara sengau Hort mengagetkannya dari lamunan.

"Apa kita sepakat?" desak Hort saat mereka berbelok menuju Aula Kejahatan.

Pipi Soojung terasa panas. Kyungsoo sedang menunggunya, nyawa murid-murid perempuan bergantung padanya, dan dia malah melamunkan orang yang mungkin akan membunuhnya?

"Sepakat. Kau harus membantuku dapat tugas cari Storian malam ini," jawab Soojung dengan terpaksa pada Hort sambil menarik-narik celana seragamnya yang longgar.

"Nah, itu baru Jisung-ku. Anak-anak bergosip katanya kau menyelamatkan Kai dari hukuman tadi malam, tapi aku yakin itu tidak benar. Kai mempertaruhkan kita semua dalam Uji, termasuk _kau_. Paling tidak, kita bisa memberi Pangeran Tampan itu pelajaran−"

"Bukan. Ini soal peringkatku, bukan peringkat orang lain. Jangan ganggu dia."

Hort terpaku di lorong. "Kau _memang_ membantunya tadi malam?!"

Soojung menoleh pada Hort, mengangkat rahang runcingnya, menunjukkan raut dingin pangerannya. "Sejujurnya ini bukan urusanmu."

Hort terbeliak menatap Jisung, seakan baru saja ditikam. Kemudian dia menahan diri dan memaksakan senyum. "T-tapi kita masih berteman, kan?"

Soojung tersenyum kaku. "Tentu," katanya tanpa melihat Hort dan terus berjalan ke depan.

" _Baik_ sekali. Hanya mau memastikan kau tahu siapa temanmu yang _sesungguhnya_ ," cerocos Hort, melompat-lompat menyusulnya.

Soojung mengangguk sementara pikirannya terpecah. Dia berusaha fokus pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo meski yang hadir di pikirannya adalah sang pangeran.

.

.

.

"Untuk pelajaran terakhir kita sebelum Uji, aku merasa ada baiknya jika aku memberi jendela untuk melihat _sejarahku_ sendiri, " ujar Dekan Seo, suaranya menggema ke seluruh Aula Kebaikan.

Kyungsoo dan Amber berhenti berbisik-bisik dan melihat ke panggung di depan, terkejut. Orang terakhir yang mereka harap mau memberikan secercah sinar akan masa lalu Dekan adalah Dekan sendiri.

"Storian memilih untuk tidak menulis kisah dongengku. Sebuah kelalaian yang pada waktunya akan dikoreksi, karena yang membawaku kemari untuk memimpin kalian semua adalah kisah kemenanganku atas anak laki-laki yang _keji_ ," Dekan melanjutkan, menjulang di atas para gadis. "Nah, untuk pertama kalinya, sejarah akan menampilkan _kebenaran_."

Jarinya menelusuri buku teks tebal yang terbuka di atas podium. Suaranya yang menggoda menggema ke seluruh aula:

"' _Bab 28: Tokoh Peramal Wanita_ '."

Penampakan Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan muncul di atas buku dalam wujud tiga dimensi yang tembus pandang, melayang-layang dalam kabut.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyimak," bisik Amber pada Kyungsoo.

Dekan tersenyum pada murid-muridnya. "Selamat datang di kisah dongengku."

Dia meniup penampakan adegan itu, bayangannya pecah menjadi serpihan kecil, terbang berkeretak menyapu murid-murid. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dari serpihan yang menyilaukan dan kembali merasakan tubuhnya jatuh di udara, lalu mendarat di lantai. Dia membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di Aula Kebaikan lagi. Ketiga gadis penyihir dan murid-murid lainnya menghilang.

Kini, udara di aula buram seperti kain transparan tebal, seperti ada selaput keruh yang melapisi adegannya. Dinding-dindingnya kini tidak terlalu biru dan berlabur kapur. Deretan bangkunya dipenuhi gadis-gadis berseragam _pink_ dan murid-murid lelakinya memakai seragam biru Ever.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat Seohyun di podium kayu, sepuluh tahun lebih muda, wajahnya cerah dan hangat. Kawanan kupu-kupu yang biasanya berwarna biru, kini berwarna merah tua.

"Dulu, aku menjadi guru di sini, di Sekolah Kebaikan. Sementara saudaraku, August, mengajar di Sekolah Kejahatan," suaranya menarasikan adegan itu.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, jelas meragukan kebenarannya. Pernyataan Profesor Sader bertolak belakang dengan buku ini; bahwa Seohyun mengajar di Kejahatan, dan itupun karena Profesor Sader meminta Sang Guru untuk mengizinkannya.

"Tetapi sejak dulu kakakku selalu iri dengan kekuatanku dan berencana untuk merebut tempatku di sekolah ini," cetus suara sang Dekan.

Kerut di kening Kyungsoo bertambah dalam. _Ini bohong,_ pikirnya. Meski demikian, selagi dia mengawasi para calon pangeran yang memusatkan perhatian sambil tersenyum, juga para gadis yang larut dalam pelajaran, momen itu terasa begitu _nyata_.

"Tidak lama kemudian, saudara laki-lakiku melancarkan serangannya..."

Jendela aula bergetar dan kabut hijau kecokelatan masuk, mengempaskan murid-murid dari tempat duduk mereka. Anak-anak Ever yang ketakutan melarikan diri ke pintu selagi kabut itu melaso Seohyun dan mengeluarkannya melalui jendela. Kupu-kupu merah tuanya beterbangan mengikuti sang empunya.

"Lalu aku bersumpah untuk kembali setelah kematiannya, berjanji bahwa suatu hari nanti para gadis akan selamat dari kebohongan dan kebrutalan laki-laki," tutur Dekan.

Rahang Kyungsoo mengeras sementara para murid Kebaikan berebut keluar sambil berteriak. Adegan itu semakin terasa mendalam. Teringat olehnya bagaimana Dovey dan Kwon sama-sama memberi cap delusional dan berbahaya pada August Sader pada tahun pertama sekolah. apakah dia menambah isi buku teks si kura-kura untuk menutupi kisahnya sendiri? Apakah justru _dia_ yang selama ini berbohong?

Sementara kepulan hijau memenuhi aulayang dimantrai itu, bayangan murid Ever berlarian melewatinya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya, kepalanya serasa dipukul-pukul, tak mampu lagi melihat mana yang nyata dan mana yang bukan−

Sampai akhirnya, sesuatu yang sangat nyata menusuk-nusuk ujung hidungnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat sehelai bulu angsa putih terbang melayang di depannya, menembus asap dan anak-anak Ever yang berlarian, menuju dinding bergambar di ujung Aula Kebaikan.

Kyungsoo mengikuti bulu itu menuju lukisan mozaik Sang Guru bertopeng perak, Storian melayang di atas tangannya yang terulur. Bulu angsa melayang ke dnding dan menempel pada lukisan Storian, seperti pena bulu yang menanti untuk digunakan. Kyungsoo tergerak untuk meraihnya, jemarinya menyentuh bulu−keramik di balik bulu itu tertarik dengan cepat. Seketika, keramik-keramik pada kolom di bawahnya ikut menghilang, menyingkap lubang bak lorong persegi memanjang jauh ke dalam yang gelap.

Dengan jantung berdebar, dia masuk ke lubang itu−dan tiba di ruangan redup dengan pintu marmer putih kecil menunggunya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu dan melihat jalan masuk yang lebih gelap lagi, dan pintu lebih kecil, lebih gelap, lebih kecil lagi, lebih gelap lagi−sampai akhirnya dia merangkak di lubang yang gelap gulita.

Kyungsoo tertatih dalam kegelapan yang membeku. Tangannya yang merinding memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia berkonsentrasi pada ketakutannya hingga merasakan ujung jarinya memanas, mengedipkan pendar emas.

"Di mana aku?" gumamnya.

"Di dalam bagian ingatan Seohyun yang disembunyikannya dari semua orang," jawab suara yang dikenalnya.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo mengangkat jari pendarnya seperti lampu sorot.

Profesor August Sader tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

.

.

.

Sementara peluang terakhirnya untuk mencari Storian terancam gagal, Soojung sadar bahwa dia harus memenangkan sebagian besar dari kelima tantangan seleksi terakhir hari itu. Dia merasa lega bukan main setelah memenangkan dua tantangan pertama, tentu saja berkat bantuan Hort.

Anak laki-laki itu diam-diam menyihir pedang lawan Soojung jadi rapuh dalam tantangan kapak-cencang selama pelatihan Pedang, lalu memecah orang dari tempat persembunyian Soojung saat permainan petak umpet besar-besaran dalam Pertahanan. Namun, meski dengan batuan Hort, dia belum bisa mengalahkan Kai yang kembali dengan kekuatan penuh dan berhasil meraih peringkat kedua dalam kedua tantangan.

Ketika Soojung memasuki kelas Profesor Moon yang hangus dan berkonsentrasi pada tantangan berikutnya, dia merasakan tangan sang pangeran menggantung di bahunya yang bidang.

"Curang lagi, ya?"

"Mungkin kalau aku menemukan Storian, aku bisa menghentikan Uji tololmu itu," sembur Soojung.

"Usahamu mencari Storian tadi malam bagus sekali," ejek Kai.

"Tapi aku menyelamatkan nyawamu, kan?" balas Soojung ketus.

"Kai, Jisung, berhenti saling menggoda," Profesor Moon menggeram ketika masuk dari pintu di belakang mereka.

Semua murid menatap Kai dan Jisung, yang lantas berdiri kaku dengan kikuk dan memisahkan diri.

Dalam keadaan bingung, Soojung mendapat peringkat di bawah Kai pada dua tantangan berikutnya. Konsentrasinya terpecah karena memikirkan apakah memang benar sang pangeran tadi menggodanya.

 _Tentu saja dia tidak menggodaku. Aku kan cowok, dasar tolol. Cowok!_ Soojung memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi dia merebut posisimu," gerutu Hort saat mereka menuju kelas terakhir. "Siapapun yang memenangkan Seleksi terakhir akan menang untuk seluruh tantangan. Kau bisa kehilangan posisi ketua tim, Jisung! Kita harus menyabotase−"

"Sudah kubilang _jangan_ ," Soojung membentak begitu keras hingga Hort terlonjak.

Berhubung Hutan Biru tertutup sampai Uji besok malam, 80 murid laki-laki dalam kelas Ketangkasan Hutan berkumpul di Aula Kejahatan. Mereka menemukan Albemarle bertengger di atas lampu gantung berkarat.

"Adu lari sederhana mengitari kastel," si burung pelatuk mengarahkan, menatap mereka di bawah dari balik kacamata bulatnya.

Soojung memperhatikan garis kuning berkilau yang secara ajaib ditembakkan ke lantai bata, melalui antara kedua kakinya, keluar aula, kemudian menuruni tangga.

"Yang eprtama mengikuti kjalur batakuning sampai kembali lagi ke aula akan mendapat peringkat pertama." Albemarle mengeluarkan buku besar dari bawah sayapnya dan memeriksa dengan serius. "Berdasarkan perhitungan, Jisung memenangkan posisi ketua tim dengan selisih tipis dari Mino dan Sehun sehingga berhak memilih anggota kesepuluh tim Uji. Tapi sekarang, semua masih berhak adu lari."

Soojung mengawasi Mino, Sehun, dan sekelompok murid yang menggertak bak binatang buas siap menerkam mangsanya. Semua mengambil posisi bersiap untuk lari.

Albemarle mencicit, "Bersedia... Siap..."

Soojung merasakan cengkeraman Hort di lengannya dan napas basahnya di telinga. "Larilah, Jisung. Berlarilah _mati-matian_ −"

"Yak!"

Tujuh puluh sembilan anak laki-laki berderap seperti banteng menuju pintu−

Sementara itu, Soojung tetap diam di tempatnya, menggosok kukunya yang kotor sampai akhirnya dia mendengar bunyi benturan yang memekakkan telinga. Dengan acuh tak acuh, Soojung merangkak di atas tumpukan manusia yang mengerang kesakitan di ambang pintu, sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana anak laki-laki bisa bertahan hidup di alam ini kalau mereka sama sekali tidak punya akal sehat untuk bergiliran keluar dari pintu dan menuruni tangga. Saat seorang anak laki-laki berhasil berdiri dari tumpukan tubuh itu, Soojung sudah sampai di garis _finish_ , nyaris tak berkeringat.

"Sepertinya Jisung ingin sekali dapat tugas mencari Storian, ya?" ujar Castor nyinyir, melangkah masuk di belakang murid terakhir yang memasuki aula sambil mengerang.

Soojung menghela napas lega, meniup rambutnya yang lepek. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia pasti akan menemukan pena itu nanti malam. Kalau perlu, dia akan menarik satu per satu bata yang ada di sana.

"Tapi tadi malam kau tidak _muncul_ untuk tugas pencarian," anjing itu menyeringai sinis pada Soojung. "Kalau kau merasa ada yang lebih penting daripada menemukan pena yang menjaga dunia kita tetap _ada_ , silakan saja."

Soojung menegakkan tubuhnya."Tidak−aku hanya−"

"Mark, kau yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Kau saja yang bertugas mencari Storian malam ini," bentak Castor.

"Jangan, jangan, jangan! A-aku saja!" seru Soojung kelabakan.

"Tuh kan, Jisung mau melakukannya!" seru Mark, kentara sekali tidak antusias melakukan pencarian semalaman tanpa tidur−

" _Tidak akan_ , kalau Jisung jadi _ketua_ tim Uji," gerutu Castor sambil melirik buku besar Albemarle. "Jisung harus istirahat malam ini, kalau tidak mau gerombolan ini jadi budak." Dia melotot dengan sadis ke arah ketua tim barunya. "Kalau berani meninggalkan tempat tidurmu malam ini, akan kurantai kau."

Soojung menahan teriakan, jantungnya serasa meledak. Dia baru saja kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengambil Storian! Dia berbalik memunggungi anjing itu, sesak napas. _Bagaimana kami bisa pulang?_

Adrenalin menghantam otot-otot laki-lakinya. Dia harus memanggil Kyungsoo. Pasang lampion warna merah di jendela, maka Kyungsoo akan tahu dia harus ke sini _sekarang._ Soojung terengah-engah mengatur napas, keringat bercucuran dari punggung ke pinggangnya. _Jangan panik_ , _Kyungsoo pasti menemukan jalan keluar._ Kyungsoo selalu menyelamatkannya. Mereka akan kabur dari kastel ini bersama-sama dan bersembunyi di Hutan sampai keadaan aman untuk−

"Satu lagi, Jisung. Sebagai ketua tim Uji yang resmi, kau berhak memilih seorang teman untuk ikut serta melawan tim Soojung," ujar Castor.

Soojung tidak bisa mendengar ucapan anjing itu lagi. Hanya dentuman jantungnya yang bergemuruh, memohon kedatangan Kyungsoo.

"Semua anak yang merasa telah menjadi teman yang cukup baik bagi Jisung untuk mendapatkan tempat di tim Uji, majulah," perintah Castor.

Anak-anak Ever, anak-anak Never, dan para pangeran yang asing bergumam dan saling berbisik. Namun hanya ada satu yang melangkah keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Soojung tersadar dan kembali memusatkan perhatian saat melihat cengiran konyol Hort.

 _Tentu_. Inilah kesepakatan yang dimaksud si musang itu.

Soojung menarik napas, berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. Bairkan saja si dungu itu masuk tim, peduli apa dia. Dia tidak pernah mau ikut serta dalam Uji Dongeng. Pasang saja lampion merah, maka Kyungsoo akan ke sini untuk membawa mereka pulang dengan cara lain. Soojung melirik berat pada Hort, setengah mati ingin keluar dari aula ini dan menyalakan tanda bahaya itu−

Hingga seorang anak laki-laki lagi melangkah ke depan.

"Saya juga ingin dipertimbangkan," ujar Kai.

.

.

.

"Profesor Sader?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak, jarinya berpendar lebih terang sementara dia berjalan mendekatinya dalam kegelapan pekat dan hampa.

Mengenakan setelan hijaunya seperti biasa, dengan janggut keperakan dan mata cokelat, guru Sejarah itu balas memandang mantan muridnya seakan dia masih hidup. "Kita hanya punya waktu beberapa menit, Kyungsoo, dan banyak yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

"Tapi bagaimana−bagaimana Anda bisa di sini?" Kyungsoo terengah.

"Seohyun membuat kesalahan dengan memasukkanmu ke ingatannya yang sudah diutak-atik. Segera setelah kau meragukan kebenarannya, kau membuka pintu menuju apa yang disembunyikan di balik itu," kata Profesor Sader, melayang dalam gelap.

"Jadi, yang kulihat di buku-buku dari si kura-kura itu benar?"

"Tidak ada sejarah yang sepenuhnya benar, Kyungsoo. Setelah kau selesai menjalani sekolah ini, kau harus lebih bijaksana dalam memercayai apa yang sudah diungkapkan dalam buku. Buku yang kutulis sekalipun."

"Tapi sepuluh tahun lalu, kenapa Anda meminta Sang Guru mengizinkan saudara perempuan Anda mengajar di sini? Dan kenapa Sang Guru mengusir−"

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk tanya jawab, nona Do," ujar gurunya tegas. "Apa yang kau lihat nanti adalah bagian ingatan Seohyun yang belum diubah, masih utuh. Ingatan itu terkubur jauh di dalam dirinya sehingga dia pasti akan tahu jika ada yang mengaksesnya. Tapi kita memang perlu mengambil risiko itu. Ini satu-satunya jalan supaya kau mengerti kenapa dia berada dalam kisah dongengmu. Dan satu-satunya jalan untuk memahami kebenaran tentang musuh yang kau hadapi."

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa, matanya terasa panas dan berair. Dia tidak ingin melihat apa-apa. Dia hanya ingin berada di sini dalam gelap bersama gurunya, di mana dia merasa aman.

"Sekarang aku harus meninggalkanmu, Kyungsoo," ujar gurunya dengan lembut. "Tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku mengawasimu, dalam setiap langkah dongengmu. Dan masih _jauh_ jalan yang harus kau tempuh sebelum sampai pada akhir kisahmu."

"Jangan, kumohon−" Kyungsoo tercekat. "Jangan pergi!"

Profesor Sader menjelma jadi ledakan sinar terang tanpa suara. Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya, kemudian merasakan dirinya terhuyung dalam ruang putih yang menyilaukan sampai kakinya menyentuh lantai.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya menghadap rak yang dipadati buku-buku. Udara terasa lebih jernih daripada kisah Seohyun yang sudah dimanipulasi. Warna-warnanya pun lebih pekat dan jelas, seolah kabut tak lagi menutupi kebenaran. Dia mengintip punggung-punggung buku aneka warna itu− _Hansel dan Gretel, Pangeran Katak, Putri Duyung_ −dan segera menyadari di mana dirinya berada.

Kyungsoo berputar dan melihat Sang Guru membungkuk di atas Storian, sementara pena itu dengan ajaib melukis di halaman terakhir buku dongeng di atas meja batu putih. Kyungsoo melihat kerut kening Sang Guru yang semakin dalam selagi pena ajaib itu menyelesaikan akhir kisah. Jubah abu-abunya yang berkibar membungkus tubuh tingginya, topeng peraknya yang berkilau menutupi seluruh wajahnya kecuali sepasang mata biru es, bibir berlekuk indah, dan rambut tebal perak-kebiruan yang pucat. Penampakannya di depan begitu nyata sehingga mampu membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri. Namun dia tahu Sang Guru tak bisa melihatnya.

Sang Guru mengamati lebih teliti ketika pena itu menyelesaikan goresan terakhirnya, melengkapi gambar seorang raksasa yang secara sadis ditikam oleh pangeran seraya merangkul putri cantik.

" _Tamat_ ," gerutunya, lalu menyihir buku itu hingga menghantam dinding.

Storian memunculkan buku dongeng baru dari ujung penanya dengan sekali kepulan asap, membuka halaman pertama buku bersampul kayu hijau itu. Sang Guru mengawasinya.

" _Pada zaman dahulu, ada seorang gadis bernama Thumbelina ..._ "

Bayangan kupu-kupu jatuh di halaman itu. Dia pun menoleh dan melihat lautan sayap merah beterbangan memasuki jendela dan secara ajaib membentuk sosok Seo Joohyun, sepuluh tahun lebih muda. Namun tidak seperti Seohyun yang berwajah baik dan cerah seperti di dongeng palsunya, Seohyun yang ini memiliki mata jahat dan licik yang terlihat keji.

"Kau dilarang ke sini, Evelyn," bisik Sang Guru sengit. Jarinya teracung ke depan, guratan putih menghapus bagian lantai di belakang Seohyun−

"Saudaraku berbohong padamu," ucap Seohyun dengan tenang.

Sang Guru menghentikan mantranya. Seohyun berdiri di bagian kecil lantai, dikelilingi kehampaan berwarna putih.

"Aku tahu kau Jahat, Tuan. Kau Jahat dan saudaramu Baik," kata Seohyun, bersikeras dalam tatapan Sang Guru. "Aku datang untuk memberi tahu bahwa kau telah salah memilih saudaraku untuk menyusun masa depanmu."

Sang Guru perlahan menurunkan jarinya. Lantai di sekeliling Seohyun kembali terisi, mengembalikannya di atas dasar yang padat.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau cari, Tuan," lanjut Seohyun, berjalan gemulai mendekatinya. "Hati yang bisa membalikkan kutukan Kejahatan, yang memperbolehkan perbuatan dosa atas nama cinta. Hati yang layak untuk sebuah Ketidakbahagiaan Abadi."

Seohyun menaruh tangannya di dada Sang Guru. Mata hijau tuanya menyala ke arah mata Sang Guru.

"Dan hati itu adalah _milikku_."

Sang Guru menatapnya, masih dalam keadaan terpaku. Setelah itu, dia memalingkan tubuh dan berjalan ke arah meja batu putih. "Pergilah, Evelyn. Sebelum kau mempermalukan dirimu lebih jauh lagi."

"Di sekolah, aku Evelyn. Di sini, aku Seohyun. Jadi, panggil aku Seohyun, Tuan. Kau sendiri tahu kalau nama lahir kita sama-sama satu bahasa," Seohyun mengikuti langkah Sang Guru. "August memberitahumu bahwa yang kau cari berasal dari Hutan Luar, karena itu kau mengotori sekolah kita dengan para Pembaca busuk itu."

Sang Guru mulai resah, masih memunggungi Seohyun.

"Ini jebakan maut, Tuan," kata Seohyun. "Aku tahu hati saudaraku. Dia tidak menuntunmu pada cinta sejatimu. Dia menuntunmu pada orang yang akan membunuhmu."

Sang Guru berbalik menghadapnya. "Kau hanya iri dengan kekuatan saudaramu. Seperti kaki-tangan rendahan, kau tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan−"

"Aku punya kekuatan untuk _mendengar_ masa kini, dan itu jauh lebih kuat," ujar Seohyun tanpa takut. "Aku bisa mendengar ucapan, harapan, rahasia−bahkan dari dirimu, Tuan. Aku tahu apa yang dicari orang-orang, apa yang mereka inginkan, apa yang rela mereka tukar dengan _nyawa_. Aku bisa mengubah jalan cerita siapapun dan mengakhirinya seperti yang kumau."

"Undang-undang di dunia kita melarang siapapun mencampuri dongeng yang ditulis oleh Storian karena akan mendatangkan celaka bagi diri kita sendiri," kata Sang Guru, memandang Storian dengan kesal. "Pelajaran yang tidak mau kuambil untuk _kedua_ kalinya."

Seohyun semakin mendekat. "Itu karena kau masih memercayai kekuatan Storian. Kau berusaha mengakhiri pembantaian terhadap Kejahatan tanpa bertindak sendiri. Kau berusaha mengendalikan pena yang hanya bertujuan untuk menghukummu karena kau telah membunuh saudaramu. Tapi aku tahu isi hatimu dan kau pasti tahu isi hatiku, karena hanya kau dan aku yang tahu kekuatan Kejahatan yang sesungguhnya. Kejahatan jauh lebih perkasa dari yang diperlihatkan dongeng manapun. Ciumlah aku, maka kau akan memiliki cinta di sisimu, cinta penuh kebencian semurni cinta Kejahatan. Ketidakbahagiaan Abadi begitu beracun sehingga tak ada senjata Kebaikan yang bisa mengalahkan kita. Ciumlah aku, maka kita akan menghancurkan Kebaikan, kisah demi kisah, sampai pena itu kehabisan kekuatannya."

Mata biru Sang Guru terangkat ke arahnya. "Dan kau yakin tanpa sedikit pun keraguan bahwa _kau_ adalah cinta sejatiku? Bahwa _kau_ lah jiwa yang kucari?" tanyanya, perlahan mendekat.

Seohyun merona dalam rengkuhannya, siap untuk menerima ciuman. "Ya, dengan setiap serpihan hatiku yang kelam."

Bibir Sang Guru berhenti satu inci di depan bibir Seohyun. Dia tersenyum licik. "Kalau begitu, buktikan."

Jantung Kyungsoo serasa membeku saat adegan di sekelilingnya memudar, digantikan pemandangan padang rumput di Tanah Lapang saat makan siang. Namun bukan pemandangan tenang seperti biasa yang terlihat. Di sana, anak-anak Never melongo menyaksikan anak-anak Ever saling menyerang. Ever laki-laki meninju dan memukuli satu sama lain, gadis-gadis Ever saling jambak dan mencakar.

Para guru, serigala, dan peri berusaha melerai mereka tanpa hasil. Sementara itu, sekawanan kupu-kupu merah darah beterbangan di atas mereka. Kyungsoo melihat Profesor Dovey−yang terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih muda−berlari melewatinya, mendatangi Lady Kwon yang baru saja muncul dari Terowongan Hijau di sisi Kejahatan.

"Ini perbuatan Evelyn," Profesor Dovey terengah. "Kupu-kupunya menguping pembicaraan murid-muridku dan membisikkana kembali di aula! Setiap keluhan, ejekan, dan kecemburuan sekecil apapun diungkap hanya untuk mengundang kekacauan!"

"Salah satu pelajaran yang kuajarkan pada murid-murid Never adalah mereka harus saling ejek di hadapan masing-masing. Yah, untuk menghindari kejadian-kejadian dramatis seperti ini," tutur Lady Kwon.

"Kau ini Dekan Kejahatan, mengendalikannya adalah tanggung jawabmu−"

"Dan mendisiplinkan Ever adalah tanggung jawabmu, Clarissa," Lady Kwon menguap. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau bicara pada saudaranya. Dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas penempatan Evelyn di sini."

"August menolak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kumohon, Lady Kwon," Profesor Dovey memohon. "Seorang guru tidak bisa mencampuri kisah murid-muridnya! Tidak lama lagi Evelyn juga akan mencampuri kisah murid-muridmu!"

Lady Kwon mengerutkan kening seraya memandang rekan Kebaikannya, berpikir keras.

Pemandangan itu menghilang dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya di dalam kelas Lady Kwon yang lama. Seohyun berdiri di depan meja es ukir, di hadapan Lady Kwon.

"Aku tidak akan meminta lagi padamu," kata Lady Kwon dingin. "Kau harus berhenti memata-matai seluruh murid, baik Kebaikan maupun Kejahatan, atau kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini."

Seohyun tersenyum mengejek. "Dan kau berharap aku mau menuruti perintahmu? Seorang Dekan yang suka menyelinap ke Hutan untuk menemui anak laki-laki yang disembunyikannya?"

Lady Kwon pucat pasi, mata lembayungnya terbeliak. "Apa katamu?"

"Dia merindukanmu, ya?" tanya Seohyun, berjalan semakin mendekati meja es. "Mungkin dia akan tumbuh menjadi lemah seperti ibunya."

Lady Kwon tercengang selama sesaat, kemudian kembali galak dan dingin. "Aku tidak _punya_ anak."

"Itu pengakuanmu pada Sang Guru, bukan?" balas Seohyun dengan nada rendah. "Kau tahu ada kutukan Kejahatan di Hutan. Kau rela melakukan apa saja untuk tinggal dengan selamat di sekolah ini. Tapi tidak ada satupun guru yang diizinkan memelihara apapun yang berada di luar pagar−terlebih lagi Dekannya. Maka kau bersumpah untuk merelakan anakmu dan mengabdikan jiwamu untuk mencapai Kejahatan berdarah dingin."

Seohyun berdiri menaungi Lady Kwon, kuku-kuku emasnya menancap dalam ke meja es. "Setiap malam kau menyelinap ke gua tempat kau menyembunyikannya. Setiap malam kau berpura-pura jadi ibu yang penuh cinta, bukannya memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi camkan ini, Lady Kwon. Aku bisa _mendengarmu_. Suatu hari nanti, anakmu akan sangat membencimu karena ini. Sebentar lagi kau harus memilih antara dirimu sendiri atau dia. Dan kita sama-sama tahu siapa yang akan kau pilih."

"Keluar!" Lady Kwon melonjak, meludahinya. "KELUAR!"

Seohyun melenggang dan berlalu, kawanan kupu-kupu merah mengikutinya.

Lady Kwon duduk sendirian di kelas yag dingin dan kosong. Pipinya memerah dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar tanpa kendali, air matanya merebak. Dia mendengar suara-suara dan segera mengusap matanya, sebelum murid-murid kelas berikutnya masuk.

Kyungsoo nyaris tak bisa bernapas saat adegan itu memudar, mengembalikannya ke menara perak Sang Guru. Kali ini, Sang Guru hanya bersama August Sader.

"Lady Kwon dan Profesor Dovey bersikeras agar saudara perempuanmu dikeluarkan secepat mungkin," ujar Sang Guru. "Dan mengingat Dekan-dekanku biasanya setuju atas apapun dan kapanpun, kurasa kali ini aku harus memenuhi permintaan mereka." Dia memandang sekolahnya di luar jendela. "Aku minta kau mengambil alih posisi Evelyn di Kejahatan segera setelah dia pergi."

"Baik, Tuan," jawab Profesor Sader di belakangnya.

Sang Guru menoleh. "Dan kau tidak mau membela saudara perempuanmu? Kau sendiri yang meminta dia mengajar di sini."

"Mungkin belum waktunya dia berada di sini," jawab Profesor Sader sambil tersenyum misterius. "Mohon permisi, saya harus mengajar sebentar lagi."

Sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat, Sang Guru mengangkat jarinya. Profesor Sader mulai menghilang, menjadi goresan-goresan putih−namun sesaat kemudian muncul kembali.

"Satu lagi, August," ujar Sang Guru, memanggilnya kembali. "Orang yang kucari... kau bersumpah atas hidupmu sendiri dia bukan berasal dari dunia kita?"

Profesor Sader tak berkedip. "Aku bersumpah atas hidupku."

Sudut kiri bibir Sang Guru tertarik membentuk senyuman simpul dan berpaling. "Omong-omong, beritahu Lady Kwon bahwa haknya untuk keluar dari pagar sekolah sudah ditarik."

Profesor Sader terhapus dari menara di belakangnya ke dalam sinar putih terang.

Kyungsoo menutupi matanya sampai cahaya putih itu redup. Ketika mengintip dari sela jemarinya, dia melihat Seohyun kembali di hadapan Sang Guru.

Seohyun tengah memandang pemandangan di belakang Sang Guru; ratusan murid Kebaikan dan Kejahatan berkumpul di balik jendela, bersama para guru dari kedua sekolah, seperti penonton yang menanti eksekusi.

"Kau memilih saudaraku ketimbang aku?" katanya, tersenyum sinis seraya memandang kerumunan penonton. "Kau memilih laki-laki yang akan menghancurkanmu daripada wanita yang akan menyelamatkanmu?"

"Saudaramu tidak berbohong," ujar Sang Guru lirih.

Seohyun berbalik menghadapnya. "Dia rela mengorbankan kebenaran demi kematianmu. Dia rela mengorbankan _nyawanya_."

Sang Guru memandang Storian sambil berpikir. "Saudaraku menaruh sebagian jiwanya di dalam lambang seragam murid-murid untuk memastikan mereka terlindungi dariku. Aku juga memilih untuk tidak mengambil risiko tanpa jaminan." Dia berbalik menghadap Seohyun. "Tapi sayangnya, waktumu untuk saat ini sudah habis."

Seohyun mencengkeram bahu Sang Guru. Dia memohon dengan gusar, "Bagaimana kalau kau salah? Bagaimana kalau aku memang benar cinta sejatimu? Bagaimana kalau kau _mati_ karena kesalahanmu sendiri?"

Sang Guru menatap tangan Seohyun yang mencengkeramnya. "Pengabdian..." Dia menyeringai sambil menatap mata _hazel_ itu. "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak semua permintaanmu."

Perlahan Sang Guru menaruh telapak tangan di dadanya sendiri dan mengeluarkan kepulan asap biru, seperti serpihan berkilau dari jantungnya. Dia menggenggamnya dan membawanya ke dada Seohyun, lalu melihatnya tersedot ke dalam. Seohyun menunduk dan terkejut sementara semua kupu-kupu merah pada gaunnya secara ajaib berubah menjadi biru.

" _Jaminanku_ , Seohyun." Sang Guru membelai pipinya, terlihat senang dan lega. "Jika aku salah, maka suatu hari nanti kau boleh kembali ke sekolah ini." Dia menjauh tiba-tiba. "Sekaligus membangkitkan kembali cinta sejatimu."

Seohyun terkesiap−

Sang Guru melemparnya keluar dalam sinar serupa komet biru, yang kemudian membumbung tinggi di atas Hutan dan menghilang di kaki langit.

Kyungsoo menatap mata biru keji Sang Guru selagi adegan itu mendadak pudar menjadi kepulan asap−

Kyungsoo batuk, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dari kabut berbahaya sementara anak-anak Ever berlari melewatinya sambil menjerit-jerit. Dia kembali dalam adegan palsu berkabut di Aula Kebaikan, kembali dalam sejarah Seohyun yang direkayasa.

Artinya hanya satu.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Seo Joohyun bergegas mendekatinya dari seberang Aula Kebaikan. Wajahnya merah penuh amarah. Hanya saja, Seohyun yang ini sepuluh tahun lebih tua. Seohyun yang ini memiliki kawanan kupu-kupu biru, bukan merah. Seohyun yang ini sama sekali bukan ilusi. Dengan sadis, dia memburu gadis yang baru saja menerobos ingatannya.

"Karena itu kau ada di dongeng kami−kau memanfaatkan kami!" teriak Kyungsoo seraya melangkah mundur. "Kau−mau m-m-membangkitkan dia k-kembali−"

Seohyun menembakkan sinar biru kepadanya selagi seluruh aula meleleh kembali ke masa kini. Para gadis penyihir berlari ke arah Kyungsoo ketika sang putri jatuh pingsan, terlambat menyelamatkannya.

 _Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

Soojung ternganga memandangi Kai dan Hort. Keduanya meminta Soojung memilih mereka menjadi teman satu tim Uji untuk melawan _dirinya sendiri_. _Aku butuh Kyungsoo sekarang,_ pikir Soojung, gemetar. Dia sama sekali tak sanggup berada dalam Uji itu.

Castor menendang Kai dan Hort ke depan. "Kalian masing-masing punya satu kesempatan untuk mengatakan pada Jisung alasan kalian _layak_ dipilih."

Hort memelototi Kai begitu sengit hingga dia kelihatan seperti mau meledak. "Aku yang harus bertempur bersama Jisung karena aku bukan teman palsu yang cuma baik padanya di saat aku tidak dicambuk." Dia memandang Soojung sambil merengut, bibir pucatnya gemetar. "Dan juga, aku adalah sahabat Jisung. Dia sendiri yang bilang."

Soojung menatap Hort yang kehilangan seluruh kemarahannya dan kini hanya terlihat seperti tikus malang.

"Yah, mungkin aku memang bukan sahabat Jisung. Tapi aku akan menjaga nyawanya," ujar suara di samping Hort.

Perlahan, Soojung menoleh padanya.

"Cintaku pada Kyungsoo adalah cinta terdalam yang pernah kumiliki," kata Kai, mata mereka saling bersinggungan. "Tapi Jisung menunjukkan padaku sesuatu yang lebih dalam, seperti ikatan persaudaraan yang selalu kuinginkan. Dia berbeda dengan para pangeran seperti kita−gegabah, kaku, dan besar kepala. Dia jujur dan peka, juga banyak berpikir dan punya perasaan yang murni. Anak laki-laki tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang murni−setidaknya bukan perasaan yang mereka singkirkan atau sembunyikan. Tapi dialah anak laki-laki itu, dan sebagaimana mestinya seorang anak laki-laki, dibesarkan dengan kehormatan, kekesatriaan, dan hati. Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya, dia membuatku memahami kenapa hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan Kyungsoo dan Soojung." Kai menatap wajah Jisung yang terpana. "Karena aku belum pernah merasa begitu setia kepada siapapun, laki-laki atau perempuan, seperti kepadanya."

Tak seorang pun bersuara di Aula Kejahatan.

Soojung berkaca-kaca menatap orang yang dulu menjadi pangerannya. Seumur hidupnya, dia hanya mau merasa diinginkan oleh laki-laki. Mana mungkn dia tahu hal itu terjadi saat dia sendiri jadi anak laki-laki?

"Kai atau Hort, Jisung?" tanya Castor sambil menyempil di antara kedua anak laki-laki itu.

Soojung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia harus memanggil Kyungsoo sekarang juga!

"KAI ATAU HORT?" Castor meraung, memandangnya dengan marah karena terlalu lama membuang waktu.

Soojung mengatur napasnya, meredam ucapan Kai yang menggema. _Tidak penting aku bilang apa, tidak penting aku pilih siapa. Uji itu tidak akan terjadi._ Tapi kalau entah bagaimana tetap berjalan... sang pangeran yang punya misi untuk membunuhnya sekarang minta diikutsertakan!

 _Hort._

 _HORT._

 _KATAKAN HORT._

Nama itu terucap dengan mulus, meluncur dari lidahnya. Dia pun menghela napas lega, dengan gembira ingin cepat-cepat menyalakan lampion merah dan memanggil sahabatnya.

Namun saat dia melihat Hort, senyum si musang sudah tak ada, digantikan dengan raut wajah terkhianati yang sejauh ini paling menyeramkan. Soojung pun sadar yang disebutnya sama sekali bukan nama Hort.

Mata hijaunya melirik perlahan.

Kai tersenyum padanya, wajahnya berseri penuh rasa terima kasih dan kasih sayang; memancarkan janji untuk melindungi Soojung laki-laki dari Soojung perempuan.

Namun, bukan pancaran wajah Kai yang membuat jantung Soojung berhenti. Melainkan pancaran dari atas bahu sang pangeran, di kejauhan, memanggil-manggil di seberang teluk dari menara perempuan; pancaran lampion merah, mengobarkan tanda bahaya.

Pada saat itulah Soojung sadar dia telah membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next chapter! : )_


	23. Last One In

**22**

 **GILIRAN TERAKHIR**

.

.

.

 _I'm running to you, love run_

 _Little by little, I'm getting closer_

 _I run to my love_

 _because you're the one_

 _When I open my eyes_

 _I realized it was just a sweet dream_

 **( Amber Liu – Love Run )**

.

.

.

"Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah."

Percikan air mengetuk-ngetuk, melatarbelakangi ucapan anak laki-laki itu, seperti petikan harpa dalam lagu.

Saat Kyungsoo membuka matanya, sinar matahari menerpa seberang permukaan danau yang familier. Arinya beriak dan berkelap-kelip tertiup angin hangat. Untuk sesaat, riaknya berhenti, memantulkan _dress_ hitam lusuh serta wajah pucatnya. Dia bersebelahan dengan anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang memakai seragam jubah biru Ever.

"B-bagaimana kita bisa ada di sini?" bisik Kyungsoo, mendongak kepadanya.

"Itu dia putriku," ujar Kai, memandang jauh ke danau. "Kyungsoo yang dulu pasti sudah memerah seperti tomat, bertanya 'Di mana Soojung?'"

Kyungsoo memerah seperti tomat dan berdiri seketika, mengabaikan pening di kepalanya. "Di mana dia? Apa dia selamat?" cerocos Kyungsoo, berputar-putar ke arah kilauan sinar emas yang menyilaukan, mata cokelat gelapnya menyapu semua yang ada di sekitar danau. "Apa dia ada di sin−"

"Sudah lama aku mau bertanya padamu," ujar Kai, mencabut dan melempar sebilah rumput ke dalam air. "Sejak pertama kita bertemu, kau sangat membenciku. Menyebutku pembunuh, kepala besar, pantat keledai, dan entah apa lagi." Dia terus melempar rumput tanpa memandang Kyungsoo. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Kyungsoo bergeming selama tiga detik. "Aku tidak mengerti−di mana kita−" kata Kyungsoo dengan resah. Matanya menelusuri pijaran dinding cahaya emas yang memagari mereka, seperti dinding angin hitam yang waktu itu menyembunyikan ilusi pangerannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan dongeng kami−"

"Kita memang sedang mencari tahu soal itu, bukan? Itu sebabnya aku butuh jawabanmu, Kyungsoo," potong Kai, masih menatap ke depan. "Jangan menghindariku lagi, Putri. Aku harus tahu apa yang kau lihat dari dalam diriku."

Rona merah menyeruak di pipi Kyungsoo. Dulu, dia juga duduk di tepi danau ini, melempar korek api alih-alih rumput, bertanya pada Soojung apa yang dilihat sahabatnya itu dari dirinya.

"Ada satu momen. Cuma itu," jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Mata mereka akhirnya bertemu.

"Caramu menatap Soojung setelah dia menelantarkanmu saat Uji tahun lalu," lanjut sang putri. "Sakit hati yang terlihat di wajahmu, seolah yang kauinginkan hanyalah seseorang yang mau melindungimu, seperti kau juga melindunginya."

Kai menggeram dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau membuatku kedengaran seperti cewek."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri. "Itulah yang membuka mataku tentang seorang cowok."

Bahu sang pangeran menegang.

"Cowok yang kelemahannya setara dengan kekuatannya," kata Kyungsoo seraya menatapnya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau mengira aku cukup lemah sampai mau melukaimu," kata Kai lirih. "Aku... aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya pada putriku sendiri, meski aku mengancammu begitu. Karena aku tidak mungkin melukaimu, satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihat diriku yang sebenarnya." Dia menoleh dengan tatapan tajam serta memohon. "Rasanya masih ada yang terlewat, kan?"

Dinding emas di belakang Kai meluruh, menelannya ke dalam cahaya sebelum Kyungsoo sempat meraihnya. Rerumputan di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba berwarna biru laut. Pepohonan menjadi biru keunguan. Danau terbakar hangus, ombak membumbung dari kobaran api−

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar dalam kegelapan malam. Kepalanya serasa dipukul-pukul. Bintang-bintang keperakan mengedip kepadanya di langit yang bersih. Dia melonjak, tubuhnya terbalut selimut bermotif anak anjing, hangat di dekat api unggun kecil di sebelahnya. Dua wajah gadis yang terselubung bayangan menatapnya sambil menganga di Tanah Lapang yang kosong dan tandus.

"Kau bangun. Dia bangun!" pekiknya.

Luhan tersedak _bubble tea_ cokelatnya. "A-aku panggil Dekan sekarang," dia tergagap, terlihat kikuk saat berlari di atas bakiak kayu bermotif sakura khas Jepang.

Kyungsoo merasa kata-kata di dalam mulut keringnya campur aduk dan sulit diucapkan. Tangan dan kakinya sedingin es. Keningnya berdenyut sementara gambaran-gambaran memori berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya; wajah tampan Kai yang penuh permohonan di tepi danau, wajah Soojung si anak laki-laki yang ketakutan, dan wajah Seohyun saat menyerbunya.

"H-harus bilang pada Profesor Dovey−" kata Kyungsoo dengan panik. Saat-saat terakhirnya sebelum pingsan menyeruak kembali. "Sang Guru− _dia_ mau membangkitkannya−"

"Oh, ya ampun. Dekan juga bilang pada kami kau mungkin agak gila setelah bangun," oceh Baekhyun, telapak tangannya menyentuh kening Kyungsoo. "Mmm, demam tinggi. Kau seperti habis dipanggang di atas api."

"Di situ memang ada api," balas Kyungsoo parau.

"Kata Dekan kau mengalami reaksi asap ilusi," Baekhyun terus mengoceh tanpa memedulikannya. "Karena kau Pembaca, imunitasmu sensitif dan semacamnya. Amber, Victoria, dan Luna terus saja meracau bahwa ini perbuatan Dekan. Tapi semua berpikir mereka juga menghirup terlalu banyak asap. Terakhir kulihat, Amber sedang mengayunkan lampion merah keluar jendela seperti orang gila. Yang terburuk dari penyihir bertato adalah penyihir bertato yang sinting." Dia menghela napas. "Aku tahu, pingsan _seharian_ itu menyedihkan, Kyung. Kau melewatkan semuanya: pengumuman tim, perayaan besar, dan pertunjukan drama−"

Kyungsoo menyambar kerah piamanya. "Dengar, kau anak anjing berwajah melas!" bentaknya, masih serak dan lemah. "Dekan itu _berbahaya_! Aku harus bilang pada Profesor Dovey atau Lady Kwon sebelum Uji−"

"Do Kyungsoo." Suara Baekhyun keras dan tegas. "Uji Dongeng dimulai dua jam yang lalu."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo terkejut dan melepaskannya.

Perlahan dia menunduk dan membuka selimut bermotif anak anjing, menyingkap tubuhnya yang memakai tunik Uji berwarna biru safir. Tunik itu terbuat dari baju jala besi tipis dan jubah wol bertudung yang serasi di luarnya dengan pinggiran brokat perak. Di saku depan jubah yang berlambang kupu-kupu biru tersemat saputangan sutra putih, bagian tepinya disihir hingga tampak berkilauan.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke pagar Hutan Biru yang menjulang di atasnya. Pagar itu disihir sehingga mengeluarkan api terang, menutupi apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Sementara itu, kabut abu-abu disihir melingkupi pepohonan dari pagar, menyelubungi pemandangan di dalam Hutan. Kyungsoo melongok ke papan kayu di atas gerbang barat, kunang-kunang berpendar membentuk huruf-huruf:

 **UJI DONGENG PEREMPUAN:**

SOOJUNG

SEULGI

AMBER

LUNA

VICTORIA

IRENE

ROSÉ

JENNIE

YURA

"Itu daftar nama yang sudah berada di dalam Hutan sekarang," kata Baekhyun. "Mereka mengirim peserta sepasang-sepasang setiap sepuluh menit: satu perempuan, satu laki-laki. Sembilan pasang sudah masuk, tinggal satu lagi. Belum ada yang menjatuhkan bendera, jadi belum ada yang menyerah−"

Namun Kyungsoo tak menyimak Baekhyun yang kelewat bawel, masih terbeliak ke arah papan itu. " _Soojung_ ada di _dalam_?"

"Masuk giliran pertama, kata Dekan. Masalahnya, tidak ada yang _melihatnya_ masuk. Tapi kunang-kunang itu menyalakan namanya, berarti sudah pasti dia ada di dalam. Syukurlah, karena kita tidak mungkin menang tanpa kalian berdua. Dekan yakin sejak awal kau pasti bangun−"

"Tapi bagaimana Soojung bisa masuk Uji?!" kata Kyungsoo panik sambil terhuyung ke pagar. "Kapan dia kembali? Kenapa dia tidak menolongku? Aku harus menemui Profesor Dovey atau Lady−"

Suara sorakan meledak dari atas.

"DO-KYUNG-SOO! DO-KYUNG-SOO! DO-KYUNG-SOO!"

Kyungsoo melongo ke arah balkon-balkon di kastel biru yang dipadati murid-murid yang sekarang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari celah pepohonan kering di Tanah Lapang. Mereka meneriakkan namanya dan membunyikan alat-alat suara gaduh, menebarkan _confetti_ , serta mengibaskan papan-papan aneka warna bertuliskan: 'SEMANGAT! COWOK = BUDAK! S & K SANG PENYELAMAT!'

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya ke arah balkon Charity paling atas, tempat semua guru berdesakan. Wajah mereka nyaris tak terlihat. Namun dia bisa melihat siluet kaku Profesor Dovey dan Lady Kwon dan tatapan ketakutan mereka, serta Pollux yang sedang menjaga pintu di belakang mereka.

"Kau lihat kan, Ilsook, sudah kubilang dia akan siap pada waktunya," sebuah suara berkata riang.

Kyungsoo berputar dan melihat Dekan sedang berjalan di dekat sudut gerbang barat bersama Profesor Moon yang berwajah penuh kutil. Dua _nymph_ berambut hijau melayang-layang mengiringi mereka. Profesor Moon menggeram pada Baekhyun, yang kemudian berlari seperti kambing, sebelum dia menggertak lebih menyeramkan lagi saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kau beruntung, ya," ejeknya. "Tepat pada waktunya."

"Memang beruntung," kata Dekan, senyumannya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak beruntung.

Profesor Moon melangkah ke gerbang timur. "Seohyun, kalau ada yang aneh-aneh lagi, maka kami bebas menyerang kalian semua," balasnya dengan kesal. "Dua menit lagi kami akan memasukkan murid terakhir, tidak peduli apakah si Pembaca itu siap atau tidak."

Segera setelah guru berkutil itu menghilang, Kyungsoo berbalik pada Dekan, rautnya merah padam. "Bagaimana kau bisa memasukkan Soojung ke Uji ini, Penyihir?! Apa kau menjebaknya saat dia kembali menemuiku? Apa kau juga menyihirnya hingga pingsan?!"

Dekan mendekatinya, lekukan senyum sinis membentuk di bibirnya. "Begini, Kyungsoo. Dalam dongeng versimu, akulah penjahatnya. Dalam dongeng versimu, _aku_ yang memunculkan tanda-tanda Soojung, _aku_ yang memasukkan Soojung ke Uji, dan _aku_ yang membangkitkan hantu. Tapi apa sampai saat ini kau belum juga mendapat pelajaran?"

Kyungsoo membalas dengan geram, "Oh ya? Kalau ini semua bukan karena perbuatanmu, lalu _siapa_?"

Dekan tersenyum suram. "Apa yang dulu sering dikatakan saudaraku? Kadang jawabannya terlalu dekat untuk dilihat. Kadang jawabannya" –dia menempelkan bibir dinginnya ke telinga Kyungsoo−"berada tepat di bawah hidungmu."

"Kau tidak lebih dari sekadar kebohongan," bisik Kyungsoo dengan sengit sambil mendorongnya. Namun senyum Dekan malah bertambah lebar, seolah menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar.

"Bawa dia ke gerbang!"perintahnya.

Masing-masing dari kedua _nymph_ memegangi salah satu lengan Kyungsoo. Mereka menarik Kyungsoo dari tanah dan melayang menuju gerbang barat Hutan Biru.

"Soojung akan keluar hidup-hidup, kau dengar?! Kami akan keluar _hidup-hidup_!" Kyungsoo berteriak marah, napasnya memburu.

Senyuman yang mirip senyuman kucing Cheshire memudar dari bibir Dekan ketika para _nymph_ menerbangkannya ke sudut, melewati api pagar, jeruji silang, dan sorak-sorai nyaring para gadis di atas.

Kedua _nymph_ menariknya ke sekawanan kupu-kupu yang terbang melayang bebas di bagian barat gerbang, di bawah papan skor para gadis. Sementara memberontak sia-sia dalam cengkeraman kedua _nymph_ itu, Kyungsoo melirik ke kastel merah laki-laki yang menjulang di atas Hutan dari arah timur. Dia bisa melihat murid-murid lelaki berdesakan di balkon memakai seragam kulit merah-hitam, mengibas-ngibaskan papan, dan meneriakkan yel-yel dari jauh. Suara mereka teredam sorakan murid-murid perempuan. Papan skor murid laki-laki menyudut ke arah sekolah mereka di gerbang timur, diterangi kunang-kunang.

Kesadaran menghantam Kyungsoo bak badai angin. Ini dia. Ini benar-benar terjadi.

Dia akan ikut dalam Uji melawan pangerannya sendiri. Jika dia bisa bertahan lebih lama dari semua laki-laki dan para pangeran haus darah itu, maka dia dan Soojung mungkin bisa lolos hidup-hidup. Jika kalah, maka dia dan sahabatnya akan dieksekusi bersama.

 _Tidak ada yang terlewat,_ dia mengertakkan gigi, mengutuk mimpi-mimpi lemahnya yang berisi pangeran. _Tapi kapan Soojung kembali? Apa dia sudah menemukan Storian?_ Kyungsoo berpikir dengan panik seraya memandang nama sahabatnya di papan skor. _Apa dia berjuang untuk ikut serta dalam Uji?_

Dan lagi, tidak ada murid perempuan yang _melihat_ Soojung masuk, kata Baekhyun. kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, kebingungan. Apa ternyata sahabatnya ikut bukan karena paksaan Dekan?

"Apa yang terjadi pada Soojung?" serunya pada para _nymph_ saat mereka terbang mendekat kawanan kupu-kupu di bawah papan skor murid perempuan. "Apa kalian melihat−"

Suaranya langsung terhenti. Kini dia bisa melihat nama-nama di papan skor murid laki-laki di seberang Hutan.

 **UJI DONGENG LAKI-LAKI:**

JISUNG

HANBIN

JIYONG

KAI

SEHUN

TAEYONG

JAEHYUN

PANGERAN DARI NAVILLERA

PANGERAN DARI ASTRAVALOR

 _JISUNG._

 _JISUNG._

 _JISUNG._

Kyungsoo menahan pekikannya.

Soojung ikut dalam Uji sebagai anak laki-laki. Soojung berada di dalam Uji bersama anak laki-laki yang ingin membunuhnya!

Ketakutan Kyungsoo mereda, segala pertanyaan tentang bagaimana ini semua terjadi mulai memudar. Jika Soojung jadi anak laki-laki, dia akan _aman_ dari Kai, bukan? _Selama Soojung tetap jadi Jisung, Kai tidak akan bisa menemukannya,_ pikir Kyungsoo. debar jantungnya melambat saat kedua _nymph_ menurunkannya di depan kupu-kupu yang terbang melingkar. _Dan kalau Kai tidak bisa menemukan Soojung, dia tidak akan bisa membunuh sahabatku._ Mungkin sahabatnya mengambil tindakan jenius−

Perut Kyungsoo melilit.

 _Tiga hari_. Yuba sudah memperingatkan ramuan itu hanya akan bertahan selama tiga hari, hingga Uji dimulai.

Sebentar lagi Soojung akan kembali jadi perempuan. Tepat di hadapan sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang akan membunuhnya di tempat.

Aliran darah turun deras ke kaki Kyungsoo, mengajaknya berlari. Dia harus menemukan Soojung _sekarang juga_.

Dari papan skor laki-laki dan perempuan, muncul ledakan merah dan biru di langit. Nama Kyungsoo dalam wujud cahaya kunang-kunang memercik di papan perempuan sebagai pejuang terakhir mereka, nama Mino muncul di papan laki-laki.

Sekawanan kupu-kupu terbang melesat menuju gerbang, membentuk pintu pada jeruji berapi. Melalui pintu itu, api seketika meleleh menjadi air, membuka tirai air kecil ke dalam Hutan. Kyungsoo menyipit dalam curahan air yang mengaburkan pandangannya, ke arah jalan sempit berlumpur di depan. Tanaman pakis biru berkelok-kelok dan berkilauan.

Setahun yang lalu, dia dan Soojung berjuang dalam Uji ini bersama-sama−meski Kyungsoo bukan peserta dan terpaksa masuk secara tidak resmi−dan lolos dalam keadaan hidup. Tahun ini, mereka harus menemukan satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo berharap Kai tidak lebih dulu menemukan Soojung.

 _Aku datang, Soojung._

Peri angin mendorongnya ke gerbang dan dia merasakan hujan hangat merengkuhnya. Kemudian, Kyungsoo mendengar deru api di belakangnya. Dia pun tahu dirinya sudah berada di dalam.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

The last 2 chapters akan dipublish minggu depan (seperti biasa), kalau saya ga ada halangan. Kalau minggu depan bisa update, maka buku kedua selesai sebelum bulan Desember; sementara buku ketiga tetap akan mulai publish di bulan Januari : )

Untuk buku ketiga ada rencana update pas tahun baruan. Semoga saja bisa dan ga ada halangan yaa, hehe.

Btw, saya juga lihat reviews kalian. Banyak yang udah nebak siapa si ini, siapa si itu. Itu bagus karena kalian berani berasumsi, berspekulasi, teliti, dan ga pasif dalam mengikuti alur cerita. Yang lain, kapan kalian mau nebak juga? Wkwk.

Contoh: Karena Uji Dongeng kali ini lebih 'mencekam', menurut kalian bakal ada _death character_ ga?

Ok, selamat menunggu untuk last update buku kedua! : )


	24. Death in the Forest

**23**

 **KEMATIAN DI DALAM HUTAN**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your imagination while reading this chapter._

Setiap bagian tubuh laki-laki Soojung terasa beku saat dilihatnya nama Kyungsoo menyala di papan murid perempuan.

 _Dia masuk._

 _Kyungsoo sudah di dalam._

Segala rasa takut dan kebencian pada diri sendiri yang dipendam Soojung semalaman, sejak dia melihat lampion merah menyala, sejak dia menjebak dirinya sendiri ke dalam Uji, seketika melesat keluar dari dalam dirinya seperti embusan angin hingga dia nyaris jatuh berlutut. Mereka masih hidup dan berada di tempat yang sama.

 _Bisa-bisanya aku memilih Kai!_ Soojung menyiksa diri. Pada momen membingungkan yang benar-benar tolol itu, saat dia berpikir bahwa Kai mungkin bisa menyukainya lagi, Soojung melupakan dua hal. Pertama, Kai ingin membunuhnya dan sahabatnya. Kedua, di mata Kai, _aku ini cowok! COWOK!_

Soojung memandang Hutan yang rindang di depannya, diterangi kilau biru-putih salju dalam rangka Uji, tampak seperti musim dingin di negeri ajaib yang gila. Setiap bagian dirinya ingin berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo, untuk melarikan diri dan bersembunyi bersamanya−

"Cepatlah, Jisung," Kai merengut, menoleh ke belakang sementara Soojung berjalan lamban menerobos Semak Biru Pirus. Di tangan Kai tergenggam tameng besi bundar serta pedang Excalibur, jahitan huruf K pada kerah jubah merah-hitamnya terciprat darah. "Belum apa-apa kau sudah membuat kita hampir terbunuh. Jangan sampai ketinggalan!"

Soojung bergegas mengikutinya, pedangnya yang bersarung besi memukul-mukul paha besarnya. Inisial J pada seragam laki-laki yang dipakainya ternodai lebih banyak darah.

Dua puluh menit setelah masuk Uji, mereka berpapasan dengan burung _stymph_ yang terluka. Tubuh kurus keringnya tergeletak di Kebun Bluberi, salah satu sayapnya hancur. Kai menyuruh Soojung membiarkannya karena _stymph_ hanya menyerang Never, bukan pangeran yang jelas-jelas seorang Ever. Namun burung itu menyerang Jisung sambil mencuit-cuit dan menelan tamengnya dalam keadaan utuh. Kai melompat untuk melindungi temannya sementara Jisung meraung dan memukul-mukul tak keruan seperti orang kesurupan. Burung _stymph_ itu akan memakan mereka berdua kalau saja Kai tidak memenggalnya. Sejak itu, dia terus memandang temannya dengan tatapan waspada.

"Bukan salahku kalau burung itu kerasukan," Soojung bersikeras untuk keempat kalinya, berusaha sebisa mungkin terdengar seperti pangeran.

Hari terakhir di Sekolah Laki-lak bergulir kabur dalam kepanikan. Setengah mati ingin membalas tanda bahaya dari sahabatnya, Soojung menunggu sampai malam tiba, berharap bisa melarikan diri ke kastel para gadis. Namun Castor tidur tepat di depan Ruang Jahanam untuk memastikan ketua tim murid laki-laki itu tetap di dalam sel dan beristirahat cukup. Sebenarnya, Soojung pun tidak bisa beristirahat seperti yang dia mau−semalaman Kai menggambar detail peta Hutan Biru; mengasah pedang ayahnya yang dikembalikan Profesor Moon sambil menggerutu; dan berkoar tentang strategi seperti dulu ketika dia menjadi kapten pasukan Kebaikan.

"Nanti kita membentuk kelompok sendiri. Biar saja Mino dan yang lain mengurus cewek-cewek lain. Kita harus langsung memburu Soojung dan Kyungsoo. Mereka pasti bertarung bersama, seperti kau dan aku. Kita harus langsung bunuh mereka di tempat. Kalau tidak, kita akan mati duluan," katanya.

"Kenapa kita tidak bersembunyi di bawah jembatan Sungai Biru saja sampai matahari terbit?" Soojung mengerang, bantalnya menutup rambut jatuh ala pangerannya.

"Biasanya yang bilang begitu cewek," dengus Kai.

Kini gadis yang terjebak di dalam tubuh laki-laki itu mengikuti calon pembunuhnya menerobos semak biru. Kai melihat setiap pohon ek pirus di atas sebelum melompat ke batang yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Soojung.

"Kyungsoo baru saja masuk lewat gerbang barat," kata Kai, seperti monyet di pohon. "Yang pertama akan dia lakukan adalah melewati Kebun Pakis dan mencari Soojung. Ayolah, kita bisa melihat kebun itu dengan jelas dari sini."

Soojung belum pernah memanjat pohon sebelumnya (dia pernah berkata, "Hanya cowok yang bisa menikmati hiburan rendahan seperti itu."), tapi ide untuk bisa melihat Kyungsoo membuatnya meloncat dan bahkan memanjat pohon ek lebih cepat dari Kai. Dia mendapati kakinya memijak dahan tertinggi. Angin dingin membuat wajahnya mati rasa. Dia mencoba menyipit ke arah pucuk-pucuk pohon yang rimbun sementara sang pangeran menyusulnya ke atas.

"Tidak kelihatan apa-apa," gerutu Soojung.

"Sini, pegang tanganku."

Soojung menatap telapak tangan Kai yang terbuka.

"Tenang, Teman. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh," katanya.

Soojung menaruh tangan besarnya aalam genggaman erat Kai; seperti yang dilakukannya setahun lalu saat mereka baru jatuh cinta, saat Kai mengajaknya ke Pesta Dansa di Hutan ini, berdekatan di bawah sinar bulan seperti ini, dengan bibir mereka yang berdekatan−

"Kau berkeringat seperti babi hutan," Kai mendengus seraya melepaskan tangan basahnya.

Soojung terlonjak dari lamunannya. Dalam hati dia meneriaki diri sendiri seraya berpegangan pada dahan untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan.

"Tidak bisa lihat anak-anak cewek dari sini," kata Kai. "Kau bisa?"

Soojung mengawasi bagian utara Hutan yang luas dengan teliti. Kebun Pinus Biru, Rumpun Cemara, dan Semak Biru Pirus begitu tenang diterangi limpahan sinar sejuk yang sama. Namun dia sama sekali tidak melihat ada gadis berseragam biru safir−hanya beberapa bayangan jubah laki-laki mengendap-endap di antara semak. Soojung merasa ada kesedihan yang menusuknya saat tidak menemukan Kyungsoo, tapi langsung lega karena Kai juga tidak akan menemukannya.

"Dia dan Soojung pasti sedang bersembunyi ketakutan," kata Kai. "Kita tunggu di sini sampai kita lihat salah satu dari mer−"

Percikan putih meletus di langit bagian selatan Hutan, menandakan orang pertama yang menyerah. Kai dan Jisung memutar tubuh, nyaris terjatuh dari dahan mereka karena terlonjak kaget. Lalu mereka melihat pucuk pohon yang bergerak-gerak jauh di sana, di dekat lahan labu. Teriakan menggema, laki-laki dan perempuan, seiring raungan _monster_. Sementara itu, labu-labu biru beterbangan hingga menyentuh dahan-dahan pohon seperti bola-bola yang ditendangi, diikuti letusan merah dan putih yang bersahutan dalam satu denotasi panjang dan menakutkan.

Kemudian hening.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Soojung terengah.

"Salah satu jebakan guru," kata Kai. "Yang kena anak-anak dari kedua pihak, siapapun mereka."

Soojung menoleh ke papan skor. _Kumohon, jangan Kyungsoo._

Nama Hanbin, Jiyong, Jennie, dan Rosé padam bersamaan.

Soojung menghela napas lega−kemudian menegang. "Mereka tidak sampai terbunuh, kan?"

Kai menggeleng. "Kembang api kematian dan menyerah itu beda. Aku sudah tanya Profesor Moon."

Soojung merasa dihantam gelombang yang memualkan. Dia belum pernah benar-benar memikirkan Kai akan sungguh-sungguh membunuhnya. Namun dengan mengajukan pertanyaan sederhana itu pada Profesor Moon, tiba-tiba membuatnya terasa nyata.

Keresak langkah seseorang terdengar dari semak di bawah mereka. Mereka melihat dua orang pangeran ketika menunduk ke bawah; satu gempal, satu lagi bertubuh langsing. Keduanya mengendap-endap di antara semak, menggenggam kapak dan pedang.

"Anak-anak Never memang payah dalam melawan _monster_. Sudah terbiasa berada di pihak yang sama dengan mereka," komentar si pangeran gempal. "Bahkan dengan bantuan kita pun, cowok-cowok Never itu tetap menjatuhkan bendera mereka seperti orang bodoh. Si Mawar itu juga sama payahnya dengan anak Never. Padahal dilihat dari auranya, kukira dia seorang putri yang tangguh."

"Yah, peluang kita untuk mendapatkan harta itu lebih besar," ujar yang langsing, giginya bergemeretak kedinginan. "Itulah akibat penggabungan Ever dan Never di sekolah. Ever akan terseret dalam pengaruh Never, dan Never semakin kehilangan bakat penjahat mereka. Dekan Seo harus dimusnahkan secepatnya sebelum keadaan semakin hilang keseimbangan." Dia menghela napas, asap keluar dari mulutnya. " _By the way,_ tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan dua gadis Pembaca itu, padahal kita sudah menyusuri seluruh bagian selatan Hutan."

"Mungkin mereka bersembunyi di bawah jembatan Sungai Biru seperti pengecut. Ayo."

Soojung melihat mereka pergi, hatinya tambah mencelus.

"Jisung?" panggil Kai, menyadari ekspresi wajah temannya.

"Mengubah para pangeran jadi pembunuh? Mempertaruhkan harta untuk nyawa dua orang anak perempuan?" Soojung menoleh, kelihatan pucat dan ketakutan. "Ini bukan kau, Kai. Tidak peduli kau mengira seperti apapun kejadiannya," katanya, suara lirihnya pecah. "Kau bukan penjahat."

Perlahan, wajah sang pangeran melunak, seolah akhirnya melihat dirinya sendiri di mata temannya. "Kau tidak mengenalku," katanya pelan."

Soojung bisa merasakan dahannya bergoyang, lalu menyadari itu karena kakinya gemetar. "Bagaimana kalau semua ini keliru? Bagaimana kalau Soojung hanya mau pulang bersama sahabatnya?" tanyanya dengan parau.

Rahang Kai tertutup rapat saat dia memalingkan wajahnya, melawan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau dia hanya mau mendapatkan kembali akhir bahagia mereka?" kata Soojung.

Tubuh Kai semakin terlihat rapuh, seperti cangkang yang hampir retak. Kemudian, wajahnya mengeras kembali seperti topeng.

Soojung mengikuti arah pandangan Kai ke puncak menara murid perempuan yang menjulang di atas Hutan Biru, hampir sejajar dengan pohon mereka. Kai menyipit ke atap terbuka menara Honor yang diterangi obor dan letupan kembang api di langit.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi," kata Soojung seketika, tahu benar apa yang ada di atap menara Honor.

Namun Kai bergeming. Dia masih menatap tajam ke arah taman hias yang dulu dipersembahkan untuk ayah yang dia puja, sekarang sudah dipugar menajdi gambar-gambar ibu yang menelantarkannya.

"Kai, apapun itu, tidak ada gunanya dilihat terus," sergah Soojung.

Kai menyobek daun biru besar dari pohon dan mengubahnya jadi es dengan jari pendar emasnya. Dia memegang es itu di depan matanya, lalu menyihirnya hingga tepinya meleleh sampai membentuk lengkung bak lensa teropong, memperbesar jangkauan pandangnya.

"Kai, sudahlah," Soojung memohon.

Namun Kai sudah terlanjur melihat ukiran terakhir di dekat balkon, dibingkai dinding duri ungu. Gambar ibunya yang tengah menenggelamkan bayi pangeran pirang dengan penuh kebencian tak terkira. Seorang ibu yang menginginkan kematian anak semata wayangnya.

"Itu tidak benar," kata Soojung dengan lembut, sambil melihat dari balik lensanya. "Kau juga tahu itu tidak benar."

Kai tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia terus menatap adegan itu, napasnya tersenggal di udara berkabut.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa kedua gadis itu harus mati?" tanyanya. "Alasannya sama dengan kenapa ayahku meninggalkan imbalan untuk kepala ibuku." Dia menoleh pada temannya, matanya basah. "Karena itulah satu-satunya akhir bahagia yang tersisa."

Harapan luruh dari wajah Soojung seperti cahaya meredup. "Sekarang kau benar-benar terdegar seperti penjahat," bisik Soojung.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu saling menatap. Dada mereka nyaris bersentuhan di dahan. Air mata merebak di mata mereka.

Kai mendesak Jisung dan mulai menuruni pohon.

"Sembunyi saja kalau kau mau," katanya. "Tapi aku akan menemukan gadis-gadis itu."

Soojung menatapnya dengan tegang, keringat dingin mengalir di punggungnya. Setiap bagian dirinya menginginkan untuk berlari dan berlindung di bawah kembatan hingga matahari terbit. Namun dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kai menemukan Kyungsoo.

Dengan kaki gemetar, dia mengikuti sang pangeran.

* * *

Kyungsoo tahu banyak hal tentang Soojung; dari warna kesukaannya (merah muda keunguan) sampai tanda lahir berbentuk buah _strawberry_ di pergelangan kakinya, juga wajahnya yang selalu merona merah sebelum dia tertawa. Namun yang paling penting, Kyungsoo tahu benar satu-satunya taktik Soojung untuk bertahan dalam Uji ini.

 _Bersembunyi di bawah jembatan._

Menyadari Kai akan memburunya sejak dia memasuki Hutan−bahkan memata-matai dari atas pohon (dia yakin itu)−Kyungsoo bermogrif menjadi kucing _lynx_ dan menggigit bajunya sambil menyelinap ke Semak Pakis. Ketika sampai di Sungai Biru, air beriak lirih di bawah jembatan batu abu-abu, dia mengubah kembali wujudnya menjadi manusia dan berpakaian di semak biru _mint_ , lalu menyelinap ke tepi sungai yang gelap. Air terlihat gelap pekat di bawah jembatan, tapi dia tidak bisa menyalakan jari pendarnya karena takut menarik perhatian anak-anak lelaki.

"Soojung?" bisik Kyungsoo seraya memasuki air dingin sedalam lutut itu. Ikan-ikan berenang menjauhinya. "S-s-soojung, ini a-aku," desisnya, giginya bergemeretak−

Tangan sedingin es menyambar tengkuknya dan menariknya ke dalam air. Sambil terengah mencari permukaan air, Kyungsoo membuka mulut untuk berteriak minta tolong−lalu melihat Amber, Victoria, dan Luna sedang menatapnya. Seluruh wajah mereka diolesi lumpur, bersembunyi di dalam air sampai menutupi pinggang di bagian cekung tepi sungai itu. Kyungsoo nyaris pingsan saking begitu lega.

"Sudah kubilang dia pasti ke sini," dengus Luna pada teman-teman penyihirnya sebelum menawati Kyungsoo dua genggam penuh ikan sarden yang diubah jadi bayam dan timun. Kyungsoo tidak begitu suka makan sayur, tapi dia terlalu lapar untuk memedulian itu. "Di mana Soojung?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Kami kira dia bersamamu," Victoria mengerutkan kening. Tikus-tikus mengintip dari balik kerah bajunya, muka mereka yang berbulu juga berlumuran lumpur. "Oh, bagus sekali. Sementara kami di sini berusaha bertahan hidup, _dia_ malah berjuang bersama pihak _lawan_."

"Sebentar lagi pengaruh ramuan Yuba akan habis," kata Kyungsoo, menegang. "Kita harus menemukan Soojung sebelum dia kembali jadi perempuan."

Bahkan demon Amber pun terlihat khawatir.

"Ada lagi," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak enak.

Sambil menjaga suaranya tetap pelan, dia mengulang semua yang dilihatnya dalam ingatan Seohyun. Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, para penyihir itu sesak napas betulan.

"Membangkitkan Sang Guru?!" pekik Luna. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jangan keras-keras, tolol!" bentak Victoria. "Dengar, ini tidak masuk akal. Bahkan seorang peramal pun tidak mampu menghidupkan arwah lebih dari beberapa detik saja−"

"Kecuali dia menemukan cara lain," Amber tercenung, matanya beralih pada Victoria. "Tapi dia butuh bantuan untuk melakukannya."

Tulang punggung Kyungsoo serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Dia teringat senyum misterius sebelum kedua _nymph_ itu datang, menyiratkan bahwa Dekan bukan satu-satunya orang Jahat dalam kisah ini. Lalu siapa lagi? Siapa yang mungkin menolongnya mewujudkan rencana maut itu? Siapa yang berakhir menjadi _penjahat_?

Dia teringat pesan si kura-kura yang memberi peringatan soal Uji ini, resep ramuan Yuba yang hilang ada di kantor Dekan, senyuman licik Seohyun yang menandakan dia pasti tahu di mana Soojung berada selama ini.

"Dia mau Soojung dan aku masuk ke Uji secara terpisah," kata Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba paham. "Itu rencananya sejak awal. Dia mau Soojung ikut dalam Uji bersama anak-anak cowok."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia mau Soojung berjuang bersama Kai?" tanya Luna.

Amber menampakkan raut penuh pertimbangan dan berpikir keras seperti biasa. Lalu dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan galak. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku menanyakan ini, Kyung. Kau yakin Soojung benar-benar Baik?"

Kyungsoo mendongak ke arah papan skor laki-laki, nama Jisung berpendar dalam cahaya kunang-kunang. "Soojung yang dulu pasti sudah bersembunyi di sini untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Kita semua tahu itu," katanya, hampir seperti berkata pada diri sendiri. "Tapi Soojung ada di sana, tetap bersama cowok-cowok..." Kyungsoo menatap Amber. "Dia memastikan mereka tidak menemukanku."

Amber menghela napas, akhirnya yakin betul. "Kalau begitu, kau harus menemukan Soojung sebelum dia kembali jadi perempuan, ya? Temukan Soojung dan bersembunyilah sampai matahari terbit. Biar kami yang melawan anak-anak cowok. Kalau kau memenangkan Uji, kami akan memikirkan cara lain untuk mencari Storian. Pena itu pasti ada di suatu tempat di menara Sang Guru−"

Amber terdiam seketika, matanya menyipit.

Kyungsoo juga mendengar suara.

"Irene, kita harus sembunyi di sini," kata Seulgi, dari tepi sungai di atas mereka.

Kepala seperempat botaknya mulai tampai saat dia melangkahkan sepatu birunya ke dalam air dan mengarung sambil gemetar. Jubah biru safir mengembang di belakangnya bak sayap. "Cowok-cowok itu pasti mengira kita ada di sini seperti pengecut," kata Seulgi. "Tapi kalau kita menunggu di bawah tepi sungai, kita bisa menyerang mereka lebih dulu."

Irene melangkah kecil-kecil di belakangnya, rambut ungunya kotor dan dikucir. "Aku masih berpendapat kita sebaiknya bermogrif dan bersembunyi di pohon."

"Dan berakhir telanjang di Hutan kalau mau kembali jadi manusia? Tidak, tidak, tidak," omel Seulgi, mencari-cari tempat bersembunyi di tepian sungai. "Di situ pasti tidak akan mudah terlihat−"

Suaranya mereda saat dia melihat sekilas pantulan dirinya di air. Ada sesuatu yang muncul di sampingnya, kiri dan kanan, sepasang mata−bukan, empat pasang mata.

Dia mendongak sambil terkesiap−Kyungsoo membekap dan mengimpitnya ke tepi sungai dengan Victoria. Sementara itu, Amber dan Luna memegangi Irene.

"Di mana Storian?!" bentak Kyungsoo setelah melepas bekapannya.

"Asal kau tahu, kita berada di tim yang _sama_ ," balas Seulgi.

"Kau sembunyikan di mana? Kenapa Soojung tidak bisa menemukannya?!" desis Kyungsoo.

"Pertama, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Kedua, sejak kapan Putri Kyungsoo berubah jadi kaki-tangan yang suka menggertak?!"

"Seragam cowok dan jubah kulit ular di bawah tempat tidurmu−kau pasti masuk ke kastel cowok−"

"Satu-satunya yang ada di bawah tempat tidurku adalah koper alat-alat rias dan _hair extension_ yang sangat kurindukan, kalau boleh jujur−"

"Bohong!" gertak Kyungsoo. "Kami tahu Dekan mengirimmu!"

"Dekan tidak mengenalku, tak peduli seberapa sering aku menjilatnya!" tukas Seulgi. "Aku masuk ke Uji dengan peringkat teratas, tapi dia tetap tidak memberiku perhatian sedikit pun. Kupikir kalau aku bisa memenangkan Uji, baru dia akan tahu siapa _namaku_."

Kyungsoo menatapnya terkejut. Dia meneliti wajah Seulgi sampai cengkeramannya melonggar. Seulgi pun melepaskan diri.

"Ayo, Irene. Kita buru cowok-cowok itu," ujar Seulgi kesal seraya berjalan keluar dari sungai. Irene cepat-cepat menyusul.

Kyungsoo terbengong-bengong tolol menatap air sungai, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dia mendongak dan menatap ketiga penyihir itu. "Kalau seragam cowok itu bukan punya Seulgi... lalu punya siapa?"

Namun mereka tidak mendengarkan dan malah memandang ke belakang Kyungsoo, mati rasa.

Di ujung sungai, seorang pangeran gempal menodongkan kapaknya ke kerongkongan Irene, sementara pedang pangeran yang langsing ada di kerongkongan Seulgi. Mino berdiri di antara mereka, tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo dan gadis-gadis penyihir, belati bergerigi dan berkarat ada di tangannya.

"Biarkan mereka menyerah, Mino," suara Kyungsoo serak, berusaha tetap tenang. "Biarkan mereka menjatuhkan bendera mereka."

"Begitukah peraturan di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan?" Mino tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, mata lembayungnya memburu. "Sayangnya aku bukan _murid_ di sini."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak punya tempat di sini," balas Kyungsoo sengit, suaranya mulai gemetar saat Seulgi dan Irene merintih lebih keras. "Begitu pula para pangeran yang kau bawa masuk."

"Begini, ibuku dulu selalu bilang kalau penjahat sejati hanya punya satu orang Nemesis. Satu orang yang menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka." Dengan belati berkaratnya, Mino menyisir rambut jambul hitamnya yang mengilap bak paruh jalak. "Hanya saja, Nemesis-ku ternyata ada di _sekolah_ kalian. Dan kalau pernag tidak akan mempertemukan aku dengan dia, maka pembantaian kecil pasti membawa dia padaku."

"Nemesis-mu? _Itu_ sebabnya kau ada di sini?" ucap Kyungsoo spontan dengan perasaan ngeri saat melihat kapak-kapak para pangeran mulai melukai leher kedua gadis itu. "T-tapi siapa? Siapa di sekolah yang punya alasan untuk melukai orang tak bersalah? Bahkan para Never pun punya aturan. Yang kau lakukan adalah kekejaman, Mino. Kau pembunuh, bukan penjahat."

Mino terdiam sejenak, menatap lurus ke arah sang putri. "Itulah bahayanya dongeng." Dia mendongak ke kastel perempuan, mata lembayungnya redup diselubungi kesedihan yang aneh. "Kadang satu kisah membuka kisah yang lain." Dia menoleh pada para pangeran itu. "Bunuh mereka."

Para pangeran mengangkat kapak dan pedang mereka. Seulgi dan Irene tercekat, akan dibunuh dalam hitungan detik−

" _JANGAN_!" teriak Amber. Tato demon meledak dari lehernya, semerah darah dan membengkak menjadi sebesar sepatu. Tepat saat bilah kapak dan pedang hampir menggores leher kedua gadis itu, demon Amber menarik bendera putih dari saku jubah mereka dan melemparkannya ke tanah. Kedua gadis Ever itu seketika menghilang saat kapak dan pedang mengayun di udara. Letupan kembang api putih meroket ke langit dari tubuh mereka yang menghilang, menghanguskan para pangeran dan membuat mereka meraung-raung kesakitan di tanah.

Marah besar, Mino melempar belati geriginya ke arah Amber. Namun pisau itu berubah wujud menjadil durian di udara dan berbalik menyambar wajah Mino, membuatnya terjatuh.

"Lari!" teriak Luna ada Kyungsoo dan para penyihir.

Gadis-gadis itu berputar untuk melarikan diri. Namun ada enam sosok bertudung merah-hitam yang menyerang dari Lahan Pakis sambil mengacung-ngacungkan senjata.

Mata Kyungsoo membuka lebar-lebar. Di antara mereka tidak ada Jisung ataupun Kai.

"Pergi cari Soojung!" hardik Victoria pada Kyungsoo sambil berdiri berimpitan dengan Amber dan Luna.

"Aku mau melawan mereka bersama kalian!" Kyungsoo balik membentak.

"Kyungsoo, _pergi_!" seru Luna. Sekarang anak-anak lelaki sudah berjarak 20 kaki dari mereka. "Soojung membutuhkanmu sebelum terlambat!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian terancam mati!" jerit Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mengerti, ya?!" Amber menoleh padanya, matanya menyala. "Perkumpulan penyihir tidak beranggota _empat_. Kami tidak _menginginkanmu_!"

Dengan air mata yang terasa menyengat, Kyungsoo melesat pergi ke pepohonan biru. Dia sempat menoleh ke belakang dan menangkap wajah Amber yang memandangnya dengan pucat pasi karena ketakutan. Kemudian Amber berpaling, jarinya berpendar merah ketika anak-anak lelaku itu tiba bersamaan.

Pandangan Kyungsoo terhalang.

* * *

Tinggi di balkon para guru, Lady Kwon dan Profesor Dovey merapatkan gigi mereka saat melihat papan skor murid laki-laki dan perempuan yang diterangi obor. Itulah satu-satunya petunjuk yang tersibak dari Hutan Biru yang terselubung kegelapan.

Dari sudut mata, Profesor Dovey memperhatikan kawanan kupu-kupu yang berputar-putar di atas para guru serta Pollux yang menjaga pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Seohyun di balkon maupun Tanah Lapang di bawah.

Gemuruh sorakan terdengar dari Sekolah Laki-laki, merayakan terhapusnya nama Seulgi dan Irene dari papan skor. Kedua gadis itu muncul kembali di Tanah Lapang, terisak dan terguncang, sebelum para _nymph_ menerbangkan mereka ke kastel untuk mendapatkan perawatan sihir.

Saat anak-anak lelaki mengumandangkan yel sekeras-kerasnya dengan penuh semangat dan keyakinan, peserta perempuan berkurang menjadi enam. Profesor Dovey bergeser mendekati Lady Kwon. "Kubahmu melindungi gerbang selatan," bisiknya cepat. "Kau bisa menerobos masuk−"

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, Clarissa. Jika ada guru masuk ke Uji, persyaratan kompetisi dibatalkan," desis Lady Kwon. "Semua anak laki-laki dan pangeran akan menyerbu kastel kita. Akan terjadi pembantaian."

"Hanya kau yang bisa menerobos kubah pelindung itu! Kalau kau tidak membantu mereka, Soojung dan Kyungsoo akan mati!"

Lady Kwon menoleh. "Aku pernah mencampuri hal yang berurusan dengan Seohyun atas permintaanmu sebelumnya," tuduhnya sengit. "Kau tidak akan menyangka harga yang _kubayar_."

Profesor Dovey terdiam cukup lama sebelum dia berbicara lagi. "Dia menyerang Kyungsoo, Lady. Tepat di ruang kelas, di sekolah yang seharusnya jadi tempat kita berlindung. Dan sekarang, orang yang merebut kekuasaan kita mengancam satu-satunya harapan perdamaian, tapi kau malah menyarankan supaya Kyungsoo berjuang sendiri? Ini bukan Kejahatan, Lady. Ini _kepengecutan_ ," katanya, bisikan suaranya terdengar berat. "Kali ini tidak ada Sang Guru yang bisa menyelamatkan kita dari Seohyun. Hanya ada kau. Dan apapun akhir kisah Evelyn Sader, _apapun_ layak dipertaruhkan demi menghentikannya."

Mata Lady Kwon bertemu dengan mata koleganya yang berapi-api. Kemudian dia berdeham dan berpaling. "Kau berlebihan seperti biasanya, Clarissa. Para penyihir terbaikku ada bersama Kyungsoo untuk melindunginya. Amber dan Victoria adalah sekutu yang lebih dari cakap."

Letusan api melesat di atas kepala mereka dari Hutan. Cahaya putih dari ledakan kembang api itu menghujani balkon gelap mereka. Para guru menoleh dan melihat nama Amber terhapus dari papan skor, lalu penyihir bertato itu muncul di Tanah Lapang. Wajah dan jubah birunya berlumuran darah. Dia berusaha berdiri, namun jatuh berlutut.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Profesor Shim, meluncur cepat melewati tubuh beruang Pollux yang bergerak kikuk menuju kastel. Profesor Ahn serta beberapa ketua Kelompok Hutan mengikuti mereka. Profesor Dovey menatap jejak darah Amber di sepanjang rumput kering selari para _nymph_ membawanya ke terowongan. Tangannya gemetar, dia menoleh pada koleganya−

Namun, Lady Kwon sudah tidak ada.

* * *

Kyungsoo melihat nama Amber menghilang dari papan skor. Letupan putihnya berarti menyerah. Kyungsoo merasa lega tak terkira.

Amber masih hidup.

Kyungsoo berlari cepat menerobos bunga-bunga tulip biru yang menyala terang, menghitung jumlah gadis yang masih ada di Hutan: Victoria, Luna, Yura, Soojung−

Namun Soojung tidak bersama kelompok laki-laki yang menyerang para gadis penyihir itu, begitu pula Kai.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar lebih cepat. Apa Soojung sedang _bersama_ Kai? Kenapa dia dekat-dekat dengan Kai padahal sebentar lagi berubah kembali jadi perempuan?

Rasa takut menusuk dan merayapi perut Kyungsoo. Dia berusaha mengabaikannya. _Tentu saja dia bersama Kai. Dia memastikan Kai tidak menemukanku. Dia sedang melindungiku,_ Kyungsoo meyakinkan diri. Namun kini rasa takut itu memburuk, menembus lebih dalam lagi.

Jubah kulit ular dan seragam laki-laki berbau parfum lavender yang terguling di bawah tempat tidur, pergelangan tangan penuh luka tusukan _spirick_ dua minggu sebelumnya, teman yang begitu ingin memulangkannya...

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di antara semak pakis.

 _Mantra pink._

Dadanya memukul-mukul, teringat Kai menarik diri dairnya di menara waktu itu, dengan panik mencari-cari seseorang yang tidak _ada_ di sana.

 _Tidak... mustahil..._

Tidak mungkin Soojung ada di sana! Apalagi Soojung yang sekarang, sahabat yang setia seperti dulu Kyungsoo setia padanya. Soojung yang ini _tidak mungkin_ memisahkan dia dan Kai, lalu berpura-pura berada di pihaknya. Bahkan Penyihir dari Hutan Luar sekalipun tidak mungkin begitu licik, begitu berkhianat, begitu... Jahat.

Keringat Kyungsoo bercucuran.

 _Mungkinkah?_

Teriakan anak laki-laki menggema di dekatnya, diikuti erangan _ogre_ dan ledakan kembang api merah di atas Semak Pirus. Kunang-kunang Taeyong dan Jaehyun di papan skor mendesis lalu padam.

Kyungsoo bergerak cepat menuju gerbang selatan, semakin mati-matian ingin menemukan Soojung.

* * *

"Gerbang selatan?" Soojung membuntuti Kai di antara pepohonan dedalu yang bersalju dan berkerlap-kerlip biru. Sepatu bot laki-lakinya tampak sangat kecil di atas jejak kaki _troll_ atau makhluk mengerikan lainnya. Berjalan di atas jalan bersalju dengan betis terasa kaku dan celana ketat yang menjepit bokongnya, Soojung tertatih seperti bayi. "Ada apa di gerbang selatan?"

"Lahan labu," jawab Kai jauh di depannya, menebas beberapa dahan yang menhalangi. "Bagian paling kosong di Hutan. Kita bisa melihat Soojung dan Kyungsoo kalau mereka menyelinap di sana. Itu juga kalau kau bisa menyusulku."

Soojung meringis, memikirkan cara untuk melindungi sahabatnya dari Kai kalau nanti dia menemukannya. Dia harus membuat Kai pingsan sebelum sempat melukai Kyungsoo. Dia harus mencuri bendera Kai dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

Tiba-tiba jantung Soojung berdebar lebih cepat ketika melihat kelebatan sutra merah di saku jubah Kai yang yang terbalik.

Ini kesempatannya.

Soojung merasakan jari pendar _pink_ nya memanas. Rasa takut membuat pendarnya bersinar terang. Dengan jantung berdentum, perlahan dia mengangkat jarinya, menunjuk ke punggung tegap Kai−

"Walaupun kau petarung yang payah, aku senang kau bersamaku," kata Kai di depannya. "Dari dulu aku mau satu tim dengan sahabat sendiri. Tahu, kan. Seperti cewek-cewek itu."

Ujung jari Soojung meredup.

Kai berhenti, lalu menoleh sambil mengangkat alis. "Tapi serius ya, apa aku harus menggendongmu?"

Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan dia berlari menyusul, berusaha membuat gerakannya kaku seperti laki-laki. "Aneh, kita belum berpapasan dengan jebakan guru satu pun."

"Pfff, menghajar _monster_ itu gampang. Yang harus kau takuti adalah iblis yang kau _kenali_."

Soojung berhenti, memandang cabang pohon dedalu yang panjang dan berkilauan membelai Kai saat sang pangeran kembali berjalan, seolah memberi hormat pada ksatria sebelum pergi berperang.

Sang pangeran merasakan diamnya dan menoleh. "Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau pernah membunuh orang?"

"Apa?"

Soojung menatapnya tajam, sepuluh langkah di belakangnya. "Apa kau pernah _membunuh_ orang?"

Kai menegang, menatap sahabatnya yang bermata jernih.

"Aku pernah membunuh _gargoyle_ ," dengusnya.

"Itu membela diri, Kai. Ini balas dendam," ujar Soojung dingin. "Ini _pembunuhan_." Wajah tampannya diselubungi luka. "Tidak peduli seberapa keras kau berusaha menjadi Baik setelahnya, pengalaman itu akan terus menjeratmu. Selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpimu dan membuatmu takut pada dirimu sendiri. Akan mengikutimu seperti bayangan hitam yang buruk, terus mengatakan bahwa kau akan selalu jadi Jahat, sampai akhirnya itu menjadi bagian dari dirimu."

Kai meremang, berdiri kikuk. Sempat terlintas dalam ingatannya saat Kyungsoo berkata bahwa _gargoyle_ yang terbunuh itu sebenarnya seorang anak Ever. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Jisung dari Gunung Exodus yang bahkan tidak bisa melawan _stymph_."

Tatapan Soojung menusuknya. "Karena aku pernah membunuh yang lebih buruk dari perkiraanmu."

Kai menatap temanya, terpana.

Sinar matahari fajar terserap pepohonan es biru, menyorot kedua anak laki-laki itu. Napas mereka sama-sama mengabut dan memburu karena permainan emosi.

Kai menelengkan kepalanya, memandang Jisung dalam pendar cahaya. "Aneh. Kau kelihatan _lain_."

"Hah?"

"Kelihatan lebih... halus," ujar Kai dengan penasaran, mendekati temannya. "Seperti habis bercukur."

Soojung tercekat. _Ramuannya!_ Dia terlanjur terbiasa menjadi anak laki-laki sampai melupakan ramuan itu! Sebentar lagi dia akan jadi perempuan! Dia harus segera menjauh dari Kai!

"Pantulan cahaya," oceh Soojung sambil mendorong-dorong Kai ke depan. "Ayo, nanti kita dimakan _troll_."

Erangan lembut menggema dari atas mereka, Kai berhenti seketika. "Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak dengar."

Namun suara itu terdengar lagi, dengih serak seperti balom mengempis. Kedua anak laki-laki itu perlahan mendongak ke pohon dedalu yang merintih di atas.

"Siapa itu?" panggil Kai.

Di antara gelendong-gelendong dahan dan dedaunan biru yang berkilau, mereka melihat lekuk sesuatu yang bersembunyi di atas pohon.

Mata Kai semakin menyipit, berusaha mamacu akomodasi penuh, sampai akhirnya dia melihat bayangan manusia...

...dan jubah biru safir.

"Anak _perempuan_ ," katanya sinis.

Kembang api melesat dan pecah di belakang mereka. Kedua anak laki-laki itu pun berbalik dan melihat kilatan cahaya di seberang langit, seiring dua nama gadis terhapus dari papan skor.

Luna.

Victoria.

Soojung menghela napas lega. Kedua penyihir itu bertahan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan bendera tanda menyerah. Namun kemudian, dilihatnya pupil mata Kai terpaku pada pohon itu, berkilau seram. Jika kedua gadis itu menyerah, maka kemungkinan gadis yang terperangkap di pohon itu adalah...

"Biar aku yang menangkapnya!" pekik Soojung, melompat ke pohon itu−

Namun Kai yang terbakar emosi lebih cepat, mendahului temannya seperti harimau kumbang memburu gadis yang bersembunyi itu. Soojung memanjat dengan kalut di bawahnya, tahu bahwa dirinya harus lebih dulu mencapai Kyungsoo. Dia melompati dahan-dahan kusut yang tajam dan menarik kerah jubah Kai. Pangeran itu terhuyung ke belakang, melihat temannya menyusul.

"Apa-apaan kau!" sungut Kai kesal.

Soojung mengerahkan setiap ATP penghasil energi di dalam tubuh laki-lakinya untuk berayun ke atas menuju gadis yang bersembunyi itu. Saat dia sudah dekat, Kai menangkapnya dari belakang.

"Dia _milikku_ , Jisung," geram Kai, mendorong temannya ke pinggir.

Panik, Soojung mendepak bokong pangeran itu dengan sepatu botnya. Kai pun terjerembap dengan wajah menghantam dahan yang lebih rendah.

Sementara Jisung menyusulnya dengan panik, Kai berayun dan menahannya. Jisung menamparnya keras-keras. Kedua anak laki-laki itu pun bergulat di dahan-dahan rindang, saling gigit dan tendang seperti binatang sampai Kai mendepak Jisung ketika mereka hampir sampai pada si gadis yang terkepung. Dengan terengah-engah dan pipi memerah, sang pangeran meringis, menarik pedang dan menghunuskannya pada si mangsa. Dia membuka tudung si gadis sambil menggertak−

Kemudian dia menurunkan pedangnya pelan-pelan, keningnya berkerut.

"Siapa _kau_?"

Soojung menyusul di sampingnya dan memandang gadis berambut merah yang tersembunyi di antara daun-daun biru. Gadis itu mengerang lembut, matanya setengah terbuka. Wajahnya yang berbintik-bintik merah dan berhidung mancung pucat pasi.

" _Yura_?"

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Kai kaget.

"Pernah dengar ada yang memanggil namanya di Tanah Lapang," Soojung cepat-cepat berbohong, baru ingat tidak ada anak laki-laki yang pernah bertemu Yura sebelumnya. "Dan oh, jangan bodoh. Kau bisa lihat namanya di papan skor."

"Yah, cari bendera putihnya dan jatuhkan," geram Kai. "Ini sudah subuh. Kita harus cari Soojung dan Kyung−"

Suaranya mereda saat dilihatnya noda darah kering di dagu Yura. Perlahan, Kai membuka jubah gdis itu dan menyingkap luka bergerigi yang dalam di lehernya. Luka itu sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Mino," bisik Kai sambil memandang Yura yang terengah dan mendengih, menahan luka di kerongkongannya. "Itu bekas pisaunya."

Soojung menatapnya, wajah kedua anak laki-laki itu menampakkan ketakutan tanpa daya yang sama. Yura akan mati.

Soojung membelai kepala Yura sementara Kai dengan panik menggeledah saku-saku tanpa menemukan apa-apa.

"Kita harus mengirimmu ke guru-guru, Yura. Di mana benderamu?" desak Kai.

Soojung menggeleng, putus asa. "Dia tidak bisa bicara."

"Yura, kita harus menolongmu!" kata Kai dengan kalut, mencengkeram bahu gadis itu.

"Kai, sudah kubilang−"

"YURA!" teriak Kai.

Yura bergerak dalam rengkuhannya, matanya masih terpejam. "Aku... b-bukan Yura," bisiknya.

Soojung dan Kai terperanjat.

Perlahan Yura memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata abu-abunya, memandang mata Kai. Dia tersenyum seakan memandang sahabatnya sendiri. "L-lama tak−bertemu."

Sang pangeran melepaskannya karena wajah Yura mulai berubah. Pipinya menjadi kasar, rahangnya membentuk garis tegas. Bentuk hidung paruhnya menjadi lebih wajar. Rambur merah berombaknya tertarik ke dalam kulit kepalanya sampai pendek sekali. Soojung memucat, melihat pengaruh ramuan yang sangat dikenalnya.

Kai bertambah pucat, membalas tatapan anak laki-laki yang juga sangat dikenalnya.

"C-C-Chanyeol?" Kai tergagap dan terperangah. "T-tapi−mustahil! Bagaimana bisa−"

"Maafkan−aku..." Chanyeol terengah, kembali ke wujud asalnya. "Sekolah mereka... begitu... _indah_. Cowok-cowok−mereka begitu kejam... kecuali kau, Kai. Kau satu-satunya temanku..."

"Chanyeol, kita butuh benderamu," ujar Soojung dengan tegang.

"Dia mengizinkanku tinggal di Sekolah Perempuan," kata Chanyeol, gemetar. "Dia bilang aku boleh tinggal di sana asalkan... asalkan aku−"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu?" tanya Kai, masih kebingungan.

"Dekan... asal aku menyembunyikannya... Itu sebabnya aku memindahkannya dari bawah m-meja..."

"Ssst," sela Soojung, menyentuh pipinya. "Kumohon, katakan saja di mana benderamu."

Mata Chanyeol menangkap mata Soojung dan tiba-tiba berkilau karena mengenalnya. Dia memperhatikan wajah Soojung lebih teliti dan tersenyum lemah.

"Ternyata kau."

Jantung Soojung serasa meledak.

Kai menatap tajam Chanyeol penuh kebingungan. "Tapi Jisung datang ke sekolah kita setelah kau pergi. Bagaimana kau bisa−"

"Dia mengigau," sergah Soojung spontan, lalu memegangi Chanyeol lebih erat, memperlihatkan huruf J di kerah bahunya. "Aku _Jisung_ , Chanyeol. _Jisung_ dari Gunung Exodus. Dan aku butuh benderamu _sekarang juga_."

"Storian," kata Chanyeol, masih tersenyum kepadanya. "Kusembunyikan di buku dongengmu... seperti permintaannya... Dia tahu kau tidak akan... mencarinya di sana."

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" tanya Kai gugup, merasa hawa panas dan dingin di tengkuknya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu," Soojung berbohong, debar jantungnya bergemuruh.

"Ada... di... bukumu..." Chanyeol tersedak. "Dia akan... mengambilnya... Dia butuh itu... untuk akhir kisahm-mu..."

Namun tidak ada lagi napas yang bisa diambil Chanyeol. Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu mengejang, kemudian mamatung. Detak jantungnya menghilang dan perlahan matanya kembali tertutup.

Inci demi inci, dia mulai berubah menjadi gumpalan sinar, bertambah terang dan panas, hingga seperti lelehan emas. Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya berputar-putar menjadi cahaya dan melesat ke langit, membentuk wajah Yura dalam susunan bintang-bintang jingga kemerahan. Setelah itu, cahayanya meredup dan jatuh ke Hutan bagaikan hujan api−seolah turut berduka atas kematiannya. Nama Yura lenyap dari papan skor perempuan, dan Chanyeol pun tiada.

Kai mendesak Jisung dan terhuyung ke bawah pohon. Dia melompat ke belakang rerumputan biru gelap, membungkuk, sesenggukan, terbatuk-batuk, dan muntah.

"Kenapa Mino tega membunuhnya?! Kenapa Mino sanggup membunuh perempuan?!" raungnya sambil menangis. "Dan ternyata bukan perempuan. Itu Chanyeol! Dia laki-laki seperti kita juga! Tidak ada yang mau bicara padanya, tidak ada yang baik padanya−pantas saja dia mau tinggal di sekolah mereka." Kai kesulitan bernapas, jatuh berlutut. "Dia hanya ingin bahagia!"

Soojung menyentuh punggung Kai.

"Dia pasti ketakutan sekali, Jisung," bisik Kai. "Sekarat dan sendirian di pohon itu..." Kai menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat siapapun mati. Tidak seperti tadi." Dia terisak dan mengusap matanya. "Kau benar. Aku tidak bisa−aku tidak sanggup melukai siapapun."

Soojung berlutut di hadapannya. "Kau tidak perlu membunuh."

"Tapi gadis-gadis itu itu akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak membunuh mereka duluan!"

"Tidak kalau kau berjanji padaku," Soojung menenangkannya. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan membiarkan mereka tetap hidup."

Kai menatapnya, pipinya basah. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seolah sedang bermimpi. "Setiap detik kau semakin kelihatan lain, Jisung. Lebih halus, lebih lembut..." Dia berpaling, memerah. "Kenapa aku terus-terusan berharap kau ini seorang putri? Kenapa aku terus-terusan melihat putri di wajahmu?"

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan membiarkan Soojung dan Kyungsoo pulang. Janji pangeran," Soojung memohon, suaranya menegang. Dia harus menggenggam janjinya sebelum kembali berubah sepenuhnya.

"Dengan satu syarat," kata Kai, pandangan mereka terkunci. "Kau tidak akan kembali ke kerajaanmu. Kau tetap di sini bersamaku."

Wajah Soojung memerah, tengkuknya terasa panas. Dia terperangah menatap sang pangeran. "A-a-apa?"

Kai mencengkeram bahunya. "Kau membuatku tetap Baik, Jisung. Kumohon. Aku tidak mau jadi seperti Mino, pembunuh dan Jahat. Kau satu-satunya yang menjagaku tetap Baik."

Soojung merasa seluruh tubuhnya meleleh saat menatap satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah dicintainya, memintanya untuk tetap bersamanya selamanya.

Dalam wujud laki-laki.

Perlahan, Soojung merasakan dirinya menjauh. "Dengarkan aku, Kai. Soojung harus pulang dalam keadaan hidup bersama Kyungsoo. Itu satu-satunya cara mengakhiri semua ini. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk mencegah kematian siapapun," katanya.

"Dan aku butuh _sahabatku_ ," kata Kai seraya menarik lengannya. "Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau kau tidak mau sendirian seperti ibumu." Mata birunya lemah. "Dan aku tidak mau jadi sendirian seperti ayahku."

"Ada seseorang yang menantiku, Kai. Seseorang yang mengenal siapa aku sesungguhnya. Seseorang yang tidak akan kutukar dengan laki-laki manapun di dunia ini."

"Aku berharap kau perempuan," kata Kai seraya melepaskannya. "Itu sebabnya kau terus melihatmu seperti perempuan."

"Berjanjilah kau akan membebaskan mereka," desak Soojung, jantungna berdebar cepat.

"Hanya kau yang kumiliki sekarang," Kai memohon. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Kumohon."

"Berjanjilah padaku," Soojung terengah.

"Tambah aneh," bisik Kai, larut dalam kebingungan. "Sekarang suaramu juga seperti perempuan."

Soojung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan Kai, tapi sang pangeran menangkap tangannya. Soojung menatap mata besar Kai yang bingung saat pangeran itu mendekat, hendak menciumnya−

" _Oh my God_ ," pekik sebuah suara di belakang mereka.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu berbalik kaget.

Suara itu berasal dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 _Double update!_

 _Go read the next chapter : )_


	25. Villains Unmasked

**24**

 **TERUNGKAPNYA SI PENJAHAT**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your imagination and feelings while reading this chapter._

Kai memisahkan diri dari Jisung dan melompat mundur. Wajah pangeran itu luar biasa merah. "Tidak, tidak, tidak−" dia tergagap, berbalik pada Kyungsoo. "Tadi tidak sengaja−"

Namun jari Kyungsoo sudah terangkat, berpendar emas terang ke arah anak laki-laki bermata hijau di sampingnya.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku," Jisung memohon, bergerak mundur ke dedalu biru.

"Kau ular," desis Kyungsoo sengit, melangkah ke depan. "Ular pembohong."

Kai spontan melindungi Jisung, jari pendarnya sendiri terulur ke arah Kyungsoo. "Jangan ganggu dia. Urusanmu denganku."

Namun tatapan tajam Kyungsoo masih tertuju pada Jisung, jarinya berpendar semakin terang dan panas. "Kau mencoba menciumnya! Kau mencoba tinggal di sini bersamanya dan mengirimku pulang!"

"Itu tidak benar!" jerit Jisung.

Kai menoleh pada temannya yang berahang kokoh. "Kalian saling kenal?"

" _Kau_ yang ada di menara Sang Guru malam itu. _Kau_ yang menyerang kami. _Kau_ yang membuat dia memusuhiku!" Kyungsoo menumpahkan kemarahannya pada Jisung.

"Dan kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menemuinya!" sergah Jisung, suaranya mulai sumbang. "Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, Kyungsoo! Tidak tanpa berusaha mendapatkanmu kembali!"

"Lalu kau berusaha memulangkan kita dengan berbohong?" Kyungsoo menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kenapa putriku bicara dengan sahabatku?" Kai masih terbengong-bengong kebingungan.

"Aku harus menunjukkan padamu kalau harapanmu salah," Jisung membantah Kyungsoo seraya menahan tangis. "Bahwa sahabat _lebih berarti_ daripada cowok."

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng marah, teringat bagaimana dia mengutuk mimpi-mimpinya, memfitnah hatinya sendiri yang selama ini berusaha menunjukkan kebenaran tentang sahabatnya. "Sadarkah kau?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin. "Semakin kau mencoba menghalangi kami, semakin nyata harapanku padanya."

Jisung mundur selangkah. Matanya bergetar menatap Kyungsoo, hatinya serasa tertusuk.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi," kata Kai parau, matanya terbelalak.

"Kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku?" tanya Jisung dengan suara tertahan pada Kyungsoo, dagu berlesungnya gemetar. "Setelah kupertaruhkan nyawaku demi menyelamatkan kita?"

"Apa itu termasuk menciumnya?" ejek Kyungsoo. "Usaha untuk _menyelamatkan_ kita?"

"Dia yang menciumku!" teriak Jisung.

"T-tunggu dulu−itu tadi momen yang buruk−" sang pangeran terbata-bata. "K-kita berteman−seperti kau dan Soojung−"

"Akrab sekali," komentar Kyungsoo seraya memandang marah pada Jisung.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Kyungie," desak Jisung. "Aku memilihmu, meski Kai menginginkanku, meski aku bisa bersama dia selamanya−"

"Tadi gelap sekali−dan wajahnya terlihat lain," erang Kai, merosot dan duduk di atas batu. "Cowok manapun bisa melakukan kesalahan yang sama−"

"Kau bilang kau mau melupakan tempat ini," Jisung membela diri. "Kau bilang kau mau mendapatkan kembali akhir bahagia kita!"

" _Bahagia_! Gara-gara kau, ada anak laki-laki yang _mati_!" teriak Kyungsoo. "Gara-gara kau, kita sama-sama masih terancam mati!"

"Aku hanya mau kita kembali seperti semula. Sebelum kita datang ke sini. Sebelum kita bertemu pangeran mana pun," Jisung memohon. "Aku hanya mau kita kembali jadi teman sejati−"

"Teman sejati membiarkan satu sama lain tumbuh dewasa," Kyungsoo mendidih, lehernya memerah. "Teman sejati tidak saling menghalangi satu sama lain untuk mencintai. Teman sejati tidak _berbohong_."

Kai bangkit dari batu. "Cukup!" bentaknya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal, baik kalian saudara jauh, sahabat pena rahasia, atau sesama pendaki di Gunung Exodus, tapi Jisung bukan urusanmu lagi, oke?" geramnya. "Jadi, pergi cari Soojungmu yang berharga itu sebelum aku berubah pikiran soal membunuhmu."

Kyungsoo terbelalak ke arah Kai sebelum tawanya meledak.

"Apa yang lucu?!" hardik Kai.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, ya?" Kyungsoo terheran-heran. "Kau masih mengira dia temanmu?"

" _Sahabatku_ ," balas sang pangeran. "Dan untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa kau lebih memilih Soojung daripadaku. Karena Jisung _memahami_ ku. Dia mendukungku dan berjuang untukku dengan cara yang tidak bisa dilakukan perempuan. Aku selalu menyangka cinta adalah soal perempuan, tapi seorang teman seperti Jisung lebih dalam daripada cinta. Karena aku lebih memilih teman yang Baik sepertinya daripadamu, dan akan selalu seperti itu."

"Ah, begitukah? Biar kuberi tahu soal _Jisung_ ," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada mencela. "Jisung adalah teman Baik seperti halnya Lancelot bagi ayahmu."

Kai menyeringai marah dan menarik pedangnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Raut Kyungsoo melunak saat menatap wajah Kai. "Kau tidak pernah bisa membedakan Baik dan Jahat, ya?"

Seluruh tubuh Kai kaku, rasa takut merayapinya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Jisung menjauhi Kyungsoo, keluar dari kegelapan dan menghimpit pohon dedalu yang berkilau. Sekarang, dalam cahaya kelap-kelip sewarna es, akhirnya Kai bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya yang ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar.

Namun wajah itu bukan seperti yang dikenalnya.

Detik demi detik, setiap bagian kecil dari tubuh Jisung berubah sedikit demi sedikit, seperti pahatan pasir yang dipoles butir demi butirnya. Lekuk hidung Jisung menghalus. Bulu matanya menebal dan tumbuh lebih lebat. Telinga kurcacinya menyusut dan menempel ke belakang. Alisnya melengkung seperti goresan yang anggun. Perubahan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, semakin cepat seperti mantra yang setiap tautannya terlepas.

Otot-otot Jisung yang tebal dengan pembuluh darah menonjol kini meramping dan mulus. Rambut jatuhnya mengembang jadi gulungan-gulungan pirang bertingkat. Kaki besarnya mengurus dan menghalus, lekuk pinggulnya bertambah tegas. Hingga akhirnya, di bawah sinar bulan menjelang subuh, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang terlihat ketakutan dan gemetar di balik jubah laki-laki berwarna merah-hitam. Gadis itu memandang nanar dan merana seperti kucing ketakutan.

Kai ambruk ke pohon. "Kenapa semua orang bohong padaku? Kenapa semua selalu tentang kebohongan?" bisiknya.

"Tidak semua," kata Kyungsoo lirih.

Soojung mundur menjauhi Kai, berusaha tersenyum. "Jangan b-bunuh aku, Kai," dia tergagap. "Lihat, kan? Tetap Jisung, tetap temanmu−cuma berbeda..."

Dia melihat Kai menatapnya. Pangeran itu mematung, mata birunya berkaca-kaca, seperti sedang memutar balik tiap adegan yang baru saja terjadi, mengurai setiap kata. Sedikit demi sedikit, secercah cahaya emas melingkupi sang pangeran, seperti ada kehangatan yang tergugah di dalam dirinya, melelehkan kegelapan dan ketegangan.

Tubuh Soojung lemas karena lega−namun kemudian, dilihatnya Kai tidak sedang melihatnya sama sekali.

Pangeran itu sedang memandang putrinya yang pucat dan berambut hitam, berdiri di bawah dedalu gemerlap. "Kau... selama ini kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Dan semua yang kau katakan di menara itu benar?" tanya Kai, matanya semakin basah.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, terisak lebih keras.

"Kenapa aku tidak menciummu?" kata Kai, suaranya pecah. "Kenapa aku tidak percaya padamu?"

"Kau... sungguh bodoh," Kyungsoo terisak seraya menggeleng. "Kenapa cowok-cowok begitu bodoh?"

Kai tersenyum sambil menangis. "Mungkin dunia tanpa pangeran memang ide bagus."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, akhirnya bisa membiarkan hatinya tergelitik tanpa rasa bersalah.

Berdiri di antara mereka, Soojung merasa tak berdaya menonton sepasang cinta sejati dipertemukan kembali. Dia belum pernah merasa begitu tidak terlihat seperti ini.

Kilatan cahaya ungu melesat di dekat Kai seperti tembakan peringatan−

Lady Kwon melesat keluar dari balik pohon, jarinya yang berasap teracung mengancam ke arah Kai. "Kyungsoo, Soojung, menjauh darinya sekarang!" desisnya seraya bergerak mundur ke arah gerbang selatan. "Akan kusembunyikan kalian berdua di Hutan sampai keadaan aman."

Kedua gadis maupun anak laki-laki itu tidak bergerak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" hardiknya pada Soojung dan Kyungsoo. "Anak-anak lelaki lainnya akan datang sebentar lag−"

Namun kini, mata Lady Kwon terbeliak karena Kyungsoo bergerak mundur menjauhi Soojung dan mendekati pangerannya, yang segera melindunginya dalam pelukan. Saling mendekap erat, Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap Soojung yang berdiri di bawah pohon, sendirian.

"Ap−apa yang terjadi−" kata Lady Kwon, kepalanya bergantian menoleh ke arah dua gadis itu.

"Aku pikir menghentikan harapanmu itu perbuatan Baik, Kyungie," isak Soojung, suaranya terputus-putus. "Aku pikir yang kulakukan adalah Kebaikan."

Sekarang Soojung melihat bahkan Lady Kwon pun menjauhinya. Mata lembayung guru itu meredup setelah mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Seorang anak terbunuh... murid-murid terluka... sebuah Uji menuju maut... gara-gara _kau_?"

Hening melingkupi mereka sejenak.

"Ayo," kata Kai, memeluk putrinya lebih erat. "Biar saja dia menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau jadi seperti ibuku. Aku tidak mau jadi sendirian," Soojung memohon pada Kyungsoo, pipinya basah. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud melukai siapapun−"

"Ayo pergi, Kyungsoo," ujar Kai lebih keras.

Kyungsoo memandang pangerannya, begitu murni dan penuh kasih seperti di dalam mimpinya. Lalu mata cokelatnya beralih pada Soojung, terisak penuh penyesalan di seberang lembah dedalu.

Tanpa tipuan. Tanpa rahasia.

Pilihan kali ini nyata.

Api merah mendesing ke tengah-tengah lembah, membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai terhuyung mundur dalam kepulan asap merah. Dalam bingung, mereka berbalik dan melihat kilatan kembang api merah dan putih melesat ke langit dari berbagai penjuru, memantul-mantul di luar kendali seperti hujan meteor. Seketika, kerumunan kunang-kunang di papan skor anak laki-laki di atas gerbang timur meledak dan terbakar, menghanguskan semua nama yang tersisa; termasuk Kai dan Jisung. Dengan letupan yang memekakkan telinga, papan itu meletus jadi bola api menyilaukan.

Di seberang hutan, papan skor perempuan meledak hebat hingga hancur berkeping-keping, membumbungkan kepulan asap hitam di atas gerbang barat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo terengah, telinganya mendengung.

Dia dan Kai merasakan gemuruh berat dan samar di belakang mereka, semakin keras... lebih keras lagi...

Darah seolah surut dari wajah mereka ketika berbalik.

Lapisan sihir yang menyelubungi kedua kastel sudah memecah bagai kabut, menyibak Sekolah Laki-laki dan Perempuan yang dibanjiri tubuh-tubuh bergerak seperti kawanan semut sambil meraung-raung. Para gadis menyerbu, melompat ke Jembatan Separuh Jalan yang rusak dari balkon. Mereka mengacung-acungkan senjata dan memendarkan ujung jari mereka, bersorak-sorak di ujung patahan jembatan.

Di seberang teluk, ratusan anak laki-laki liar dan para pangeran pemburu harta menyerbu Jembatan dari arah berlawanan. Mereka dilengkapi berbagai senjata mematikan dan berteriak-teriak mengincar darah.

"Mereka tahu aku ada di sini."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Lady Kwon, tatapan mata lembayungnya terpaku ke arah kastel.

"Aku melanggar peraturannya. Uji sudah selesai," ucap gurunya parau.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. "Apa artinya?"

Mereka memandang 400 anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang akan saling menyerang penuh semangat, hanya terpisahkan patahan di jembatan itu.

"Perang," kata Kai. "Artinya perang."

Di atas mereka, dahan-dahan dedalu mulai berkerlap-kerlip terang seperti perada kertas biru keperakan hingga kilaunya meledak bagai badai awan, luruh dari pohon-pohon itu. Di bawah sinar fajar, terlihat oleh mereka bahwa kerlap-kerlip itu ternyata kupu-kupu; ribuan ekor kupu-kupu biru yang menerangi dedalu dengan pendar biru salju. Kyungsoo melindungi wajah, sementara Kai menebas-nebas tanpa hasil dengan pedangnya dan terjatuh ke tanah−

Pekikan keras tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang mereka. Kyungsoo pun berbalik dan melihat Lady Kwon ditarik ke atas oleh kawanan kupu-kupu.

"Seohyun−" kata Lady Kwon, dihantam rasa ngeri. "Dia bisa mendengar semuanya−"

"Tunggu!" jerit Kyungsoo, berusaha memegangi Lady Kwon.

Di tengah kepanikan, Lady Kwon menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo selagi kawanan kupu-kupu menariknya. "Cium dia," bisiknya. "Cium dia saat waktunya tiba!"

Kemudian Lady Kwon terlepas dari jangkauan Kyungsoo ketika kupu-kupu menculik guru itu kembali ke Sekolah Perempuan. Permohonan terakhirnya pada Kyungsoo teredam suara raungan peperangan.

Kyungsoo mematung di lembah yang diterangi cahaya subuh kebiruan, napasnya terengah, pikirannya terpecah-pecah.

"Apa katanya?" tanya sebuah suara.

Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang tertatih bangun, rambut keemasannya acak-acakan.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat kepulan asap merah yang tersisa mulai menghilang di antara pepohonan, menyibak Soojung di baliknya.

"Apa kata Lady Kwon?" tanya sahabatnya, wajahnya tegang.

Kyungsoo memandang Soojung di lembah dedalu, diterangi cahaya kebiruan. Teriakan peperangan anak-anak lelaki dan perempuan menggema dari kejauhan bagai paduan suara yang buruk.

Di atas, pucuk pepohonan tiba-tiba bergemerisik dan bergoyang walau tak ada angin. Suara retakan dahsyat memecah ke arah mereka−

Kyungsoo mundur terkejut ketika menara perak Sang Guru menerobos pepohonan dedalu. Menara yang bergerak itu meluncur dan berhenti mendadak, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk memecah tanah. Garis retakannya membelah di antara kedua kaki Kyungsoo.

Dari jendela menara, kawanan kupu-kupu terakhir terbang ke bawah dan berhenti di belakang ketiga murid itu, secara ajaib mewujud saat menyentuh tanah. Bagaikan artis yang tampi setelah diberi isyarat, Seo Joohyun melangkah ke bagian tengah lembah dedalu yang tersorot sinar lebih terang. Kuku-kuku panjangnya menggenggam buku dongeng kayu ceri berwarna merah yang dikenal Soojung.

Buku dongeng dirinya dan Soojung.

"Uji," tutur Dekan. "Kata yang begitu menggiurkan. Bisa merujuk pada berbagai arti. Percobaan untuk bisa melihat sebuah pengabdian, contohnya. Atau ujian keyakinan dan stamina. Atau momen sulit dalam hidup seseorang. Meski begitu, aku lebih suka definisi formalnya."

Dia terdiam dengan dramatis, mengawasi Kai dan Soojung yang berdiri di sisi berlawanan. Alis gelapnya menukik di atas mata _hazel_ nya. "Pengadilan resmi di hadapan para saksi untuk menentukan siapa yang _bersalah_."

Matanya beralih pada Kyungsoo di tengah-tengah. Dekan tersenyum samar.

"Sekarang Uji yang _sesungguhnya_ dimulai."

Dengan kuku tajamnya, Seohyun mendedel jahitan sampul di bagian atas punggung buku itu. Storian yang berkilauan membebaskan diri, berkilau merah maraah sementara _Dongeng Dyo dan Krystal_ secara ajaib melayang di atas tangan Dekan. Pena itu membuka buku dengan ujung tajamnya, menumpahkan tinta ke tengah halaman selagi adegan-adegan berwarna mengisi halaman kosong antara tulisan di dalam kisah itu. Storian melambat di halaman akhir, melukis Kyungsoo di antara Kai dan Soojung tanpa tergesa.

Namun, hanya gambar Soojung yang tak terlihat seperti Soojung yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang. Soojung yang ada di halaman itu adalah penyihir tua botak berkutil.

Di bawah gambar si penyihir, pena itu menuliskan:

" _Si penjahat yang selama ini tersembunyi_."

Perlahan, Kyungsoo dan Kai menoleh pada Soojung yang cantik dan mulus di seberang lembah.

"Lihat, Kyungsoo? Kau kira aku yang menyihir tanda-tanda Soojung. Bahwa _aku_ lah si penjahatnya." Seohyun duduk di tunggul pohon di pinggir lembah yang gelap. "Sama sekali bukan aku, kan?"

"Kyungsoo, aku bukan penyihir−kau sendiri tahu aku bukan penyihir−" Soojung terisak.

Namun Kyungsoo melangkah mundur, menjauh dari sahabatnya dan menyebrang ke sisi Kai pada lembah itu. Wajah Soojung memerah, penuh rasa terkejut.

"Kau pikir aku masih bisa jadi Jahat? Bahwa aku sanggup melukaimu?" Soojung terkesiap.

Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar. "Penyihir merusak dongeng, Soojung. Penyihir berbohong demi mendapatkan akhir kisah mereka."

Soojung memohon pada Kai. "Aku teman yang baik bagimu, bukan? Teman seperti itu tidak akan bisa jadi penyihir! Katakan padanya!"

"Teman yang dibentuk atas kebohongan bukanlah teman," bantah Kai marah dari seberang tanah terbelah itu. "Sang Guru pergi sampai ke ujung dunia demi menemukan orang yang sama Jahatnya seperti dia. Sekarang kita bisa lihat kenapa dia memilihmu, Soojung. Kau akan _selalu_ Jahat selama kau hidup."

"Aku tidak J-Jahat! Aku berusaha jadi Baik! Tidakkah kalian lihat? Aku _berusaha_!" Soojung menangis lebih keras. "Sang Guru salah! Anggapannya tentangku salah!"

Kyungsoo menatap perempuan tua buruk rupa di dalam buku dongeng seraya terus mendekat ke arah Kai. "Storian tidak berbohong, Soojung..."

"Tidak−Kyungie, kumohon! Kau tahu yang sebenarnya−"

Dalam keadaan putus asa, Soojung berlari menyeberangi celah lembah menuju Kyungsoo. Namun rasa nyeri yang menyerang lehernya membuatnya menjerit, lalu rasa sakit berikutnya membakar pergelangan tangan dan lengannya.

Kyungsoo dan Kai berlindung darinya, mata mereka terbelalak ngeri. Perut Soojung terasa sedingin es. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya yang ditumbuhi dua kutil menjijikkan. Kutil-kutil berikutnya mendesis sementara kulitnya mengkerut seperti dadih susu, dibubuhi titik-tiitk cokelat.

"Tidak−i-ini perbuatan Dekan! Dia yang melakukan ini padaku−" selagi tersedak, Soojung melirik kesana-kemari, mencari keberadaan sang Dekan. Namun Seohyun tak ditemukan di tepi lembah.

Kyungsoo mundur ke samping Kai, jari mereka terangkat ke arah Soojung dengan warna pendar emas yang sama. Sementara itu, rambut pirang Soojung rontok menjadi gumpalan. Punggungnya membengkak hingga berpunuk. Kakinya susut jadi batang tulang. Rasa sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya terus bertambah, hingga Soojung ambruk ke tanah saking tidak kuatnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tersiksa antara kemarahan dan rasa kasihan. "Memang gejalamu sendiri, Soojung. Sejak awal memang dirimu."

"M-maafkan aku−atas semua yang telah kuperbuat−" Soojung tersedu, menggeliat kesakitan. "Tapi _ini_ bukan aku!"

"Kau tidak boleh ada di sini lagi, Soojung," kata Kyungsoo, air matanya kembali mengalir deras. "Kita hanya akan bahagia jika berpisah."

Kai terperangah menatap putrinya.

"Kyungsoo, _jangan_!" teriak Soojung.

Tiba-tiba Storian berkilau merah, mendeteksi akhir kisah.

Kyungsoo bimbang, sementara gigi sahabatnya menghitam dan mengaus. Rambut Soojung berjatuhan lebih cepat, helai demi helai. Rasa sedih melunakkan raut Kyungsoo−

"Kita akan bahagia seumur hidup, Kyungsoo," Kai meyakinkannya. "Tapi kita harus melakukannya sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, air matanya menggenangi pelupuknya.

"KAU HARUS PERCAYA PADAKU!" Soojung memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa, Soojung," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan diri pada pangerannya. "Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu lagi."

"TIDAK!" jerit Soojung, berlari ke arahnya. Namun rasa sakit yang bertambah membuatnya tersuruk.

Kyungsoo merengkuh Kai lebih erat sementara Soojung mengisut sambil meraung, memegangi kepalanya yang kini botak dan berkutil. Wajahnya rusak menjadi perempuan tua Jahat−

"Sekarang, Kyungsoo," kata Kai saat dilihatnya Soojung mulai merangkak dan menyeberangi retakan ke arah mereka.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak mau jadi seperti dia," Soojung memohon. "Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti eommaku!" Dia mengulurkan tangan kisutnya pada satu-satunya sahabat−

Mata Kyungsoo yang penuh kesedihan mendalam dan menyiksa bertemu dengan mata Soojung yang kini beriris abu-abu. Kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Soojung terperanjat, menyaksikan Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Kai. "Tidak... jangan begini," Soojung terengah.

Tatapan mata biru Kai melekat pada mata cokelat Kyungsoo, penuh janji. "Selamanya."

Kyungsoo mendengar harapannya akan Kai menggema semakin keras di setiap detak jantungnya, memohon agar memercayainya.

Kali ini dia mendengarkannya, tak mau lagi jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Kyungsoo menyerahkan dirinya pada sang pangeran.

"Selamanya."

Kai menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan menciumnya. Bibir mereka bersentuhan untuk pertama kalinya. Kepala Kyungsoo terasa ringan, sinar menyilaukan menjalar ke pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya. Sementara kehangatan menyiramnya, Kyungsoo mendengar teriakan liar Soojung mereda di belakangnya, bertambah halus dan lebih halus lagi, kemudian hening.

Seraya memeluk Kai lebih erat, Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya melayang, waktu berhenti, dan ketakutan hancur jadi debu; seolah akhirnya dia menemukan Kebahagiaan Abadi, seolah akhirnya dia menemukan akhir kisah yang tak bisa direnggut siapapun.

Bibir mereka terpisah ketika sang pangeran dan putri menjauh, terengah. Mereka mendongak ke arah buku dongeng yang terbuka di bawah sinar fajar. Gambar dirinya saling bertukar ciuman terlukis di halaman terakhir; seorang penyihir menghilang dari kisah mereka, dan sebuah kata terakhir tertulis di bawahnya:

 **T A M A**

Seohyun menahan ujung pena itu dengan jarinya. Darah menetes dari jarinya yang tertusuk−

Huruf _T_ belum tertulis.

Perlahan, pandangan mata Kyungsoo turun ke tanah di depan Seohyun.

Penyihir botak keriput terbelalak padanya dan Kai dari atas rumput. Wajahnya rusak dan dibasahi air mata. Kemudian, secepat perubahan sebelumnya, Soojung kembali jadi wujud dirinya yang muda dan berkulit cantik. Si penyihir sudah hilang, digantikan oleh seorang gadis yang terluka dan terkhianati.

Kyungsoo tercekat, melongo pada sahabat yang telah ditinggalkannya, kini masih ada di sana. Sahabat yang baru saja menyaksikan ciuman yang gagal memulangkannya, tanpa cinta dan sendirian. Tidak ada kasih di mata Soojung, tidak ada maaf. Hanya jarak yang kosong, seolah dia tak lagi mengenal putri berambut hitam di hadapannya.

Merasa terancam, Kyungsoo mendongak pada Dekan.

"Mungkin ada pihak yang berpikir untuk memunculkan tanda-tanda penyihir, lalu melemparkan kesalahan pada gadis malang tak bersalah sebagai perilaku tak pantas dari seorang Dekan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku memang punya kelemahan akan akhir yang _bagus_." Seohyun tersenyum simpul selagi kerumunan kupu-kupu mengambil Storian yang meronta dari jarinya dan terbelenggu di udara. Dia menyedot darah di ujung jarinya sambil mengawasi pena yang ditawan. "Tahu tidak, ada yang lucu tentang akhir dongeng. Kisah dongeng belum benar-benar berakhir sampai Storian menulis 'Tamat'. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, pada kenyataannya, kalian kekurangan satu huruf. Artinya, kita belum mencapai akhir kisah." Seohyun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Dan sekarang, setelah kau mendapatkan akhir kisah _mu_ , Putri, bukankah adil kalau Soojung juga mendapat kesempatan yang sama? Bagaimana pun, ini juga kisah dongengnya."

Soojung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Dekan, matanya sebesar batu zamrud.

"Berikan pena itu pada kami," sergah Kai sambil menarik pedangnya−

Jari Seohyun menunjuk ke arahnya. Dengan ajaib, cabang-cabang sebuah pohon dedalu mencengkeramnya dan mengibaskannya ke batang pohon itu.

Kai meronta dengan marah. "Apa yang kau−" sebuah cabang pohon menyumpal mulutnya.

"Begini, Kyungsoo. Kupu-kupuku menuntun kalian kembali ke sekolah karena aku mendengar harapan yang layak untuk menjadi akhir kisah dongeng kalian. Tapi bukan harapan _mu_ ," kata Dekan sambil memutari Kyungsoo bak hiu memutari mangsa. "Melainkan harapan Soojung."

"A-apa?" Soojung tergagap.

"Oh, kau juga membuat permohonan, Nak," kata Dekan. "Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Seekor kupu-kupu terbang dari gaunnya. Sebuah suara terulang kembali ketika sayap kupu-kupu itu mengedipkan sinar terang bersamaan dengan setiap kata:

" _Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi_ ," suara Soojung menggema. " _Aku rela melakukan apapun. Apapun_."

Kyungsoo teringat kata-kata itu; diucapkan di dekat makam, saat mereka berdua saling berangkulan.

"E-eommaku?" Soojung terkesiap, tiba-tiba rautnya berseri. Kemudian, cahaya di wajahnya meredup. "Tapi dia sudah meninggal. Tidak ada yang bisa membawanya kembali..."

"Dan kau berada di dalam kisah dongengmu sendiri, Nak," Dekan mengingatkan. "Permohonan adalah hal yang sangat kuat kalau kau rela melakukan _apapun_ untuk mewujudkannya."

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti. Dia menatap Dekan, matanya bertambah besar.

" _Si penjahat yang selama ini tersembunyi_."

Bukan Soojung, atapun Seohyun. Melainkan−

"JANGAN!" Kyungsoo bergerak mendekati Soojung. "Soojung, _jangan_! Dia memanfaatkanmu−" Tangan-tangan dedalu menyambarnya, membungkam sang putri bersama pangerannya di batang pohon.

Soojung mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo yang teredam. Matanya kembali terangkat pada Dekan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Seohyun mendekat, kuku-kuku tajamnya membelai wajah Soojung. "Cukup membuat permohonan sekali lagi dengan sepenuh hati. Rela membayar dengan apapun demi bertemu dengannya lagi."

Kyungsoo berteriak di balik sumpalannya, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Harga apa?" Soojung mengerutkan kening.

"Kyungsoo mencium seorang pangeran, Soojung. Dia berusaha memulangkanmu selamanya dan memaksamu _menyaksikannya_ ," kata Seohyun dengan suram. "Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Tidak ada pangeran. Tidak ada teman. Tidak ada ayah. Tidak ada siapapun yang menunggumu di rumah. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya."

Soojung menatap matanya penuh kekecewaan.

"Bukankah bertemu dengan orang yang mencintaimu layak dibayar dengan harga berapapun?" bujuk Seohyun dengan lembut.

Soojung tidak bergerak, mendengarkan teriakan tertahan Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Aku benar-benar bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanya Soojung.

"Permohonanmu bisa mengakhiri dongengmu seperti Kyungsoo," jawab Seohyun. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah memohon dengan penuh kesungguhan."

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri dari pohon dedalu, cabang-cabang pohon itu mengoyak lengannya.

Soojung mengangguk, menguatkan diri. "Aku siap."

Seohyun menyeringai lebar. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke dada Soojung, lalu secara ajaib menarik serpihan cahaya panjang biru dari jantungnya. Setelah itu, kupu-kupu di gaunnya berubah menjadi merah tua.

Kyungsoo memekik ngeri, tapi mata Soojung terpaku pada cahaya biru yang berputar menjadi bulatan yang menghipnotis dan melayang-layang.

"Sekarang tutup matamu dan ucapkan permohonanmu keras-keras," ujar Dekan.

Soojung menutup mata. "Aku rela melakukan apapun demi bertemu dengan ibuku lagi," ucapnya dengan suara serak, berusaha mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo.

" _Bersungguh-sungguh_ ," perintah Dekan dengan galak. "Permohonanmu hanya terwujud kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh."

Soojung mengertakkan gigi. " _Aku rela melakukan apapun demi bertemu ibuku lagi_."

Kemudian hening, bahkan Kyungsoo pun terdiam. Soojung membuka sediit matanya dan melihat bulatan cahaya tadi mulai berputar di udara, mengeluarkan sapuan cahaya biru mengerikan. Inci demi inci, cahaya itu mewujud dan membentuk jadi dimensi. Soojung terhuyung mundur saat melihat sosok manusia terbentuk.

Dua kaki yang lembut dan tembus pandang melayang di atas rerumputan biru laut. Pandangan mata Soojung perlahan bergerak ke jubah perak yang berkibar, tangan-tangan kurus pucat yang membentuk di balik lengan baju, leher putih jenjang, dan kemudian wajah yang seperti cermin baginya; berkulit putih bersih dan awet muda, hidung mancung, dan mata hijau tuanya. Roh itu tersenyum penuh kasih kepadanya, dan Soojung jatuh berlutut.

"Eomma? Benar-benar eomma?" bisiknya.

"Cium aku, Soojung," kata ibunya, suaranya terdengar jauh dan kabur. "Cium aku dan hidupkan aku kembali. Hanya itu harga yang perlu kau bayar."

"H-h-hidup kembali?" Soojung tergagap.

Di belakangnya, Kyungsoo berteriak hingga kehabisan suara−

"Seperti tahun lalu, kau pun dihidupkan kembali oleh ciuman seorang sahabat. Ciuman cinta," ibu Soojung berkata lagi. "Tapi akhir kisah itu tidak berlangsung lama, bukan? sekarang giliranmu untuk menemukan _cinta_ _sejati_."

"Tapi tidak ada yang mencintaiku," bisik Soojung lirih. "Bahkan Kyungsoo pun tidak."

"Aku mencintaimu, Soojung. Tapi kau tidak perlu berakhir sepertiku," sang ibu menenangkannya. "Karena ada yang menyayangimu lebih dari rasa sayang Kyungsoo padamu. Seseorang yang menyayangimu apa adanya."

Kyungsoo menggigiti cabang pohon dedalu yang membungkamnya dengan kalut−

"Apa Eomma cinta sejatiku?" tanya Soojung pada ibunya, matanya terbuka lebar penuh harap.

Ibunya tersenyum. "Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu," kata Soojung, air matanya berderai. "Hanya Eomma yang mengenalku."

"Kalau begitu, cium aku dan jangan berhenti," ibu Soojung memperingatkan. "Kalau kau menghentikan ciumannya, maka kau akan kehilangan kesempatan terakhirmu akan cinta."

Kyungsoo menggigit dahan yang menyumpalnya lebih keras, berusaha mematahkannya−

Soojung melangkah maju mendekati roh ibunya, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Kyungsoo merasakan dedalu itu mulai rapuh−

"Cium aku _sekarang_ , sebelum terlambat," perintah ibunya.

Kyungsoo melepeh sumpalannya. "SOOJUNG, _JANGAN_!" teriaknya−

Di bawah sinar matahari pagi, Soojung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir ibunya. Wajah Soojung melunak, memancarkan keyakinan bahwa kebahagiaan akan datang, bahwa ciuman ini, ciuman pertamanya akan membawanya pada akhir yang layak.

Namun kemudian, ciuman itu terasa lebih dingin, lebih keras, dan Soojung melihat wajah roh ibunya mengisut dan membusuk seperti menua ribuan tahun; kulitnya terkelupas dari tengkorak yang dihinggapi belatung dan berbintil-bintil. Kaget, Soojung ingin melepaskan diri, tapi teringat pesan ibunya. Dia menahan bibirnya yang sedingin es, mengharapkan cinta yang tak akan pernah meninggalkannya, cinta yang lebih dalam dari cinta seorang pangeran ataupun sahabat.

Perlahan, kulit roh itu mulai mengencang seperti pualam putih, sementara pendar rohnya memudar, menjadi halus dan muda−sampai Soojung melonjak karena dia mengenalinya. Si pirang terhuyung mundur, bibir nyata dari _anak laki-laki_ itu terpisah dari bibirnya.

Kaki putih yang nyata tanpa alas kaki menginjak tanah, rerumputan biru menyeruak di antara jemari kakinya. Sang Guru mengangkat wajahnya yang tak bertopeng, mengenakan jubah perak yang berkibar. Wajah mudanya tak bercela dan pucat bagai patung, rambutnya tebal dan berwarna perak-kebiruan.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menggeliat dan terengah di balik cengkeraman pohon, saling menggapai tangan di balik ikatan mereka.

Soojung menatap Sang Guru yang hidup kembali, lebih tampan daripada laki-laki manapun yang pernah dijumpainya. "Kau−kau yang melakukan semua ini..."

"Untukmu," bisik Sang Guru. Dia menyentuh pipi Soojung dengan jemari panjangnya yang dingin. "Sudah kubilang, Soojung. Kau akan selalu jadi milikku."

"Kau tidak menginginkannya!" teriak Kyungsoo dari pohon. "Dia Jahat, Soojung! Jahat murni! Kau masih bisa membatalkannya! Ini belum Tamat!"

Akhirnya, Soojung balas memandang Kyungsoo. Air matanya kembali bercucuran. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo yang panik dalam kengerian, tiba-tiba momen itu jadi nyata. Soojung menggeleng, hatinya hancur.

Kyungsoo benar. Dia harus menghentikan ini. Dia harus membatalkan sumpah Jahat ini.

Namun kemudian, Soojung melihat tangan kecil Kyungsoo menggenggam kuat tangan hangat pangerannya. Maka, dia pun tahu Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada lagi.

Saat Sang Guru menariknya dengan keras ke dalam dekapan dingin, Soojung bergeming.

Kyungsoo memucat tak percaya.

"Bagaimana dengan aku?" tanya sebuah suara.

Sang Guru menoleh pada Seohyun yang merona dengan gusar. "Aku membawa cinta sejatimu kembali," jilatnya. "Seperti yang kau minta, Tuan."

"Ah, benar. Tidak diragukan lagi, saudaramu pasti melihat bahwa kau sangat berguna dalam memastikan cinta sejatiku kembali dengan selamat." Sang Guru menyeringai, mata biru muda dinginnya bertemu dengan mata _hazel_ Seohyun.

Seohyun tersenyum padanya dengan bangga. Sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya mulai berubah, ketika mata Sang Guru menjadi merah, membakar jauh ke dalam matanya. Seohyun menggapai jantungnya tepat saat detaknya berhenti, tersedak napas penghabisan.

"Dan sekarang tugasmu sudah selesai," ujar Sang Guru, mendekap Soojung lebih erat.

Seohyun jatuh menghantam tanah, hancur menjadi ribuan kupu-kupu merah. Kerumunan kupu-kupu yang menahan Storian ikut hancur dan berjatuhan, melepaskan Storian ke tangan Sang Guru yang siap menangkap.

Dia mendongak pada Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terikat di pohon. "Nah, sampai di mana kita?"

Sang Guru melepaskan Storian dari genggamannya, menyaksikan pena itu menjungkir ke buku dongeng yang menggantung dan menghapus kata terakhir yang tertulis di bawah lukisan gambar ciuman Kai dan Kyungsoo. Pena itu memunculkan halaman baru, melukis gambar indah Soojung dan Sang Guru berciuman di halaman terakhirnya, mengukir kembali kata tebal yang sempat terhapus di bawahnya:

 **T A M A** −

"Soojung, _jangan_!" teriak Kyungsoo−

Storian mengukir huruf terakhir dengan terang dan jelas. Buku dongeng pun tertutup, jatuh perlahan ke rumput.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo mengangkat tatapan matanya pada Sang Guru yang meliriknya, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Soojung.

Dia tersenyum. "Satu..."

Kedua sekolah tiba-tiba membusuk, menghitam bagai burung bangkai. Keduanya sama-sama tidak terlihat jelas, sama-sama gelap pekat, lebih menakutkan daripada Kejahatan yang sebelumnya.

"Dua..."

Celah di Jembatan Separuh Jalan tiba-tiba tersambung. Anak-anak lelaki dan perempuan saling menyerang, senjata-senjata terhunus, bersiap memulai perang.

Sang Guru menyeringai pada Kyungsoo. "Tiga."

Seketika Kyungsoo mulai berpendar, akan menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

" _Tunggu_!" Kai berteriak di balik sumpalannya.

"Aku dikirim pulang!" teriak Kyungsoo pada pangerannya, tubuhnya memudar lebih cepat. "Ciuman Soojung mengirimku pulang−" dia berbalik pada Soojung, terdengar olehnya dentang jam di menara, lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi. "Soojung, tolong aku! Pegang tanganku agar aku tidak pergi!"

Namun Soojung tetap berdiri di samping Sang Guru, matanya bercucuran air mata duka.

"Dia memilihku dan kau tidak," katanya pelan.

Kyungsoo menjerit ngeri, tubuhnya kini nyaris tembus pandang.

"Aku yakin aku berutang pada teman kesayanganmu," Sang Guru tersenyum seraya melirik Soojung. "Lagipula, Kyungsoo memang membawakan cinta sejatiku _dulu kala_."

Sang Guru mengambil pedang Kai dari tanah. Ketakutan, Kai meronta dalam ikatannya.

"Cocok," ujar Sang Guru dengan geli, meneliti Excalibur seraya mendekati pemiliknya. "Mati dengan pedang ayahmu." Dia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di atas sang pangeran, matanya berkilat merah, bersiap menikam jantung atau lambungnya. Dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan penuh, tangannya berayun−

" _TIDAK_!" jerit Kyungsoo, hancur menjadi serpihan cahaya−

Saat bilah pedang membelah pakaian Kai, Kyungsoo menggapai tangan pangerannya. Pedang itu membelah udara, sang pangeran berpendar dengan selamat dalam pelukan putrinya.

Menghilang pulang bersama pangerannya yang terpana, Kyungsoo melihat Sang Guru tersenyum mengejeknya seraya merengkuh Soojung ke dalam pelukan yang dingin dan kaku saat mereka melayang bersama di atas tanah, terbang ke menara perak setinggi langit. Soojung dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan untuk terakhir kalinya, namun keduanya tak saling berteriak.

Dulunya cinta sejati, kini kedua gadis itu terpisah seolah tak saling mengenal, masing-masing dalam pelukan anak laki-laki; Baik dengan Baik, Jahat dengan Jahat.

Permohonan keduanya terwujud.

.

.

.

 _You got me scattered in pieces_

 _Shining like stars and screaming_

 _Lighting me up like Venus_

 _But then disappear and make me wait_

 _The future that we hold is so unclear_

 _Baby, no, I can't escape_

 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

 _You might be right but I don't care_

 _There's a million reasons why I should gave you up_

 **( Selena Gomez – The Heart Wants What It Wants )**

.

.

.

 **THE END OF THE SECOND BOOK**

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah setia mengikuti FF remake ini dari buku pertama sampai buku kedua. Saya harap kalian ga kapok buat baca buku ketiganya yaa, hoho. Maaf untuk typo-typo yg bertebaran. Maaf kalau remake di buku kedua kurang maksimal. Maaf kalau di buku kedua saya tidak berhasil membuat readers cukup terhibur. Saya akan berusaha meremake dengan lebih baik lagi di buku ketiga; dgn catatan _tidak mengubah total alur cerita_ karena bisa merusak versi aslinya.

Dan kabar bagusnya, buku **The School for Good and Evil** akan segera difilmkan oleh **Universal Pictures**. Kalau sudah keluar, saya mau banget nonton. Gimana dengan kalian? Hehe.

Bagi readers yang mau pantau terus kelanjutan buku ketiganya, silakan berkunjung ke profile saya lalu cari judul " **The 1214th Fairytale: The Last Ever After** " yaa. Mau lihat-lihat castnya? Mau tau siapa aja cast barunya? Silakan dilihat intronya :D

Sampai berjumpa tahun depan! ^^

* * *

 _ **Big Thanks to:**_

lovesoo | kyung1225 | yukitoya

fl0wer child | enysoo | virda8812

arazukim | 12154kaisoo | kimsoo

kanataa | hnyursoo | rerudo95

ndie | aysnfc3 | park youngie


End file.
